Memories
by Asirainis
Summary: What if the hero had not been the only child born of Prince Eltrio and Xia? What if the twins had been separated after birth... Would they ever find each other? Could they still save the world and perhaps innocent lives that were slain in the process?
1. Prologue: The Nightmares

Author's note: I have adjusted Angelo's and Marcello's ages only. According to canon, Marcello was 29 and Angelo was 20. I've adjusted it so Angelo is 18 and Marcello was 23. Nothing else has been adjusted in terms of age. I do not own Dragon Quest VIII!

Memories

Prologue: The Nightmares

_Darkness… Heat… Blinding pain, more searing than any burn she could have imagined surrounded her like an inferno…_ Her eyes opened wide as she stifled a scream of agony. She looked around wildly, seeing the calming stone walls of her Abbey, her home… Airlia examined her arms, her legs, and her abdomen seeing nothing indicating the source of such pain as she sighed softly. "It had to be a horrible nightmare… I wonder though, is it of something to come, of something that had passed, or could it be the hand of the Goddess trying to keep me from harm?" She got out of bed, making it to the dresser where her basin of water was and splashed some on her face. Looking at her face, she didn't see the twenty year old face staring back at her… it was someone much older. Purple circles were forming under her eyes, making her seem far more haggard. She ran her brush through her wild hair to tame it, before donning her plain dark blue dress and wimple.

She slipped on her loafers while listening outside to the sounds around her. It was just past dawn, and her arm – where her birthmark was – burned strangely, as if in warning. She had an odd birthmark – sort of like that of a dragon on her upper right arm, and as such kept it covered at all times. Her father – the Abbot Francisco, had tried everything within his power, and within the power of the church, by asking his best friend, the Lord High Priest Calchas, to see if he can find the young woman's parents. The Church had turned up nothing on her family, leaving him with but a babe just under a year old. They had even turned to Melampus for help with no luck… Thankfully, he had a nun within the church at that time to feed the babe from her bosom. He decided to call her Airlia, for the chocolate eyes had captured his own, and truly, he was a father to the young girl in every aspect, save that of blood. The one thing he could do though was to officially adopt her, a rarity, but one so young deserved to have a father.

He always trusted her thoughts as she grew, showing a wisdom far beyond her years. She pocketed the key to her room so that she could lock it when she left it. In a church, you were expected to have nothing beyond mere necessities, which was true for her, however – her father was concerned for her safety upon seeing the changing dynamics between her and two others that he had taken in. One of the two was Marcello, with his dark hair and blue eyes. He was always warm with her, kind even. Marcello had been taken in as one of the Templars, his own group of protective warriors of the church. She thought about how she had met Marcello and smiled fondly at the memory…

* * *

_She had been out on a walk to Simpleton to gather supplies with her father. They enjoyed their walks together when that day held a danger neither had seen coming. He had gone inside, gotten his supplies, and left with his daughter in tow. However, they had just left Simpleton when a man grabbed the girl from behind, startling the pair. He glared at the priest as he demanded gruffly, "Give me all of your gold or the girl here will pay for you!" She struggled, tears down her cheeks when suddenly a rock hit the guy on the back of the head. Surprised that someone would __**dare to attack**_ _him, he released her in surprise as she fled to her father._

_He turned around to see a young boy, a couple of years older than her, but a fair bit taller than her as he held a stick in his hands. "Leave her and the priest alone!"_

_The dark haired boy demanded of the man. "Well you caused me to lose my money for the day, so I will take my loss out of you!"_

_Airlia had been frightened as she called out to the boy, "Please be careful!"_

_Francisco put her behind him as he told her, "Run, and don't stop until you reach the Abbey. Seek the other Templars; tell them what's going on! __**Hurry!**_" _She nodded as she ran, hurrying back to the Abbey to seek help to protect her father._

_Tear tracks stained her cheeks as she was stopped by one of the local priests there. "Get the Templars! __**Hurry! **__Father is in danger!" He nodded as he called for Anthony, a long blonde haired man, his armor glistening in the light._

_He had been staying over that night in the Abbey and when he saw the distress in the girl, he couldn't help but worry for her father. "Show me the way child." She nodded as he picked her up and ran, following her directions._

_Moments later, he saw them, as he tucked her into a bush, "Stay here, and be quiet. We'll be back in a moment." She nodded as he quickly dealt with the attacker, as he found the boy unconscious, and Francisco was trying desperately to get to the boy, to spirit them both to safety. Anthony picked up the boy as he went to Abbot Francisco, "Your daughter is right over here. I had her lead me to this place so I could help you. I kept her out of range of this man's attacks and sights."_

_Francisco nodded as he went and found her in the bushes, shaking like a leaf. She could only think of the brave older boy as she asked, "Is he okay?"_

_Francisco nodded, "With rest, he will be Airlia, with rest he will be."_

_The group arrived back at the Abbey as she led them to her room, so the boy could rest until he decided if he wanted to join the Templars when he awoke. She pulled up her chair as she waited for him while her father went about his duties. Even though she was only four years old, she was versed in the arts of basic wound dressings. His wounds were thankfully light, or they would have had one of the older nuns with her while she mended the injuries to be sure nothing would go wrong._

_A few hours later, she heard him wake as she smiled happily. She had bandages ready to change his head wound as she saw his frightened look. "You're safe… You're at Maella Abbey. I'm Airlia. I wanted to quickly change your bandages, but saw you waking up. If you don't mind that is…" _

_He looked at her warily, but saw the bandages that she had set on the bed as he nodded. She smiled as she undid the old bandages first. Standing, she placed them down where she had been sitting before applying the new bandages with herbs to ease the pain from the wound and expedite the healing. He watched her work intently, and his bandages were changed before he knew it. When it was done she whispered softly, "Thank you, for saving me…"_

_He couldn't help the blush because he was unused to attention since his mother passed. "You're welcome…"_

_She was about to go get her father when a knock came to the door. She went to open it to allow entrance to the knocker, knowing exactly who it was. "Hello father. He's just woken up."_

_Her father nodded as he turned to the boy, "What is the name of the young man who has saved you my daughter?"_

_She blushed as she responded, "He's only just woken up. So I've asked him if I could kindly change his bandages. I only just finished as you arrived."_

_He nodded as he turned to the young man. "So young man, what is your name so I may thank you properly?"_

_He looked proudly at Francisco as he said, "My name is Marcello… Marcello Adon."_

_Francisco nodded as he asked, "Where is your family child?" He looked down as he sniffled; the girl grabbed a handkerchief and handed it to him._

_He smiled at her as he shifted his gaze to Francisco before his eyes filled with tears, "My mother is… dead. She died only recently. My father threw the pair of us out when his wife birthed his child."_

_Francisco felt his heart reach out to the boy, "Would you like to stay here and become a Templar? I unfortunately can't adopt legally another child since I have adopted Airlia when she was an infant."_

_Marcello looked up at the Abbot as he said, "Templars? You mean I could be a warrior and protect you both properly?"_

_Francisco nodded as he said, "Yes. You would be given proper training, both in the matters of the church as well as in weapons training as to be able to protect those within its sacred walls should the need arise…"_

* * *

Those memories made her smile fondly… Then there was the second child her father had taken in to be in the Templars… Angelo. Everything had started to change from then on, as Marcello showed a different side to him, one that had frightened her. Things had changed even further as they aged into their teens. Marcello seemed to become almost possessive of her – screaming at his half-brother – Angelo if he even as much as look at her cross-eyed to try and make her laugh. She recalled that day dismally as she paused to listen – to see if anyone was lurking beyond her door to ambush her.

* * *

_It was about a year ago… She had just turned nineteen, but had been developing well for a female of her age. At her petit height of five foot two, she had a flat abdomen and a gracious endowment for her chest. She had seen the looks change, but not know how it would truly affect her until that day. She was meeting up with Angelo to go to town for supplies for the Abbey. Maella had needed a stock of herbs and antidotes to give travelers on their way for the increase of monster activity had been frightening many into thinking they wouldn't even make it as far as Simpleton, just a twenty minute walk down the road. Due to the Abbey being a religious place, there was an abundance of holy water present for people to take with them, should they simply wish to do so._

_Angelo was her age, though she had only known him since he was four, the age he had come to the Abbey, the pair quickly became thick as thieves, much to Marcello's displeasure. She had never known why he resented him, but the resentment and yes, hatred had followed him. As she saw Angelo, she took in his uniform, different from the other Templars, which had been Marcello's doing. She smiled into his sapphire blue eyes, with his platinum blonde hair falling into those eyes; he had become a true heartbreaker – even though he had never captured her heart. They had both known this but it was amusing to make Marcello think otherwise – for even a short time once he had started looking at her differently._

_Angelo's outfit was a red uniform, which had white trim down the front and along the edges of the jacket, even the tail. Gold buttons held his cape to him, and kept his jacket closed. His rapier was silver and bronze, held within a green and gold sheath. The back of his cloak was red with a black lining. His shoes had a white guard that went up to his knees with his platinum blonde hair held back by a black ribbon length. He was taller than her by about a foot, truly giving him the feel of the older brother, even though they were the same age._

_He held the door open for her as she emerged, and he smiled, knowing that while she hid her appearance behind the common nun's form, it was merely for her protection. Her room was just across from his in the abbey, and he merely wanted his sister to be safe. He grinned when she emerged, looking simply beautiful to him, merely because she held no pretenses, was not lofty with him in any aspect. They went around the side of her room, to the stairs, they were about to descend when his half-brother approached them, from the bottom of the stairs with a strange look in his eye at the pair._

_She groaned inwardly as she tried to get around him, but his tall, lithe form, where she only came up to his shoulders. However, on the stairs, she came up to his chin sadly, as she wished that she were a tad taller. She took in his appearance with apprehension. Unlike his brother, his midnight black hair was sculpted close to his head, only going to his shoulders in length. He wore a blue uniform, like that of the other Templars, but unlike Angelo. The common trait they shared was the sapphire blue eye color. His hair came down along the sides of his face, ending just before his jaw. His uniform was blue – much like the midday skies, with white trim along the whole uniform. His shoulder cover went down to below where his rib cage would be. His shirt had longer tails than Angelo did, and were rectangular in shape. White trim lined that as well. Instead of the leg guards that Angelo had, Marcello had knee high leather boots. He held a pendant around his neck that symbolized being head of the Templar Guards. His pendant and the buttons on his jacket were gold in color. His rapier had a particular wound around design with a shield to protect his hand, and a backer to keep the rapier in his hand during combat. His holster, unlike Angelo, was red and bronze._

_His gaze was strange to her, but it had become more and more increasingly familiar to the brunette. It meant nothing but trouble for the man she felt was a brother to her. She instantly felt sympathy for Angelo, knowing it was going to be another railing to belittle him. She was amazed that he could shrug it off as well as he did. Soon as Marcello's voice rang through the empty hall, she cringed. "And where are you off to Angelo? Are you trying to turn dear Airlia into a whore?" Airlia closed her eyes, unsure of where these attacks that he launched had come from, or why they now included her._

_Angelo flashed his half-brother a dangerous glare as he said, "No, she came to me, because she needs to get supplies from Simpleton and she simply didn't want to disturb you from your duties." He supplied smoothly, trying to keep her safe from him. He knew that she was afraid of who Marcello was slowly becoming, but didn't understand why until just then. He had known there were problems, but he had never really seen them because Marcello had been savvy enough to keep it close quarters, away from other eyes._

_Marcello's hand shot out and gripped her wrist painfully as he said, "You didn't want to bother me my dear? __**Why not?**_ _I'm more than happy to arrange supplies to come to the Abbey rather than you going out for them." It had taken all she had to not scream in pain that he put her in with his painful grasp on her wrist. As soon as Angelo saw the pain there, he gripped Marcello's wrist quickly, forcing him to let go of his friend, no more like his sister._

_She quickly put her hands behind her back before focusing on her task, she said, "I know you're quite busy Marcello, Angelo had a little free time, so we were just going to make a quick run to Simpleton and back. We won't be long. My father's already aware and has given me permission." So the pair darted down the stairs and ran for the entrance of the Abbey to be free of his clutches._

_Soon as they left the outer doors and were on the path to town, their pace slowed down enough for both of them to be able to relax and enjoy the morning sky. Soon as they rounded the hills surrounding the Abbey, he stopped her to look at her wrist closer. He could see the ugly bruise already forming as he groaned. "That stupid fool… What does he think he's doing, putting his hands on you, let alone leaving a mark on you?"_

_Her eyes were downcast as she mumbled, "He's been trying to force his presence more and more on me. I know that he hates you, but he needs to get over whatever his problems are and leave me be. With each passing day, I grow more and more frightened of his presence." He nodded as they hurried their pace once more before the man could send people to follow them and force them both back to the Abbey._

* * *

She then remembered another memory of that day, after they returned and had dropped the supplies off at the front of the Abbey, where the local priest took care of the passersby that came past there for a night of rest. The pair walked up to her room before he nodded to Airlia, allowing her to go inside on her own. Oh if only he had come with her – then there wouldn't be such a problem as there is now. However, she went outside, locking the door after her, and quickly went around the corner, and down the stairs silently. She had hoped that he would be in his room, sleeping as she went out to visit her father, her thoughts drifting to that frightening memory as she hurried on her path to visit her father.

* * *

_Soon as the door was closed, she heard a throat clear and looked to her right – trying to hide the fear from her eyes. Marcello was in her room, sitting on her bed, a dangerous glare glittering there in his eyes. Her hand remained on the handle as her mind debated on what was faster, __**screaming for help or just running. But if she ran, where would she run to? Angelo? What if he wasn't in his room? She would be trapped. Could she make it down the stairs to her father across the bridge to the isle where Marcello's men were stationed, guarding him? What could she do? What did he want with her though?**_

_As if sensing her uneasy thoughts, he spoke, "I just want to keep you safe Air… You're a very beautiful young woman who doesn't understand the wants of peasant men. If someone were to try and take advantage of you, then you'd be forced to marry them, or if they didn't want you – then no one would." She tried to hide the panic in her eyes as he got up and traced his fingers along her jaw. He removed his finger from her jaw as he spoke softly, "I will be someone in the church. And while you aren't truly a nun, but because you live here you must dress as one. I think that you don't quite realize the physical appeal you give to many, including me. Truly, a beautiful woman like you would make someone a wonderful wife… I can't help but dream to be that lucky man one day. So please… Do be careful, especially around Angelo – especially since he is a known womanizer." With that he bid her goodnight, leaving her alone in her room._

* * *

It had been the very next day a lock was placed on her door by her father – acting as if he was approving of Marcello's words, but he had given Marcello a false key to keep his daughter safe when Marcello suggested that a separate key be kept in hiding in case she was ever without it. He also began collecting items for his daughter for her to venture into the world with a protector that he had foreseen in a vision. A man dressed in a yellow covering with a blue and grey outfit, with a pure heart, traveling with others would be the one to protect her during her time of need. He got her some armor, a traveling dress that she could hide her protection under until she found more suitable armor to protect her. He still had the blade that was with her when she was first found. It had a strange carving in the handle that was a dragon, seemed to glow when it was near her, as if destined to be wielded by her. He had a stock of needed supplies for her to keep in a bag, of herbs, antidotes, and wyvern wings that would allow her to return to any town she thought about that she had visited, to keep her safe from harm. She would have to go, he knew, into the world without him and the thought scared him. However, he knew when he was gone, as it was destined, Marcello would make his move to try and force her to be with him. He had to protect his daughter at any cost…

However, his thoughts were startled when he heard the door below open and close quickly behind it. He knew it was Airlia, he had suspected for a time that she was having nightmares, but he never said anything, knowing that when she was ready – she would tell him. His lips set in a thin line as he looked about his study. The room was spacious enough for him; he had his books, his dresser, and his bed. He had a small chest under his bed, always locked for it contained items that rightfully belonged to his daughter, but he wanted to keep them safe for her until the time came that he had to let her go out on her own into the world. He watched for her as she came up the stairs, as he knew she would, tears there and the circles darker than they ever had been. Words would never describe how concerned he was when he saw the pure fright in her eyes as she rushed up to him. The nightmare had to have been truly horrible. He refused to let it lay any longer, because her health and safety were paramount to him. If she wasn't going to talk about it, then he was surely going to bring the matter up to her. He sat at his table and indicated the other chair, a simple but comfortable chair across from him.

As she sat down, she saw her father studying her face intently and knew she had to tell him about the dreams… "Father, the dreams and nightmares are haunting me nightly now, almost like a series of events, and I've lost sight on what feels like the past, what could come and if they are to be changed…" He nodded as he indicated her to proceed without a word. Her lips were set in a thin line as she nodded. She began to speak of the dreams, starting with the first one she had ever had, one of a man who died at the outreach of a village, unable to make it there for healing herbs. His face, she couldn't see, but felt strangely familiar to her. His hair was soaked in blood – as was his clothing, a green coat, stained with crimson. He had a forlorn look on his face, etched in death, of what could only be described as a lost love. He had been going there to find someone and was ruthlessly attacked on the way to the village. She saw the face of a young woman who sobbed by his side when they found him dead, mere minutes later. She couldn't see much about the young woman, except she obviously loved him, and was suffering greatly with her babies on the way.

She admitted that something clicked within her for that scene, that there was an unspoken pain there that laid within her heart for reasons unknown to either, though her father had a few guesses of his own. Then her eyes took on a frightened gleam as she spoke of the next dream… "There was a castle… so beautiful… its people so happy. Suddenly it turned dark; there were thorns that broke from the ground, spreading with it, a dreadful curse. Its people turned to living plants, but were unable to move or speak. Within the castle, at the source of the curse, is a terribly frightening jester, with a staff that reeked of evil. He had caused the curse, and the king and princess of this castle were turned into other beings, no longer human, though the humans reside within the cursed forms. I was unable to see what they became, but I can tell from the shadows, they aren't what they were. The scene then changes to where they are traveling… There is another traveling with them, who was either completely unaffected by the curse or wasn't there when it was unleashed. He wears a red bandanna, wrapped around his head, with tufts of dark chocolate hair and eyes, like my own. He has a yellow coat draping over his blue uniform. He seems to be the leader of the band, trying to find this man to break the curse." He nodded at her description, because the man matched the vision he had of the group she would be traveling with.

Her eyes then turned fearful, showing the next vision was going to be worse. "Next, there's a town, not far from the castle, where a dreadful fire was started, killing a man. The burning disfiguring him beyond all recognition – to hide the fact he was actually murdered. This dream, like that of the castle and the one before it had a feeling of finality… Like I can't change it because it would mean changing the past… The next one was definitely from the future… This one terrifies me more than words can express. Something came over Marcello and he was trying to force me to be his bride, but when it failed, a purple demon came out of the ground – out of this giant statue and tried to grab at me as well. I don't know what to make of it. I'm scared deeply by this vision father." He nodded and knew then and there that she had to get out of the Abbey, and to the ones who could protect his child.

"My daughter… I have feared this day would come – but sadly it has come all too soon. I must have you run into the night, away from everyone, far from here. There is a town to the north, but to get to it, you must cross by boat. Everything you will need for your journey is in this chest. Please take it, and change from the nun clothing into the silk dress inside, and then you must flee from here. Find the man in the dreams, because he will be a protector. Help him however you can and I promise you will find your family. Don't think of this as my pushing you away, it's about protecting you from dangers around us, even from within the Abbey. Whatever you do, you must not return here, I beg of you." He indicated the chest that had been locked for as long as she could remember. He gave her the key as she walked to it, while he went downstairs to lock the doors, preventing entry from outside while she changed into her clothing.

She unlocked the chest and threw the lid open to find the beautiful silk garment. Upon further inspection, it was a silk dress, deep red in color. Removing her wimple, and then her gown, she left the cross – her link to the Goddess, her father and his friend Calchas, under her gown to keep her safe during her journey. Upon tossing the dress on her, she saw it covered the dragon birthmark on her right upper arm since the sleeves went just past her elbows. She tied the sash around her waist to give her a place to hold her bag during her journey. Once she was dressed, she called for her father to look at her appearance, since she still had her leather slippers on, knowing they would be the most comfortable during her journey. Eying her critically, he nodded in relief, knowing it would be far harder for her to be recognized dressed as she was now. He indicated that there was more in the chest for her to take with her on her trip. Nodding once more, she looked inside and saw a strange sword, it had the symbol of a dragon, similar to her shoulder birthmark, and the handle was silver, with a guard to protect her hand.

"Father?" She asked while holding the sword, making him smile.

"I found that next to you that day. I figured something must be very important about that sword, since the marks were so similar." She nodded as she tied it about her sash, wanting to keep her seemingly birthright sword near her. Digging further, she discovered a plain, wooden shield to try and protect her from harm. "A passerby had offered it to us because his comrade had fallen in battle. He didn't want us to fall in battle should we be out gathering supplies. To refuse him would have been to do more harm than good. I want you to stay safe my daughter." She nodded as she slipped the shield around so it sat against her back, and continued to look within the chest.

She gasped as she found an armband in there that was gold trimmed bracer that had four blue gems that sparkled like the stars in the night sky. It had a silver lining with an emerald green background, and each gem had gold trimming on both sides, one sharp point and two rounded on either side going in the opposite direction of the other. She slipped it on, over her birthmark to ensure it would stay covered since it seemed to be the point of all of the trouble in the future. She neared the bottom of the chest, seeing a bag of herbs, antidotes and other traveling necessities. "Use these wisely, they are there to ensure that you stay alive – and I'm sure your friends will be able to keep you safe from harm once you meet them. I've included not only fare for the boat and a few inns, but for further supplies and to upgrade your protective gear. Please, be careful and travel safe." She looked in his dark brown eyes and saw the tears glistening there. Knowing that this was hurting him as much as it was her, she got up and tied the bag of items to her sash as well and hid the money within the folds of her skirt.

Father and daughter came together in a gentle hug of farewell before she was to leave the Abbey forever. She ran down the steps, trying to hide the tears from her eyes as she reached the door to unlock it. She listened first, a habit she had developed over her years there and upon hearing nothing, she opened it and rushed back into the Abbey to head to her room for any last items she may need from there. She quietly ran up the stairs and to her room, unlocking it, slipping in and relocking it. Turning around, she saw her room and looked about for supplies. She took nothing that couldn't be replaced on the road.

She slipped an extra pair of shoes into her supply bag, knowing that it may be a while before she can get new shoes, so that was deemed necessary. She took her other hidden herbs and tucked it safely within her bag. Once she had everything, she wrote a note to Angelo, explaining what little she could – slipping it into her bag, and left the room. She slipped into his room quietly and saw him lightly dozing in bed and smiled. Truly, the man was like her brother, always understanding what she had to do, and why without her even saying as much as she slipped the note into his clothing that he always wore. With it done, she turned to leave and hadn't checked to see if people were outside.

Truly this was the worst mistake she could have made in that night. Marcello was outside, tapping his foot on the ground, his eyes narrowed as he looked at her angrily. "And _what do you think_ you **were doing** in there at this _time_ of night?! Why are you dressed like that Airlia?!" He had only just noticed she was in a silk dress and he found her… quite enticing.

Putting that thought away for a moment he waited for her answer to his question as she spoke, "I'm leaving the Abbey and I wanted to leave Angelo a note. I was coming to visit you next, so you didn't think he had kidnapped me."

Marcello felt like he had been punched in the gut as he stared at the dark haired beauty. He came up closer to her as he said, "And why do you think you're leaving the Abbey? Did **he **_do_ something to you?"

She closed her eyes to briefly ask for patience to be given to her as she said softly, calmly. "It was nothing he had done. I've been having troubling nightmares that lead me to believe if I remain in the Abbey, all I know or care about would be in terrible danger." She broke away from him, rushing down the stairs, and past the others from the Templars before Marcello could finish processing what she said. As soon as he heard the outer doors, he bellowed for the guards to stop her, waking Angelo from his perturbed sleep. He knew she had come to see him, had left something in his uniform, but didn't want to disturb her.

Angelo quickly got up, got dressed and hid what she left him before Marcello could burst in the room in a livid rage as he usually did. Angelo could only surmise she was gone before anyone could reach her by the shouts outside from the other Templars…

* * *

So that's it for the prologue... Will Airlia get away? What do these dreams all mean?


	2. Chapter 1: Chance Meetings

Author's note: I do not own Dragon Quest VIII!

Memories

Chapter One: Chance Meetings

She hurried down the road, hearing the doors behind her as the guards emerged to try and quickly catch her. What she hadn't known was that the armlet her father had given her enhanced her agility, making her far faster than she was normally. She was away before they could even come close to her, reaching into the bag she grabbed a vial of holy water and splashed some on her to ward off monsters in the area. She had luckily made it to port and looked about, trying to find the Quartermaster and smiled as she saw him along the edge of the pier, looking at the ship. Legs burning after dashing away from the Templars, she walked over; ignoring the looks others sent her way as she heard him speak. "We're almost set for sail? Perfect, I will see about letting everyone know to get on board." 

She knew she had to talk to him then before the ship could leave, "I'm sorry to disturb you sir; I was looking to book passage on the ship." He turned around, showing how truly burly the man was. He had a mask on – likely to protect him during the stormy days, while his rippling muscles bulged all over him. He towered over her mere frame by what felt to be at least two feet, even though it was likely only a foot and a half.

He looked at the petite framed girl and offered a smile beneath his mask. "Can I help yer miss?"

She looked up at him and said, "I don't know where to go to buy a ticket so I can cross the sea. However, I need to get away from here!" He looked at her eyes and saw the truth, then looking up he saw men running to the port.

He had a bad feeling they were chasing the nice lady as he turned to her, "Hop aboard ma'am. We're getting ready to set sail. I am not worried about passage fare for this round as we've made more than enough to cover someone trying to escape trouble." She offered a smile in relief as she ran on the ship, not stopping until she was below deck. The Quartermaster made his last call, to get anyone seeking passage to get to the ship. He stood at the edge of the plank as the two Templars made it to him. His fear for the girl's safety was confirmed as they tried to shove him out of the way. "Do you have yer tickets?" He asked stoically.

They looked at him as they were about to take their swords out. The first mate ran over to him and said, "Do we have a problem Quartermaster?"

Soon as the crew saw what was going on, they joined the growing crowd, leaving the Templars looking defeated as they turned around and got off the ramp. The Quartermaster turned to the Captain of the ship and smiled, "The poor lass who just got on, in the red silk dress… She was running from those thugs. I didn't charge her fare, and I expect you not to either. We have more than enough funds from everyone else that it covers her passage. Just make sure she gets across the water safely please John."

John smiled as he recalled the frightened woman who went below deck. "I understand Mark. Thank you for informing me." John turned from the Quartermaster, to inform his first mate to ensure the girl was taken care of during the trip as Mark left the ship.

The Quartermaster then removed the plank that allowed people to get onto the ship as it weighed anchor before leaving port. Mark couldn't help but think of the girl as he whispered into the air, "Good luck girl. Hope you find what you're looking for."

The ship set sail as John went below deck to find the girl. She was cowering in a corner – silent as if listening for people coming for her. She wasn't unfortunate looking to him – her dark chocolate tresses going down to her shoulder blades, petite frame with a generous endowment. Her lips were red as a rose, and her eyes were clenched shut – holding her breath almost as he went to her and tried to make his steps as loud as he could before speaking, "Are you alright there miss?"

She jumped as her chocolate eyes opened – such fright within them, making him wince as she asked, "Are they gone?"

He nodded, "yes, my crew made sure they didn't get on board. After they left, the Quartermaster himself withdrew the boarding plank so we could go. Why don't you come above deck and get some air?" She smiled as she went above deck, the wind carrying them, while the wheels turned, to ensure that even if there wasn't wind, they would still be able to ferry people from shore to shore.

She went to the rail and smiled, the salty sea air a refreshing feel for her. She brushed a lock of hair away from her face as she pulled out a length of ribbon that she always kept on her to keep her hair pinned back. She tenderly pulled it all back, tying the ribbon the way Angelo showed her how he did his. She could only hope that Marcello wouldn't take his anger out on him. She had her ring, showing who she was in the Abbey – and quickly pulled it off and put it among her belongings. With her hair back, her ring hidden, she turned to the Captain. "My name is Airlia, thank you and my thanks to the Quartermaster for both of your help in my journey."

John smiled as he said, "My name is John, and I'm the Captain of the ship. Jack is my first mate…" He indicated another man, who she looked at, and saw that he was shorter – about six inches taller than her maybe with a broad chest that was well muscled. He had short cropped red hair and a lopsided grin that put her at ease.

She looked at John and saw he was halfway between the Quartermaster and the first mate in height, with a smile that put her at ease for it was so much like her father's smile. His chest was also broad like the other two men, and he had long black hair, down to his neck. He wore a uniform, like that of a guard to protect himself from the dangers of the seas. "You may stay in my cabin – we won't be long before we're there with this wind. Why not grab some sleep dear?" She smiled as she nodded before going down below deck with him. He led her to his cabin and handed her the key. "This is the only key on the ship, please get some rest." She nodded as she went into the room and locked it behind her. She undid her sash, setting everything near the bed as she curled up under the covers and drifted to sleep.

She tossed and turned in her sleep as a dream consumed her.

* * *

_A young warrior, wearing blue and gold armor appeared. The helmet had a blue gem, a blue and gold shield with calming hazel eyes visible beneath his auburn hair that poked beneath his helmet. Going to the tower, she felt a sense of apprehension that something truly terrifying was there! He opened the tower by lifting the gate from the ground, which was peculiar to her. He went through the tower, to the top where the evil being was… He looked like some sort of twisted jester! She gasped as she saw him stab the young warrior, and vanished from the tower._

* * *

She bolted upright and put her hands to her stomach first, trying to make sure she wasn't the one impaled instead. She then put her hands to her cheeks as she shook, terrified that it was something she couldn't change. She had to save the young man, she just had to! She got up, grabbed her sash and tied it back around her waist, making sure her sword and items were safely tucked away within the folds of her outfit and her sash.

She went to the door, undid the lock, went outside and relocked the door before she went to find the captain. She wanted to see if perhaps he knew who was within the dream, and where to start looking for them. She found him on deck with his first mate, the shoreline appearing over the horizon. She went up to the captain as she handed him the key. "Thank you Captain. I really needed the rest. I didn't realize how long or hard I was running up to the point that my head hit the pillow." He smiled softly as he nodded to her. "I have a question though. I had a dream of a man being attacked, and I'm trying to figure out where he is so I can try to help him. He had auburn hair, wore a blue with gold trim uniform, hazel eyes. He is about your height…"

She didn't need to say anything more as he nodded. "That would be Alistair Albert from Alexandria. When we arrive, you head straight out of town to the fork in the road, head to the left, follow it and you'll see the town on the right. Probably about two or three days at a walking pace would be much sooner if you run like you did when you came to port."

She nodded as she said, "I saw him going to a tower of sorts… Know anything about that Captain?"

He again nodded, "The Tower of Alexandria. Instead of going left to town, go right and you'll see the tower."

She nodded as the ship slowly pulled into dock. She knew what she had to do, but she could only hope that she could arrive to prevent the attack, to prevent his death. She waited near the edge of the boat as one of the crewmen approached her, "We served meal earlier, while you slept. Here, I put some aside for you so you wouldn't be starving."

She smiled her thanks as she received the cloth wrapped food. Opening it, she saw some fruit, cheese and bread. Blushing brightly at the thought of having forgotten it, she was thankful to the man as she nibbled on the fruit, knowing the bread and cheese could last another day. When she finished the bright red, juicy fruit, she packed the remainder of the food for later.

She waited until they were docked, and had the plank up before leaving, waiving brightly to the crew in thanks for helping her, in which kept her from the hands of the Templars. She got off the ship, ran to the lighthouse that was a few feet away. She opened the door, and running through the lighthouse, barely hearing the door close behind her as she did the same with the front door. She didn't take notice of her surroundings, barely heard someone welcoming her to town.

She ran through town, trying to find her way to the main road when she saw it. She saw the dirt path from there, well worn by travelers. When she ran around the hills, she found the spot where the paths crossed, and there he was – heading towards the tower that she knew he would die in if she couldn't prevent it. She knew him but yet hadn't been formally introduced, but it struck her how impressive he looked in his armor. She came up to him as she called out his name, "Alistair? Alistair Albert?"

He turned to look at her with a smile as he nodded, "Yes, I am Alistair Albert, and you are?"

She blushed, realizing that she hadn't introduced herself. "My name is Airlia, and I must travel with you, to the tower. I have foreseen something terrible and I wish to try and stop it from happening, not for just your sake, or that of your family or town, but, I fear, for the world's safety." He looked at her – his hazel eyes wide with surprise.

"Truly? If I die, something terrible will happen to the world?" He asked with astonishment clearly in his voice. She nodded in acquiescence as he indicated the path to the tower. "Then let us go together. Let's hope your vision doesn't come to pass Airlia."

She smiled as they turned to face the tower and went off together to face off with the jester of death. She observed him as they went to the tower, he was taller than her, but she was able to take in more details than her dream had given her, his blue helmet with the sapphire gem, ruby red tassel coming out of the back of it, his blue armor showing his body off amazingly with a red scarf to protect his neck. He wore basic tan colored shirt and leggings beneath it, with his gold and blue shield that held another sapphire there. His boots went to his knees, while he had a simple gold handled sword that was strapped to his waist. He had a pelt that hung around his waist, shielding what his armor could not. He was truly a force to be reckoned with – that much she could tell just at a glance.

* * *

Will the duo manage to survive their encounter with the coming evil? Stay tuned!


	3. Chapter 2: Defying Fate

Author's note: I don't own Dragon Quest VIII!

Memories

Chapter Two: Defying Fate

As they reached the tower that was in the distance, dark clouds started to form around it. It was a tall tower, about seven floors tall judging by the windows going up within the tower, with a wall at least two floors tall. They were at a gate that was so imposing, but he simply smiled as he went to the gate and kneeled down and lifted the gate up, opening the path for them both. They went inside the courtyard and up the stairs to what would have been the guard tower. They went inside, and he showed her the ladder amongst the cobwebs and the decaying stone. Climbing up the ladder, they went outside. He smiled as he took the lead, heading across the ledge that connected the guard tower to the main tower; he went to the door and unlocked it. Once they were both inside, he went and relocked it when they were attacked by some floating blue slimes. The gruesome creatures had a murderous gleam to their eyes as he took up his sword.

Calling out to her, he said, "I hope you know how to fight, because it's going to be harder going forward."

She grimaced as she reached for her sword and said, "I'm not completely well versed in such knowledge; let's hope I'm a quick study…"

He nodded as he commented, "It's all in the grip Airlia, just hold your sword as I do."

She saw his hands gripping it, well more of one hand grip, then the other supporting it. She adjusted her own grip to mimic it and felt that her strength went up unmistakably through it. Grinning at him, she charged one of the floating blue slime that had several tentacles below it, which hadn't been expecting it and was able to slice it cleanly in two.

She was, however, not unable to escape the mess the strange floating blue slime had left behind as it coated her blade and part of herself in her attack. He grinned, "It's hard to dodge the slime, usually takes a few attacks to get it right." He demonstrated with a similarly fierce attack and just at the last second, angled his body so the slime never touched him. "That was a lucky pull of monsters that we just faced off with. There's far worse in this tower normally. We call those little blighters healslimes because they like to heal themselves and their fellow attackers. Watch out if we run into green slimes, they are what we call bubble slimes and they can poison you."

She nodded as she said, "If we do get poisoned, I have antidotes and can heal us."

He grinned at her as she reached for a strip of cloth in her bag that she used to wipe the slime from her blade before placing the sword back in the scabbard. He noticed the handle of the sword and smiled, "That's an interesting blade – I've never seen anything like it."

She tilted her head as she examined it, "Yeah, according to my father – it was found next to me when he found me. I'm adopted, but you'd never know it by how my father shows his love."

He nodded as they progressed up to the wall preventing them from going forward towards the stairs. There was a sudden chilling to the air that she had no doubt the evil jester was so near. She watched as he went to the wall where an odd looking face was. He waved her over as she came over to watch what he was doing. He touched something in the mouth which turned out to be a handle causing the wall to creak as it started to turn.

Once they were through and looking at the stairs leading them to the next floor, Alistair turned to Airlia with a grim look on his face as he spoke, "We must be careful. I feel a terrible evil is lurking here." She nodded as they went to the steps and suddenly was forced to a stop as more monsters came into view. In front of them were a green flying bat like creature and a purple frog like creature. She turned around to see one of the healslimes similar to the ones that they fought earlier, as well as the frightening bubble slime.

Fear blossomed in her chest as she said, "We're surrounded. We need to pick off the ones who can hurt us the worst then go after the others." Alistair nodded as both armed themselves. She grabbed her shield off of her back and threw it over her forearm to keep them safe, hopefully, from the bile of the bubble slime while they fought. She charged the slime, only to find it quickly dodge her and lash back out at her. Thankfully she had the shield in place as she used it to take the brunt of the blow, but unfortunately it forced her backwards against the steps.

She quickly moved out of the way of the blow that the healslime was going to send her way as Alistair took a lucky swipe at the drackmage. He clipped the wing and the drackmage instantly became grounded. However, the grounded drackmage could still attack as he sent a fireball at the pair. She thought of her teachings and quickly prepared a healing spell from the Goddess to refresh them after impact. The frogface unfortunately got a good hit in on Alistair, moments before the healing spell healed their wounds, erasing any damage that was done to them.

Alistair spoke, concerned of how they were cornered, "We need to end this, or we're going to meet the Goddess." She nodded as she sent a brief prayer for the sword to meet its mark as she sent another thrust at the monster. Luckily she met her mark, ending the bubble slime instantly. However, she was unable to dodge its last ditch attack, as it blinded her.

Refusing to scream, so Alistair wasn't distracted, she focused on a prayer to the Goddess for the blinding to not be permanent. She heard the thrust of his sword, and smiled as she heard the squeal of the drackmage as it passed on. She was afraid that she had no clue on where the healslime was as she focused her senses…

She focused on the sounds it made, as well as that of the frogface as Alistair said, "Let's end the frogface, then we can end the healslime!" She nodded, but was terrified because she had no idea where the creature went. Alistair struck at him, and his footsteps told her where he was as she whirled and leapt at the frog, finishing off its pathetic existence as if it had never been there.

Only then did Alistair get a look at the young woman beside him thanks to the flickering torches, and to his dismay he saw she was injured! He felt a tug at his heart for it, knowing if he had gone alone; it could very well have been him and his end. "Air, you're hurt! Damned monsters, you sit tight, I'll finish this up for us both."

She nodded as she sat on the steps and he quickly went about defeating the monster. With the last monster's death cry, she opened her bag, but couldn't tell on feel of the herbs within, which was which. "Alistair, I have antidotes in here, I need one to hopefully heal my eyes."

He nodded as he sifted through everything, and found the herbs in question. Pulling it out along with the small mortar and pestle that she kept there for emergencies, he mashed it into half of a paste, half still leaves. Using the leaves, he scooped the mash and gently used it along her eyes – leaving the leaves there as well to reinforce the healing. She could only pray that it would work.

When he finished applying it, he said near her ear gently, "We're going to go a little farther and then sit down, so you can let it work." She nodded in acquiescence. He gripped her hand as he led them to what was her right, and stopped her as she heard the familiar sound of the click. The subsequent turning of the wall, as it rotated them to the other side.

She could feel the warmth of a fire, and turned to hopefully face him. "Are we resting here Alistair?"

His eyes never left her face as he said, "Yes, we're going to rest here for a few hours. It's harder for monsters to just get at us, since they have to turn the walls, or appear."

She nodded as she reached into her bag for a familiar vile, "Use this… It's holy water and should keep most of them at bay." He nodded as he sprinkled it around, leaving a little in the vile for her eyes in hopes that if the antidote didn't work, then maybe it would. Suddenly the leaves started to vanish along with the paste, absorbing into her skin, leaving her face there.

He could see where the attack happened as he reached into his own stock of healing herbs. "Don't worry Airlia; I'm applying herbs to heal your wounds now that the poison has hopefully been dealt with. Please keep your eyes closed." They had felt comfortable with one another almost instantly; it was as if they could have been brother and sister perhaps rather than anything closer. She felt his strong hands gently apply the medicine and sighed instantly in relief. As the herbs soaked into her, leaving nothing behind, she gently opened her eyes to find that she was quite lucky that she could see again.

"It's still blurry, but my sight is slowly returning to me Alistair. Shall we eat first before continuing on our perilous journey?" He nodded in agreement as she grabbed the food from her bag, and he grabbed the water from his own. They ate and drank their share before he sprinkled the rest of the holy water from the vial onto both of them, hopefully to keep them safe from attacks. He smiled as he gave her some of the items that had dropped in battle, two herbs and an antidote. She smiled at him as she tucked them away for safe keeping.

"Oh by the way, how are you feeling with your sword now?" She tilted her head curiously before realizing she did feel stronger now, something had happened during that last battle. "Your spirit and body evolved after that fight, not in a literal sense, but in the sense that you grow stronger, may learn new moves, and feel more adapted to combat with a particular weapon. Think about your magic, for I sense it as keenly in you as I do within my sister."

She nodded as she thought about it, searching for the pool of magic within her spirit and felt it there. A spell was forming on her lips, no more than one spell… She whispered, "I feel it… Heal… Squelch… And another – one that would warp us out of the dangerous area we find ourselves in…" She knew one more too, but didn't want to say it for the spell would instantly try to take hold.

She knew that with the other spell, she had to say the actual word for it to take effect, but Alistair was never the less impressed. "You must have gone up more in strength then you realized for the number of spells that you know. Probably because you were as injured as you were Airlia. I find that when you're at your most critical moment, it's as if your body is adapting to ensure it doesn't happen again – at least not easily." She nodded as they got up and proceeded to go to the next wall, triggering the turn so they could go up the next flight of stairs.

They hurried along the path, taking the secret passage to bypass extra walk around, they went up to the next floor, indicating she was right in her initial assumption that the place was far larger than she first thought, but that she was close. The air seemed to take on an even more sinister feel to it, almost going so far as to have an evil melody to it – the skies seemed to agree with the sinister feel, having darkened to pitch black, while lightning and thunder making their presences known.

The wind even began to shift to the point of almost hurricane like proportions. She reached for his hand, to steady her own nerves, let alone his as they went around the outer perimeter as moss covered floor lay beneath them. She suddenly wanted to take him and just run away, but knew that they had to face off with the jester; she had the feeling if they didn't, then he would follow them until he finally found them to kill him.

As they got closer to the stairs leading up, the air grew dark – with what almost felt and tasted like hate. Soon as they reached the top of the stairs, she saw why no monsters lurked on the floor beneath, it was pure evil, pure hatred, and no matter how bad or crazed monsters were – they weren't that evil.

_He_ was there – pure white hair, going down to his waist, a nose that was so blunted, that it looked like he had been slammed with a fist multiple times. His jaw was elongated and almost a blunted square, about four inches long in length. His jester outfit was dark blue and red, though the blue seemed to be so dark, it may as well been black with balls along each corners while his shoulders were puffed out too. Then there was the staff that was emanating a darker aura which frightened her terribly.

She could feel the fear from Alistair as well as the apprehension as they stared into the eyes of the evil jester which had long since turned black. He was so tall, seemingly seven feet, even though he was floating off the ground, so she may have had to shave off about half a foot in height from him. He grinned maniacally as he waved his scepter at them, hitting them with a wave of power. It hadn't hurt, but it had stunned them, leaving her eyes wide in fright as she saw what was coming and looked over her shoulder at Alistair who stood proud. His blue and gold uniform glistening against the firelight of the torches around them as he narrowed his eyes, demanding, "Who are you?"

She gasped as the jester drew back and said, "Such a pity."

Alistair drew his hand to his sword as he demanded, "Pity…?! What are you talking about? Who are you? Answer me!"

More cackling met their ears as the response from the jester came chillingly, "Me? I am Dhoulmagus. And I was referring to the fragility of human life. But I _should_ thank you, since you brought my bride to me, saving me the trouble of looking for her…"

Alistair growled as he said, "Fragility? What do you mean!? Leave this woman alone, you hear me you bastard!" Alistair tried to draw his sword, but found it and his arm was stuck! He groaned trying to make the sword come loose, saying, "My… My sword! I, I can't draw my sword! Air, run!"

The jester just laughed as he said, "I said: such a pity. A terrible pity that a shining young star like you should chance to encounter me."

Airlia paled at the thought of being with the evil creature and drew her sword, going into position next to Alistair. "I won't leave you Alistair, we can beat him! I'll never be with such an evil… _**creature**_ as you!" She said – drawing courage from her sword, and from needing to protect the world.

The jester merely chuckled as he flashed his staff, paralyzing the young woman in place as her groan met their ears – but his words were heard over them, "Oh but you will be. And as for me not being able to kill him–"

As the jester walked towards them, he smirked, disappearing as she was struggling to break free of the paralysis to fight him. Alistair made his words known though, even as he struggled to break free as well, "Dhoulmagus I won't forget this!"

However, the mage just smirked as he responded, "What? You won't forget my name? You're too kind! I shall return the favor, and remember yours as well. Now. Let us finish this before I feel any more pity…"

Alistair screamed his murderer's name as she saw the scepter puncture him. As he struck down his target, it broke the spell over Airlia. She turned to Alistair as Dhoulmagus removed his scepter from him vanishing after he sent her one last appreciative glance.

She screamed, "Noooo! Alistair!" Scrambling to him as she checked for his pulse. It was gone; she had failed him as his blood flowed onto the ground. He reappeared behind her – still smirking as he observed her form. She let out another blood curdling scream that drew about fierce winds – pushing the jester back as symbols grew along his staff, **another binding was undone!**

He cackled in glee as he said, "Dear girl, as soon as I'm free, I will find you, and you will be mine! Don't you **dare** let another man touch you, or they _will_ die."

He flew away as she sobbed and begged for Evac to work, drawing upon the magic within her soul, a golden orb surrounded them and going to the edge of the tower, just outside of it with Alistair in her hands.

Her mind dimly recalled the storm when they were near the top of the tower, and now it was just down to a rain, as if the elements were weeping for the world's loss. She knew she couldn't go to a town that she didn't know, nor could she return to the Abbey or to Peregrin Quay to heal his wounds for fear of Marcello's reactions. So calling on the powers of Zoom, she warped them both to Port Prospect in a bright blue light. She helped him up, knowing his time was running out to even a priest's powers.

Running into town, she quickly was greeted by a woman selling herbs that saw the distress on their faces, and quickly tried to assist them, helping them to the inn, so the travelers could rest. The inn keeper saw their plight and instantly allowed them to the beds around the corner while the herbalist ran to the church to fetch the visiting priest or local nun. She bent over him, tending to his wounds, using her magic and her herbs; she sought to close the deep wounds as she faintly heard the pounding of feet outside…

The priest was from Alexandria, had been visiting the nun that was staying there apparently as all three people came running into the room. The nun screamed as she tried to pull the girl back from the dead body of Alistair, but Airlia refused to budge. "I must help him. He must live!" The priest said a soft prayer as Airlia bent over his body, seeing his wounds closed, but he wasn't breathing.

It was then, when a miracle would occur… She prayed deeply as word was sent around town of his death, and was given a response by the Goddess herself! A beautiful woman with ivory skin, and sun-spun blonde hair and beautiful golden eyes, dressed in a simple white off shoulder gown came before the brunette. She looked at her kindly and it had hit Airlia that it was truly _**THE GODDESS!**_ She knelt by the fallen Alistair and seemed to brush his hair out of his face without the hair actually moving. She wasn't sure if the words were spoken aloud, or merely heard within her mind…

* * *

**He would not have died if his blood was any other… I will unseal a power within you to revive those who die of this path, but weren't meant to if they were anyone else. They can only be revived if they are dead less than twenty four hours and are not yet buried. To abate your fears of him coming after the ones you have revived… If you use this magic, it will not make the seal whole once more; it is merely to give them a chance to live a normal life. A warning, though, should you try to use this magic on anyone else it will cost you your life my child.**

* * *

She nodded as she held his hand over his wound and saw the Goddess wave a hand towards the brunette, unsealing a power within her. It was the power of _revival_! She concentrated within and called forth the power the Goddess had given her. "Revive, hear me now! Come forth with his soul, his wounds are healed, let him live once more!"

The group that had gathered looked up at the sound of the forceful voice they had heard. They were stunned by the golden light that had surrounded the brunette that flowed to the fallen warrior… that the light quickly turned blue as it settled around the fallen Alistair. Hazel eyes opened once more, as his head turned to see her. His lips parted as he spoke as he tried to figure out quickly where they were – and where the demonic jester was, yet not all of the words could be heard, "_Airlia?_ How? _Where are we?!_"

She smiled as she explained what she could – leaving the Goddess out of the conversation, "We're at Port Prospect. I got us here with Evac and a teleportation spell. We have several very kind people to thank for your life being restored. The Goddess, herself helped us, if you count my being able to use those spells so early to get us out of there."

She indicated the three people behind her, as they came up to the pair. "By Goddess Alistair, you gave us all a fright!" The pastor said as Alistair mouthed his name, _Raymond_.

He recognized the herbalist and felt horrible, "Raquel… I didn't mean to scare either of you or Father Raymond, but she came here, probably because my own hometown is so small, word would have reached my family immediately and this miracle would never have happened…"

She shook her head, "I've never been to your hometown, and I couldn't risk it going awry in the process…"

Airlia now looked at the pastor, having ignored what they looked like at that point, focusing solely on the man who knew she was in mortal danger… The Pastor was a kindly older man, much like her father, Raymond stood at five foot six, in his purple robes, with a tall hat that pushed his height to an astonishing six feet tall. His eyes were a soft brown, which left her truly feeling like she was at home with her father. She wondered then, had her father had a dream where he was shown that she would be pursued by the evil demon? _If she had remained there, would she have been helpless to him? Goddess, if that was the case, then he could be in terrible danger!_

She then took in the kindly nun. The woman wasn't very old, probably just a little more so than she, herself, was. She was about her own height, in the same dark blue robes that she had dressed in merely a day or so ago. Her thoughts turned to her father… _would he be proud that she revived the man that was supposed to die? Or would he be even more proud of the fact she saw the Goddess herself?_ She kept that matter within herself though as no one was likely to believe her though…

She turned her thoughts back to Raquel, whom Alistair seemed to focus on with his eyes, not with any words. Raquel was a petite five foot even girl with red hair and emerald green eyes, whom had a red bandanna holding her hair away from her face mostly. Her pale complexion was nowhere close to the Goddess she had just saw, however, she was still beautiful in her green dress with her white undershirt. She wore comfortable loafers as Alistair just remembered his family would have known he was hurt, or worse!

"_Jessica!_ I have to get home for a moment to let my family know I'm alive, that I'm safe. Please forgive me." He got up in a rush from the bed and left the inn with Airlia quickly on his heels.

"Alistair, wait!" He stopped and turned to see the mysterious healer. "Here, use this and it will take us both to Alexandria, faster than you can blink. Hopefully it'll stop Jessica from trying to go to the tower to only find your blood as you're obviously not dead!"

He nodded as he took her hand in his and flung it into the air, whispering, "Alexandria." Within a blink, they were there, in the simple town of Alexandria. They went there to hear the crying of men, women and children alike and knew that the worst was already feared…


	4. Chapter 3: Meeting New Friends

Author's note: I do not own Dragon Quest VIII!

Memories

Chapter Three: Meeting New Friends

As they went into town, the silence was deafening while the children snapped out of it first running up to him with tears pouring down their eyes. They were probably about three and a half feet tall, not including their helmets. Their mouths were open in a round 'O' as they saw the very man that they were mourning! Squealing they came up to him as he embraced them both like his younger brothers or his children. Others in the village who had been crying in mourning glanced up to see Alistair standing there, his uniform coated in blood, but he was standing before them, _**alive**_!

Airlia took in the sight of the two children… One of them had short cropped blue hair, a helmet that had horns coming out of the sides of it; a silver band went around the whole of it, except for the front, which had a half circle coming up of it – with a trident there in red emblazoned in it. The remainder of the helmet was brown. He had a sword with a leather handle strapped to his back, with an orange belt going around his ivory tunic. Blue pants and simple brown loafers donned his lower half. The other lad was a few feet away, out of his stunned nature, he had dirty blonde hair with a pot as his helmet he wore similar clothing to the other lad. However instead of a sword, he had a wooden sword, which looked like it would more likely induce a lump rather than a cut. Alistair smiled as he knelt down, "Bangerz, Mash, please don't tell my sister or mother that I'm well. I'm going to see them now."

They both nodded as she kneeled down to their eye level, "It's true that he was dead, but the Goddess brought him back to us through ardent prayer, never forget that." They both nodded in acquiescence as the pair went to the largest house in the corner of the town, noticing a wagon was just outside with a horse hitched up and a short man with a cloak over his features stood there. She tilted her head, thinking of her dream and smiled softly – knowing that help lay inside, and that they would join her shortly.

As they approached the house, they could hear screaming from within as Alistair groaned, "My sister and mother are at one another's throats once again. Let's go bring the happy news and break up the argument, shall we Airlia?" she nodded as they went inside, forgetting their appearances to all. Alistair led the way up the stairs to see mother and daughter fighting as he pushed Airlia up the stairs before himself, to make it stayed a surprise to his family.

As soon as they were close enough, Airlia cleared her throat, "I'm sorry to trouble the two of you; however I have news regarding Alistair." Both women instantly put their arguments aside as Jessica turned on her heels. She was in a white and grey garment with red trim and a red bow. The skirt went down to her ankles with white trim. Her red hair was pulled into two pigtails with golden cuffs holding each up. Her glare was dangerous enough to kill her when the jester hadn't.

Her hazel eyes were just fixated on the chocolate haired lass's form, wondering what news she had of her dead brother… "Spit it out will ya? I was just off to pay my respects to his site of death."

Airlia smiled as she said, "Your brother's not dead…"

As soon as the words came out of her mouth, both women stopped instantly as Jessica screamed at the brunette, frightening her, "You're _**JOKING**_ right!? I know he's dead, I felt his death the moment it happened!"

Airlia shook her head as she frowned before saying, "I _know_ you did, I **was there** when the jester tried to take his life. I was also there to get his body out and we returned to Port Prospect. I would have come here, but since I've never been here, my teleport spell could have gone awry and it would have cost him any chance to return to life, ever. The herbalist, Raquel and the priest, Raymond, and the local nun all helped me to tend to his wounds, while I prayed to the Goddess revive him."

They both looked at her in astonishment, but the shock quickly exploded into amazement when Alistair stepped out from behind her, to the grateful sight of both Jessica and Rosalind. They were both so grateful to see him as they ran to him, arms open to embrace the once thought deceased brother and son, Alistair. "Jess, mum, I have to go with her on the journey to stop this mage. He is out to kill others, and to try and force Airlia to be his wife. If anything happens to her, I don't know what I'd do, simply because she was willing to give her life to protect mine, and risked everything to revive me."

Jessica grimaced as she said, "I want to go with you both. I owe you Airlia, for helping my brother to come back to us. I want to make sure he sticks around this time. Is that okay?" Airlia smiled and nodded in her delight of having what felt to be another powerful mage on their side.

Airlia redirected her attention to Rosalind for a moment, dressed well for a noble running the village, her auburn hair in a severe bun that showed that the pair of siblings inherited their mother's hair color. Her eyes were the same color as Jessica's. Rosalind smiled tightly at the young woman tightly as she said, "I appreciate you saving my son, but I don't appreciate you dragging them with you on your strange hunt to end some evil. I would much rather they stay here and lead life the way it's meant to be in our family."

Airlia nodded, trying to hide her panic as Alistair turned to Airlia and placed a soothing hand on her shoulder, as if detecting her fears. Without looking at his mother he said, "Accept it or not I don't care, I'm going with her. She saved my life, and if she is trying to end the evil before it destroys the world, then I'm going to help her."

Jessica nodded, "I'm not letting anyone hurt Alistair since he already died once. And I owe her my life, as do you mother for that matter, for her reviving him."

Knowing she was soundly defeated, Rosalind nodded with a smile as she said, "Keep her safe, and Airlia, you better bring them both back to me, alive and unharmed." Airlia nodded as she turned to the other two men in the nearby area.

She was greeted with the sight of one of the men that she had seen in her vision, the one in gold and blue. He felt – familiar – to her was the best way to describe it. It wasn't love, but it certainly felt like coming home which was odd to the young woman. "Are you both going after that jester?"

Both men nodded, "Yea, we're tracking that Dhoulmagus. 'E's a slippery one, 'e is."

She nodded, "I have a feeling I know where he's going next, and we need to get there swiftly. Are you two willing to travel with us? I know you have a horse and cart to bring with you, and that's quite alright too." She felt more secure already with the four people in total adding to her group, it truly made her feel safe and secure, like she could go visit her father so he could see one of the faces from her visions.

They both nodded as the shorter guy introduced everyone, "I'm Yangus, and this 'ere is Draco. 'E's the guv." She smiled as she shook both of their hands.

Yangus's hand dwarfed Airlia's petit hand, the scars were of interest to her, telling her that he was strong… and if the guv was in charge, then he was stronger than even Yangus. "Hello Yangus, Draco. I'm Airlia, you've already seen Jessica, but haven't been formally introduced, and this here is Alistair. One self-proclaimed bodyguard." She winked at the last sentence, making him blush.

Jessica promised to meet up with them in a moment; she just wanted to get changed out of her finery. After a few minutes, she came out in a dress of purple, tan and red. Her shirt was purple, just covering her breasts, while leaving a vast amount of cleavage viewable, her corset was in tan, with a bag along the side, strapped to a belt, and a whip held along the same belt on the other side. Her skirt was red, going all the way down to her ankles with a white frill just below it, all though, something told her it merely served to enhance what was already there, her magical powers. She had black tights tucked into her brown leather shoes. Another pair of items that were there to likely enhance her magic were her two slime earrings, one in each ear and a necklace with a purple stone that sat just above her cleavage. Alistair pardoned himself a moment to go and change the under part of his uniform, to remove the blood soaked garments and replace them with something… clean and drier than his blood soaked clothing.

Moments later he came back out with a new undergarment to rejoin them, standing near Airlia and Jessica as he did such. When they went to approach the steps, a man approached the group as Alistair stepped subtly in front of her, to keep her safe from an unknown man. "But Jessica! Your mother said we were to be married!"

His voice as he whined had a nasal quality to it; somehow it went along with the rest of his physical appearance. He had short blonde hair, going to the bottom of his ears, a pink fur rimmed cape with pink feathers sticking out of it. His hair was bowl cut, allowing them to see his blue eyes; he made the mistake of wearing an outfit like Dhoulmagus's. Alistair stood in a protective stance in front of Airlia and Jessica. Upon a closer inspection, they saw his outfit; unlike the evil mage was red and gold, alternating in panels, with white cuffs. He wore purple pants, which matched his actual cape. His shoes were plain loafers, his eyes focused on Alistair's sister.

Jessica's expression turned to that of a sneer, "I already told you that I wasn't interested in getting married. Especially when you are such an egotistical maniac… So sure of yourself that you allow yourself to look like a jester, and as such, you are funny, but in all realities, it's truly sad. Goodbye." She went down the stairs as everyone else followed her. Once outside, the man in the wagon turned the good mare around and followed them outside of the town, the tears long since dried up.

When they were away from town, the hooded man threw his covering off from around his face, making a delighted expression appear on Airlia's face. "It is you! I thought it might be!"

Trode had a thoroughly confused expression on his face as she expanded on her comment, "I've been having visions in the forms of dreams. I saw a beautiful castle, peaceful and elegant with a shorter man who was obviously a king, with chestnut hair and a crown, and a beautiful princess in an elegant gown with long darker chestnut hair than the king's, when it was attacked. Vines with thorns exploded from within, trapping all within its curse, save two who were protected within a special circle, but it didn't completely save them. It changed their forms to something… not human. Even though they retained their personalities, looking at them briefly, you'd never know they were human once. They were traveling with him," and with that, she directed her attention to Draco.

Suddenly everyone stopped as Trode jumped up excited that someone realized his lineage, "You mean… you **know** that I'm a king!?"

She nodded with a gentle courtesy of her crimson gown, as she reached over to pat the mare's shoulder gently, "I'm sorry for your terrible burden. I don't have the power to break such curses, but my father might… I can't promise anything because a lot of it will depend on the strength of the evil."

The king nodded, a gentle gleam in his eyes as he said, "First, let me formally introduce myself and my daughter. I am King Trode, and this beautiful white mare is my daughter, Princess Medea. How soon until we find your father?"

She looked down as she said, "We need to hurry there as soon as we can, for I fear that the monster is heading towards him as we speak. I can't warp us there, for there are too many, and I'm unused to the magic yet. I can get us to Port Prospect though."

They nodded as she prayed for her magic to warp them to Port Prospect, and the next thing any of them knew, the town was right around the corner of the hill. Hurrying in, they went to the Quartermaster of that town, who was staring at the sea in worry. Airlia smiled as she went up to him, "Excuse me Quartermaster, when is the next ship due to set sail?"

He rounded on her, making her step back partially in concern as he said, "We're not leaving anytime soon, for a monster is out of control and is attacking every ship to try and cross. We've lost three good ships already, and I don't mean to make it a fourth."

Airlia nodded as she turned to the others, "What do you think guys, can we take this task on ourselves to help? They may give us free boarding if we do."

Alistair nodded as Trode said, "Shouldn't be a big problem, what do we have for magical abilities?"

Airlia nodded, "I can heal and squelch poison…"

Jessica chimed in, "I know bang and sizzle. I can put some to sleep too, making it easier to beat them."

Yangus smiled as he said, "I know a few nifty tricks with my axe, and can heal too."

Draco nodded, "I can heal as well as detox, and I can sizz too. I have some tricks I can do with my boomerang."

Airlia nodded, "We're pretty well rounded, let's go check with the armor and weapons, see if we need anything to help back us up."

They nodded as Alistair went to find Raquel about additional herbs. While he was away, the others went first to the armor shop. "Welcome my friends; we have a wide array of armor and protective gear. What can I help you all with?"

Airlia smiled as she said, "We need to see if we have armor that can be upgraded to a better quality, paying the difference of course."

The woman smiled as she said, "Certainly. For you my dear, we have a wonderful scale shield, where if you turn in your shield, your difference will be $145 gold pieces. For Miss Jessica, we have the scale shield for $180 gold pieces. Your friend in the fur vest it'll be the same, but he only has a difference to pay of $145. And the last fellow needs both the scale armor and scale shield. Those will run you a difference total of $405 gold pieces."

Yangus smiled as he said, "Yea, I had the leather kilt already from Alexandria. We were just about to buy the other items, but ran into you guys first."

He handed over his share of the gold pieces.

Jessica handed over the rest as she closed Airlia's hand, "You saved my family, so at least this time I can repay you."

Airlia blushed softly as she had been unfamiliar with kindness like that in her life… Sure, she had the Abbey, but there was always a double edged kindness from most of the people there, except where her father and Angelo were concerned… Equipment was traded and received as everyone set about putting the gear on. Draco put his scale armor on over his traveling garments to give him additional protection while the others merely slipped their shields on.

Alistair returned as he said, "I have the herbs, and since we're done with the armor, let's get you some weapons."

She nodded as they turned back to the clerk who sold them the armor that also dealt with the weapons, whom just put everything together. "Wait… you're the one who revived Master Alistair?! Forgive me please! Let's take a look at what weapons you guys can use…"

Airlia turned to him as he chuckled, "You're a bit famous here Airlia, even though people don't know your name."

Blushing, she nodded as the clerk jumped up with a smile. "For your friend in the bandanna, here is an iron spear, from me to you as thanks for reviving him. Your friend with the green helmet, I present you with this, a farmer's scythe. I don't want any coin for it, as I should have given you a better deal with your other equipment. As for you Miss, your sword is very special, don't sell it to anyone, and I have this odd feeling it will protect you for a long time…" Tilting her head to the side, she nodded thoughtfully.

She wanted to examine her sword, to understand why it was so special, but that was something to be figured out at a later time. Once their gear was set, they headed to the Quartermaster who looked at the group. Night was just starting to fall as he shook his head, "It's too late to sail today with that monster out there. We will go first thing in the morning, go over to the lighthouse and tell them I sent you. The name is Tomas."

Nodding, the group turned around to the lighthouse and found the woman there, cleaning it. "Tomas sent us to get some rest; we need to be up at first light…"

She nodded with a hopeful gleam in her eyes, "You're going to try taking on the sea monster? I wish you luck. My name is Samantha, now if you would please follow me; I'll show you to some beds." She led them upstairs to a few beds and smiled, "I appreciate all of your help everyone. Have a good rest; I'll be up first thing in the morning for all of you." They nodded as she left to go back downstairs.

They gathered together, sitting on two beds across from one another as Draco turned to Airlia, "Now that we're forced to stop, why don't you tell us a little about yourself. I want to know a bit more about you since we're all going to be traveling together for a while… You mentioned you have visions in the forms of dreams? Where did that sword come from?"

She nodded, "I may not be able to answer all of your questions, Draco, but I will try. It started a long time ago, I was found as a babe in the woods near Maella Abbey… Abbot Francisco found me while out on a stroll through the woods near the Abbey. He had apparently heard my wails and came to see what the commotion was about. Upon finding me, and no one else, he picked me up, and as he set me in his arm, like a cradle – he saw the sword that I have with me now. On my arm is a strange birthmark the shape of a dragon, so seeing the sword, he figured it was meant for me. So he set me down to secure the sword, then picked me back up and took me back to the Abbey. He's normally a bit of a recluse, so he had a nun who was there feed me until I was able to eat solid foods on my own. Time passed by and I grew up there, dressing as a nun to hide my appearance so that I could move about without risking the attack of an improper suitor. Still, it didn't calm the blood of one would-be suitor. His name is Marcello… Marcello Adon. There were things he said to my father that he shouldn't have, so my room was given a lock, and my father and I had the only true keys while Marcello had a false key. Time drew by as the nightmares began, starting with the one of what was King Trode's castle, to a man being murdered, his house burned to the ground-"

However as soon as that came out of her mouth, Yangus and Draco both gasped sharply as Yangus supplied, "We wos there… Master Rylus, 'e was murdered?!"

She raised an eyebrow, "I don't know who it was, but the town was small, and with huge stonewalls guarding the town. Does that sound familiar?"

Yangus and Draco both nodded as Yangus continued, "Yes, it wos 'im. Terribly sorry to say. Now that aside, wot's next then?"

Airlia shook her head, "I told my father of my dreams, and was given outside gear to wear," she indicated her attire, which had been forgotten until that point, and it still had Alistair's blood in it. "He told me to seek the ones in my dreams out. So, I left after leaving my only best friend there, Angelo, a note, only to run into Marcello. I ended up running from the Abbey, with Marcello sending his Templars after me, chasing me to drag me back to the Abbey. I made it to port and the Quartermaster, Mark, allowed me passage for free, only because he saw the men chasing me."

She took a shuddering breath before continuing, "I went to nap, and the dreams came again, this time to warn me about Alistair, so I ran soon as the ship docked, through town, not really stopping anywhere, until I found Alistair heading for the tower. He knows everything from there. The evil in the dream was so frightening that I had to stop it before it destroys everything we've ever known. Soon as he left after stabbing Alistair, I had a terrible feeling, like I know where he's going next… I fear it's after my father." She shook as Alistair tried to comfort her with a hand on her shoulder.

Yangus and Draco looked on in sympathy as Alistair spoke, "That's why I'm trying to protect her… I heard that evil creature, Dhoulmagus, say that he was going to make her his bride after he was freed. I have a very bad feeling that it's somehow linked to those of us that he's after. But let's get some rest. We don't know what this creature of the sea is, and why it's going crazy."

They nodded as they all went to bed, with Trode staying with Medea. The town understood enough to not judge poor Trode on his looks, making him feel at home and kept Medea safe as well.

* * *

_She saw that it was a circular room with stairs at the edge of it leading downwards… Looking up, she saw familiar stained glass… Fear gripped her, as the realization set in that it was another dream… She saw her father and felt her heart sink. She simply had to prevent this as she saw him struck down, Marcello and the other Templars wounded and unable to move. She felt tears streaking down her cheeks as she became determined to prevent it!_

* * *

She awoke, breathing heavily as she looked around and brushed the tears from her cheeks. Settling back down to sleep the night passed swiftly for the travelers, and as dawn broke, Samantha came back up the stairs to wake them. As she gazed at them, she felt bad for waking them as early as she knew they talked through a bit of the night about the woman who revived Alistair, but it had to be done if she was going to give them food to eat. "It's time to wake up everyone. The Quartermaster is looking to set sail soon, so I thought I'd give you all something to eat prior to departure."

Airlia awoke first, and nodded her thanks as she turned to Jessica to awake her, while Samantha awoke Draco. Jessica in turn awoke Alistair while Draco awoke Yangus. With everyone slightly awake, she brought them downstairs to give them a meal to never forget. Grumpy and hungry, they trudged down the steps only to smile – seeing the food there before them. Fruits and meats awaited them with juices and water to wash it all down. Eating heartily of the food and drink, they were quickly joined by Trode, "They have given Medea food and water while I join you in here to have some food. It's amazing, the amount of respect that I've been shown here as opposed to Farebury."

After eating their fill, they bade Samantha farewell as they went outside to the ship. The Quartermaster was there, waiting for them as they saw the grim look on his face, "I hope you're all prepared there. We're going to set sail immediately once you're all on board."

She nodded as he let them on the ship, "Good luck Captain. May they bury that beast in the bottom of the sea!"

John nodded as he smiled – seeing the familiar face, but that she no longer had that frightened look that he recalled seeing on her so shortly ago. "Are you sure Miss that you want to take on this beast?"

Airlia looked up to see John and grinned, "I'm sure. I may not be the strongest lass, but I have friends now – and we can take it on!" He nodded as he looked at her and gave her a smile, showing his belief in the group. He looked at the hooded man with the beautiful white mare that was tethered to the wagon and thought them the odd ones out, but they seemed to be as important to the group as any other person there.

As the ship pulled out, it sailed about a quarter of the way to sea, when suddenly the waters started to churn. The ship rocked mercilessly as a giant pink and purple squid appeared out of the water. A voice was suddenly heard, "Ooh, I hates this, Tenta!" They looked around, wondering who was talking, or what was talking for that matter.

Another voice was heard, "I hates it too, Tickles! These nasty humans and their ships, always sailin' over poor Khalamari's head!"

Suddenly it became apparent, it was the squid talking, and or rather talking through his tentacles… as they looked at him in curiosity. Airlia tuned out the monster for a moment as she studied him, he was almost salmon pink in color, with purple diamond-shaped markings along his tentacles. His spout had two small tentacles coming from it, almost like a mustache. He had what looked almost like a purple helmet, with darker purple streaks, and under it they could see his red eyes. His tail fin was the same shade of purple as his 'helmet.' Looking at him, he seemed harmless for the most part, but something happened, something made him evil. Her thoughts were jarred from him as he jumped out of the water, spraying them all with sea water.

She looked around in shock, drawing her sword as Yangus drew his axe. Alistair drew his boomerang and Jessica drew her whip. Alistair joined in, standing tall next to Airlia with his sword in hand. "Let's show him what happens when he messes with people who just want to go from port to port!"

They nodded as the battle began. Airlia was off to the side, striking the nearest tentacle as it came at the group. Yangus groaned as he heaved his axe sky high as he jumped and drew it straight down on the squid. The resulting hit drew blood from the creature as the pain sent the creature rearing back. Roaring angrily, he shot fire back at them in retaliation. Airlia drew deep within her to bring healing magic to the group as Jessica sharply drew her whip, lashing it fiercely at the monster, stunning him for a precious moment. Alistair took his turn, lashing his sword at the creature, bloodying it. Draco smirked as he drew back his boomerang and let it loose with such an angle that it drew an X in the air – striking the foe twice.

The creature, enraged that mere humans try to strike him, struck at the group, as Airlia held her shield up to block it, but the sheer force of it sent her flying backwards, knocking her out. Alistair got up, ran to her and checked for a pulse and weakly smiled when he found one there. He got up, and felt his rage flowing deeper still as Draco hurried over to them to check on her. Jessica deftly dug into her pouch, bringing up a pack of smelling salts. She always kept one in her pouch because of Bangerz and Mash when they were training, one of them would inevitably get knocked out. She used it on the woman and smiled as chocolate eyes fluttered open. Alistair focused on his rage, feeling the flames leap to his blade as he drew back and attacked Khalamari. When he did, there was a sudden light to his eyes – no longer angered or enraged.

Strength flew to everyone, bringing them to yet another level of strength as powers flowed through them all. Airlia felt the powers of the goddess unseal within her a new holy protection, to keep them safe from dangerous grounds. She felt like she was becoming tougher, slightly faster, stronger, and to her, it felt simply amazing. She could only hope the others felt the same way after their fight. The only regret that she had was she couldn't wield her sword or shield proficiently yet. Somehow though, she knew the knowledge would come to her – her friends would see to that if she couldn't see to it on her own. She wiped the blood off her sword before placing it back in the scabbard. Turning to her friends, she saw the need for healing and called forth for the magic and healed everyone around her.

Alistair walked over to her, "Are you okay?"

She nodded, "Sorry I didn't realize that the blow would knock me out, but Jessica quickly woke me up."

He nodded as they turned to the captain of the ship. "We're all set here. Do we go back to port before going to the other shore?"

The captain was about to speak until another voice caught their ears, that of Khalamari, "Oog, they was stronger than we thought. We give up, we give up! It wasn't our fault, though! It was _**his**_ though! That's right, it was! That jester, he came walkin' on top of the water to us! Just walked over us, he did! Pretty cheeky of a human to pull that little trick off, we thought, so we talked to him, we did! But when he talked, our head got all cloudy-like and we started attackin' ships, we did, we did! It wasn't us, it was that jester, it was! Here's this by way of an apology, like. Ooh…" He held up his tentacles with something being held within it. Airlia reached for the shining object and nodded as she took it. "We found it in the ocean, we did. Go on, take it, mate! It's the least we can do, it is, it is. Well, that is all from us. We are leavin' now, we are. Have a pleasant trip! So long!" He sank back into the water to nurse his wounds, leaving the group alone to talk.

When he left, Airlia saw turned the object over in her hands; she saw it was a gold bracer. She felt that it would help protect its wearer. Turning to the auburn haired woman, Airlia gave it to her. Jessica smiled as she placed the bracer along her forearm, feeling herself toughening up just having it on. When it was done, the reality hit her hard… Airlia paled, thinking back to the description Khalamari gave her as a pained cry escaped her throat… "Dhoulmagus!"

Trode walked over to the group and touched her hand gently, "Is it what you feared then?" She nodded, knowing her dream was likely going to come to fruition unless she could prevent it! Trode placed his hand along her hand, "We will help you my dear, don't fret. Anyone so dedicated to their father… well they deserve to be helped. Especially in your case my dear, with him not being your biological father, but neither of you show it… Truly splendid!"

She smiled in relief as Trode went into the wagon while Jessica turned to the others, "We're going to head back to port for a bit, so we can restock and they can get anyone seeking passage." As soon as the boat was docked, Draco rushed off to get more herbs and was back within minutes, leaving them smiling. With herbs stocked, they went back onto the boat to wait for it to be set to sea. Airlia went to the railing and stared out to sea towards the other coast.

She failed to notice Yangus and Draco sitting on the barrels near her, or Alistair there – staring at her in worry. Losing herself to her thoughts, Airlia's face paled with the thought of going back to the Abbey, but knew she had to help her father. His fate was solely in her hands. Yangus noticed her pale skin tone and knew it was worse than anyone thought, so he offered to lighten the mood. "Care to know just 'ow the guv and I met?" She blinked for a moment to shake away her thoughts and smiled. She was grateful for something to take her mind off her worries as she agreed readily.

He jumped off the barrel with a smile as he chuckled with a fist in the air in excitement. "The story of 'ow me an' the guv fell in together is an epic tale, full o' laughter, thrills and tears…"

Jessica came over to them, her necklace gleaming in the light, making the purple stone seemingly even brighter. A closer look showed she had changed the slime earrings to match the necklace as Jessica simply explained, "They enhance my magical abilities. It makes my magic stronger by focusing them. Now as to the story, well, why don't you just give me the highlights?"

Airlia nodded as they turned to listen to the tale, as Draco joined them, ever the watchful protector. Yangus got up as he started to animatedly explain the tale. "Awright, I will! It all started on a fine, summer's day… The sounds of the insects was deafenin'… I'd just decided to make a clean break of it. I was well 'acked off wiv the old bandithood. So I decided to leave the town I'd lived in me 'ole life and start fresh, like." He stared off into the sky as he relived the memories.

* * *

_**I ain't exactly a looker as you can see. Perhaps that's why people treated me funny everywhere I went. Like I was a thief or somefin'. I didn't 'ave no place to go and not a penny to me name, neither, so I ended up goin' back to the old game.**_

_**And that's when I run into the guv 'ere!**_

_**You see, they wos approaching the bridge. I didn't know any of them, an' I see a man traveling with a green faced creature and a beautiful mare. So I can only think that 'e 'as money on 'im to give to me. I decided to block the bridge. Armed with me axe, I jumped to land in a fighting stance.**_

"'_Old it right there! Who gave you permission to use my bridge, then, eh?" __**It was then that the green faced creature responded…**_

"_Permission!? __**Permission!? Your**_ _bridge lies within __**my**_ _kingdom, you oaf!" __**He roared at me. **_

_**So I responded disbelief clearly in my voice,**_ "_Wot you on about? A creepy old codger like you, a king? Don't make me laugh!" _

'_**E responded in kind, mocking me at this point, **_"_I see your mouth is as vulgar as your face! Yes, __**I'm**_ _the King! And who exactly do you think __**you**_ _are!?" _

_**I laughed as I spoke boastfully,**_ "_Me? 'Earing my name is enough to make anyone wet their knickers! That's right! Yer talkin' to none other than Yangus, the legend'ry bandit, 'imself!" _

_**The 'king' looked at me as he said,**_ "_Yangus?" _

_**I nodded as I pulled me weapon out,**_ "_The one and only! Time to cough up! You 'ave to pay if you wanna cross my bridge." _

_**Trode laughed at me,**_ "_The one and only Yangus!? What a shame there aren't more of you! Now, kindly remove your one and only self from __**my**_ _bridge and clear off!"_

_**I growled as I spat,**_ "_Don't push yer luck, you green-faced freak!" __**I wos shaking with rage as I continued,**_ "_I would've let you go if you'd o' kept your gob shut an' paid up, but ya wanna do this the 'ard way, eh?" __**I started spinning me axe preparing for an attack. I leapt in the air an' came crashing down on the bridge. When me axe landed on the plank, it started to split the bridge. I cried out as the boards beneath me gave way. I clung to me axe and the board directly in front of me. **_

_**Trode took advantage of the situation as 'e said,**_ "_Now, Draco, my boy! Now's our chance to cross!" _

_**They took off running, leaving me clinging to the bridge as they cleared to the other side. It was then that my luck was about ta change. **_

_**I growled as I felt the bridge weakening,**_ "_Just my bleedin' luck…!" __**The rope was just starting to fray, an' it finally snapped, as I grabbed for the rope with a wild cry. Me axe gone to the ravine, but at least I 'ad my life.**_

_**I could still hear Trode call out ta Draco,**_ "_Now that's what I call just desserts. As the saying goes, 'crime doesn't pay'. Let us carry on, then Draco, my boy! There, there my precious Medea. Did the bad man scare you?" _

_**Just as I was about to give up hope, my grip slipping – a 'and grabbed mine. I hadn't even realized 'e 'ad been pulling up the rope. 'E didn't make a show of it, just did it. Even as Trode said,**_ "_What are you doing, Draco? But he attacked us! Why the devil are you helping him? Just leave him! It's poetic justice! Nay, divine justice!" _

_**Finally, 'e had pulled me all the way up, as we both landed on our backs. 'E instantly 'ad my respect and I let it be known,**_ "_Th-Thank you, guv'nor. I thought I was done for…!" _

_**All Draco did was smile and shake 'is head as Trode let out a sigh.**_ "_What is the world coming to? You can show your gratitude by getting out of our sight!"_

_**Both Draco and I were 'eavin' 'ard as I croaked out,**_ "_Hahh… Hahh… Yer 'avin' a laugh!" _

_**Trode looked at me with disdain and disbelief.**_ "_What? Still here? If you won't do us the favor of leaving, I'll be happy to provide some encouragement!" _

_**Instead, I got up and bowed before Draco, saying,**_ "_Mister Draco! N-No, guv'nor! I really owe ya! You saved me life an' ev'ryfin'! You're the bee's knees, guv!" _

_**Breathing heavily, it was 'ard to 'ear Trode talkin', but I did.**_ "_Guv? What is this nonsense!? Are you a complete imbecile? This boy is my retainer! If you're in anyone's service, it's mine!" _

_**I growled as I shook a fist,**_ "_Put a sock in it! I ain't talkin' to you. Draco's the one who saved me!" _

_**Trode 'ad a scandalized look on 'is face as 'e stood with 'is arms wide open – like 'e was about ta hit me or somefin',**_ "_Put a sock in…!? Who do you think you're speaking to, you, you… good-for-nothing scoundrel!" _

_**We then began to argue as Draco stayed put for a moment more. 'E smiled and said,**_ "_What's one more hand to help us out on the journey to find Dhoulmagus Your Majesty?" __**Trode thought it over before nodding…**_

_**The rest, as they say, is 'istory.**_

* * *

He smiled as Draco stood up; Alistair took the moment to speak up, "While we're waiting to arrive at the coast, why don't we train a bit so that everyone can feel more comfortable with a weapon?"

Airlia smiled brightly, happy to be able to pull her own weight with more than little spells and visions while Jessica was eager to be able to do more to help the group trying to end the threat that originally claimed Alistair's life.

However, she had something minor to do first as she turned to the pair of men that joined them. "I haven't formally apologized for my behavior in Alexandria. Forgive me for being so rude!" She stood at a tense stance, her head bowed and her hands were balled into fists, as she had her arms stiffly away from her body as if she was expecting a blow to come to her back.

Draco smiled as he said, "It's completely understandable. At least it's over, and you've got your brother back once more!"

Yangus threw on one of his charming smiles as he said, "Yea, it's no skin off me nose. Just glad to 'ave more 'ands to go after this Dhoulmagus jerk!"

The group went to the center of the ship, where the captain merely smiled, "You can all practice there, just don't damage my ship too much please."

Airlia smiled at him, making him blush a little as she said, "Of course captain. Thank you so much – for everything." He nodded as the group took out their preferred weapons. Alistair and Airlia both took out their swords, while Jessica took out her whip. Yangus grabbed his grabbed his axe while Draco took out the spear.

Alistair gently stood behind her, gripping her hand that held the sword and said, "Just relax yourself, I'm going to adjust your stance, you should feel an immediate boost in strength and defense."

She nodded as she felt the boost he mentioned as her right foot went half a step backwards while her other foot stepped out to stand shoulder width apart, her grip changed slightly where her fingers tightened and went further to the hilt of the sword, and her other hand gripped just below that hand, ensuring that the sword couldn't be merely flung from her hand. "Good job Airlia, that's it."

She smiled as she lashed out at Yangus, striking quickly, while he deflected it with his axe. "Aye, that wos strong! But part of it is that sword. Dunno wot that is, but it's not of this world!" She looked at the handle of it, staring intently at the symbol, while thinking of her dreams. The group practiced for hours on various weapons, Airlia and Alistair becoming adept at whips while

Jessica learned to wield a knife at first that was provided by the ship's first mate. "It is the bridge," he had told Jessica, "To learning how to use a sword." She nodded as she practiced.

After becoming proficient at it, the trio started to train with swords, not enough to learn too much yet – but enough to feel more confident with their stances, lunges and simple attacks. Yangus got more proficient at his axe and scythe while Draco worked with his spear, boomerang and sword as well. By the time they took a break, the shore was in sight, and they felt more confident than they had when they first started to cross the ocean.

Airlia went to seek out Trode; while the others were sure she wouldn't be assaulted on the ship. Alistair wasn't sure whether or not to go with her as she gave him a comforting smile, "It's okay to spend time with your sister. You were killed after all, and now she has joined us to share her powers with us in order to defeat Dhoulmagus. The crewmen won't hurt me on this ship since they saw the Templars were after me…"

Alistair looked at her in question as Draco asked, "Templars?"

She nodded as she supplied, "They're the guards of Maella Abbey. They weren't too keen on me leaving Maella because of Marcello's… _feelings_ when it comes to me…"

It hit her then and there, without saying anything of what may happen when she went back there. As she felt the lump in her throat rise, Yangus came up to them and said, "We won't let them take you, an' they won't even see you. When we arrive there, stay back an' be silent." She nodded, hoping they were right. She went off to the Captain's quarters.

Trode was there, having moved the captain to the edge of his own table as the cursed king worked on something involving a dark silver pot. She looked at it intently as she saw a green jewel along the top with an amber jewel on either side of it. Lighter silver markings weaved along the pot, both where the handles were and under the silver band that wrapped the entire middle of the pot. It seemed to reek of power and mystery as she listened to Trode who jumped with joy. "I did it! I **did** it! I finally **did it**!"

He turned around to see her and jumped off his chair, his arms extended as he said, "Ah, it's wonderful to see you Airlia, but where is Draco? I've just finished fixing this up and wanted to show it to everyone!"

She nodded as she said, "Let me grab everyone Trode." He grinned as he nodded.

She went outside and called out to the others, "Trode has something for us all to see! Come quickly!"

They ran over to her as Yangus looked around skeptically. "Wot does that old koot 'ave for us now?"

She smiled as she shook her head, "It's something powerful. I know that much!"

They all went inside as Trode said, "Yes, this is it!" Yangus eyed the pot with even more skepticism than before as the cursed king explained. "It may look like an **ordinary** pot to many, but it is, in reality, a legendary alchemy pot. It can take normal items and turn them into extraordinary items. But keep in mind, not all items can be used in alchemy, and not all results are desirable. After my kingdom was cursed, I thought it might come in handy and managed to spirit it out of the castle. But that's not all. I spent night after night to get it working again. No, no. You can thank me later." His eyes were closed as he shook his head from side to side, his arms raised in the air as if praising his actions. Airlia smiled as she knew he was trying desperately to be a benefit to the group while trying to maintain his air of kingship. Yangus, Jessica and Alistair merely shook their heads, respecting him but not happy with his being over full of himself at the moment.

Draco smiled happily at his king, happy to have another useful tool on their quest. Trode came back to reality as he said, "Right then. Well, it's in my carriage, so why don't you give it a try? It's surprisingly easy to use."

He saw Airlia's excitement as he gave her a small leather bound journal. "I would like you to use this when you experiment, so you can note down reactions of the items you combine. I still have some tinkering I need to do on the pot, but it should still work in the meanwhile. A few of the recipes that my predecessors have been able to use successfully are noted in the journal already." Airlia smiled as she put the book next to the pot in the wagon as she put in the pot two medicine herbs. She knew the reaction was already there, but it never hurt to have stronger medicines with them.

The ride took them another forty minutes as she made several 'strong medicines' from her medicinal herbs. She gave two to each of them. "These are much more potent than your normal medicine. Please use them sparingly."

They nodded as they each took the offered herbs and placed them in their bags. By the time everyone had their items set, they were docking at the port. She chewed on her bottom lip in worry of what would come when she went to return home to see her father. Alistair and Draco both saw the worry on her face and promised internally to not let anyone touch her. They waited until the Quartermaster of Peregrin Quay set the plank before they got off the ship.

Once they were down, Mark was surprised by the change in the girl. Sure, she was still nervous – but somehow – he knew she was stronger and more confident than she was before. Mark smiled as she caught sight of him and she relaxed a little. "Don't worry Miss; they haven't been around here since yesterday. I think they got the hint that you were to be left alone."

She nodded as everyone got off the boat with Draco being the last one with the wagon. The captain came up to the group – panting as he said, "I wanted you lot to have this bronze knife. It may help protect the lady in a pinch. Keep it hidden on you at all times."

Airlia smiled softly as she accepted the knife, "You have my eternal thanks Captain, Quartermaster."

She put the knife in her bag, determined to find a spot for it later. They wandered around Peregrin Quay for a little but until they found the armor area. Airlia spied new silk dresses for herself and Jessica as she ordered one of each for them both. They supplied a red silk dress and a purple silk dress after the amount requested was paid. After thinking about it, she ordered one additional scale shield and paid the named sum for it.

Placing it in the bag, Jessica and Airlia went to the inn to change into their gear, passing by someone calling for help to unlock his chest because his key went missing. The young lad looked to be in such distress, but they couldn't help him just yet because their gear dictated the need to get changed first. Once they went inside they looked at the inn keeper, "Could we just use a room to quickly change out of our clothing into our new battle gear?" The innkeeper looked at them and internally battled on if they were going to be charged or not.

"If you can finish in five minutes, sure, if not, then I must charge you for the night." Airlia nodded as they went into the nearest room with the key, to keep people from trying to peep in on them. And three minutes later, they came out in their silk gowns, happier than they had been in a long time. They returned the key to the innkeeper and gave him their thanks, who could only blush at their appearance. Jessica had her dress on, with her corset still on top, to keep the dress out of her way; her belt was still on her waist, with her item bag still attached to her belt on the right, with her whip on her left hand side. Her shield was across her back, as she went outside.

Airlia had her silk dress on with a belt to keep her sword and her item bag in place. She wasn't quite comfortable enough with it on her back yet like Alistair or Draco kept theirs. Her shield, however, did lie over her back as she went to go outside to join the others. However, someone in the inn prevented her from leaving. He seemed like an unscrupulous man dressed in green and black as Jessica fingered the hilt of her whip uneasily.

"I remember you from before Miss. I was stuck between being a thief and going to the Abbey to become a monk. After seeing the scene of the Templars chasin' you, I decided to stay here, pretendin' to be a thief when – really – I'm an honest man. I want you to have this iron nail. Any true thief worth 'is salt will know wot ta do wiv that."

She nodded and smiled, "Please, don't have hard feelings about the church after seeing what happened with me. Truly, I'm an odd case. That is not normally how they are." He nodded with a smile as she left the inn to rejoin the others.

She went up to Yangus, "I know you used to be a thief, but do you know what to do with this iron nail?"

Yangus went into thought as he said, "You could make somefin' of that. Combining that with a knife of some sort, somefin' sturdy and it'll make a key." She nodded as she turned to the alchemy pot and offered her bronze knife with the nail. She didn't know if it was sturdy enough, but figured it was better to start somewhere than with nothing. As they went over to the weapon's dealer, Airlia merely looked about everything.

Yangus had acquired new equipment that he merely changed out what he needed to. While Yangus had upgraded to a chain mail that lie over his chest, while keeping his kilt for the legs since the mail didn't extend there. Airlia looked at the scythes and wondered… could it possibly be… She inquired about the scythes at the weapon shop and managed to barter him down to the price of one for two scythes.

She heard a chime that told her the pot was done. She went to it, and opened the pot to find a bronze key. Amazed at what it was, she quickly made note of it in the journal. She put the two scythes into the pot and let it brew as Yangus looked at her, "Are you sure about that one?"

Airlia nodded with a smile as she said, "The moment I saw it, somehow I knew it would be something special. Should be done in a few minutes if I'm right."

Yangus nodded as she pulled the scale shield from the bag and set it down next to the alchemy pot while waiting for it to finish. Airlia suspected the scales would be versatile in alchemy and wanted to test another theory. Soon as she finished the alchemy for the scythes resulted into something truly magnificent for them, an iron axe emerged as Yangus looked on in surprise. He immediately sold his stone axe to replenish the money a little.

Airlia smiled at Jessica as she said, "I want to do something special for you Jessica, considering I couldn't tell you the moment he was revived, which left you completely battered emotionally speaking. Can I see your whip?" Jessica smiled happily as she handed over the leather whip. Airlia placed the shield and whip into the pot. She then noted into the journal the results of the alchemy, as well as the new recipe currently in the pot. They bid the weapon seller good day as they went over to the clerk who had been trying to get into his chests.

"Maybe we can help you now sir?" She inquired as he looked up at them startled because he had been so intent to get into his chest as to be able to open his shop.

"Could you? You can keep what you get out of the chests, I just need them open to be able to put items in there that I carry for sale." She nodded as she took her key out of her pouch and proceeded to try and unlock the doors.

Luckily for her, they came open instantly as she took the contents. She pocketed the money, the strange medal and the boomerang was given over to Draco. He looked at her and smiled, "Thank you so much for your help Miss! Please, take a look at my items and hopefully I can repay the token for your help."

She nodded as she looked at everything. She smiled as she said, "I don't need much, but two hairbands that would help us. How much would that be?"

He gasped as he looked at everything and said, "Two hundred and we're squared on the items requested for your helping me out like that." She nodded and handed him the money she got out of the chest.

He handed her the items as she handed one hairband to Jessica to keep it out of her way as she used the other to push her bangs out of her face, and to keep them out of her face. She heard the familiar ding of the pot as she went to it, with journal in hand. She found a snakeskin whip ready for Jessica as she gave it to the woman who looked at it in amazement. She coiled it and placed it in her holder on her hip.

She turned to Alistair and Draco, "The pot isn't quite ready for three items yet… So any complex recipe will have to wait for it. I'm sure Trode will let us know the moment it is. Right?"

Trode nodded in agreement under his hood as he said, "I will indeed child. Are we going to be on our way now?" Airlia nodded as they started towards the place she had fled from… Maella Abbey.


	5. Chapter 4: Marcello

Author's note: I do not own Dragon Quest VIII!

Memories

Chapter Four: Marcello

Airlia looked at the familiar terrain that had been so blindingly run by only a matter of days ago. She had lived at the church her whole life, and had to run in fear for her safety and the safety of those in her dreams. As they came around the hill – she stopped them. "I fear someone may try to have me removed from the group. If that is the case, going down this path and taking the first right you see, you'll find a town called Simpleton. A man with long platinum blonde hair in a red uniform can usually be found in the bar there, answering to the name of 'Angelo.' Seek his help; he will get you into the Abbey. I will have to wait it out until he comes to find me in order to help me escape. Beware, Jessica, Marcello labels him as a womanizer, though he has never been such with me." Jessica nodded as she suppressed a groan.

Alistair looked at her as he said quite firmly, "I won't allow them to touch you my friend."

Draco and Yangus both nodded as she said, "I don't intend to be seen, but I may have to do something if they refuse to let you see my father."

Trode sighed heavily as he said, "As much as my daughter and I want to be human… I don't want it to be at the sake of your freedom."

Airlia merely shook her head, "Don't worry Trode. I've dealt with them for years, I can put up with them for a few miserable hours…" The group nodded as they proceeded up to the church.

The priest, Michel, who was outside the Abbey merely smiled at her with a small wave as she nodded back to him. They proceeded inside with the horse and cart waiting just outside of the abbey with Michel, to keep them safe from the roving creatures outside. She told Trode to remain there, with his hood up, with Medea to keep her safe. The group traveled to the back of the main part of the church, to where the Abbey was. As she suspected, the guards weren't paying too much attention with her staying behind Draco and Alistair, while Yangus and Jessica stayed on either side.

She recognized both Templars as being the ones who chased her all the way to Peregrin Quay! The taller one had thinning dirty blonde hair that went just past his shoulders. He wore a gold rosary, had an iron sword strapped to his waist while he had a blue and white uniform on with a grey undershirt. He stood about six foot even, with a blue overcoat protecting his uniform. His long face, stern and frightening as he shoved Draco back, made the others to put their hands on weapons of their choice as Matthew said, "Leave! Now! You're not allowed to be back here! So go, unless you want to die by a Templar's sword!" Curtis was with him, getting ready to draw his sword – a smaller face, about six inches shorter than Matthew but while he held no hair, he had a brown goatee and mustache. His black eyes were hard on the group.

Suddenly the simple windows above were thrown open as Marcello's voice could be heard, making Airlia tense out of fear. She didn't know who held the windows open, but guessed it was likely his other lackeys Myers and Don. She listened to what he had to say, "I ordered you to keep strangers out, not to be rude. We have a reputation. Do you want to sully the name of the Templars!?"

The two Templars before the group knelt as Matthew said, "Marcello!?"

While Curtis responded, "I'm sorry, Captain!"

Marcello focused his sapphire blue eyes on the group as he tried to place the brunette of the group who had yet to look up at him as he said, "I apologize for the heavy-handedness of my men. We've had some trouble with strangers of late. We also had someone go missing, causing us much stress as we seek to ensure she is safe. Her name is Airlia, and if you run into her, please inform us immediately. Our duty is to protect the abbey and its inhabitants. We cannot permit nameless travelers to wander around at will. Matters within the abbey are trouble enough. But that's no concern of yours!" Airlia couldn't help but worry about her father and the dream of him being killed. Marcello snapped his fingers as she made the mistake of looking up, and when his gaze met hers, she knew she had to run or be caught again.

"Airlia!? Templars, bring her to me now, and remember to be gentle with her." As Matthew and Curtis sprang into action, determined to not be outrun by a mere slip of a girl again as two other Templars closed the gates… She knew she had no other way to go, as she turned herself in. A look sent to Alistair said that she was only doing this so they wouldn't be harmed.

Draco caught the glance as he shouted at them, "Let her go! She obviously **doesn'twant** to be here!"

Draco lunged at the nearest Templar, Curtis as Airlia said, "Guys, remember what I told you. If you're unsure, Trode knows the way. Please! He is depending on you to help him survive!" She went into the abbey with the Templars as the others looked at each other in worry about what would happen to her.

The gates to the church opened while the doors to the Abbey closed once more as Marcello said, "I trust you have no further business here, so I would ask you to leave. Airlia is back where she belongs. I will give you a friendly warning if you try to persist in seeing my love, that my men are ill at ease. I may not be able to stop them next time." He left the window to go find Airlia as the men shut the windows.

Airlia found herself being dragged up the stairs to Marcello's study and sleeping quarters, where she was thrown on the ground. She glared darkly at the men around her as Marcello towered over her. His glare darkened as he turned to his men and demanded, "Leave us!"

They nodded and stepped outside – the door shutting behind them with a frightening slam. Marcello kneeled to grab her chin and force her to stare at him as he demanded, "What **were** you _thinking_… Leaving the safety of the Abbey… Leaving _**me**_?!"

She glared at him darkly as she said, "I was – did…" She corrected herself before continuing, "something important… I saved the life of someone who was to die by a fiend's hand. Father is the fiend's next target! I **have** to protect my father, regardless of what you might think! I refuse to lose him."

Marcello scoffed, "How could you save him? You have no powers! Leave the matter to my men. You will stay in my room since I've had your room renovated to hold more Templars. I will be staying in the other half of the room – my study – until we can be married."

Airlia paled at the thought of being married to someone who she only viewed as a brother, and a very stubborn brother at that. "I won't be married to you Marcello. You're nothing more than a very stubborn brother to me."

Marcello narrows his eyes at her as he released her chin and grabbed her upper arm, yanking her up to her feet as he brought her close to him to inspect her for marks left by anyone else but him. Satisfied with whatever he saw, he threw her to the bed before turning to leave. She heard him slam the door as she raced to get there – to try and open it before he could lock it. However, the fateful sound told her that he had in fact locked the door.

Denying the sound she heard, she still tried the door only to find herself trapped; fear for her father caused her to collapse into a sobbing heap. She had to wait for the signal, but would it come too late to save her father? She could only hope not… An hour later, she was shaken from her thoughts, as the door opened and he came into the room. Glaring at him, she stood – hoping against hope that he would simply let her go to rejoin the others, however, after he spoke of marrying her – she had some serious doubts.

"So _my_ fiancée… since I assume you came to your senses and asked a group of travelers to escort you back. I wish to know what it is you really did when you were out." His smooth voice rolled over her as did his eyes.

She was thankful, now more than ever, of having gotten a new silk dress lest he think that the others harmed her. "I've been having nightmares of a terrible evil that is out to murder innocent people… At first I thought it was merely random slayings, but now I'm certain they're being targeted for a reason that I have yet to figure out. The day I ran, I had a nightmare of a terrible fire… that I was trapped in it with no way out… Father had given me his blessings to go, so I ran. I outran those Templars you sent all the way to port. I ended up getting aid from the crew of the ship going to Port Prospect. While on the boat, the captain gave me the key to his room so I could rest without being disturbed. While sleeping, I had another dream of a man in blue armor being murdered. I sought the captain to learn of Alistair, the man traveling with us now. I managed to save him, and met up with the other travelers when I suddenly knew that creature was after father…" She left out that the creature was also pursuing her for the moment as well as speaking with the Goddess.

However, before she could continue, Marcello held his hand up to silence her. "This sounds like a lie, simply because the man should be dead if he was going to be murdered… so how is he merely walking around? Won't the murderer go after him again?"

Airlia shook her head, "He was murdered! I managed to escape with his body, and go back to port. After arriving, an herbalist the traveling priest from the nearby town of Alexandria and the local nun helped me with reviving him. Something tells me he won't go after those he murdered – even if they are revived subsequently."

Marcello glared at her as he considered his next question… "So you love him then if you went through all of that trouble to bring him back?"

His voice was chilling, a verbal slap to her and possibly much worse if she didn't choose her words carefully… "I grew up with you and Angelo. You two are naught but brothers to me in my eyes. Alistair – the man who was murdered and revived – is naught but a protector because of something that creature said to me."

Marcello chose to ignore that she considered him only a brother, but relief flashed through his eyes at the thought of _that boy_**only** being a protector – and if he had his way, it would only stay as such. He glared at her, "Then what about the other _boys _with you?"

Airlia rolled her eyes without pretense as she responded, "Draco is a friend who has decided to protect me as well during the trip. He is a retainer to the magnanimous King Trode of Trodain. King Trode and his people have befallen a curse of the most terrible sort by the same creature that is now after father! Yangus, the more squat man, is a former thief who turned loyal to Draco after he saved his life during a fight. He agreed to travel with Draco because he feels a duty to protect the man. Jessica is merely Alistair's sister who wants to kill Dhoulmagus for killing her brother – even though he is now alive once more. She also feels a duty to protect me because I rescued him and revived him."

Marcello's glare became darker as he said, "Well you **won't** be in danger because you're _not going_ out there anymore. You're to be my wife, and **nothing** will change _that_."

Airlia felt tears leap to her eyes as it became apparent in that moment simply that he refused to believe her. He turned on his heels and left the room without a second word and locked the door once more as she curled up on the floor, refusing to lie on the bed. She listened for when Angelo returned. He would help her get out of the jam she was in. For her father's sake, he had to!


	6. Chapter 5: Death At Maella Abbey

Author's note: I do not own Dragon Quest VIII!

Memories

Chapter Five: Death At Maella Abbey

Luckily she didn't have to wait too long for Angelo to return, but the sounds of footsteps falling about; the small hallway was quite busy with Templars running around. She felt so isolated until she heard Angelo demanding to see her. She felt her tears dry instantly as she banged on the door to signal to Angelo where she was. Someone tried the door to find it was locked as she heard Angelo demand, "Do you have her locked up in your room Marcello?"

She called out to Angelo, "You have to protect the Abbot! Father is in terrible danger Angelo!" Angelo was getting angrier by the moment as he heard her through the door, and even more distrusting of his half-brother for locking her up.

He whispered through the door, "I'll give you the signal when it's clear Air. I want you to be able to get out of here. I knew the girl didn't want my ring, but I used it as means to allow them entrance to the abbey."

Airlia nodded as she took her ring out of her belongings and slipped it under the door to Angelo. "Take mine and keep it on you, so if they try to lock you up, you can say the ring they have is mine."

Angelo whispered, "I **will** get you out of here – I swear to it!"

He hurried off when Marcello got pushy about lingering at his door. "Will you _stop_ at nothing Marcello? Holding her in your room will only serve to make her hate you more."

Marcello growled, "I'm **protecting** her from the likes of you and other would be users like those travelers." She couldn't tell much, but by the sounds she heard, both were going somewhere down the stairs. She didn't dare try to unlock the door with her thief's key because she still heard footsteps nearby.

Time trickled slowly for her as she waited for the moment when she could be free as she heard steps coming up to her room. She heard Angelo's voice as she said, "I feel the sinister air I felt in the tower! Father's life is in danger! Please let me out to help him!" The guards grunted negatively as the door opened to reveal the steps were from Marcello. She backed away as she knew the time to run wasn't then. She had to pray that someone would be able to save her father.

She kneeled in prayer, hoping he would leave her alone. Marcello saw her and merely smirked – because he had everyone right where he wanted them. Angelo stewing over the railing he was given, the travelers on their way because he had the Abbot well protected and his lady trapped in his room. Oh he would give her the room to pray, but he ultimately knew he would have what he wanted, no he would have what he rightfully _deserved_! Suddenly her head shot up, and by the look in her eyes he knew something was wrong.

"Oh… no! That evil air! It's after father!" She cried as she turned her tear filled eyes on Marcello. "We have to help him Marcello! Please!"

He nodded, not wanting to admit that the surge of darkness made him concerned for the man he viewed as his own father, having taken care of him since he was but a boy. He hurried to the door, unlocked it as the pair ran outside.

She tore down the steps as the guards looked at Marcello in question. "We're going to the Abbot! Come with us now!" When they went outside, the sky was dark… foreboding. The air was still as she saw the three Templars collapsed on the bridge to her father's home. Running inside, they saw several more guards collapsed on the ground and wasted no time going up the stairs to see Draco and the others engaged in protecting the Abbot. Airlia felt instantly relieved that he was still alive, still safe. However, Marcello, saw it differently as her father woke from his sleep.

Matthew first put his hand on the sword as he said, "These were the ones threatening the Abbot's life!"

The other guards merely had their weapons ready to be drawn as Airlia broke free of Marcello and ran to them. "No! They stopped the sinister jester! Father is only alive right now thanks to them!"

Her father started to wake up, his hair pulled into two pony tails that shifted as he moved, mumbling softly, "What on earth…!? What's going on?"

Airlia smiled at her father gently as she embraced him. "Airlia? I thought you left the Abbey…"

She nodded sadly, "I did, and I managed to help someone, however – the dreams told me you were in danger! So I convinced my friends to come with me to help protect you from Dhoulmagus. Draco, what did you see?" Her father hid his smile beneath his moustache as Draco described the jester appearing in midair, hovering just above the Abbot and about to strike. Airlia breathed heavily as she said, "By the Goddess that was too close dear friends. Father, I found them! The travelers from my dreams that are hunting the evil jester that continues to wander killing innocent people!"

Her father nodded and then turned to Marcello to find out what that sinister air was about. "Abbot Francisco. Captain Marcello, at your service as always!" He dropped to one knee as the other Templars relaxed their guards.

The Abbot nodded for him to continue, "There has been a breach of security. Many of the guards have been seriously wounded, but they will recover with rest."

The Abbot flushed as he said, "What!?"

Marcello nodded, raising his head as he said, "I feared you might be in danger, so I came immediately with your daughter who had only just returned." He stood as he put his fisted hand to his heart as he said, "And sure enough, we've caught these criminals. They've been loitering around the abbey since midday."

Airlia glared at Marcello as she challenged, "No they haven't been loitering! They've been trying to find the jester who is out to kill father! How dare you slander them so!"

Marcello continued smoothly – ignoring what she said as he finished, "It seems we were just in time. I thank the Goddess that you're safe."

The Abbot interjected, as he said, "… Wait! These people are no criminals! My daughter would never lie!" His hand went out to his daughter and the travelers.

Marcello turned on a dime, to try and plead with the Abbot. "They forced her to say good things about them before… And they were caught red-handed! Please, Holy Father!"

Her father shook his head as he spoke aloud, "Look into their eyes. See their pure hearts. These people are guilty of nothing."

Marcello casted a glance at Draco first, then Yangus and Jessica, darkening with each movement as he said, "But…"

Upon the insistent look from the Abbot, he nodded, "Very good! But we must find out what they were doing here in your residence so late at night. At the very least, let us ascertain that. Please."

He spared a glance at Airlia as he continued to look concerned for the well-being of the Abbot. Francisco knew that he couldn't stop Marcello, but at least he had garnered his daughter's friends a small reprieve as he chuckled, "You really are a worrier, Marcello! Very well, if you must! I warn you though, please be lenient with them as they did save my life."

Marcello turned from him, keeping an eye on his lady and on the group before him as he spoke, "Thank you Holy Father, well then, shall we go?" Airlia felt a sickening arise in her stomach as she saw his brow lower and a sadistic smirk appear on his face. He turned to her, as he spoke smoothly, "I wish for you to come with me as well Airlia…"

She looked at Marcello, irritation plain on her face and said, "I will remain here, with my father until I am sure he is no longer in danger."

He wanted to interject but knew that he had no way to do such. So he went off with the group in tow, which she noticed, didn't include Alistair… Eying Draco for any sort of sign, he gave her a half smile that told her he was there, but remained hidden so he could keep her safe. She sighed internally in relief as the group was forced to leave them. Marcello turned to her because he had to try one last time, "I would rather you come with me, please."

She remained firm with a shake of the head as her father said, "I would rather speak with my daughter, to find out about her travels thus far." Marcello nodded stiffly and bowed before leaving with them.

She waited until she heard the door shut, indicating everyone had left as she said, "Please pardon me a moment father. I know of another who wasn't with the group, but is part of them who remained hidden to be able to protect us both."

He smiled as he said with a twinkle in his eye, "I know. You can find him behind the house hiding in the barrels."

Nodding, she quietly left, and went around the house. She looked around a bit and knocked on the barrel closer to the middle of the house. Alistair came up as he said, "You found me! I had a feeling something would happen, so I opted to stay here, waiting for the time to join you to keep your father safe."

She nodded as he got out of the barrel, taking the small odd medal with him. "It's another of those tiny medals! I wonder what good they are…"

Airlia nodded as she placed it in her bag. "I didn't have a good time to escape earlier, Marcello had me locked in his personal study with adjoining bed." Alistair's glare darkened simply because the woman who saved him was being treated like a personal object or a pet that had escaped and was being taught a lesson.

He didn't want to think if it were his sister – Jessica being treated like that. Thinking of his sister, he asked her, "Where did the others go?"

Airlia's gaze became sad… "Marcello took them, probably to the interrogation room, in order to 'obtain' answers, and by that I mean he is likely telling them to stay away from me…" She didn't want to add the last line, but Alistair seemed to already make the connection and shuddered.

She nodded as they went back inside, quickly as to not be seen by his guards that were still stationed outside. The sky was darkening and that worried them both because of what had happened in the tower. Going inside, she wanted to lock it, but knew if she did, Dhoulmagus could just use his magic to get inside. They went up the stairs and found her father sitting on the chair near his bed. "Ah my daughter, I have yet to meet this one in my dreams, but I can see he is no less pure than the others you travel with. Come, talk, and let me see who it is that my daughter helped."

Alistair offered him a smile as he sat down, with Airlia taking the other chair. "Hello, I'm Alistair Alexander Albert, and it's a pleasure to meet you Holy Father."

The Abbot smiled as he said, "It's a pleasure to meet you young Alistair. I am the Abbot Francisco, Airlia's father."

Airlia smiled as she spoke to her father, "When I ran, the Templars had pursued me as you feared they would. The band that you gave me helped quite a bit getting to port," She smiled as she indicated the armband that she had over her birthmark. "The Quartermaster got me on board and prevented them from following me. The Captain was nice enough to allow me to rest in his quarters with the key to keep the door locked. I had another… dream." At her father's sympathetic look she continued, "It was of Alistair, he was in a tower and being impaled by the evil from my other visions…" he nodded, afraid of what would come next as she continued. "When I awoke, I spoke with the captain, thanking him for his kindness and to ask him of the person in my dreams. He was identified as Alistair here… So I took off soon as we were docked to find him. Luckily I met up with him before the tower…"

She let the sentence trail as Alistair picked it up, knowing she would have a hard time saying what happened next, "We traversed the tower, which had grown more dangerous with the multiplying creatures within its walls. Finally we reached the top and found the evil jester, Dhoulmagus. He paralyzed us, making me unable to withdraw my sword, or to keep her from running. I was impaled – but not until after he mentioned going after your daughter for his bride."

The Abbot then gasped sharply as he turned to his daughter, "Is this true Airlia?"

She felt her eyes watering as she nodded, "Yes. I heard the words with my own ears father…"

He nodded gravely as he said, "No matter what happens here, you must leave the Abbey until you are safe once more. I may not be your biological father, but that matters naught when it comes to your safety. Please, promise me."

She nodded as she said, "I promise father. The others may not like it though…"

He nodded, "I will make Marcello understand my daughter. I fear his lack of meeting other females has distorted his views of women – especially with how his father was. For that, I can't apologize enough. One day, I am sure; he will grow to understand that women are equals to any other male in the world. Please, do not lose hope on this." She nodded as he explained to Alistair, "Before I have her continue with her tale, I want to make one thing known. Marcello _believes_ he loves her, but I don't think he **understands** what love _truly_ is. I believe with time and growth, he may. Please, as charismatic as he may seem, do not take what he says lightly." Alistair nodded as both looked to Airlia to continue.

"So Dhoulmagus had expressed I was to be his wife, and impaled Alistair. However, I do not believe whatever has inhabited the man means to have me be Dhoulmagus's wife. Otherwise he would have grabbed me then and there. With Alistair dead and bleeding before me, I screamed – which drew fierce winds about me, and pushed Dhoulmagus away from me as something happened to the staff he carried. I heard something about another binding undone, but I can't recall if it was said, or implied within my mind. With me free, I got to Alistair and used my magic that I learned within the tower to get us out and to the local port to find help for him."

She paused for a moment, considering how much to say to the pair before her. _Her father would believe her, but would Alistair? Only one way to find out…_

She drew a breath before continuing… "The local herbalist saw me, and helped to support Alistair on the other side as we went to the inn. When the innkeeper saw me, she just about fell over, as I was covered in blood – Alistair's blood, not mine. The herbalist ran to find the local nun and came back with her and the traveling pastor who was in town. While she was gone, I had a vision… Not a dream but an actual vision! It was a beautiful woman, pale skin, sun-spun golden hair, golden eyes and a white dress that went off one shoulder. She spoke of if he were of any other bloodline, he would still be alive. So she gave me the magic of revival. However, she gave me limitations so it can't be used abjectly."

Her father looked at her in pure shock as he recovered quickly, "You **saw **_**and **_**heard** the Goddess!? You truly have a very special destiny in store for you my child. Not just anyone can commune with the Goddess…"

Alistair looked at her in shock. "I understand why you didn't say anything until now about this, fearing I would probably look at you like you were crazy, but I can see why now… Something about my bloodline made me his target and she was trying to give those of us with this special bloodline a second chance at life."

She nodded as she continued, "I had just healed your wounds and brought you back when the others came up to us. I had to hide how exhausted I felt that day. I was grateful the Captain refused to leave the port with the monster out there that day so I could try to rest."

Alistair looked at her and truly saw the exhaustion in her eyes. "Soon as we can, I promise we will leave here and you will be able to rest. I know the wagon is small, but it should be able to allow you to rest while we travel."

She nodded as she explained how she met Draco and the others, that they were the ones from their dreams who would help her. Her father was grateful that she had friends who could help now to keep her safe from the beast. Any chatter they were going to have after that was silenced when they heard something… Airlia and Alistair stood, protecting her father as they shared a worried glance. They heard the door open and then slam shut with the locks latching in place as both of them picked their swords to arm themselves.

"Alistair, I'm sorry I got you into this mess." She said softly as he shook his head.

"Nah, if you hadn't helped me, I would be dead now and you would be alone against this creature now." They heard footsteps on the stairs as the top of Marcello's head came into view.

Seeing Alistair, he growled as Airlia silenced him with a look. "Something terrible is coming Marcello, draw your weapon! We must protect father!" He grimaced and nodded as he reached for his rapier.

Following Marcello was two more Templars as he went to the trio. He refused to settle as he glared at the tall man behind Airlia… "What is **he** doing here!?" Marcello bellowed, indicating Alistair, as Airlia stepped forward to defend her friend.

"He is here to help me protect father! Now we have a dangerous person on the loose that is after him!" Marcello glared at Alistair before reluctantly nodding. A crack of lightning sent memories shivering down Airlia's spine, memories of the tower as she backed up towards her father.

"He's here! Watch everything carefully!" A cackle of glee was heard as he appeared in the air, mere feet from Marcello. She reached for him, and pulled him backwards towards the group, "Don't go near him! He will kill you Marcello…"

And thinking back to the words from the Goddess, she wouldn't be able to revive him if he were killed. Marcello nodded as he said, "I will protect Abbot Francisco, and you need to leave Airlia."

She shook her head as they watched the jester. "Such a pity… So many must die for me to kill the one I seek. Think you can stop me do you? I would like to see you try!"

She saw him fling his staff as one Templar was sent flying down the stairs, making her wince. She then saw his eyes set on Alistair and screamed, "**No! That's **_**impossible!**_" He looked at the staff and saw the seal wasn't redone and then looked at the girl, the only other one in the puzzle… "You! You revived him somehow! It matters not as I am going to soon be free! Then you **will** be mine, no matter how many guards you draw about you!"

She paled at the thought of being a piece of property – be it Marcello's or this creature that was merely using Dhoulmagus. Dimly they heard the shattering of the door as it was broken open as another guard went to attack the jester. He, too, was sent hurtling down the stairs. The three remaining took a triangular stance around her father as Angelo and the others came up the stairs!

Relief flooded her as she knew they stood a chance at keeping her father alive. Suddenly the jester sent a wave of energy at Marcello, knocking him aside and into the brick wall! Airlia felt afraid for him, but couldn't afford to worry about him just yet; she had her father to keep in mind! Angelo was, however, able to run to Marcello as he whispered, "It… was all… that… jester… I couldn't…. stop… him… Please… protect the… Abbot! Protect _her!_ Your order now… Templar Angelo is to… get the Abbot and his… daughter… to safety!"

He said nothing else as the jester waved his staff, sending Angelo harshly into the wall, cracking it. Marcello was sent feet away from him, crumpled in a heap as Dhoulmagus cackled as he said, "Now almost nothing stands in my way!"

Marcello tried to push himself up as he threatened, "You dare lay a finger on Abbot Francisco?! You think I'm going to let you near Airlia?!" Dhoulmagus hadn't missed the look that Marcello had sent the lady who was to marry him!

He grinned maliciously as he flung Alistair over to Angelo and Marcello as he said, "I won't just lay a finger on him, but the girl will be mine too!"

Marcello growled – one that was echoed by everyone else there, save Airlia and Francisco. Her father came out from behind her, the picture of complete calm, as he said, "Don't worry, Marcello! I will be fine. I have given myself to the Goddess! If it is Her wish, I am prepared to die. … But, wretched sinner, if that is not Her wish, nothing you can do will ever harm me!"

He pointed at Dhoulmagus and said, "The Goddess will protect us all from whatever evil you can muster!"

Dhoulmagus sneered as he said, "Well, well! What faith you have! Let's put it to the test, shall we!?" Airlia was prepared to dive in front of her father, as was Draco. Yangus sneered from his location, trying to tend to the wounds of the other members of the group while Jessica snapped her whip in preparation.

However, King Trode showed up, pushing aside Draco as he said, "Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait!" Yangus was surprised by his appearance – but hid it well as Jessica glared at the beast, waiting for the optimum moment to attack him. Trode continued to speak as he said, "It's been a while, Dhoulmagus!"

Dhoulmagus gave a mocking bow as he looked at the short green man, "Ah! If it isn't King Toad! Looking as small and ugly as ever!"

Trode, angry at the insult jumped about as he said, "Shut up! Return my daughter and I to normal at once! Do you realize what you've done to my castle!?"

Dhoulmagus smirked nastily as he changed his grip to throw the scepter at Trode like a spear… Then suddenly everything seemed to move in a slow haze for her. Draco running towards Trode, his hand extended, her own father running towards Trode. However her father was the fastest as the scepter impaled him, halting all movement.

A scream ripped from her throat as Dhoulmagus collected his scepter and looked at her again. _Her father was dead! This couldn't be true! It can't be happening!_ As she ran to him, Dhoulmagus watched her. She cradled her father's form to her body, as blood seeped into her gown. "Such a pity… It seems both fate and your benevolent Goddess are on my side…"

He cackled even more as another seal broke on his scepter, as he said, "Yes… Such a pity… Poor Francisco! The power!" He cackled as the scepter began to glow eerily red, "My work here is done! Now my dear… Remember! Keep yourself pure for me, as you **are** mine!" He used his new powers to shatter the window and fly off. Airlia sobbed as she had Yangus help move her father to his bed. When he was in position, she knelt before him, like she had with Alistair and put her hands together in prayer. Alistair, Angelo and Marcello all slowly got to their feet as they watched her.

Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she used her powers to heal his wounds first, and then try to call his spirit back to his body. Exhaustion made perspiration dampen her brow as she began to glow with a golden aura. She kept calling for his spirit before the glow spread to his body – remaining a golden glow, enveloping him entirely. When the light passed, a moan was heard – but it wasn't female!

Angelo and Marcello ran over, holding their ribs as they ran to find the Abbot was alive! Airlia slumped against the bed as Alistair hurried to her side, to check her and make sure she was still with them! Breathing a sigh of relief, he picked her up gently as he said, "She's merely exhausted. Can a bed be brought up here so she can rest and see her father when she awakes?" Marcello nodded as he went outside to order a new bridge to be quickly built and for a bed to be brought in for Airlia.

Night gave way to day as the two Templars who were caught in the fight to save the abbot had perished, and thus were given a hero's burial. Airlia slept soundly as everyone looked on in shock at the girl sleeping. She was truly in grave danger and couldn't be in one given place at any time, lest he go after her easily.

When she awoke, she was startled by the room she was in. Seeing her father's room at the Abbey triggered the flood of memories to hit her! _Her father… he was alive!_ The last thing she had heard was his moan. She got up to see him sitting at his table, the window boarded up until it could be repaired.

He looked at her as he said, "My daughter! Are you alright?"

She nodded as she put a hand to her head as she thought about the fight yesterday… "Alistair… Angelo… Marcello? Are they alright?"

He nodded as he said, "They are all downstairs waiting for you my daughter."

She got up as he joined her in going downstairs where everyone was sitting. They looked up to see her weary form. King Trode ran over to them, "Are you alright my dear?"

She nodded as exhaustion was still present in her eyes. Marcello looked quite put out by the idea of her having to leave them, but he had to make things right. "King Trode explained everything to us last night while you slept Airlia. I'm sorry for being so stubborn about everything. Do you think he will go after the Abbot again?"

Airlia spared a glance at her father… "No. I don't think so, only because he was killed and the seal was broken. The scepter glowed and these rings came around it and expanded before glowing darker. It seems to be different than before… It happened with Alistair too and he saw Alistair clearly during the fight upstairs last night."

Alistair nodded as they seemed to consider the matter. Her father smiled as he said, "I'm going to step down as Abbot here, and leave Marcello in charge of Maella Abbey. I'm going to go visit my old friend and spend some time with him. My daughter, I advise you strongly to travel with these new friends of yours. The more you move around, the harder it will be for that wretched sinner, Dhoulmagus, to find you. He seems to be on a killing mission though, before he will go after you."

He looked at the group as Angelo stood, "Abbot Francisco, Abbot Marcello. I'm going to be leaving the abbey. I want to protect Airlia from this creature. The only way I can do it is to go with them if they'll let me join." Everyone looked at him warily except for Airlia who just smiled.

Draco smiled as he extended his hand, "We'll be grateful for an extra set of hands – Airlia still looks exhausted… While we travel, she'll be able to rest in the wagon."

Angelo smiled as Jessica grimaced, "Just keep away from me Angelo." Alistair pinned him with a glare, telling Airlia something had indeed transpired while she was locked away in Marcello's room.


	7. Chapter 6: Angelo's Memories

Author's note: I do not own Dragon Quest VIII! Note that during Angelo's tale, any of Airlia's interjecting memories are just italicized while Angelo's overlapping talk will be in bold italics.

Memories

Chapter Six: Angelo's Past

Airlia was looking at Angelo as Marcello approached her. She hid her wince of fear as Angelo and Alistair stepped closer to her. "I still want to truly apologize for my hasty behavior earlier. As a sign of good faith to your friends, I want to give you this world map, so that you may be able to check on where to go next on your journey as you hunt for this monster. The map is enchanted, it will always show your location, and if you touch the dot it will show you a closer view of your location. While I wish you would stay here, where you would be safe, I understand why you cannot. Please come back alive." Airlia nodded as she hid her gulp of fear. She took the offered map and tried to hide her shiver as his hand touched hers.

She placed it in her bag as she turned to her father. "I pray your trip will be safe father."

He nodded as he embraced his daughter, "I am going to have Marcello escort me to Calchas, simply to ensure that I make it safely there, to alleviate you of your worries." She nodded as she kissed her father's cheek as he returned the kiss on her forehead. The group left as she waved tearfully to her father one last time. Leaving the Abbey, they went straight through the town without a second thought. The trip was thankfully event free until just after the mountains just started to make them go west.

She heard a mewling sound that concerned her, like someone or something was injured. Turning to the others, she looked to see if they had heard the sound. Everyone was unfortunately focused on the road ahead. Looking around, she heard the noise once more and hurried ahead while they raced to catch up to her. Looking around, she saw it! A sabercat had its leg caught under a rock. She looked around and saw its young cub there, trying to free its kin. She looked at him in concern as she gently approached the sabercat.

He hissed at her as she knelt down to his level. "I don't know if you can understand me or not… But I am not here to hurt you. I just want to move this boulder so you can get out from under there…" The smaller cat growled until he saw her trying to genuinely move it. Alistair and Angelo came over to her, surprised to see her trying to free him of the boulder. "Guys, help me, so he can be free." They nodded as the three of them worked together to move it. The sabercat looked at her before nodding gratefully for her help. She sent a small healing spell at him to heal his broken leg as he roared before the pair took off.

"You're too innocent Air… Truly!" Angelo said as she shot him a look. As they continued down the path, they found a chapel just on the other side of the bridge as the sun was starting to set.

The moon was fully up before they reached the chapel, but only just as Airlia looked up at the sky, "We'd best see if we can stay there tonight. Then we can continue the journey in broad daylight." Trode nodded in agreement as they made it to the inn next door. Angelo paid the coin for them to rest as Airlia opted to remain with Medea out by the cart. Alistair offered Trode a chance to rest as he stood guard for a few hours. The night was calm as Angelo came out to look at the moon. Trode awoke hearing the door, as did Airlia.

Alistair looked over to see the man that everyone objected to, except for Airlia, came out to recline against the tree. Trode looked at the man, in question as he said, "A coin for your thoughts? You look like you've got the weight of the world on your shoulders!" Angelo was silent – deep in thought as Airlia came up to him, "It's Marcello isn't it?" Alistair merely remained silent, thinking he would finally learn why his behavior was the way it was.

Trode merely continued, "Maybe it would help to get it off your chest, hm? Not that I want to force you mind…"

Angelo nodded, "I don't know… Maybe things will never be right between us. He… Marcello… will never forgive me. If only we didn't share common blood, I'm sure we'd get along fine. Then there's always Airlia to add fire to the mix, though never willingly…" She nodded as she gave him an apologetic smile. He shook his head, "It isn't your fault Air." The faraway look in his eyes told her he was reliving the time he met the both of them. She thought back to it too as his words carried over to her…

* * *

_**Abbot Francisco was always well-known around these parts for his benevolence. He'd often take in children who had nowhere else to go. And I was one of them… My parents were well-off, part of the aristocracy. But then they both died. All of a sudden I was left with no family and no money. The abbey was the only place I could go…**_

_The night Angelo arrived, Airlia and Marcello had been studying together to learn more of the Goddess. He had been a rising star among the Templars, and she was only allowed to learn when it was open learning sessions. Marcello had been so protective of her, like a big brother. It had been only a year since Marcello had come there because of his actions to protect Abbot and his daughter._

_She gave him a smile as she was going up to her rooms. She opened her windows to allow the night breeze to come into her room. However, a disturbance had caught her eyes. A frightened boy about her age was crying even though he was being comforted by Marcello. She looked on in worry as she went outside her room and down the stairs. Coming outside, she regarded the situation carefully as her father came out. She saw some sort of argument but never heard what had been said…_

_**Marcello had come up to me after I wandered through the Abbey, frightened of my surroundings though a man of the cloth had ignored him, walking past the child without the blink of an eye. His smile seemed friendly enough to me as he said, "… You're new here, aren't you? Are you here to join the brothers? Have you come all on your own?" **_

_**I only had enough strength to nod, my voice failing me as he responded kindly, "Oh… You must be exhausted. Where are your things? Is that all you've got?" **_

_**I sighed sadly, tears flooding my eyes as I cried, "Um… My mummy and daddy died. So I don't have many things. And I don't have anywhere else to go…" **_

_**Marcello knelt down as he said, "… You sound a lot like me. But there's no need to worry. Abbot Francisco and all of us will be your family from now on." **_

_**I held my things to my face as I whimpered, "B-but…" **_

_**Marcello smiled as he held his hand out to me, "… Let's go and find the Abbot. Come on now, don't cry. Why don't you tell me your name?" **_

_**I scrubbed the tears from my face before I smiled and reached out to Marcello's extended hand as I said, "Angelo." **_

_**Marcello's face darkened as he stood roughly, hand no longer extended… "You… So you're Angelo." **_

_**Glaring at me he demanded roughly, "… Leave. I want you to leave. You… Leave and never come back. I don't ever want to see you again!" He was silent for a moment before spitting at me - whom was now terrified at that point, "So you're intent on ruining this life for me as well, are you?"**_

_She and her father waited for Marcello to leave before coming to comfort the boy…._

_**Marcello was the golden boy of the abbey. He studied hard and had a bright future ahead of him. When it came to Airlia, he would bend over backwards for her, slowly becoming more possessive to the point that you've all seen and far worse. He can be charming and charismatic when he wants to, in order to make you drop your guard. But when it came to me, his attitude wasn't so positive.**_

_She recalled her father's words that night, _"_**I'm so sorry, child. I'm sad to say I heard that little exchange. It's so unlike Marcello to act like that. I just don't understand…"**_ _Airlia nodded as she came to give the boy a hug in comfort. To lose both parents and have someone be so rough with the boy in the same day was more than anyone could take._

_The Abbot's penetrating gaze saw the reason why Marcello hated him instantly. It was the boy who caused him to be cast from his own house._ _**Abbot Francisco had welcomed me into the abbey regardless of Marcello's demands. He smoothed over my messy hair as he said, "I always knew he had a half-brother… That's you, isn't it? You're Angelo. Well, they say time heals all wounds… Let's hope your living here will make everything all right. Now, come along with me. From today onwards, this will be your home. Why don't I introduce you to everyone? We'll start with this young girl who is with me. She is my daughter, Airlia." **_

_**She smiled as she gave a tiny wave, "It's so nice to meet you Angelo." I gave her an equally small wave until I saw her relax near me.**_

_**Not long after that… I heard the full story for the first time. About how I had a half-brother who was born from an affair between my father and one of the maids. And that was Marcello… If I hadn't been born, he'd have been next in line to my father. But when I was born, Marcello and his mother were thrown out of the house with nothing to their names. She died a few years afterwards. He had no one. So he ended up at the abbey, after saving Airlia and her father, and hating me and my father for all of those years.**_

* * *

She gave her brother a hug as the story broke while Trode seemed to consider everything. He was starting to understand it all, why Marcello hated Angelo, and the possession. He understood the likely reason that Marcello coveted Airlia so deeply was likely seeded fear that he would steal her love too. Like he thought the boy stole his own family.

Angelo tilted his head back against the tree as a lone tear trailed down his cheek. Airlia gave a sad smile as he said, "Quite a bombshell, don't you think? I was so young and innocent then, too. The whole thing hurt more than you can imagine. I was just lucky Airlia became such a dear friend to me. Still, c'est la vie… My father got off lightly. He did just what he wanted and then died leaving me to take the consequences. I'm the only one left for Marcello to hate now. And he somehow sees my friendship with Airlia as pulling her away from him. He doesn't get that she cares about us both, although his recent feelings change towards her have been complicating matters. Anyways, in a way I can't say I blame him. And it was probably good that we lived together. At least it gave him someone to take it all out on, even though I still regret the times that he imposed on Airlia alone." She nodded as he chuckled, "Still, it certainly added a bit of spice to the humdrum life at Maella Abbey anyways!"

Trode was shocked that Angelo had gone through all of that as he looked at the sky, "The story has gone on long enough. Look! It's nearly daybreak! We should prepare to move out soon."

Airlia nodded as the others rejoined them. She gave them a smile as they gathered to move out again. "Next on our journey is the kingdom of Ascantha. There could be a clue to his whereabouts."


	8. Chapter 7: A Kingdom In Turmoil

Author's note: I do not own Dragon Quest VIII!

Memories

Chapter Seven: A Kingdom in Turmoil

As the group finished gathering, they set about leaving the small chapel to hurry on to the kingdom of Ascantha. They arrived a few hours later as they went around the countryside, able to admire its beauty, without problems as Trode looked up in awe of the walled castle and town before them… "It reminds me of my Trodain, curse that foul Dhoulmagus!"

They stood for a moment – just gazing at the castle with its black banners going around the towers of the castle giving it an unnaturally gloomy feel to it. As the group started to go into the kingdom, Trode remained behind. Airlia turned to him as he said, "I'll… be quite alright… Go on ahead and see if you can learn of Dhoulmagus's whereabouts."

She looked at the others questioningly as Draco supplied, "When we were in Farebury, before going to Alexandria… the people there called him a monster and tried to attack him. He simply doesn't want to be caught out in another attack like that." She nodded as she thought for a moment. Trode deserved a bed to rest in as much as anyone else.

She smiled with a nod; anyone looking in her eyes would see the determined gleam there. Angelo grinned, "You're cooking up an idea, aren't you Air?"

She nodded as she pulled Trode's hood up. "Keep the hood up and stay close to me Your Majesty. I intend to let you rest in a bed today if it kills me."

He gave her a watery smile as he tried to brush it off. Medea, however, wouldn't let it as she drew the wagon closer to the girl. The group walked into town as they went to the inn. "Come with me Trode."

He grinned weakly as he got off the wagon and followed her into the building. She smiled kindly at the older man running the inn. "I'd like to use seven beds today. My companions are outside."

He nodded, "It'll be seventy gold pieces today." Airlia smiled gratefully as she took the keys, for it was two rooms, one room had four beds and one room had three beds.

Going into the room nearest the edge of the inn, she saw there were two windows that she went to draw the drapes closed. "You'll be safe here while the window drapes are shut Trode. We will be back soon, I promise. But at least you can rest here. I will have Medea near the window so she can see you – and you can see her."

He gave her a watery smile, "Truly you are such a diligent child. Your father is very lucky to have you."

She smiled at him as she nodded. "Here is the key, lock the door after I leave and we'll knock when we're just outside."

He nodded as he took the key – locking the door after she left, thanking the innkeeper, but yet the dark colors didn't suit him. Something was definitely wrong here. She directed Medea to the window as she knocked lightly, "Trode it's me, Medea is just outside if you want to part the drapes a little."

She saw the slim green hands parting the drapes, just enough to allow the horse to look in as she smiled gently. Nodding, Airlia rejoined the others, "So long as he keeps himself covered while others are around, or squirreled away in the room, he can come into town."

Draco nodded with a bright smile as Yangus said, "Why did you take that geezer's story at face value?"

Airlia grinned at Yangus, as she placed a slim hand on his massive forearm, "Simple, because of the dream I told you about back in Port Prospect." They looked around the kingdom and saw everyone wearing black, and sad expressions were worn by all.

Turning to Draco she said, "The innkeeper wore similar black clothing to everyone else here. Something's wrong here!" He nodded as they approached a young man.

He looked at Airlia appreciatively until Angelo and Alistair stood on either side of her. Grimacing he sighed, "Welcome to Ascantha. We are currently in a mourning period for our late queen."

She tilted her head to the side as Jessica asked, "When did the mourning period begin?"

He responded – biting a groan back since the other girl was so coveted, figuring then the auburn haired beauty must be as well, "Two years ago…"

He ran off as everyone shared the same look – surprise. "Why are they still mourning two years later?" Angelo question as everyone shook their heads.

"Let's get the answer from the horse's mouth ourselves." Alistair said as they hurried onto the castle, momentarily forgetting their hunger, the original reason they were heading towards the fruit stand. The castle sat on a hill, which meant going up three sets of stairs to get to the main doors. Upon reaching the top of the third set of stairs, they saw grass and flowers just before the giant doors to the castle, with a small moat separating the castle from the level below it.

Opening the doors, she saw on the floor was a purple and gold rug that seems to stretch from the stairs on one side of the circular room going up, to more stairs going up on the other side of the room. Looking around her, she saw a guard and a few maids going about their day. They stopped for a moment to look at the group, but continue onwards with their daily needs for the castle with their heads downwards. She saw a fountain with four maidens sitting on pedestals with urns on their shoulders, pouring water out of them and yet somehow the water never overflowed.

They went upstairs to the immediate right curving stairs, where the stairs ascended to the second floor. Looking around, they saw the circular room was cut in half with a giant wall and doors being the separator, but nothing else of interest. So, they turned to the stairs, seeing a feminine statue on either side of the stairs, they pressed onwards to the third floor. Arriving, they found themselves in the middle of another circular room divided by a wall, and two doors this time.

There was a guard at one door, and no one at the other door. However, they saw more of the female statues on either side of the stairs leading downwards. Behind it was what they could only guess to be the royal shield of the country. Swords tucked behind it on either side, forming a giant 'X' held behind an open red velvet drapes, a torch lit just below it. Nodding to one another, they had to go upstairs once more along the now, circular stairs running up on either side of the wall, a guard posted there to welcome all coming to see their king.

Arriving, they found a large, circular throne room empty of all people but the chancellor whom was also wearing dark clothing. They went to him as Draco asked, "Is the king around? We'd like to ask him about if anyone suspicious has been seen about."

The Chancellor shook his head as he said, "First, let me welcome you to Ascantha for it is most unusual for us to have visitors these days. Regrettably, you find us in mourning for our late queen, so the King is presently unavailable. I'm afraid I must request that you leave."

Airlia looked at the Chancellor, "Isn't it unwise for the king to be away in mourning for so long?"

His face fell as he explained, "Sadly, until he is no longer mourning, he won't be able to take visitors…" He turned away from them, effectively ending the conversation.

Looking around, they went saw another set of stairs that led up, and deciding to explore further, they found a maid with blonde hair pulled into a high ponytail; her clothing was dark – unusual for a woman who looked like she should always smile. She knocked on the door as she called out surprising everyone with her thick accent, "Are you feeling all right, Your Majesty? It's me. Emma, the maid." She sighed as she held her hands out, a gesture commonly associated with helplessness as she continued, "I see you haven't eaten any of the lunch I brought you, Your Majesty. I'll be sure to bring you your favorite for supper…"

She brought her hands together in prayer as she was silent for a moment, "Please, Your Majesty. Please answer me. I just want to make sure you're all right." She bowed resolutely as she continued, "Very well… I'll leave you in peace. Excuse me." Seeing her heart broken expression, they followed her down the stairs where they saw her talking with the chancellor.

Airlia listened to them as did the others, looking to find a way to help with the situation. Simply because mourning for two years like this, it just **wasn't** normal! Emma was on the verge of tears as she spoke with the man, "He's hardly eating a thing either. And I could hear him weeping all through the night yesterday… He was such a benevolent and wise king when the Queen was still alive. I'm terribly sorry I'm of so little use to him."

She bowed her head to cover the tears flowing down her cheeks in small rivers. Airlia couldn't take it any longer as she ran to the maid with sympathy on her face. She offered the woman a strip of cloth that she just undid from her hair to allow the woman to wipe her tears away. She looked up, startled by the woman, "I'm sorry. I'm not usually such a mess."

Airlia shook her head, "I completely understand."

The chancellor nodded as he expressed to Emma his own sympathy, "I see… So it continues. It must be difficult for you, Emma. But I need you to keep trying. If the King cannot recover from this, the country will fall apart. I just wish I knew what to suggest."

It was then that it sunk in to the pair that the group was still there, as she felt heat color her face. "Ah! Hello there! Do you seek an audience with the King of Ascantha?"

Alistair nodded to Emma, his red tassel swaying with the movement. "Yes, we do, unfortunately."

Emma held her hand out as she explained, "I'm afraid that His Majesty has been unavailable to visitors since the period of mourning for the late Queen began… two years ago. He does come down to the royal suite every night, but I doubt that he'll grant you an audience."

Jessica glared at the floor as she said, "How can a king be so negligent? I've known many who have lost their love and they have found a way to forge ahead, and a kingdom wasn't even at stake!"

Emma nodded, "Please don't be harsh with him, but his wife gave him a lot of strength and when she died so suddenly, his heart just shattered to pieces. I realize that this does sound weird, but if you return after dark, you'll see for yourselves. I'll let the guards know to allow you to pass." The group nodded as they had to figure out what they were going to do…

Angelo thought for a moment before he spoke his platinum blond hair, "We should help him! It's so painful to lose someone as close as they were to each other. It may garner us favor later. The people aren't quite open to us yet on if they saw Dhoulmagus, what else can we do?"

Yangus nodded, "I agree, it may get us a royal meal…"

As he stomach grumbled in agreement. Other stomachs echoed that thought as Emma brought a hand to her mouth, "Oh my! You all must be so hungry after such a journey. Please, come with me."

She led them down to the first floor and around the side of the castle to the kitchens. "Mary, please, make them something to eat. They've traveled a long way to be here, and are very hungry…"

Mary nodded as she said, "I have the remainder of the lunch that I didn't quite know what to do with. Here, it may not be much, but please… Have some soup so you don't think ill of our kingdom."

Mary poured several bowls as Airlia took a bowl into her hands, "Could we take one with us to a friend who is a bit under the weather; and resting at the inn?"

She nodded, "I'm just glad it's not going to waste!" She made one last bowl as the group ate their soup, grateful for every morsel of food that was before them. When it was done, Airlia took the bowl as the group left the castle, Emma speaking with the guards and indicating them as she promised she would do.

They arrived back at the inn as Draco knocked on the door where Trode was. "Your Majesty, its Draco and the others. Can we come in?"

Trode unlocked the door as the group quickly went inside. "Something smells good! You all ate while you left me here, but that's neither here nor there, what did you find out?"

Yangus shook his head as he explained the situation with Emma and the King. A sparkle came to his eyes, "Wonderful girl! You will go back and speak with the King, to see if you can't give such a dutiful maid a hand."

Airlia nodded as she came forward with the soup. "Your Majesty, here's a bowl of soup. The kitchen maid, Mary, gave us an extra bowl so I could bring it to you."

He looked at her, amazed that someone thought of his needs so thoroughly. "My, my, thank you Airlia…"

She shook her head, "You're quite welcome Your Majesty."

She glanced at Draco who was staring through the window at Medea. She came over to him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "We will break the curse Draco, I promise you."

They waited for night to fall, relaxing in their rooms. Airlia, Angelo, Alistair and Jessica took one room while Trode, Draco and Yangus took the other room. Airlia looked at Angelo, "So what happened when you all met? I sensed some… tension to put it lightly."

Angelo chuckled as he said, "Well I was at the pub in Simpleton. I was winning a hand when they came up to me. Alistair asked me if I was Angelo, said he had a message for me. I saw Jessica and grinned. I told them, 'well I've just about got this hand all wrapped up.' It got under the skin of the man I was playing against. He called me a cheat and got hot under the collar. Jessica dumped water on him because getting the message to me meant that much to them apparently. You see, at the time I didn't know it was in regards to you being back and trapped in Maella Abbey. A brawl ensued with Yangus throwing a table at the two men with the one I was fighting because he 'didn't like seeing two men ganging up on one bird.'" Airlia chuckled because of how much like Yangus he had sounded at that moment.

Angelo nodded with a chuckle as he continued, "He even had another chair in one hand with a heavy set lad sitting on it – ready to throw it. I grabbed Jessica's elbow as he threw the chair. Draco, Alistair, Jessica and I got outside through the back door of the pub. When we last saw Yangus, Trode was cheering him on as he punched the big guy, and when the guy tried to punch him back, he used the other guy as a shield, and so the fighting went apparently. Alistair glared at me while he said, 'The message is that Airlia is back, and she needs your help immediately.' So I high tailed it back after giving Jessica my ring and… well… you know the rest Air." She nodded as her eyes took a distant look, telling him she was thinking of the danger that she was in from two different men.

Night came swiftly for them as she gazed at the sky through the window. The time had come as they left Trode in the room, and with the bowl in hand, they went back to the castle. She ducked into the kitchen to return the bowl to Mary, with her deepest thanks for helping her friend. Returning to the group, they proceeded up the fourth floor, where the audience chamber was to see King Pavan there, sobbing into the wide throne.

They tried to approach him, but he could only weep in his misery, plaguing the hearts of the group there. Looking at the man, he was tall, at least Draco and Alistair's height easily. However, his blonde hair gave him a youthful look that was belied by his face. Deep circles, swollen red with tears aged him far more than time alone could have. Airlia turned to the others, "There must be something we can do…"

He cried even louder that moment, "Why? Why did you have to go to heaven and leave me all alone, my dear Sasha? It's been two long years. Time stopped for me when you left. I'm sure my heart died with you. Just one more time, even in my dreams… If only I could just see you one more time. Without you, my crown and throne mean nothing. I'm helpless here, left all alone. Please, my darling Sasha. Come to me one last time… If you don't… I… I…" The group gathered together to ponder what could be done for him. They turned to leave, going down to the third floor when Draco saw Emma just approaching from the top of the steps leading down to the second floor.

She saw them approaching her as she exclaimed quietly, "Oh!" She rushed to them, a hopeful look on her face as she said, "Did you meet with His Majesty in the royal suite!?" Airlia looked down – trying to hide her sad face, only to show Emma that they had, but it hadn't gone well.

Jessica spoke up, "He is still crying into the throne, begging for his long past Queen to come and see him once more. He refused to even acknowledge we were there…"

Emma nodded as she looked at the group, "I must explain! The King is refusing to speak with anyone at present. Please forgive him if he caused offence. You see, he's never been quite the same since Queen Sasha died two years ago. If only it were possible to meet with those who've passed away… It would mean the world to the King if he could see his Queen once more. Wait a moment! You know, my grandmother used to tell me lots of stories when I was small. Lots of _very strange_ stories. I'm sure there was one about a way to make any wish come true… It's no good, though. I just can't remember it."

Although her face was slightly downturned, they could still see her brown eyes, beneath her golden curls, pleading with the group for help, even though her memories couldn't quite recall the mysterious children's tale. "I'm sure she'd be happy to tell me if I went to see her, but I'm so busy with work here at the castle…"

She smiled brightly as she turned her head up to see the group fully, "I'm afraid I must ask you a favor… Please! I'd like you to go and see my grandmother. She lives in a house west of here, next to a bridge and the Riverside Chapel. Use this chimaera wing as I'm sure you will have been there already to make returning here easier. Could you ask her to tell you the old story about how to make wishes come true? Maybe it's just a fairy tale, but if there's any chance it might be true then I have to try and help the King. I wish I could go and ask her myself, but there's so much to do here at the castle. And I… I can't **leave** him on his own… like this."

She smoothed her apron along her waist as she indicated to the west, "I'm really counting on your help everyone." She bowed to them slightly as she said, "I pray at church every day that the King will be happy again. Please… help me to help him…" She turned to go back down the stairs as they went to the inn to find Trode. Everyone filed into the small room as Angelo explained the situation.

He at first looked deep in thought as he said, "Hmm, I see…" He then became elated as he expressed, "Magnificent! What a dutiful maid, worrying about her master so! I am impressed! Doubly so by the fact that she has not taken even a single day off. A faithful retainer like her is a most precious treasure to a king. And you say she's about the same age as my dear Medea? Very well! Now, this is an order! I want you to help this maid with her request!"

Yangus glared at him as he said, "Won't this be a detour in our 'unt ta find that Dhoulmagus?"

Trode bristled as he spoke, "I beg your pardon? A detour? Well, if you get onto it quickly, it won't be a problem, will it!? Off we go! We must lend a hand to this delightful maid of ours!"

The group shared a shake of the head with a smile as they spent the next few hours walking back to the chapel to find the house that her grandparents lived in.


	9. Chapter 8: Moonshadow Ream and the Wish

Author's note: I do not own Dragon Quest VIII!

Memories

Chapter Eight: Moonshadow Realm and the Wish

The trip Emma's grandparents were thankfully without conflict as they found the house that she had to be referring to. Everyone was thinking about the situation with the King as Jessica muttered, "It may just be me thinking this, but there's no way a girl's going to be that dedicated for no reason. Not a chance! I think she might be in love with him…"

As they rounded the hill, Angelo spoke next, "It's been two years since the beloved Queen of Ascantha died… And yet they're all still in mourning. The King must be a passionate man… Either that or he's just soft. I'll bet they were head over heels in love when they got married. What a tragic love story…"

Everyone nodded in agreement as they left Trode outside of the house with Medea, whom was still upset at their thoughts while Airlia tuned everyone out – losing herself to her thoughts. She could only hope her parents were out there, still deeply in love, somewhere – even after all that time. That there was a good reason for them not looking for her after all that time… It was a homely one story floor abode with its white walled exterior, a cart lying in front of it. The light was on indicating they were inside and awake. Draco knocked on the door to hear an elderly female voice calling, "Come in."

Opening the door, they saw a guard sitting at the table with an elderly man. His face was hard, and his sword gleamed in the light. "Remember, Emma said her grandmother may recall the story…"

They nodded as she approached the woman spinning wool thread in the corner, near the fireplace. "Are you Emma's grandmother?"

The elderly woman, dressed in a red gown, with white apron and a white wimple covering her hair nodded. "I am… My name is Martha, and my husband's name is John."

Airlia smiled as she explained quickly about Emma's request for them to find out of the old wishing folktales. "Let's see… That must be the story of that strange hill upstream of here. It's said that if you go there on the night of a full moon and wait quietly all night, a door to another world will open. It's probably just a silly old fairy tale though. I'm afraid I can't tell you whether it's true or not. It gets so cold and spooky up there, you see. I've never known anyone willing to stay the whole night to find out! My husband can tell you more of the location of the hill." She chuckled happily as Airlia smiled, "Thank you truly Martha…"

They went to John as Draco asked him, "Where is this hill located John? Even if it's just a folk tale, we have to try…"

John nodded with a smile. "If you go round the back of the house and follow the river downstream a while, you'll come to a path down the embankment. Once you're down there, turn around and head upstream. They say there's a cave somewhere over in that direction. However, the people round these parts don't go in there, mind. Apparently, there's nothing on the other side of the cave, but a boring old hill with a nice view." Airlia smiled as Draco thanked him for his time as the group left. Going outside, they went round the back of their house and saw the path leading down towards the embankment. They turned around, and followed the embankment down the long stretch of road. Going down the embankment was thankfully uneventful, for the monsters were all asleep as they hurried.

At the end of the path, they found a cave, and looked at it curiously as Alistair shrugged, "It must be the cave that they mentioned."

She looked at Trode and Medea, "Please wait here you two. I'd much rather you stay safe. Here! Keep this few bottles of holy water and use it only when the last application ends. It'll keep you safe from anything, even the wolves I find."

Trode nodded as he applied the first vial before the group went inside. "Oh, yes, Airlia?"

She looked at him as he smiled at her, hand fishing in the bag, "We got you this at Simpleton while you were…" She smiled as she took the proffered thorn whip and set it amongst her sash.

Looking at the cave she looked around as she felt a breeze coming distinctly from the cave, "Let's follow the breeze."

They agreed as they went into the cave, veering to the right only to see a cave-in. "I'm sure there's another way, let's look around here." Alistair said as they nodded.

Draco looked around the next corner and smiled, "The breeze is coming this way too!"

So they followed Draco as they went around the corner and followed it straight around – until they saw stairs leading up. "Come on, no time like the present. I know he was worried about monsters, but I don't truly feel any presences here of danger to us."

Angelo said as Jessica nodded, "I feel the same thing Angelo, let's continue." They went up the stairs, looking around and feeling the comforting breeze. They saw they were now at ground level, and yet they were above the land itself, the steep sloped hill that could not be climbed. Looking about, rubble and stone laid on the ground as they watched their step, trying to be sure to not trip and fall.

"The shortest path is often the wrong path you guys. Let's hope I'm right, because I'd hate to be wrong here." Airlia said as she pointed towards the path that went along the length of the hill and seemingly around it.

They nodded as Yangus added, "I agree wiv you there Air. It's been like that the whole time." They proceeded up the hill, as the sky was amber in color, indicating sunset was approaching. Once they wound around the slope upwards, they saw a bend around the hill where the road narrowed drastically. She nodded, indicating the narrow road, as they proceeded carefully around the edge, holding onto one another's hand in case the road came out from under them.

The road did cave, unfortunately, but it was under Jessica's feet as Alistair and Angelo both grabbed her hands and pulled her up to Alistair's side. Airlia and Draco hurried along to where the path opened a bit more.

When everyone was able to join them, the pair smiled happily as Airlia checked on Jessica. "I'm alright, it was a little startling, but my brother and Angelo were quick to react."

Both men smiled as Angelo gave a bow as he said, "For you Jessica, I would do anything."

Alistair pinned him with a look as he said, "You even think of hurting her and I will personally gut you Angelo, brother to Airlia or not."

Airlia came between them as she said, "Relax – all of you. We still have more of this to climb. Let's go…"

Yangus nodded as he said with a smirk, "I like this 'ere bird guv. Got 'er 'ead on straight!" They continued along, and found a path sloping up, just before a bridge going to a well.

Angelo shook his head, "We should head upwards. They said it was at the top of the hill." Everyone nodded as Draco led the way carefully up the steep slope. Once they arrived at the peak of the slope that doubled back over, going upwards, they found a window and some ruins. Night had just begun to set as the full moon light shone on the group.

Airlia smiled as she said, "This is it! Let's hope this works, for everyone's sake!" Angelo nodded as they all found pieces of stone and rubble to sit on to find out what would happen if they waited all night. Throughout the night, they saw the window stretching to the wall, and once it reached the wall, something odd happened.

"How odd… it looks like a door, and it's glowing you guys!" Jessica said as everyone gathered there to look at it. Airlia felt an odd pull as Draco touched the door.

The next thing anyone knew, they were no longer on the peak, but on a strange tile. "This place doesn't feel like it's of _our_ world you guys." Alistair said as he looked about. They saw the sky lit up by several moons, with water flowing below them with it streaming down various rock formations around them. They turned around and saw a window with curtains billowing towards them, as if by an enchanted wind. They saw several tiles leading towards the structure that lay in the center.

She gasped as she felt the pull become stronger to her while music played all about them. She started to walk, as if in a trance, even as Angelo reached out to Airlia to still her step over nothing. Pulling free, she continued to walk, over the invisible as it glittered beneath her feet. They followed Airlia as she remained trapped within the recesses of her minds, the music pulling her deeper into the daze. The building, they saw before them, was so otherworldly, the lights were going up the building, streaming as she went opened the doors before going into the small building.

Inside the room was as entrancing to the group as it was to Airlia while she stared blankly ahead. Instruments were lying about as they saw beads of light going up and down the drums, a giant drum on the platform, and a book on a table just behind the giant drum. Suddenly a strum of the harp happened, drawing everyone's attention, breaking the spell on Airlia as she looked at the man. "I am Ishmahri, keeper of the Moonshadow Land. Welcome to my realm."

She looked at him and felt a strange sense of familiarity. He had long flowing blue hair, blue eyes, with a white robe that held an orange collar. Over the robe were a blue overcoat and a belt of the same orange of the collar. He held a harp that was silver with a blue sapphire set into the top of the handle. Part of his hair was pulled into a ponytail behind his head. However, she noticed his ears were pointed. Something about that fact dug into her mind, burrowing itself away. She blinked as the others started to look about the room. She saw so many music instruments around there, all playing by themselves, as if enchanted. Behind Ishmahri was a globe that spun of its own accord. Deciding that she had had enough of the room, she wanted to find out why he was pulling her so.

The group gathered about her as he spoke to them, "Many moons have waxed and waned since human foot last trod this earth. …Weary travelers, I welcome you now to the Land of the Moonshadow. Enlighten me, what desire opened the Moonshadow Window on this night? No words please… Your shoes can tell the tale." He began to play his harp as lights emitted from it, then from Draco's shoes as he jumped. It seemed to tell Ishmahri everything as he said, "So, Pavan longs to be reunited with his dearly beloved, Sasha."

Hearing him know everything without a word being said made everyone jump in surprise as he chuckled, "You stand amazed, mouths agape in wonderment. Ah, forgive me. I have yet to uncloud your eyes. Children of the light of day… Do you believe that memories are yours alone? Your clothes, houses, tables and chairs… The sky, the land… They too remember each passing day. Silently, they sleep in a dream world of memories. The moon's light may give shape to these dreams… these memories."

He seemed to think for a moment before speaking, "I cannot stir this daughter of the sun from her eternal sleep, but perhaps I can end your friend's waking nightmare." The light gleamed off his sapphire gem set in the circlet on his head. Nodding resolutely he said, "Lead me to the castle. Lead me to the scene of Pavan's misery. I will bring your friends who wait at the base of the cave below to the castle as well."

Airlia nodded as she looked at Ishmahri. He smiled as he spoke, "I am the keeper of this realm, simply because I created it. I have the power to soothe the broken heart. Lead me, then, to King Pavan's realm, to Ascantha." As the group left the place, they ran back to the window at the end as Airlia turned to see Ishmahri, no longer walking, he was floating at the pace that they were running.

She still felt the pull towards him while having no idea of why it pulled her. She thought about it and realized that it was her own waking nightmares, dreams of Marcello's possessive nature, and then there were nightmares of the creature possessing Dhoulmagus trying to make her its wife. _Perhaps,_ she thought, _perhaps he could bring her out of her own waking nightmares… _When they arrived at the window, he touched it and instantly they were there with Ishmahri and Trode.

He looked around, shocked as Ishmahri said, "The other one is just outside the castle, and she is perfectly fine. Please, come with me. Take me to the scene of Pavan's unending nightmare please Draco, Airlia."

The pair nodded as they swiftly guided him up the stairs – however with so many people just sleeping in the oddest places Jessica asked him, "Did you put them to sleep? And just how do you intend to wake him of his nightmare Ishmahri?"

He smiled gently as he said, "Upon this night, by the light of the full moon, I shall play a tune to salve the King's wounded soul. If any of you presently with me have a wound to your soul, you might also find your souls soothed by the melody. Fear not for the people sleeping, it is merely so that I may move about without causing uproar due to my… appearance." They nodded as they reached the king who was still crying into the throne.

He started to play his harp as Pavan jolted from his state; lights catching his eyes that they could now see were blue. It seemed as if he saw the group as Ishmahri spoke softly, "Oh, grieving soul. May the moon's rays trace the scenes enacted here long ago…" Suddenly they could see images of a queen, in gold and pink dancing around and laughing as Airlia lost herself to her memories…

* * *

_Airlia was still but a child and it was only six months after Marcello had joined the Abbey. She had been in her nun's dress in her room, the window open allowing the night air to come in. She gazed out at the sky, lost in her dreams. Suddenly she heard music from the courtyard as she looked on in curiosity. She found herself leaving her room and going into the court, hiding behind a pillar as music came her way. _

_A hand placed on her shoulder as she whirled on her heels. "Marcello?!" _

_He smiled at her as he held his hand out to her as he asked, "Would you like to dance?" _

_Tilting her head to the side, she questioned, "Dance?" He nodded as she placed her hand in his and he began to swirl her around the area. She tried her best to dance, but worried when she knew she was not in sync with him and often stepped on his feet. _

_He chuckled as she looked down, blushing in embarrassment before he spoke, "Don't worry about my feat Airlia; I'm just glad I can make you smile. While you do so often, it's rarely deep or true – except around your father."_

* * *

She wondered why she was recalling that now; however King Pavan's words drew her from her memories as he spoke, afraid to touch the image, "What is this? A dream? An illusion? No… No… I remember this… you…" He touched the image and as he feared, it vanished before his eyes.

However, he could hear her words, "… _is wrong…? What is wrong?"_

Tears ran down his cheeks overflowing from his eyes as he called out to her, "Sasha!" She was so beautiful, her auburn hair in a bun, a beautiful tiara sitting tucked into the bun – all of it making her blue eyes seem all the more beautiful, and unearthly.

He reached out to her as he spoke, "I've missed you so! These two years, I've thought of nothing but you. Ever since you passed away…" His memories brought out words all too familiar to him, but yet unheard by the group before him_._

_Her voice was heard before you saw her again… "You're not still fretting about this morning's missive, are you? You mustn't. You made the right decision." _

_She turned and picked up part of her dress, looking at him coyly – laughter present in her eyes. "You're always so lenient with people. But sometimes you need to be firm too. That's a king's duty. Everybody believes in you. You must stand tall and proud. Ascantha is your country." _

_She vanished as he tried to follow her. Yet her words were still heard, "Oh yes! I have news! The innkeeper's dog has had a puppy! He wants us to think of a name!"_ He whirled around to see himself, happy and in vibrant colors sitting on his throne, looking at his wife over the side of his shoulder.

She was behind him, being playful as she smiled at him. Pavan, dressed in black closed his eyes a moment, hand to his lips as he said, "Is that… me? Yes, I remember this. It was the spring before last. So this is a memory from the past?" Sasha came around the side of the throne as they watched everything play out before the saddened king.

"_A puppy, you say? … What do you think? No doubt you've already thought of a good name for it!" _

_His younger self said gazing with love at his beloved Queen. She gave a mischievous smile as she said, "It's a secret." _

_Pavan missed her look as he said, "Why? If you've thought of a name, then I'm sure it's splendid. Tell me!" _

_She shook her head as she spoke, "Surely you have a suggestion too? A name for this puppy?" _

_He smiled at her as he said, "But I'm sure your-" _

_She cupped his cheek, halting his words, "Shush, now, Pavan. I think any name you came up with would be simply perfect." _

_Her expression softened in love towards her husband as she spoke, "My dear King. You're a wise and kind man. You should follow your own instincts." _

_She tilted his head to the side slightly, one hand on one cheek, and the other hand on his other cheek. He closed his eyes, leaning into the touch, "I was planning to use the name you thought of. That's all I'd decided."_

His eyes opened as the current King walked towards the pair, a smile on his face as they vanished. He sat on the throne as he placed his hands over his face, sighing softly as he spoke, "… Ah, yes. She was always like that, always giving me so much encouragement. Sasha… Why…" He cried looking upwards towards the skies, towards heaven. He still hurt, but seeing her had made him feel that moment of love, of enjoyment once more.

The music continued as he heard his younger self once more speaking, "…_Sasha. Why are you always so strong?" They were staring at one another now, and she just smiled at him happily. "Because my mother gives me strength." King Pavan gave her a searching look as he said, "Your mother? But she passed away years ago…"_

_She turned from him, her hands over her heart as she smiled. "I never told you, but I was very timid as a child, so weak and afraid. And every day, my mother would try hard to encourage me. When she died, I was so sad and lonely… But then I realized…. If I went back to my old weak self, I would have nothing left of my mother at all. It would be just as if she had never existed." _

King Pavan began walking towards her as she continued, "_I realized I had to be strong. That I must remember her words of encouragement and everything she taught me. That way, she'll live on inside me for always. Forever…"_

King Pavan extended his hand, to still the image of Sasha as he called out to her, "Sasha. You're right… I should be more like you…"

_She vanished as she reappeared on the stairs leading to the terrace above. "Shall we go out onto the terrace? The weather's so nice today. It would be lovely to enjoy the breeze together."_ She extended her hand to Pavan as the group noticed the past Pavan merged with the one dressed in black, becoming one.

The pair went upstairs as everyone else followed, and the music still played in the background. As the dawn rose, Sasha smiled at the coming dawn. "_Look! Your country stretches before us as far as the eye can see! Oh! Ascantha is so beautiful!" _

King Pavan smiled as he saw his kingdom before him as he murmured, "Yes… Beautiful, Sasha… So beautiful." She turned to give him one last smile, her eyes still so filled with love for her husband.

She spoke happily, softly as she began to fade, "My darling king. For people to live their lives happily, you must be strong…" She vanished when the rays of light hit her as he tried to hold her.

Vanishing, he collapsed to the ground once more. He held his arms tight to him, as if holding her again. "… I remember. Everything you ever told me lives on inside my heart. Forgive me, Sasha. I've finally opened my eyes… I'm so … sorry for being so sad and lonely." He stood as he smiled down at his kingdom for once as he spoke, "… At last, I've finally awoken from my long and terrible nightmare."


	10. Chapter 9: Morrie and his Monster Haven

Author's note: I do not own Dragon Quest VIII! I've changed what the Monster Arena is. My story isn't about fighting monsters all over the place, for not all are evil. I intend to show this in a different light. To any purists whom I offend, I'm sorry.

Memories

Chapter Nine: Morrie and his Monster Haven

King Pavan looked behind him to see the group of people there and smiled. Airlia looked around to see Ishmahri was gone! Saddened for some odd reason, she masked it as the king came over to the group. "I have all of you to thank for my recovery from my terrible nightmare, my friends!"

He obtained everyone's name, but when it came to Trode, Pavan found the cursed king hiding his face. "You have no need of hiding your face from me friend, it's all right."

Trode shook his head as he spoke fearfully, "You'll call me … a monster if you were to see me as I am."

Pavan shook his head negatively as he said, "Nonsense friend, if you helped me, then no appearance in this world of ours can be truly that of a monster." Trode look at him in disbelief from beneath his hood then drew it back, bracing for the shriek to come.

King Pavan merely smiled as he said, "Dear friend, you will always be welcomed within our walls. But tell me, what happened to you? I sense it's more than it seems."

Trode looked at him startled, "A foul jester called Dhoulmagus cursed my kingdom. My daughter and I were not unaffected, however, because of the protective magic circle, it merely disfigured us both. My daughter now has the appearance of a white mare, and I'm…"

King Pavan nodded as he sank to the ground to look Trode properly in the eyes, "I have you and your friends to thank for my recovery. Now, let me order the period of mourning over, and arrange a banquet for all of you since you must have been out all night and had almost nothing to eat."

Airlia smiled as she saw the black banners withdrawn from the top of the castle and the bright, proud colors flown high and proud. As people came out, still dressed in black, they saw the colors and rejoiced, hurrying back inside to change into their regular attire before coming back out. The energy in the kingdom was raised to the point that the group, even at the highest point of the castle, could feel it. King Pavan stood and bowed for a moment, "Pardon me for a moment while I get changed." He left them on the rooftop while he went to his room.

When he came out he looked like the old King Pavan that they saw from the memories. He smiled as he led the way back downstairs where his chancellor looked at him in surprise, "Your Majesty?!"

He nodded, "I've finally awoken from my terrible nightmare. Please, you have my thanks my friend for helping the country when I could not."

He smiled as they heard footsteps fast approaching, and Emma's form could be seen coming upstairs to see them. "Your Majesty?!" She was surprised, and Airlia could see her true uniform, it was the same but the color was a pale peach. She knew that it was somehow better suited to Emma.

King Pavan turned a smile to her as he said, "Emma, could you kindly organize a banquet as soon as possible so we can feed our new friends? They have done much to wake me up from this terrible nightmare."

She nodded happily as she fled to the kitchen to give the orders. He turned to everyone, "Follow me to the banquet room, please…" He led the way to the banquet room which had been set up to accommodate the extra travelers. On the table were soups, drinks and water, a roasted bird that smelled heavenly, and a delicious ham. Airlia loaded up a plate for Trode, much to his delight and then set about making a plate for herself.

Once they finished eating, Pavan looked at everyone, "Never again will I forget the things Sasha told me. It felt like a dream, but I believe in what I saw. Thank you. Thank you so much… Thanks to you and Emma, I've finally woken up from an unbearable nightmare. Now I can be a proper king to my people again."

Airlia looked at Pavan, and he seemed to regain his youthful looks almost instantly. The dark circles and puffiness were still there, but yet they somehow seemed less harsh. He had his crown on, no longer black topped, it was green and gold colored fabric over a simple gold crown. He had a red velvet cape, the trim was golden colored, but seemed to better suit the king than black and silver.

He smiled at the group as he said, "I cannot thank you enough. If there is ever anything I can do for you, please do not hesitate to ask." He noticed what had been ignored by all mostly due to focus on their tasks, Airlia's stained dress.

She had the graciousness to blush, "We've been hunting a murderer, so clothing takes a bit of a back seat. My apologies."

He nodded, "I will speak with the local armory, as they have all sorts of gear. I will cover the coin, but this does not mean my debt to you all is repaid, for this is something minor I can do to help for the moment." King Trode smiled at him as he ate his fill, devouring his foot at a gentlemanly pace.

Airlia smiled softly in thanks as Emma stepped forward, "I haven't quite thanked you all yet, for your help with the king. May I suggest that if you continue traveling, long hair if braided can be kept out of one's way safely?"

Airlia nodded as Jessica smiled, "I can take care of that – but thank you for the incredible idea Emma."

Emma smiled as Pavan continued, "I swear I will do anything in my power to repay you. Anything at all I can do to help."

When the meal was done, the group got up as he led the way down to the armory and the weapon shop near the entrance of the kingdom. "Please, help my friends with whatever their needs are. They are the cause of our ending the mourning period."

The man smiled heartily at the group, "You have an entire kingdom's thanks friends. What shall we get all of you?"

Airlia spied the leather dress, "Can we have two of the leather dresses? One for me, and one for Jessica?"

He nodded as he handed the clothing over, "Gladly friends. Is there anything else I can get for all of you?"

Yangus looked and saw an iron cuirass and asked about that, "Absolutely, anything else my friends. This is truly an incredible occasion, so please, don't hesitate!"

Draco nodded, "Could we kindly get two bronze armors and three bronze shields as well?"

The merchant nodded as Pavan offered coin for the payment. "Nay my King, they selflessly helped you, so they are welcome to the gear today at no charge."

Pavan looked in awe at the kindness of his people as he smiled, "You have my deepest thanks."

The weapon clerk came over, "They helped you my king? Then the armory shop's offer extends to my weapon shop as well."

The King looked at his people in awe as he realized then, how truly deeply he had hurt his people with his unending nightmare. The king smiled brightly as he nodded.

Airlia looked at the stall as she said, "Three broadswords and three short bows, would that be okay?"

He nodded as he said, "Gladly, you all have my thanks everyone. Please, be safe on your travels my friends."

Pavan smiled as he said warmly, "Farewell, my friends. May fortune ride with you on your continuing journey. You are all welcome here forevermore. Especially your delightful friend, Trode. I hope we will meet again soon."

As they stood to leave Pavan called out to them once more, "Oh yes, you were inquiring about someone called Dhoulmagus who dresses like a jester, sadly no one has spoken of a jester or a man called Dhoulmagus, so he hasn't come here sadly." They left Pavan so the blond could speak with his people as they went about looking at the new Ascantha. Doors were open everywhere as they went into one house to see people about, cleaning as they saw a tiny medal sticking out of a cupboard.

The women there, smiled as she said, "Please, if you want the medal, have it and my thanks for saving our kingdom."

They thanked her as Jessica placed it in the bag with the others they had found already. "These things are strange… We've been finding them everywhere, but I wonder what they do…"

Angelo looked at them and nodded, "I have some that were found within Maella Abbey and one from the bar in Simpleton. I thought they looked interesting, but now after seeing so many, there is something odd about them."

Alistair nodded as he said, "We picked up two in the ruined abbey we went through too."

Airlia thought back, "Yeah, we got one from Peregrin Quay too…"

As they were about to leave, Emma ran up to them with a smile on her face, "I found these in the castle while I was cleaning, and they're like the one I saw at my grandmother's when I was there so long ago. I took it with me because I knew when the mourning period began; I wouldn't be able to get home again anytime soon to remember them. Please, take them as mementos of our kingdom."

Looking at them all, they put it in one bag to keep them together. "We have twelve of these things. Let's keep an eye out for any more as we go you guys."

They nodded in agreement as they put it in the communal item bag. Before leaving, the group went to the inn where they were allowed to go change into their new protective gear. Airlia smoothed out her leather dress, as was Jessica as they left the room. Airlia smiled as the men slowly joined her. She looked at Yangus with his cuirass, shining in the light, while Alistair and Draco looking distinguished in their bronze armor. As they left the inn, they went towards the gate with a smile on their faces. As they left they could hear the people cheering for them as the saviors of Ascantha.

Airlia smiled as she assisted Trode to the wagon as he looked at her with tenderness, "It's like you're my daughter made over, even though my daughter is right here."

She smiled as she said, "My father raised me properly, even for an Abbot, to respect my elders and royalty. I have respect for anyone who will show me even so little as a shred of it in return."

Angelo nodded with a smile, "Marcello always walked a very thin wire there, but I have always showed my respect with Airlia." She nodded in agreement as the group looked at the map.

Yangus puffed up his chest as he said, "I know wot it's like to be discriminated against. …Oy, guv! I've got an idea. The town I used to live in ain't too far south of 'ere. How about we 'ead off down there, eh? Sure, Pickham ain't no rose garden, but it's in the middle o' nowhere, right. Even a strange old geezer like 'im would fit in no problem. Old granddad 'ere'll be able to get 'imself a drink! An' we might get a clue about where that Dhoulmagus 'as got to an' all. There's a bloke there who knows ev'ryfin' about ev'ryfin'. We call 'im Brains. He's a mate o' mine. He'll know somefin'! Dead cert! See, two birds wiv one stone, eh! I ain't just a pretty face! Come on! Let's get goin' south! Pickham 'ere we come!"

Draco nodded in agreement, "We don't have any other leads, and if there is someone who knows everything about everything, then that's what we'll do."

Yangus nodded, "'E's about a day's walk south, then a few hours east. There's a little lodge about 'alfway south that we can stay at night. They'll give us some food to take on the road too." Airlia nodded in agreement as the bandit continued. "We've only got a few food items in the wagon these days cause it's 'ard trying to make sure we eat it before it goes stale." Trode smiled as the group moved down the path, and followed it until the path went west.

Instead of continuing on the path, they went south through the trees as they made sure that Medea was able to keep up. Continuing south, they found the hut that was there by the water. "Is that the resting place you meant for us to be able to stay at?"

Yangus nodded as she spoke. "I'll stay out here with Trode tonight. I want to see the stars."

Alistair smiled as Angelo said, "I think I'd like that too tonight." As the others went inside, night fell quickly. Alistair hunted a gorerilla for food, as Yangus took the mallet it had and placed it amongst his items. When they ate their fill of stew made from the meat and other greens, she smiled as she bid her friends good night. She unhitched Medea so the cursed princess could relax without the weight of the wagon for a short time if she wanted to. Trode went into the wagon for an apple as the horse greedily ate it, happy for a treat.

Night came passed to daytime all too quickly as Draco reattached the wagon to Medea gently with an apologetic look. With everyone situated, Alistair came out with the extra food for the group, it wasn't much but bread and some fruit were better than nothing as they continued going south. Airlia smiled as she felt the gentle wind giving her a calming breeze. They went up and down the hills until finally a well-worn path appeared in the distance. She looked at the others as Yangus nodded, "Yea, that's the way see?" She smiled as they went down the path a little further until a band of thieves jumped out to surprise them. She flinched as Alistair pulled her behind him as the men drew their weapons.

She looked at Trode and whispered to Jessica, "Get to the other side of the wagon. We need to protect it if they should get past the boys somehow." She nodded as she unhitched her whip, snapping it – irritated that bandits should try to attack them.

The bandits chuckled as they shared an appreciative look at the ladies, much to the disgruntlement of the group. "My boys… we found ourselves somefin' eh? Now 'and over your money and the girls and we'll let youse go." Draco spat as he pulled out his sword, "Over my dead body!"

Yangus glared as he pulled out his axe as he said, "I'll never let you 'urt these two birds!"

Alistair merely glared darkly as he pulled out his sword and Angelo pulled out his bow and an arrow from the quiver. "Never!" And with that, he launched an arrow, embedding itself in the man's shoulder that held an axe.

She got a quick look at the three men. They were all hooded, with broad, wide chests exposed. They had leather gloves and boots. They wore leather shorts since the weather was still quite warm as Airlia looked at them, alarmed. One man held an axe, while another held a sword. The last man held a spear and they shared the same height, telling her they were likely related. She prepared her healing magic as the man with the sword threw dirt in the faces of the men. She unleashed it as a healing wind, clearing their eyes. Yangus drew his axe back and came crashing down on the man with the spear's head, killing him instantly. Alistair, ever fast with his sword double sliced the man with the sword, striking him down with a lucky strike. The thug looked at his fallen comrades and glared at the group before he fled.

Airlia relaxed as Angelo turned to her, "I promise, you're safe with all of us here Air. I'd never allow him to touch you!" She nodded with a weak smile on her face as they continued to walk going south. Suddenly an odd tower came into view, grey walls with a peculiar red and green paint on it. A ramp led up to a door, one coated in red pain and the other in green with gold almost spikes coming out of the sides, almost teeth like.

Vines grew along the building, as they looked around. Alistair tried the doors to find them locked as he shrugged to them. "This is peculiar." Looking up, they saw a man with a black moustache who was balding with a poof of black hair out of the back of his head. He had a long white scarf, and a red and green alternating uniform. One sleeve was green, with that leg being the same color, and the other side was red. His shirt was opposite, red and green with a black belt around him. He wore grey leather gloves and shoes.

They looked around, wondering how he got up there only to see a ramp along the right side of the building as they followed it to the roof. They got up there, to see him; his back was still to the group. Draco approached him, but all that greeted him was silence. After a moment, they turned to leave. As they started to leave, the man turned around to speak to them. His thick accent coming to them over the wind as he spoke, "Ah, you come to see me, and I ignore you! What was I thinking? Come! Speak! I listen!"

They turned to face him as he smiled, his eyes filled with the fire of passion as he continued, "Allow me to introduce myself! I am Morrie! Here I borrow my ears to the wind." He returned to his post, standing there, watching the world go by him.

Draco went up to him, feeling his own pull to the man for some strange reason. The others watched in anticipation as he stood proudly, speaking with confidence, "I hear it on the wind. There is someone magnifico come here soon." He turned to Draco as he spoke, "So, Ragazzo! You are a traveler si?" He pointed right at Draco as he nodded. Morrie then looked at the rest of the group as he smiled. "You're here with bimba," and with a wave, indicated Jessica, "Signor," and pointed to Yangus with that one. "Casanova," he indicated Angelo, "Guardian," he indicated Alistair and with a final wave to Airlia he said, "Signorina."

Airlia looked at Morrie curiously as he chuckled, "Then I ask you one favore! Here, take these." He handed them three pamphlets. Airlia took them and gazed at them… They were drawings of monsters!

Morrie spoke again as the strange man focused on the group, "When we have finished talking, you take the look at these memos, ay! Each one has written on the informazione of the notorious monsters. They need your help!"

"People have been trying for years to kill them. I want you to find them and send them to me, for I will protect them! They will be safe here Ragazzo, that I promise!" Draco cocked his head to the side for a moment before nodding.

He was able to prove to Ascantha that Trode wasn't a monster, so perhaps some 'monsters' weren't truly monsters either. "Once you have sent them to me, I will give you items to help you on your journey. The more you send once you've sent me the three of them, the more I give you."

Draco nodded, happy to be able to protect some who may not truly be all that bad. "It is not to worry, Ragazzo. For you, it will be a slice of cake! I see it in your eyes! Buona fortuna!" The group nodded their agreement and farewells as they left the arena. Airlia looked at the memos, carefully studying them.

She looked at the first of three memos. It was a simple blue slime. His name was Smiles as she noted the location, "Spotted near a dilapidated castle?"

Draco nodded as he spoke up, "Near Trodain. I recall him, he was just acting badly, but wasn't truly bad because there are creatures around there that are downright wicked."

She put it back in the bag as she pulled out the second memo and gazed at the being depicted on it, "restless armor, probably protecting people… People can misunderstand so easily when it comes to someone trying to protect them simply because they look different from anyone else…"

Angelo nodded, "I recall that one. He was protecting a woman and child, but they ended up running in fear from him because he looks like other monsters of the same variety. He was on the river bank near the Abbey." Airlia nodded, recalling the tale. After putting the second memo into the back, she held the third memo in her hand. Looking at the paper, it held the image of a Khalamari kid named Squiggles. She noted it was near the water's edge near a lady bandit's lair.

She looked at it thoughtfully as she smiled. "This one is but a child, no wonder he wants us to find these guys and send them to safety!" Draco nodded sadly, worried for the three creatures as they proceeded forward.

"Before we get poor Joe from Maella, let's go to Pickham and see what we can learn there. It will make it easier to go and get him on his way without having to deal with people worrying about us interacting with him." Airlia suggested as Angelo nodded. They continued west for a few hours, down the worn path on the road to Pickham.


	11. Chapter 10: Pickham and the Horse Napped

Author's note: I do not own Dragon Quest VIII!

Memories

Chapter Ten: Pickham and the Horse Napped

When they arrived, night was just starting to fall and there was a burly man asleep down the main aisle, but otherwise the town was still bustling as they walked. Pickham was a large town, but yet Airlia felt a sense of apprehension as they saw the dilapidated sandstone buildings. Merchants there, were seemingly dressed well, as was most of the people, but something about the town was off. She only wished she could put her finger on it. However, Trode was soaking in the fact that he didn't have to hide from anyone. He began to chatter excitedly with Yangus, "Well Yangus, at least you were right about something! No one here so much as bats an eyelid at me!"

Yangus smiled as he nodded, "I lived here for many years, so I would think I know 'ow me own town would react to ya!"

He slowed Medea down as Trode spoke with Draco, "So… the pub awaits! I'll go on ahead. I wouldn't want to get in your way. You go and find this Brains fellow. I'll be waiting for your report!"

Trode left with a smile on his face, waiving at the group as Yangus scoffed as he put his fisted hands on his hips, "Waitin'? Boozin' more like! Come on, guv! Let's forget about 'im an' 'ead over to Brains's. Some of us 'ave gotta keep our minds on the job, eh? We gotta find that Dhoulmagus." So Yangus led the way as many of the city's inhabitants wandered over to their pub of choice. Going straight back to the pub, he went to the right, over a small incline, down the same incline over the other side and around the last alleyway. "Brain's place can't be access from anywhere other than the rooftops. Follow me."

Going down the alley, they saw another pub as he led them to the stairs and onto the rooftops. He started to hurry as he led them all the way to the end of the rooftops, and then turned right – leading to a giant staircase downwards. "'E's down 'ere guv!" When they went down the stairs, he went to the door, knocked and waited for a response. When none came, he knocked again, to more silence. Finally, he opened the door and looked inside, then respectfully closed the door once more, turning to Draco. "Well, this is Brains's gaff, but it looks like 'e ain't 'ome. Oh well, we better get back to the pub an' ask the old codger wot 'e wants to do."

Draco nodded as Airlia felt that uneasy feeling well further in her. She sent a look at Angelo that spoke of the trouble she feared was brewing. He nodded, "We better hurry. Airlia's got one of her sinking feelings and it only bodes trouble."

The group hurried back up the stairs, and followed the path as she looked over at the pub while they ran. Going back to the other side of town, they hurried down the steps and back up the alleyway to the pub. They ran back to the main pub, knowing that was the one he would be at. Airlia smiled as she saw Medea there, still tethered to the wagon. They went inside the pub doors to see Trode at the bar, having a drink. He spoke sadly into the mug as he said, "It never used to be this difficult to get a drink… Another thing that wretched Dhoulmagus is responsible for! Confound him and confound this curse! But it's Medea who's really suffering. Turned into a horse just when she was betrothed to be married…"

"Your Majesty…" Alistair said as Trode jumped in his seat.

He turned to see the group as he spoke eagerly, "Oh! You're back already! That was unduly expedient of you. So, have you found out where Dhoulmagus is?"

Just as Draco was about to speak, a horse whinnied several times, in fear as Trode stumbled out of his drunken stupor, "What was that!? I thought I heard Medea…"

Airlia panicked as she fled to the door, only to see Medea and the wagon were gone!

Trode, fully out of his stupor, turning back and forth in fear for his daughter… "Medea! _Where's Medea!? __**She's gone!**_"

Yangus, panicked was suddenly hit with one realization he never had to worry about before, but had to face now. "Uh-oh! Guess I shoulda known better. People round 'ere don't care where ya come **from**, they care wot ya come _**wiv**_!"

Trode, angry about his daughter going missing, turned to Yangus with fire in his eyes at the former thief. "Are you _saying_ some ninny-hammer crook from this slum as **kidnapped** my daughter!?"

Yangus held is hands up to defend himself as he said, "Oh, keep yer 'air on, granddad! Whoever it was can't o' gone far… They'll still be in town somewhere."

Trode cooled off as he spoke calmly. "Well we must find them then! Forget everything else! Getting Medea back is all that matters!" He turned to Draco and started running in place, eager to find Medea as he demanded of the boy… "Well what are you waiting for, Draco!? You heard me didn't you!? We must find the culprit immediately and save my precious daughter!"

Draco nodded as he turned to Yangus, "You know this town best, lead the way!"

Yangus nodded in agreement as he led the way back to the alleyway leading to Brains's place. "We're not going to see Brains, but I figure that 'e must 'ave gone this way for the black market."

He saw a man lying on a mat and went up to him. "I saw Mitts walkin' off towards the watchtower a minute ago. Drunk as a newt, 'e was! I was up them steps, an' I could see 'im wobblin' all over the shop! He looked pretty pleased wiv 'imself, mind. Must've run into a bit o' luck, I guess."

He fell back asleep as Yangus led them back up the alleyway and down the next alley. "If 'e saw 'im from those steps, 'e 'ad ta go this way."

He looked up at the watchtower and didn't see any drunkards up there as they made it to that corner of town. "'E's in there likely mate. Let's sneak up on 'im." Draco opened the door quietly as they all filed into the room. Looking around, buckets were strewn on the wall and on boxes. The room was coming down on top of them as they heard something from the corner. Alistair grabbed the hilt of his sword, ready to draw it as they went around the counter of boxes to see a man hiding there, counting his gold coins.

Yangus listened to the man's words as Draco stood there, "He knows 'is stuff, that ol' merchant! He could see 'ow much it was werf!" His words slurred together, making the rest unintelligible to Airlia's ears, but she knew Yangus could pick it out of anything. He growled as he nodded to Draco whom grabbed his shoulder and spun him around with a glare. He backed up into the corner as Mitts slurred, "W-Who's that!? Oh, no!" Realization hit him as he said, "You ain't the owner o' that 'orse, is ya!?"

Trode came up to him, angry and ready to kill the man. "So, it was you! You're the scoundrel responsible for taking the Princess!"

Airlia rushed to Trode, clamping his mouth as she whispered, "They don't know she's anything more than a horse. Don't give her away like that less she be given to some creature that might do worse to her than they are now!"

Mitts backed up, shaking with fear as he said, "Wot the 'ell!? Get that monster away from me! Wot's it on about? Wot princess? I only knocked off an 'orse!"

Trode screamed as he flailed his arms about, knocking Airlia away from him as he said, "Who are you calling a monster, thief!? Give my Medea back right now or suffer the consequences!"

Mitts fell to his knees, throwing the money at them, "Easy! Take it easy! I swear I didn't know! I didn't know it was no monster princess or nuffin'! This was all the dough I got for it, I swear! Just don't 'urt me!"

Airlia collected the bag and put the coins back in it as she turned to Yangus, "Any thoughts on where he got this?"

Yangus nodded, "Yea, I do as matter o' fact! Come on – let's get out of 'ere!" Airlia dragged Trode out of the room before he could shout anymore as they went back into Pickham through the side route they had taken before, dawn starting to break over the land. "I suspect 'e sold it at Dodgy Dave's place down beggar alley, that far alley we went down the first time." However, before he took there, he went back in to have one last word with Mitts and came out quite pleased with himself. "If we 'urry, an' the 'orse is there, my mate will give us 'er back if we give 'im back the dough… I mean money. The geezer, Dave, is a mate o' mine."

Trode was about to say something as Airlia said, "Let's hurry then!" As Yangus led them to the alley in question, he went into the pub.

He led them to the bar as the barkeep smiled at the group. "You have business in the back?" He led them to his side panel that he lifted up with a wave, "Be my guest!" The group filed into the room as she took stock of Dodgy Dave. He looked much like the quartermaster who helped her to escape not so long ago, strong, bulging muscles – but for a weapons and arms dealer, he would have to be. He had a mask on that covered his whole face, likely to protect his identity. Yangus approached him after turning to Airlia for the money. She smiled weakly as he went to speak with Dave.

Soon as Dave picked his head up, he saw his old friend there and moved his book and quill aside as he greeted his old time friend. "Well, well, if it ain't old Yangus! Ain't seen your mush round 'ere for a while. Got some knocked-off gear you wanna get rid of, 'ave ya?"

Yangus shook his head as he said, "Nah, mate! Washed me 'ands of all that. I'm travelin' round wiv the guv'ner 'ere now." He indicated Draco with a wave of his hand. He continued without a second thought, "But that's not why I'm 'ere. That legless old runt Mitts was in 'ere before sellin' you an 'orse an' cart, weren't 'e?" He looked around and felt concern rise along the back of his neck as he said, "It's just that we need 'em back. They belong to the guv 'ere, see. Mitts only went an' 'alf-inched 'em! I gave 'im the squeeze, an' 'e said 'e sold 'em to you. That's why we're 'ere."

Dave held back a chuckle as he said, "You 'ad 'em pinched by Mitts!? You!? You must be goin' soft, Yangus, getting' stitched up by someone like 'im!" He nodded as he folded his arms over his chest as he spoke, "Yeah, 'e was 'ere sellin' the 'orse 'n' cart. I gave 'im a good price for 'em." He then looked ashamed of himself as he said, "So… I did have 'em, but… I dunno 'ow to tell ya this… I sold 'em already…" He started scratching the back of his head, making Airlia wary of whom they were sold to. Yangus looked upset with them as Draco paled in fear at the thought of his princess not only being kidnapped, but sold.

Alistair turned to Trode, "Don't say anything right now. We need to figure this out, get them back and get out of here quickly." Trode nodded as Jessica's fingers itched near her whip.

Yangus glared as he slammed his fists down on the table, "You wot? Who did you sell 'em to?"

He stammered as he said, "Well… I dunno 'ow to tell ya this either… I sold 'em to Red."

Yangus blinked before his skin dropped a couple of shades while the words set in on him. "_**You wot!? Red!? **_The old artful dodger 'erself!? Yer 'avin' a giraffe, intcha?"

She listened carefully, wondering who Red was, that Yangus would pale so drastically and look around defeated. Dave sighed hard as he said, "Sorry Yangus, straight up. Look, it's out o' my 'ands now… You'll 'ave to sort it out yerself."

He looked at the group as he said, "Let's go outside and get some air, I know what it's gonna take for me to get 'er back for the guv." So they left through the side door and Yangus sighed heavily as soon as Dave's door was shut. "I don't believe it! Now Red's mixed up in all this… It's the last thing I wanna do right now, but we're gonna 'ave to pay 'er a visit. She lives in a gaff south-west o' town. Nice little pad, it is. Slap bang wallop in the middle of a lake. 'Owever, she an' I went after a jewel together. It wos called 'The Venus Tear.' We never got it. Now we'll get it and bring it to 'er. She will 'ave to take it in exchange for Medea."


	12. Chapter 11: The Tear and the Princess

Author's note: I do not own Dragon Quest VIII!

Memories

Chapter Eleven: The Tear and the Princess

Without a second thought, they quickly went two alleys over to find the weapon and armor shops to stock up on needed items for the upcoming trek through to find the Venus tear. Yangus handed the funds to Draco, "Since we 'ave to see Red, I doubt we'll need this. Use it to get better gear guv." He chose to get three hunter's bows to upgrade them from the short bows they got back in Ascantha. She had a feeling something was there, but without the pot, she was at a loss.

She saw the holy lance and shook her head, "Yangus already has an iron axe, so we should be okay for now. We shouldn't worry about much right now until we get Medea back…"

Yangus shook his head, "Now, now, right now we need to make sure we're ready for anything. I had them sell the extra gear that we didn't need back in Simpleton and get the long spear. For now, get them the lances." He managed to haggle everything down to nothing two thousand gold pieces, and paid for it out of his own pocket. Once everyone had their weapons, they went to the armorer next door. For another two thousand, they got three iron helmets and shields, a leather cape for Angelo and Airlia while Jessica went to the dancer's costume.

"Please, feel free to use the changing room back," The group went around the counter and into the back of the building before them. They found a changing station there as she went behind it to change out of the leather dress. When she came out, she had a halter top that covered her breasts, and went around the back to the closure, with two strings holding it to the white collar that had an emerald set into it. She had a skirt tied around the undergarment of the skirt. The skirt was red with yellow triangles going up and down along the hem, into the tie off on the right hip. Her pigtails, where the bracers were no longer gold, rather a matching silvery white that went with the rest of her outfit.

She kept her belt to hold her whip, her item bag as she looked at the others. "I'm ready to go." The two men who could use spears set them in place as they exchanged their helmets and shields for the new equipment. Airlia and Angelo threw their leather cape on over their equipment to give them further protection as they set off to leave Pickham to find the tear.

"Follow me everyone." Yangus said as he led them back down the path, but quickly left the beaten path going west along some hills and mountain tops. He saw the familiar abode of Red appearing in the distance as he said, "Right, now we go north for a short bit to the labyrinth where the gem is kept."

Everyone nodded as Trode demanded roughly, "I want to see my daughter first!"

Yangus rounded on the short green man as he said, "'Old your 'orses granddad. I'd rather make one trip than two. Sides, Red won't hurt 'er. She is a purveyor of fine things and the like."

Trode glared at him as Airlia said, "I'd rather make one trip than two as well Trode, I'm sorry." He saw the exhaustion in her eyes and nodded as Alistair took in her face.

She made a good show of not being exhausted, but he knew better. Airlia shook her head as they came to the point where Yangus started to go north and followed him. The land turned from lush to barren. The area looked like a fire had rampaged with burnt dead trees, but yet hadn't touched an inch of anywhere else nearby. He led them to what seemed to be a tomb… A swordsman stood at arms, holding his sword upright, gazing out into the distance. The other statue, unfortunately was broken at just above the boot on his right leg, his left was broken about halfway up the boot. Going down the stairs, a giant stone that held a shield with a sword over it that was level with the ground that was now above them as she looked questioningly at Yangus. "They call it the swordsman's labyrinth… Stay close." Going inside, they walked up to the main area as Yangus pointed at the giant chest along the back.

"There's the chest! The Venus' tear's s'posed to be locked away in that chest over there. Must be a real gem!" He said as he thought about everything that happened prior to that… "This ain't the first time I've 'ad a bash at this place. I ain't never managed to get as far as the chest, mind. But I ain't doing off wivout it this time! We're gonna get that Venus' tear!" He led the way to the door on the left, "That one over there isn't much 'elp mind. Only 'as a tablet saying that wisdom an' strength will 'elp you acquire the Venus' tear." Airlia nodded as they went inside the door and followed the hallway down to some steps. Yangus smiled, reliving the old memories as he said, "I wouldn't worry 'bout these treasures guv, see I … acquired them… long ago." Yangus pulled out a map to show him proof of being in there once before.

They followed the hallway down to the corner, as Airlia kept an eye on the wall. Trode stayed close to her as they took the first turn, continuing inwards into the labyrinth. They ignored the door on their right as he led them to a four way intersection. For the labyrinth to be as old as it seemed, it was still surprisingly in good condition. However, she could see the traps that lay ahead as they went to the right, down a hallway. The group gathered tighter together as they saw part of the floor caved in, and below it was a murky purple liquid that seemed to reek of danger. Airlia saw the door, and shook her head. "Yeah we don't want that one. I remember back from my first trip through 'ere, it's a trap door that pushes you into that 'ole."

Angelo looked around as they kept walking onwards towards the doorway ahead. "Whoever built this place didn't want anyone getting at that treasure it seems." Jessica said as they nodded in agreement as they rounded the corner to the end of the hallway. Going through the doorway, Airlia saw another sword pointing towards the stairs and shook her head.

"Wot's bothering you Air?" Yangus asked her.

Putting her hand to her chin in thought, she spoke. "This sword depiction on the wall. It's not the first time we've seen it. I wonder if we follow it all the way through if it will lead us to the gem?"

Yangus shook his head, "Nah mate, I tried that and it didn't work." Airlia seemed to consider it but kept the information in her head for later on, should they find themselves lost.

They followed him down the steps as he pulled out his map once again. "See, we got to go this way." He pointed to the stairs on the third level. Airlia nodded as they went around the corner and saw a statue blocking the way. Draco, Alistair and Yangus gripped the statue and pulled it back towards the remainder of the group. With the statue out of the way, the group went through the door. Airlia looked up to see another sword depiction in stone pointing left. Going in that direction, they found stairs going down and proceeded to the fourth level into the labyrinth. Jessica shook her head, as her pigtails shook with her. "Something's off here, why aren't there any monsters?"

Yangus shook his head, "I'm 'onestly not sure. Perhaps this evil we've been chasing is makin' 'em all think twice and 'ide." Airlia nodded, thinking back to Morrie and his mission of mercy to protect those who can't protect themselves or are too innocent to understand that others misconstrue that they merely want to help. Yangus led them to an open area with a poisonous looking moat below and a draw bridge that was upright, making it impossible to cross. Looking around, she didn't see a way to lower the drawbridge as Yangus puffed up his chest in pride. "I knows the way to lower that." He gripped the statue and dragged it to an indentation in the floor. Like he promised, the bridge lowered as the group crossed it quickly as they looked ahead to see the doorway. Yangus looked downwards as he said, "This wos as far as we got the first time. The room at the end is a dead end." Airlia nodded as she was sure the answer would lay there for how to get up to the main floor level to get to the jewel. Medea's fate was determined by them getting that jewel.

They went down the torch lit hallway, and continued as it curved around to their right doubling them back through another hallway that was shorter this time as it curved once more to their left. Two torches were lit on either side of a door as Draco opened the door carefully. Yangus sighed as he looked around and saw the same room that he saw years ago. Yangus looked at the wall as he read it. "Look to the sky above for the answer. An' I saw the 'ole, but yet I couldn't figure out 'ows to get to it."

Airlia sighed as she went to the tile that was directly below the hole and pondered. Suddenly her head snapped up as she said, "That's it! Alistair, Draco, move the swordsmen so they face me with their blades, and we'll see if I'm right." They nodded, unsure of where she was going with this as Airlia had Trode stand with her on the tile. Suddenly as the two were facing her, she shot into the air, propelled by the tile. Blinking, she found herself on the ground floor where the jewel was. "I was right. Everyone onto the tile and it will get you safely up here."

So after a few minutes, everyone arrived safely to the ground floor, the jewel in sight as Yangus felt tears leap to his eyes. "Well, well. We bloody did it! That jewel is as good as ours!" The group rushed up the stairs as Yangus smiled, "We made it to the chest guv! Let's get that tear now!"

Soon as Yangus tried to open the chest, Airlia saw it first, "Yangus, back!" He jumped, avoiding the exploding box as it turned into a monster of some sort. "One last trap, I kind of figured as such." They made quick work of it, aiming around the box to the creature within. The trio of bows shooting with deadly accuracy pierced the heart of the contraption, ending it. As they looked at it breaking into pieces, a bag was left with something in it judging by the bulge.

"That must be it guv!" He pulled it out of the bag as he smiled gazing at the blue tear shaped gem glistening there, "Now we've got the tear, I finally feel like I can lay me troubled past to rest. I 'ated feelin' like I'd messed up before, but now… I'm glad I wos wiv ya for this old gem!" She saw the gem was truly breathtaking, a gentle blue tear drop bigger than her hand, glistening in the firelight of the torches as Yangus put it away in the bag, then amongst his belongings.

Airlia gathered them close to use her magic to get them out of the labyrinth. "Evac…" They were enveloped in a bright golden light and teleported outside of the area. Upon seeing the green grass ahead, the group ran towards it as Yangus took them to the lake where Red's home was. Running there they rounded the bend and crossed the bridge quickly. Going through the short path, they arrived to see a burly man guarding the door of a simple, but yet somehow elegant home.

It didn't seem to be two stories tall, but it had a solid brick bottom with stucco walls that had wood to reinforce the structure. Yangus grimaced before he took the lead as he spoke calmly to the burly man, "I need to speak wiv Red. Yer gonna 'ave to let us through."

The man – though not quite burly as Dave or the Quartermaster, Mark, he was still imposing as he scoffed with an accent similar to the former thief, "Yangus! You think Red's gonna wanna see your ugly mush!? Get out of 'ere! Hop it!"

Yangus got in his face, determined to not back down from this argument, "Don't you boss me around, mate! I ain't goin' nowhere 'til I see Red. So shift, skivvy!"

Apparently the man didn't like the response as he shook with rage, hands fisted as he scoffed, "Skivvy!? Who the 'ell d'you think you are!?"

Suddenly a female voice came through, a similar accent to Yangus and those of Pickham in general as she demanded, "What's all the noise!? I can hear your gabbin' from in here!"

Apparently the woman the house had a lot of power as the man instantly became frightened as he spoke, "S-sorry, Boss! I got some geezer wiv no matters out 'ere. He'll be gone in a mo…"

She scoffed in response, "It's Yangus, isn't it? Just let him in. I'll speak to him meself."

He smirked beneath his mask as he spoke, "You 'eard the boss! Go on! Inside wiv ya!"

Airlia sighed softly as Yangus nodded. "Stay out 'ere guys. I'll take care of everyfin'! I promise!" He went inside the house with the door shut behind him as they could only wait and pray. A short time later, Yangus came out with a smile as the stable opened to show Medea walking out with the wagon attached to her.

Airlia smiled as she came over to the white mare, "I'm sorry Medea, forgive us please…"

Trode nodded as he embraced her leg, grateful for her to be back with them. "Medea! What a terrible ordeal you must have been through! I'm so sorry! I won't leave you alone again! I'll never go to the pub like that again! I promise!"

Trode got onto the wagon as he asked, "Draco, where shall we go next dear boy?"

Yangus put his hand to his chin as he said, "'Ows about tryin' Brains again? Maybe that old geezer'll be around to give us some intelligents this time. Let's 'ead back to Pickham. If we don't find out where Dhoulmagus is off ta, we'll be wand'rin' 'round like 'eadless chickens."

However, before they started towards Pickham, Airlia paused. She fished into the bag for one of the memos. "Lady… bandit… That's it. Let's go this way!" Ignoring the curious looks, they went down to the coast just minutes from their location. Airlia saw the small squid in question as she signaled to the others to stay back. She went up to him and dropped to the ground, crouching as she smiled at the little squid. "Oh little one. You just want to have fun don't you?" He looked up at her and nodded. "There's a safe haven a little ways away. Use this wing; it will get you there safely. His place is called Morrie's Monster Haven." Squiggles blushed and nodded as Airlia depicted a picture of his monster haven in the sand. "Picture that place, look for this man. Say the name of his place and you will arrive there safely." He smiled as he flew off in a flurry of feathers from the wing to his new safe haven.

Airlia smiled as she returned to the group who watched her interaction before realizing that this was one of Morrie's memos. Somehow, she put the location together and found poor little Squiggles. They looked around the ocean and saw some tougher looking monsters who took no pity on the poor squid child. When they turned to leave, Airlia tried to mask a small yawn, however Trode and Alistair sighed softly, knowing how exhausted she still was – especially after trampling through the labyrinth. "My dear, why not rest in the back of the wagon. You look exhausted!"

Airlia nodded as she whispered to Medea, "I'm sorry… for my additional weight in the wagon Princess Medea." She climbed in and fell asleep quickly as the group went back to Pickham.


	13. Chapter 12: A Ship Without Water?

Author's note: I do not own Dragon Quest VIII!

Memories

Chapter Twelve: A Ship Without Water?

When she awoke, it was nighttime, and the lack of chattering told her that the others were either asleep or away somewhere as she got out of the wagon. Trode looked around, "Airlia?"

She smiled as she came around the wagon, "Yes… I'm sorry to have worried you. How long have I been asleep?"

He looked up at the sky, "A few hours I'd wager. The others have been in Pickham for quite some time though."

Airlia nodded as she joined Trode on the wagon. He gave her a smile as he said, "I know that you've given up much to join us on our journey, but I wanted to say again, thank you, for all of it. Any time you need to rest, just climb in the wagon, and get some rest. No one will say anything against it, I'm sure my dear."

She nodded as she stretched her arms, "I feel much better right now actually. My sleep for once in a long time, was dreamless." He nodded as the group rejoined them.

Airlia smiled at Draco and Alistair as Angelo filled her in. "Brains was truly on the mark, saying he was walking on the surface of the sea to the western continent. He didn't know much more beyond that, but it was good enough for us. We knew we had to cross the sea. He knew we didn't have a boat, but thought of a solution to that. He heard about an old, abandoned ship in the middle of a wasteland to the west of Port Prospect. He wasn't sure why the ship would be in a place devoid of water, which I agree about. However, he said that rumor has it, it's a magic ship. He suggested that we see if we can get it up and running again. The path to it had been closed by a rockslide, but it's open again."

Trode nodded in agreement as he thought about it. "So then, it's time to head back towards Trodain. That wasteland is halfway between Port Prospect and Trodain. There may be a clue in my books in the library with regards to the ship. Shall we try?" Airlia nodded as everyone gathered together.

"Zoom; please take us to Port Prospect." Airlia said as they were enveloped in a blue light and the next sight they saw was the edge of the town where Airlia had taken Alistair to in order to try and revive him. She turned to the alchemy pot as they started heading west towards the wasteland. Keeping pace with the wagon, she placed her bow and was about to put something else with it in the pot when she knocked over a garter into it. She went to reach it out when she saw something happening. Blinking, she put the lid back on the pot and smiled as she waited for the faithful chime.

As they proceeded into the mountain path, Trode sighed wistfully. "My home… My Trodain… was so beautiful before all of this began."

Airlia nodded as Alistair asked, "So Draco, are you originally from Trodain?"

He shook his head as he said, "No, I was found in the fields just south of there, but still in their lands. Trode and his daughter, Medea, were out on a walk to see their lands when they found me. He was unable to adopt me because of the fact that he had already had a daughter, and as a king, he couldn't adopt every orphan. However, he got one of the local mothers to raise me. From the time I could hold a sword, I was brought into the guards so I had others to grow up with." Airlia saw the devotion the young guard had towards the king and his daughter.

It had given her pause as they walked, making her think of Marcello as her heart squeezed painfully in her chest. She knew what the feeling was, and closed her eyes briefly as she pushed the pain and the emotion away while the ding of the pot woke her from her thoughts. Opening it, she saw it was another bow, one that was much stronger.

She smiled as she traded bows with Angelo as he looked at it. "Wow, glad you're on our side Air."

She gave him a smirk as she began to reproduce the next one as Alistair raised an eyebrow at Airlia grinning playfully. "What, you think I'm not going to make more of them so the three of us who use bows won't all be a bit stronger for fighting off bandits as monsters seem to stay away from us?" Alistair thought about it, about the attacks in the tower. Airlia knew that look, "I suspect the hand of the evil in the scepter in that one Alistair. Most seem to be quite gentle, or at least not want to really attack travelers."

Alistair nodded, "You're right. We were attacked in the ruined abbey because Dhoulmagus was in the area. But he's not here, nor was he in the labyrinth. Strange."

The chime had stopped the talking as she grabbed another bow out of it and handed it off to Alistair. She placed the last bow into the pot as she said, "I just want all of us to be prepared for when we go off to fight Dhoulmagus. Who knows what we'll run into out there?" They nodded as they walked in silence until the final chime came. Retrieving her bow, they proceeded onwards as she noted the results in the journal she was given. They found the path widening into an open field as Trode found himself lost in his thoughts, as they went up the slope towards a hut. Angelo sighed happily, the thought of sleeping in a bed for once as night began to fall.

When they arrived, night was fully casted over the land as they piled into the hilltop hut. Airlia smiled as Draco paid for the night. Since there were limited beds, everyone paired up where they could. Airlia lay next to Jessica, Angelo and Alistair, Draco had his own and Yangus did as well. When morning arose, they were greeted by the smell of fresh bread, cheese and fruits. They ate their fill as they were given extra for their trip. Airlia squirreled some away for her friend who slept outside in the wagon to ensure no one took it. Jessica looked at the pot nearby and saw a medal sticking out of it as she grabbed it. "Another medal?"

The man running the inn sniffled, "That old thing? Take it. No one will pay anything for it. And even when it's free, no one wants it cause it's not worth anything." Jessica smiled as she pocketed the medal with her items.

When they left, Trode was still left in his own thoughts as Airlia went up to him. "Some breakfast for you, Your Majesty."

He smiled at her, "You truly thoughtful my dear. I just wish your parents knew what they had given up my dear."

Airlia went over to the cursed princess. "An apple for you Princess? I know you must tire of eating grass most of the trip." Medea nodded as she eagerly ate the apple, enjoying the sweetness of the fruit. They looked at the map and left the hut, going down the path back towards Port Prospect. However, once they went down the slope, they went towards the ridge, bearing west towards the desert. Something was out there, something big. Proceeding along the ridge, they found the entrance to the wasteland.

The grass suddenly vanished leaving nothing but dirt before them. They saw the path spill out onto a steep hill as they went north down the slope to the land below. Heading northwest at that point, they followed the ridge to an outcropping of mountain and saw there, a path off the side. "Let's go there guv, I have a feeling what we're looking for is over there." Jessica said as Draco nodded. When they rounded the out cropping of rock, they saw a ship that had been still since the day it landed there. Surrounded by huge jutting rocks, it was a ship with blunted edges that stood what must have been two hundred feet tall, at least. Giant oars protruded from the sides while the sails were missing from it.

However, at the top were propellers while what could have been blue or purple paint, as the dust made it hard to distinguish between the two, rimmed the wooden vessel along the top of the ship. Gold trimmed along the top, down the sides only until the oars protruded from the ship. Trode gaped at the ship as he got off the wagon and ran to the ship. "Wow, I had no idea such a vessel was here. But there's no water here… How did it get here? How do we get it out of here?"

Airlia put a hand to her cheek as she thought, "Good question Trode. For it to be here there would have to have been an ancient ocean."

Alistair nodded as he supplied, "But it has obviously long since dried up, now what do we do?"

Trode nodded, as he said, "Well, let's stick with the plan and head to Trodain to find out anything we can about this ship in the books in the library. There may be a clue on how to free it."

Nodding in agreement, they turned from the ship and found the path leading to higher ground, and following the map's guidance, they found themselves back on the path to Trodain. They went around the corner and once grass was under their feet again, they saw the entrance of a cave ahead, heading towards Trodain. Her heart felt heavier each and every minute that they went towards Trodain, towards one of her nightmares. Alistair saw her fear and came over to her. He grasped her hand and gave it a friendly squeeze, a reminder that she has friends who will stick with her. Angelo nodded in agreement as he caught the gesture. Airlia nodded as Angelo decided to break the silence, "Trodain Castle… Yeah that was the place you told me of wasn't it Airlia in that note you left me?"

She nodded, as he continued, "It got cursed and turned into a ruin overnight. I suppose that explains how the horse-princess and the troll king ended up looking like they do. Dhoulmagus is really a foul piece of work."

Airlia lost herself to her thoughts as she feared more for whomever Dhoulmagus was going to go after. The cave was straight forward as they followed the path that seemed to slope upwards at a slow incline as they followed it to the exit. Once they were out of the cave, they went down the slope and turned north. Following the path along, Airlia allowed her thoughts to drift to Marcello, and while she wished him well, it hurt still somehow that he couldn't get past this vanity of his, that they _had_ to be together, that it couldn't be more than just a case of 'she's **mine**_because_ I said _**so**_…' Shaking her head, she found herself at the intersection, leading to the castle. She held her hand up. "Another from Morrie's memos is here. Remember the slime?"

Draco nodded as he left to go find the slime near the water just down the small incline. He returned moments later, "He's off to Morrie and there was a look of relief on his face. Seems you were right, there are some around here that are poisoned towards the darkness from the curse, while others just ignore him so he had to pretend to be stronger than he is to keep himself safe from attack."

Airlia nodded, "Squiggles was just frightened of everything, and only hung out by the lady bandit cause the group there kept him safe while they could." The group went towards the castle as Airlia stared in shock at the beautiful castle that had befallen a curse.

Draco frowned in memory, "Somehow, while everyone around me were cursed, I remained untouched. I was unconscious though from the sheer force of the power. To this day, we still don't know how I came through that without being touched by the curse."

Airlia frowned in thought, "I've heard through teachings that if you have a curse on you, you cannot be touched by another curse." She wondered though, _why had he been unseen initially in her dreams. Why had it been another scene where she saw him with the cursed king?_ Perhaps it was the same reason she didn't see him in the course of her dreams. _The curse on the kingdom could have prevented her from seeing him, even though she saw him in the next scene. _

They approached the gates as Draco tried to push it open. The thorn encrusted vines however, kept the doors shut tight. Airlia looked at the doors as she pondered how to get in. Trode sighed, "Hm… we can't get in like this. Jessica, can you get rid of these thorns with some of your magic?" He refrained from impolite words, knowing that getting help meant being congenial more often than not.

Jessica sighed as she thought about it, "I guess I can give it a try. Let's see…" She focused on her powers of fire, the ball coming to her hands as it grew in size. Once it was large enough, she flung it at the branches, casting it alight with fire. Each of the vines slowly died, burning to ashes. She smiled as she turned to the group, her brown eyes shining in pride, "There! Just don't ask me to get rid of all of them, okay!? My magic may be powerful, but it's not _that_ powerful."

Airlia smiled at Jessica, "That should be more than enough. We just wanted to get into the main gates. We should be able to find a way into the castle after that."

Jessica nodded as the men of the group shoved the gates open together. Nothing could prepare the group for the sight ahead. Just like in her dreams, vines were everywhere, like an overrun evil garden. Dark clouds loomed threateningly overhead as they stared at the smashed windows. Trode began – his heart heavy with sorrow as he looked at his home while Draco looked more determined than ever to fight back and reclaim the home that belonged to them. "Oh, my poor castle! It used to be so beautiful, but now it's in ruins. I'm just thankful my late wife can't see this… And it's all because of Dhoulmagus's evil curse. That's when our journey began Airlia, when the castle's secret treasure was plundered…" Airlia nodded Trode thought back to that fateful night, "Here is how this dreadful curse, and all of our journeying began…"

* * *

_**I approached my daughter out on the terrace of the castle. She had been standing there, staring out at the stars. I smiled wistfully as I spoke to her,**_ "_Ah, there you are, Princess. I know you like to look at the stars, but it's a little chilly to be outside. Perhaps you should retire to your chamber?" _

_**She turned to me, looking so radiant from the cool night air. I just didn't want her to get ill from being out too long.**_ "_Of course, Father. I'll come right away." __**She had thankfully remembered her blue cloak, wearing it over her red underdress and her white overdress. The golden bracelets and belt gleaming in the light of the moon as we slowly went inside.**_

_**I held the door open for my daughter, and once she was inside I shut it behind her. We went up towards her chamber when we saw a guard that was supposed to be guarding the secret treasure was lying on the ground, unconscious. Gasping in horror, I spoke hoping someone would hear me and give answers to what had happened, **_"_What's this!? What's going on!?" _

_**Medea was afraid for the poor guard as she spoke,**_ "_Hello? Is anybody there? There's a man injured here. Somebody please call a doctor!" _

_**My fright overtook my common sense as I demanded of the guard, **_"_Speak to me! I __**command**_ _you! Tell me what happened here!" _

_**The guard started to wake up as he mumbled, **_"_Y-Your Majesty… S-Somebody… …Th-The sealed chamber… Urgh…" _

_**With that last gasp, he fell back unconscious. Then it slapped me so to speak as I spoke to no one in particular,**_ "_The sealed chamber!? But surely no one would…!?" __**I looked up at the doors just before Medea's chambers to see them ajar. Something wasn't right!**_

_**Normally I wouldn't have Medea come with me, but if what I feared was true, I didn't want her anywhere else! I pushed the door open, beckoning her to follow. One look around showed that a guard to the left of the stairs was unconscious, slumped against the wall. His shield and spear were away from his hands, indicating he had been slammed there and his gear had been flung from him by the impact. Gritting my teeth, I started towards the stairs as Medea shook her head, holding her hand up to stop me. **_"_Father, the intruder may still be up there. It's too dangerous." _

_**I nodded, but explained, **_"_Yes, but what if… I can't just stand by and let someone steal it! The treasure is one of pure evil. It could destroy the world if let loose."_ _**Medea nodded as she came closer to me, torn about what to do. She didn't want me in danger, but she didn't want to be up there without the guards. However, she knew that I was right. We had to stop the intruder if they could. We went up the stairs to find Dhoulmagus trying to grab the staff that was held by four chains, one pulling in each direction of Northeast, Southeast, Southwest, and Northwest.**_ "_You! What do you think you're doing!? I forbid you to touch that scepter!" __**I demanded of him, trying to hope that more guards would see something wasn't right and join us against the jester.**_

_**Dhoulmagus turned to us and sneered, **_"_Why if it isn't King 'Troll' and Princess 'Mare-dea'. I didn't expect you to find me… But what's done is done. Tell me; is this scepter as powerful as people say?" _

_**Rage flowed through me. He had only come to our kingdom with the full intent to steal the scepter. Draco had been right that something was amiss of the man, but I was foolish enough to think otherwise. **_"_So it's true then!? You came to my castle just so you could steal the scepter!?" _

_**His snide laugh spoke of much before he spoke, so sure of his victory, **_"_Well deduced! You save me the bother of explaining myself, Your Majesty! I've heard all about this scepter… About a legendary magical scepter sealed deep inside Castle Trodain. And about how it could bestow ultimate magical powers. With this, nothing can stop me from becoming the greatest magician of all time! Then I'll have my revenge on those scornful snobs who made a fool of me!" _

_**My fear rising for my kingdom and for the world, I screamed, **_"_Stop! That scepter must never leave this castle!" _

_**He cackled as he reached back to grab the scepter. **_"_Nothing can stop me!"_

_**Suddenly as he held the scepter, a severe wind pushed at us both. It sent me tumbling back as Medea braced herself against the wind. The scepter began glowing, evil permeating the air as the evil jester spoke, **_"_I see no reason to delay this any further. Time to unleash its true power… King Trode. You will be my first guinea pig."_

_**I quickly got up and rejoined my daughter in the sacred circle that had bound the scepter for so long. However, even as the scepter glowed an evil red, my daughter turned to me, running. **_"_Father! Look out!" __**She took the blow that was meant solely for me. I could hear him, even if I couldn't move, and from the sounds around me, Medea wasn't moving either. All I could do was listen… Listen to the destruction of my kingdom around me.**_

"_Hm? Is this the best it can do? The mare I can see, but you look more like a toad than a troll to me!" __**He then seemed to figure it out by his next sentence, **_"… _Ah, but wait! The magic circle here must be restricting its full powers. Hahaha. If I take it away from here, I'll see what it can really do!" _

_**His footsteps fell away from us. But I'm sure that Airlia can explain more here from her dreams than I can.**_

* * *

Airlia nodded as the group waited for her to continue, she took a deep shuddering breath as she explained…

* * *

_**He came out onto the very terrace that Medea had been standing on minutes earlier. Holding his scepter high to the air, it began to glow an eerie red color. He demanded of the scepter he held in his hand, **_"_Come, precious scepter! Show me your true power!"_ _**The glow began to spread throughout Dhoulmagus's body as he exclaimed, **_"… _Oh yes! What incredible magic! Perfect!" __**I noticed him clutching at his chest as he stammered, **_"_S-So powerful… I… I can't c-control it…" __**He screamed as he doubled over, and then he bent backwards as powerful thorn encrusted vines exploded from the castle and as they entwined the castle in the curse, the vines ran everywhere they could in the castle. Dark clouds filled the skies as anything they touched seemed to bring ruin to it. But, the people who were in the castle were in for a far different part of the curse. They turned into plant like creatures, still as plants, neither living nor dead, but in a limbo state. If you look closely, you can see who they once were. But sadly, that's all I saw of my vision. I never saw Draco until the dreams came of the journeying cursed king with his cursed princess and a man dressed in gold and blue traveling together.**_

* * *

Trode nodded as he placed a hand on her shoulder, "Dear girl, it's horrible that you have had to dream those nightmares so frequently, truly. When I awoke, I was stunned that Medea and I were safe within the sacred circle. However, the vines did try to break the magic, but lucky for us, it held."

Airlia sighed, "If I'm right though about curses, then it wouldn't have mattered I think. The scepter cursed you once already; so if I am right, the next curse couldn't touch you either way."

He nodded in agreement, even as tears leapt to his eyes in memory of the event before them. "I saw a horse next to me where Medea was. His laughter could still be heard even into the sacred chamber. Draco came up to the sacred chamber and found us there. I still didn't understand how he survived, but you may very well be right about curses Airlia. If that's so, what is the curse on him? Why was one placed?"

Airlia shook her head, "I don't know. None of his equipment is cursed, so it's hard to say."

Nodding in agreement, Draco he led the way to the exterior library door on the left side of the castle, only to find it locked. "Follow me everyone, we're going in upstairs. I tucked away some special items in a storeroom before all this happened because I didn't trust that jester. Then the curse hit, and I was concentrating more on getting to King Trode and Princess Medea. The items tucked away weren't necessary then, but they are now."

Trode smiled at the boy, "Always so thoughtful. Let's hope that they haven't been pillaged already though."

Draco nodded as they went back along the side of the library to find stairs going upwards. He led them to the door as he opened it. "Stay close to me everyone. There's a lot of fallen floor as you saw on our way in."

Airlia nodded, thinking about the gaping hole just above the library. She could only hope that the books weren't overly damaged. Trode merely sighed as he looked about the castle, and he smiled when Jessica put a hand on his shoulder, "We will fix this Your Majesty. So many innocent people suffered at his hands, too many as it is." Trode nodded with a watery smile. Alistair merely smiled as he thought about how much his sister had already changed. She still had her fire in her personality, but now that she was seeing the power of a parent's love for their child and a king for his people, it was slowly changing into something more powerful. This man had suffered too much already. They walked inside the castle as Airlia shut the door behind them. Going around the corner into the hallway, Airlia could see the curse on the people. The cat that was blooming into a flower outside, the item seller at the shop stall that turned into a vine plant. The only clue they were human before was their face and the clothing they wore were still visible.

Draco looked angrier still as he said, "She sold items, but always managed to get extra cheese for Munchie." He absentmindedly picked a piece of cheese off and fed it to his friend.

He went into the room on their right and opened a chest to find the key he tucked away with several other items. "I found more of those medals here in the castle. I just wish I had pushed more on my distrust of that man."

The cursed king sighed hard, "I should have trusted your instincts my boy. However, with regards to the scepter, once out of the magic circle, it would have taken you over Draco. No, things would have happened as they did. At least we have access to our treasures to aid in our battle."

Draco recovered everything and put it into the bags. "This old, rusted sword must have once been amazing. But right now, it's in no shape to be used."

The green skinned man nodded, "Yes, it was a mythical sword of incredible power."

They left the room as Draco sighed, "I hope that not every path has been ruined by these thorns."

They turned right and proceeded through a doorway and into the main hallway. Going across the floor to the other door, they saw the damage done to the floor below, vines encrusting the grounds everywhere, even up to the chandelier above. Trode seethed in quiet rage as Airlia placed a calming hand on his shoulder and said, "We know how you must feel King Trode. But seething in rage isn't going to help anyone. Let's continue onwards." He nodded in agreement.

They progressed into the hallway and Draco smiled, "Let's go left." He moved them down the path only to see the floor had collapsed – blocking their movements. "I may know of another path. Let's go this way."

Trode nodded in agreement. "I know what you're planning, Draco and I agree with it." He nodded as he headed up the stairs to the third floor. When they arrived on the floor, he went immediately to their right, around the steps and towards the back of the castle. Following the hallway through the bend, he arrived at another door. They went to the main doors there, and opened it.

Arriving back into the open, they followed Draco to the tower in the corner of the castle. He smiled happily as he saw steps going downwards. "Follow me everyone, we're almost there!"

They ran down all of the steps to the first floor, as Jessica joked, "Wow, that made me a little dizzy." Airlia chuckled, grateful for the laugh. He went to the first door on their right and opened it. Poking his head in, he saw the floor under the stairs was destroyed.

He closed it as he shook his head. "Not here sorry. Let's go around through the throne room." He closed the door as they went through the throne room. They went around the thrones as Trode caught sight of what was a man garbed in a blue robe with a brown robe beneath it, and over his chest was a gold medal. He wore a hat of blue and gold, like the material that held the medal in place with a thick moustache and beard.

The man was short, but seemed to exude power as Trode sighed. "Oh, my poor minister! The curse has deformed you, too…" However a light came to his eyes as he saw where the man was sitting… "Although, it was unleashed in the middle of the night… So what were you doing in the courtroom? On my throne!?" He started jumping up and down, flailing his arms and hands formed into fists as he screamed, "**So! You **_**enjoy**_ **the feeling of being enthroned, do you!? Well your secret is out now, **_**you frivolous old fool!**_" They went down the courtroom and off to the right corner where a door was. He crossed his fingers that the room wasn't locked too.

The handle turned easily beneath his hand as he led them to the corner and into the Library. He smiled in relief as he quickly went to the side door and unlocked it. Airlia smiled as she said, "Let's split up and see if we can find the book in question. Everyone pick a section. We have a lot of bookcases to look through."

Everyone nodded as they all picked a section. Airlia, Draco and Angelo picked the right wall near the door while Alistair, Jessica and Yangus picked the other side. When they finished, upon finding nothing, Trode smiled, "Don't worry about alchemy from this place. They're in the journal already." Airlia grinned at him as they proceeded into the bigger section of the library. Trode heaved a heavy sigh. "Oh dear… What a state the place is in. It's such a terrible shame."

Airlia looked around and saw windows broken, stone crumbling, and vines were everywhere. She saw a familiar shape against the wall, where a door had once been, or an exquisite window perhaps. Trode nodded as he resolved himself. "To work, then! First things first, we need to find a book containing information on that ship. Maybe there'll be some kind of clue as to how to get it moving again."

The group nodded in agreement as they split up to look around. Angelo took the section on the right as they entered the room, going to the bookshelves between two windows. Alistair took the section next to Angelo. Yangus took the section near the edge of the room on the right. Draco took the section on the left, near the edge of the room. Airlia took the section at the very end with Jessica taking the section between them. Airlia looked at the cases and saw nothing of interest beyond the pitfall of alchemy book. She however, saw one bookcase tucked away in the corner of her section and went around to it. She saw a green covered book, covered in dust as she picked it up. Dusting it off, she saw it said, _The Forgotten Ship._ "Guys, I think I have something. Let's go to the desk and I'll read what it has to say aloud."

She went to the table as everyone removed books so she could sit properly and read from it. Skimming quickly she nodded, "Yes, this appears to contain information about an ancient ship that was abandoned in that wasteland. No wonder Brains said it was rumored to be a magic ship." Looking through the book, she frowned. "Seems that the area where we found the ship was the bottom of an ocean long, long ago. That's not helpful to us. However…" She looked at the window formed by the vines covering the broken frame and sighed wistfully.

Trode looked at her, "However? What is it? This information doesn't help us right now unfortunately." Airlia shook her head as she clasped her hands together in prayer.

Angelo frowned as he said, "Praying to the Goddess, while good, isn't going to help us right now Air."

She shook her head. "I'm not praying to the Goddess Angelo. I'm sending my thoughts to one who awakens ancient memories…"

Trode looked at her, "What do you mean? Ancient memories?"

Draco thought for a moment before he grinned. "You're brilliant Airlia. Let's hope the conditions are right for it to work!" She nodded as she looked up, to see the moon shining brightly, the shadow stretching to a section of wall that held no bookcase. Once the shadow was fully casted, the door that formed in the shape of the window sparkled.

Airlia looked at it as Jessica gasped in shock. "I know why it worked, but it's still inconceivable."

Draco nodded as Angelo paused thoughtfully. "An inconceivable ship in an equally inconceivable place. And now, a Moonshadow window in a cursed castle, smothered in thorns. Sure it sounds like a fairy tale, but I could get on board with that. Amazing Airlia!" She nodded as she tuned everyone out and touched the window. She followed the path, not noticing that the others had joined her as she arrived to _his_ door. She smiled as she opened the door, which quickly melted into a frown when she saw he wasn't on the platform where he was the first time they arrived to his realm…


	14. Chapter 13: Dreams and Tiny Medals

Author's note: I do not own Dragon Quest VIII!

Memories

Chapter Thirteen: Dreams and Tiny Medals

As the music played on, it brought a smile to Airlia's face as she felt at peace once more. She saw the familiar area around her with the music almost caressing her… as if her nightmares couldn't touch her there. She went around the platform to see him staring at his rotating globe. Hearing their footsteps, he turned around and was shocked by what he saw… "Aah…? Welcome once more to the Land of the Moonshadow, fortunate travelers." He looked exactly the same as he had during their first visit. His voice soothed her agitated nerves as they struggled to get closer to the source of the curse on Trodain. She feared that the closer they got, the closer that he would come through with his threat of making her his if her friends couldn't defeat him. Ishmahri gave her a calming smile that she couldn't help but return as he strummed his harp, glowing lights floating up from it. He turned to the group as he looked at them in confusion.

"The Moonshadow Window opens but once in a human's lifetime to grant a single wish. It is mysterious indeed that we should meet for a second time. Enlighten me, what wish has brought you back to me upon this night?"

Draco explained about the ship where the ocean once was, but now is no longer there. Airlia smiled as she continued, "I thought, since it was an ancient ship, and an ancient ocean, that perhaps the memories of the ocean may still linger there, and if that's true, then maybe your music could awaken it to help move it back to where the ocean now resides."

He closed his eyes in thought, his hand over his harp as he nodded. "I know the ship of which you speak. Long ago, it would travel the vast oceans, guided by the light of the moon. I remember it well. What you ask of me is a simple task."

He strummed his harp before saying, "As with Ascantha, I will give form to the memory of the ocean that sleep within the land. It should be all we need to return it to the waters. You did well in learning of the ways of the Moonshadow Realm young woman. It is no wonder the door opened to you child, what is your name?"

She smiled as she supplied, "I'm Airlia, and this is Draco." She indicated the dark haired man next to her. "This is Yangus, Angelo, Jessica, Alistair – her brother, and this is King Trode."

He nodded to everyone in turn, "It is a pleasure to know the names of ones who are able to make it here twice in their lifetime."

He clutched his harp tighter as he prepared to play it once more, "Yes, yes, the music will rouse the memory…" He began to play it as she closed her eyes, enjoying the melody weaving around her. Suddenly two sharp pings made her blink. Two of his beautiful harp's strings had broken. She frowned at that, upset that their wish had broken his harp. He sighed softly, "Ah… It is as I feared. This harp is not powerful enough. I will need a greater instrument if I am to perform such a task. I must think…"

He stared at the group as he blinked in surprise. "Yes, it is coming to me… There is an aura that surrounds you… It is faint, but I can feel it. I see it! A Moonshadow harp in the world of the sun's light. With that, no undertaking would be beyond the realms of possibility. Lend me your ears. Somewhere in your world there is an almighty instrument. Somewhere along the path you have already trodden. A friend will guide you to it. My brave children. If you wish to awaken the ancient ship, you must first find the Moonshadow harp. Bring it to me and I shall summon the memory of that ancient ocean, and the ship shall sail once more. It is a place where all of you have been, not just some of you."

Airlia thought about it as the others did, there weren't that many places they all had in common. "It wouldn't be Maella Abbey…" Angelo said as Airlia nodded.

"Father was into laughter more than music, and there are no instruments at the Abbey at any rate."

Yangus shook his head, "Wouldn't be Red or Pickham."

Alistair said, "All of us have been there… Ascantha! Let's start there."

The group started out while Ishmahri turned to them. "I'd like to have Airlia stay here. I sense she has been having terrible nightmares and wish to ease them if I can."

The group turned to Airlia as she nodded. "I'd like that I think. This place gives me peace, where I don't fear my dreams."

Alistair nodded as he said, "Keep Airlia safe Ishmahri. If anything happens to this lady, you will answer to us."

He nodded, his long hair swaying with the movement. "I promise; she will be safe here. My Moonshadow realm magic lends itself only to the land we are currently in. Ascantha will be progressing as normal unlike when I came out to help with King Pavan. Safe travels dear travelers."

As the group left, Airlia smiled at Ishmahri. "My dear, even though my harp is broken, I know you have nightmares about different problems. I believe getting them off your chest will help ease the fears that come with them…" She nodded as she began to explain them…

"I've witnessed the unleashing of a terrible demon, of being forced to be its bride. I've witnessed the death of my father, of the murder of one of the men now traveling with us, Alistair. I've felt the death of a man named Master Rylus, as he burned to death. I've seen a castle and its people cursed. I've had nightmares of a man I've grown up with trying to control me, which is an unfortunate reality that I've escaped from for now, but I don't think it'll be the end of his attempts." He smiled sadly; as he wished that he could have changed all of that for this young woman somehow.

Instead, he changed the topic, "How did you save Alistair then Airlia?" She frowned as she recalled that event. She explained how she saw the Goddess and how the ability came to her, and he sighed heavily. He couldn't help but to feel horrible for what happened to her. A small yawn escaped her lips as he smiled. "Just relax here. It's okay, I promise you. I have a place over here you can rest."

She smiled as he pulled a sheet to roll out on the small wall nearby. He placed a pillow down for her to rest her head on and once she had lain down, he covered her with a small comforter. "Just sleep little one." He started to sing a wordless song as she fell asleep.

* * *

_She looked around, frightened of her location. She was back in the Abbey, and yet, something was different. She looked at her hands to see that she was younger, but not by much as callouses hadn't formed on her fingers yet. __**Was this a memory?**_ _Unsure, she looked around her room. __**Nothing seemed to be out of place, perhaps this is a memory of hers.**_ _Deciding to see where the memory takes her, she went to her mirror and saw she was dressed in her normal Abbey attire. Not sure of what day it was, she was about to go to her door when a knock came from it._

_Going to the door, she saw there was no lock, __**so it was before that dreadful day.**_ _She opened the door to see Marcello there, smiling at her as she felt herself trying to calm the panic in her. "My dear Airlia, happy birthday!" He handed her a small box. __**Oh right, her birthday – almost a year before everything started to go downhill at the Abbey. He had tinted her view so much that she couldn't recall her memories that had any other emotion other than fear tied to it.**_ _She opened the box to see a gold bracelet that she put on her wrist feeling joy at the great start to the day. _

_She turned to him with a serious look. "You know you didn't have to do anything like that. There is only one present I want for my birthday." _

_He tilted his head to the side as he looked at her questioningly. "What would that be Air?" _

_She continued to look at him seriously, "For you and Angelo to get along for just one day, my birthday." _

_He looked at her clearly perturbed by her request, "I cannot promise it, but I will try."_

_She smiled as she went about the day, enjoying the music with her father, and with the brothers. The other Templars were stern, but no one seemed to at least disturb her while she enjoyed the music. Angelo had given her a simple pair of gold earrings as she smiled. Her father merely gave her a mysterious smile, "My present to you my daughter will be revealed when you need it most." _

_She grinned at him, "For now, I am okay father. Just enjoying today. Marcello and Angelo haven't really talked, but at least they're not fighting." _

_He returned the grin. "It breaks my heart when I see them fight. I'm glad they were willing to put their fighting aside on your day." _

_She smiled as Angelo held his hand out to her. "Care to dance?" She grinned as she reached up to grab his hand from her seat. He pulled her to him as they began to dance together. _

_After three sets of music, Marcello came over to her. "Would you like to dance with me now Airlia?"_

_She nodded as he swept her away. Angelo just watched her wistfully. He wandered over to her father as the pair talked for a bit. Marcello just enjoyed having her close to him. "Oh Airlia, I wish we could stay like this forever." _

_She looked at him as she nodded, "But all things must change Marcello. People change, hearts can change too." He sighed heavily as the dance came to a close. Airlia smiled up at him, "This was a start, but I wish you two could grow to tolerate each other more. Goodnight Marcello. Sweet dreams to you." _

_She turned and went to her father, giving him a kiss on his cheek, she wished him good night as Angelo walked her up to her room. "Good night Airlia." He said as she smiled at him, and gave him a kiss on his cheek before she went into her room. __**This was a good memory to keep close to her heart. A sign that Marcello could change and become a better person. She only wished that the sign had been true. Sadly it was after that when he started to show a darker nature to him.**_

* * *

Airlia sighed as she awoke from her slumber. Ishmahri looked at her, "Sleep well dear child? Your friends should be back soon."

She nodded to him, "Yes, thank you. First good night's sleep in a while. So far I think I've been able to hide the nightmares from them for the most part, but I fear the nightmares will soon strike me harder." He nodded as she got up while he stored the sleeping items back under the center isle of the room. After that, the pair walked over to the wondrous musical instruments that were playing to listen to them. A few minutes after they had, the others came back into the room.

Airlia smiled at them, "Did you find it?"

Draco grinned, "It was a treasure hunt because some Moles had stolen it from Ascantha. The Mole Man trying to use it made such awful music that one of the moles, in a fit to get it away from him inadvertently handed it to us and told us to run with it."

Airlia giggled as she nodded. Ishmahri stared out of the window, lost in thought as he began to speak, "I have witnessed the passing of many moons, but never before have had I felt time pass so slowly." He turned to Draco with a smile as he saw the harp in their belongings.

"The brightness in your eyes shows much beyond the retrieval of the harp. Please allow me to have the harp…" He waved his hand as the harp floated out of Draco's hands, glowing as it did so. This was much more of a harp than the harp he had before. Instead of the four strings it had before, this one had eleven strings, and stretched out as far as Ishmahri's arm. It was still silver, like the one before, but it had the markings of the Moonshadow clan with crescent moons at the top and bottom of the end of the harp. The crescent moon at the top had a second moon just below it, held to it by the edge of the larger moon. Below the moon was a blue sapphire, same as the stone that was inlaid in the large crescent moon. It was truly a beautiful harp. He merely opened his arms as the harp floated into them, clasping his hands around it tightly, smiling as he held the harp close to him. "This harp has traveled far, as have you dear travelers. I did not imagine it would ever find its way into my hands again. Now, let us attend to the task at hand. Let us go to the ship. Music will awaken it from its slumber and set it sailing once more."

Airlia nodded as she watched him hold the harp in one hand, and gently strum it with the other. The next thing any of them knew, they were staring at the ship in the wasteland. Ishmahri stood in front of them, staring at the ship as it sat in the dusty wasteland in determination. Trode was in shock as Airlia held her hand out, "Let him work his magic. He will come through for us, I promise Your Majesty."

He settled down as he watched the mysterious man worked his powers. "This ship, the Moonshadow harp and I, we are all the same. We are all from the old world. I must thank you for reuniting us ancient ones." He turned to them with a smile, his arms wide spread. Airlia smiled as she nodded to him. With the moon overhead, he began to play the harp, as images of ancient fish began to swim around the group, everyone watching curiously, even if a bit nervous.

Ishmahri continued to play as he spoke, "Now, come. Come to me, times past. Come to me, Ancient Ocean. Return once more…" Even as lights came from his harp, and a beam of light from the moon came shining down on Ishmahri. It seemed to swirl to life as images of an ocean started to pour from the ground below him, sending everyone a step back in shock.

Ocean water seemed to swell and then suddenly, it vanished. Yangus felt annoyed at all of the work that they put into it. "Eh!? Is this 'arp duff, an' all!?" Airlia shook her head. The music felt incomplete to her, and a glance to Medea said the horse felt the same way.

Ishmahri felt defeated since he had tried so hard to bring the ancient ship back to use. "No! Can it really be beyond even the Moonshadow harp? Ah, but wait…" He looked at Airlia and Medea and smiled. Medea whinnied as she stomped her feet on the ground, rearing up into another louder whinny before settling. Airlia placed her hand on the shoulder of the cursed princess, nodding in agreement.

Ishmahri nodded as he came to her, and put a hand to her cheek. "Forgive my ignorance. At first, I only saw a horse. But now… I see you are truly a noble princess. You're right Airlia, the melody is incomplete. I realize that now. Magic begins with a word. Music must begin with a voice. The beautiful voice of this cursed princess and of this noble lady is all this great instrument needs to play its music. My ladies, if you would be so kind. Two with different curses, will aid this revival." Airlia blinked, _she was cursed too? She had suspected something was wrong because of the dreams, because of Dhoulmagus, but what was the curse… She had no clue what it was, but she could only hope it would break with Dhoulmagus's death._

She looked to Medea and smiled. "Shall we princess?" Medea nodded as he strummed his instrument. As he strummed his instrument Medea began to whinny as Airlia took to song.

**Oh Ancient Ocean, of long since passed. The time has come, at long, long last…**

**Rise again, to show how magnificent you once were.**

**Time has come to aid your longtime friend.**

**Help the ship return to the ocean, then be truly at peace once more…**

With the waters rising, the ship began to float as they could still breathe the air. The water was merely a memory of the land, helping the ship to rise. They soon began to float in the memory as the ocean as Ishmahri raised his hand up, creating a glowing blue ramp leading to the top of the ship. They swam to the ship through the memory of the ancient ocean as Ishmahri sent them a smile as they got onto the ship. Only once they were all secure aboard the ship, did the stairs vanish. Airlia ran to the edge of the ship as did Jessica. She saw him smile at her once more, though it seemed to be a sad smile. They could all hear his voice as he said, "Now it is time for us to part. I will sing to bless your journey on the ancient ocean, my children…" With one last strum of his harp, he vanished before their eyes while tears slipped from her eyes into the memory of the ocean.

She brushed them away as the ship slowly lowered itself into the actual ocean as everyone struggled to come to terms with all that had just happened. Yangus tapped his foot on the boat, "Love a duck! Stone the crows! Blimey O'Riley! Wot the 'ell 'appened back there!?"

Trode jumped up and slapped Yangus hard as he spoke. "Stop your ridiculous blithering! This is all thanks to my precious Princess Medea and Airlia as well."

He paused for a moment to think of what they had heard before he turned concerned eyes to her, "What did he mean that you were cursed Airlia?"

She shook her head as she voiced only one of many thoughts, "I'm not entirely sure. It could be something Dhoulmagus did when he first saw Alistair and me. He said I was to be his bride after all. Not that it took much to turn me off to any man at the current point at that time mind you. Who knows?"

He nodded as he pulled out the world map. Airlia pointed at a small isle to the west of them. "Let's go there. We could use a chance to explore and see what we can learn of Dhoulmagus. He may have crossed, but we don't know where, so let's inquire. At least if it looks like anything is there."

They nodded as Draco steered them to the isle. From the distance, they could see a gleaming castle. They nodded in agreement as they went to the shore. Draco smiled as he stopped them, "Airlia, we also got Lonely Joe and sent him to Morrie. He was so grateful he let us see where they're staying and it's amazing. The ground below the structure stretches so far, possibly the length of the land itself and has all sorts of habitats built in for their comfort. He has given us access to see it anytime we wish to. He gave us what he calls a strength ring, which Alistair is now wearing, as thanks for helping them to get to safety. He said the more we get to safety, the more he will give us more items to ensure we can help get the rest to safety."

Airlia nodded, relieved that they had plenty of room to roam. When they got off the boat, they walked the length of the stone path to the gleaming castle as they came up to a gold braced door. Opening the doors, they found a luxurious throne room with one of the mini medals enlarged behind the two throne chairs. The beautiful red carpet lined the floor to the thrones as a happy slime bounced along the room as a man in a uniform like the minister of Trodain, except where the blue of his uniform was, it was a dusty rose color, much like the floor brickwork before them. Candles laid lit on stands around the castle as the group looked around.

Alistair went to the slime and kneeled down as he said, "Well hello there. Who are you?"

He smiled, "I'm Smiley, the blue slime. The princess who lives here is such a wonderful princess. The King's ill, so she's doing everything for him. All the work of the royal family at that! It's the same job they've been doing for generations it seems. But it must be hard for her to do it on her own. Please help her however you can! She was nice enough to even let me live here for slurp's sake."

He smiled as he nodded and stood up. "We will do all we can, if we can, I promise."

Angelo went up to the minister. "What's this about family duty?"

The minister was shaken from his thoughts as he looked at the group and smiled widely. "Ah ha! Visitors! How many years has it been I wonder!?" Angelo frowned; they weren't going to find any news of the man they were chasing here. The minister either didn't see the frown or chose to ignore it as he continued, "Well then, I suppose you've brought some of those little trinkets along with you, haven't you?"

Angelo cocked an eyebrow as he said, "Trinket?"

He pointed to the wall, "It looks like that, but much, much smaller." Angelo fished into his bag and pulled out one to show the minister.

He smiled in delight, "Ah, good! Then take them to the Princess at once! She will be delighted. You can find her upstairs." Angelo nodded as the pair looked around the room. There was a gated area with a slime mat in the northeast corner. However, there was a sailor sitting on a chair near the door.

Yangus went up to him and said, "'Ave you seen a mage walkin' cross the ocean?"

He turned to Yangus, his red bandana swaying with the movement as he paled. "Aye, I saw it. It was a moonless night at sea. Not a glimmer on the waves… I saw a man dressed like a clown waling–… Nay, creeping, he was… o'er the very surface of the brine! He was more terrifying than a sea dragon, I tell you!"

Yangus looked at him as he slammed his palm on the table, "Wot! Where did that guy go!?"

He shook as he spoke, "What!? You want to know where he went!?" At Yangus's nod, he continued, "He was heading west. On the route to Baccarat, I'd say. Frightens me just thinkin' about it." Yangus nodded as he turned to the group.

"Well, now we know where 'e went. Let's 'elp the princess then move on." They nodded in agreement as they saw the healslime at the counter, selling items. They went inside the hallway to see stairs going up. Going up both flights of stairs, they saw two doors. They went inside the first door as the small maid saw them and smiled.

She made a gesture showing that they needed to be quiet. "The king is ill and needs his quiet. Please, be respectful of that and you may enter." Airlia nodded with a small smile. They approached the woman dressed in white, looking at a small man in bed. His hair was stark white, with a full beard and moustache. He wore a red, black and gold crown. All they could see of his clothing was a red robe with a white fur at the cuff and hems. He coughed harshly as he spoke softly to the woman standing before him.

Whatever he had said had worried the poor woman as she spoke, "Don't say such things, Father! I'm simply delighted to carry out my royal duties! Don't you fret one little bit. You just make sure you rest and get back into tip-top shape!" She turned to face the group, and they saw the covering was more like her form of a cape, pink lined and her face was heart shaped and exuded sweet kindness. Her eyes were blue, captured by her dirty blonde hair that peeked beneath her crown.

The king tried to sit up as Airlia spoke, "Your Highness, please, don't exert yourself! We came here to find out some information and also heard you're looking for these tiny medals."

The king smiled at her as the princess looked at her, "Oooh, visitors! How exciting! Oh? You have some of those wonderful, shiny, teeny-weeny, mini medals?"

Airlia grinned and nodded as the princess responded eagerly. "You have! Oh, how absolutely delightful! At last one will be able to 'do one's bit' for the family! May one suggest that we move downstairs? We can have a lovely little chat down there."

Airlia was able to observe the princess more. Her crown had the symbol of the medals on the front of it, one large with one smaller on either side of the large medal. The gown went to just above her ankle, a dark reddish pink skirt that had a blue band around the hem with a white overdress, which had a pink lining that showed along the skirt. She had a wide gold belt around the waist. There was a lining of that dark pink around the shoulders. She wore long white gloves that cuffed at her wrists with gold bands around her upper arm and wrists. She had white socks with pink shoes on. On the upper arm bands, and keeping the overdress up along her body were mini medals as well. She saw the same emblem in the center of her belt, along her upper arm bands, on her pendant about her neck and her wand. She only just noticed that the wand's medal was freely spinning. The group nodded as they followed her downstairs to the courtroom. Before they left, she bowed to her father, "Please, excuse us father."

The king caught Draco's hand, "Please, help my daughter. Take these; they're from our lands here to thank you for your help." He laid back down as another set of coughs wracked his body.

The maid rushed over to him as Draco and the others bowed to the king before leaving. Heading back downstairs, they found her sitting on the left throne, looking very regal as she smiled at the group. "Well, hello! I'm Minnie, Princess of Medals, you know! I collect mini medals from all over the world. I do hope you'll forgive one's prying, but might you have found any medals on your travels? I'd simply adore exchanging them with you. I've a variety of wonderful items, you know!"

They all reached into their communal bag and pulled out the ones they had with them. She clapped excitedly, "Oh, how simply delightful! You've brought one some mini medals already. Let one have a look then!"

They gave them the medals as she cheered in delight. "So shiny! So dazzling! One will be delighted to accept your consignment of 35 mini medals! Permit one to bestow upon you a pair of fishnet stockings, as an expression of gratitude for the 28 mini medals you have collected on our behalf." She handed Jessica a pair of fishnet stockings. Jessica's eyes lit up in delight as she felt the soft material beneath them. She smiled as she continued, "Let us see. To date, you have brought one 35 mini medals. When the total reaches 36 medals, one shall bestow upon you a posh waistcoat. An expression of our gratitude for your sterling efforts! Isn't it thrilling!?" Airlia nodded excitedly. It wasn't a big deal for them to collect the medals as they traveled the world. It would mean a mere spell over to her castle every now and then, but if it helped in her royal duties, it was worth it.

The group waved their farewell as they left to head back to the boat. Once they were set to said, Draco looked at the map. "Draco, may we go to this isle before we go to the west coast? I've always heard of this holy isle with the large statue of the goddess. We may find equipment there that can help us on our travels."

He nodded, "I think that's a good idea. Anything we can do to bolster ourselves before going after that fiend. The sooner he dies, the sooner my princess, my king, and my home are free of its curse." Airlia nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile Angelo was still chuckling at the Princess's reaction to the mini medals, "The delightful Princess Minnie will fall more and more deeply in love, with every mini medal I deliver!" Jessica shot him a dirty look that Airlia didn't fail to notice.

She sighed softly as Alistair put his hand on the hilt of his sword, "Give me a reason to not kill him Air."

She whispered back to him, "He may be trying to get Jessica's attention. Especially since he hasn't really had proper experience with women. Please, forgive him. If I see him really behaving badly, I promise, I'll set him straight myself." He nodded reluctantly as he removed his hand from the hilt of his sword.

She turned to the group and smiled. "I can't wait to see the Holy Isle of Neos. I hear that statue is breathtaking!"

Trode jumped up and down, "Oh, I forgot to tell you Airlia! I fixed up the alchemy pot so it can handle three items rather than just two. Why not take a look at it?"

She smiled as she said, "Thank you King Trode." She went to look at it, as she saw the design had changed drastically. The pot was now an ivory color with a bronze band around the middle. The green and amber gems from the lid were now in the middle, with a gold design around the green gem. It still stood on three legs, but it had two handles now that were like sideways half-moons. The original design that had gone around the middle was now along the edge of the opening of the pot. Her gaze drifting to the lid, she saw it now had a circular ring with a red gem at the bottom with a green gem on either side. It looked actually quite charming. She left the wagon as they sailed out to the isle of Neos. It was a site to behold, alright!


	15. Chapter 14: Neos and Marcello

Author's note: I do not own Dragon Quest VIII!

Memories

Chapter Fourteen: Neos and Marcello

The ship truly as Brains had said was magic, sailing without people manning the oars, getting from place to place swiftly. She gazed at the isle in awe as the others came to see it. Angelo smiled as he said, "Wow, your father's words couldn't have depicted it better!" When they got off the ship, they could all see the magnificent statue – even from the distance. When they got off the ship, Trode opted to remain behind to ensure that he wasn't attacked in the holy land. They followed the dirt path up to the gate as Airlia and Angelo opened the doors with reverence. Pillars of stone went down the road, which was paved with a red brick up to the main gates.

There was another inner isle as the road linked the two, the pillars sitting on the inner isle. She looked about as they followed the stone path, taking in the sights of all of the vendors there, as she saw people selling their wares. As expected, there were many priests and maidens walking about. There were a handful of vendors selling their wares as they went directly towards the main statue. Going along the path, she saw stairs leading up to the outer doors just before the goddess statue. Upon reaching the main island that held the statue, they went up the first flight of stairs, and then continued up a second flight to the huge stone building. It had red and gold flags with purple drapery lining the walls. A giant wooden door was guarded by two men.

She sighed as she heard whispers of Abbot Marcello being there as they walked past the soldier on the small isle. Her yearning to leave isle grew more, even though she hoped he would recall his words to her, that he would leave her alone. They approached the doors as a Templar who resembled Matthew from the Abbey approached Draco. Matthew's doppelganger shoved King Trode's retainer backwards as Airlia came between them, shielding Draco from further spite. The guard demanded of the group, his nasally voice grating on everyone's nerves as he spoke, "What are you doing here!? This place is off limits to anyone not of the faith!" Airlia sent the man an icy glare, frightening him. The gates started to open which effectively silenced him as Airlia saw Rolo and Marcello walking out.

She bit back her gasp of fright as Angelo put himself between her and the pair approaching them. The Templar stood at guard before them as the pair walked forward. Rolo was a shorter, heavier set man dressed in purple robes, with gold colored lining. He wore a gold rosary both against his chest as Airlia did and as a tattoo on his bald head as he smiled at the group. When Rolo noticed Airlia, his smile turned seemed to turn apologetic – and that worried her. She saw he still held Marcello behind him, whose eyes had yet to leave hers since he saw her face. Rolo's garments were jewel encrusted as he spoke, the light reflecting off of it. "This is the Holy Isle of Neos! The coronation place of the Lord High Priest! You may be the Captain of the Templars, but a man of such humble origins as yourself has no place here!"

She realized he was speaking to Marcello as he continued. Rolo's deep voice rolled over her, "Understood, Marcello? Your continued office as guard is in itself a privilege beyond your station. No doubt you're aware that it was only because I requested it of the Lord High Priest that you hold such a rank. As his likely successor, he grants me the occasional special favor."

Marcello broke his gaze with her to respond, but she could taste the spite in it for Rolo. "… Yes. I am _aware_ of that, High Priest Rolo."

Rolo closed his eyes as he smiled smugly back at Marcello, "And you could never have attained such an esteemed position as Abbot at your age, without my recommendation. You'd do well to remember **that!**"

Airlia had had enough of the measuring contest the two seemed to be having as she cleared her throat. "High Priest Rolo, you know the favor came from my father after he retired from his position. He asked his best friend, the Lord High Priest Calchas, to give the position to Marcello since he held such favor with the Templars as it would cause the least amount of upset amongst them."

He paled as he looked at Airlia and quickly recovered, "Well, welcome Airlia to the Holy Isle of Neos. Your father already visited here before heading towards his friend's home." Airlia nodded as she looked at the men like a pair of snakes. Marcello sent her a small smile which vanished quickly after seeing the group step closer to protect her.

Rolo continued, "So what brings you all here?"

Airlia shrugged, "We came to see the Holy Isle, while we were in the area, knowing that there would be incredible gear to carry us forward in our quest to find the one who tried to kill father."

Rolo smirked, "Ah yes. From what I understand, he died and then was revived, is that right?"

Airlia nodded, not liking where it was going. "Yes, I ended up passing out from the exertion."

Rolo nodded, "You have the thanks of the Lord High Priest for that one Airlia. But as you know, people aren't normally permitted beyond these gates."

Airlia nodded, "We don't need to enter Rolo," She began sweetly. "You see, it falls into the category of 'nice to be able to see once in our lives' sites to observe." She continued, her voice getting icier by the minute, "However, Templars shoving people around isn't quite the reputation you should be looking for. Thank you for that sour taste in our mouths now. We're going to go get our gear and leave Rolo. Good day."

She spoke coldly as she turned and left the area, the others following her as Marcello shot Rolo an angry look. "Consider any favor you had with the Lord High Priest in flames for how you treated his godchild. He may not have been able to make it formal, but with how close he is to Francisco, he dotes on the girl. He was the one who sent the armband to Francisco to give to her to keep her safe." Rolo was left sputtering as Marcello ran off after the group.

"Airlia! Airlia!" Marcello called after her. She gritted her teeth as the group slowed down so he could catch up with them. "I apologize for that display… it almost made me forget; here are some items I came across while taking your father to Savella after coming here. The Lord High Priest, Calchas, asked me to come here and work with Rolo. I know you were looking for these little things as I saw the others studying them while you slept at Maella Abbey. I also remember King Trode telling me you were working on alchemy, so I wrote down some things I came across, as well as grabbed little items that could be used in it in hopes to make up for some of the bad behavior from before, and even that little escapade back there. Now, why don't we go to the armor and weapon shops to get your new gear…?"

Airlia nodded not yet reaching for the bag, "Thank you Marcello, but you certainly didn't have to go through all of this for us…" He turned her to face him, the bag still in his hand, and as she studied his face, she saw that urge of possessiveness emerge before being squashed quickly as fright spread through her eyes.

Instead he gave her what he thought was a charming smile. "Happy Birthday Air."

When he said that, she had to think about what day it was and blushed lightly at having forgotten it. Shrugging, she said, "Birthdays don't matter much when you're being chased by some evil being. Nor do they matter when you spend your days on the road traveling in hunt of said being." He shook his head as he handed her the bag. She shook her head as she pocketed the items to review later.

They approached the armor shop as the stout man greeted them excitedly. "Welcome everyone. What can I help you all with?"

Marcello smiled as he said, "I need to upgrade their gear, as much as I can please." The merchant smiled as he pulled out the list of what he had to offer.

Marcello looked at the list as he handed it to Draco, "If there is anything that can help you, please pick it out."

Draco nodded as he said, "Are you sure about this Marcello?" He nodded as Draco picked out the list of armor. When they were given the items, he pardoned them for the moment to go change into their new equipment as Airlia added her light shield in place of her old shield. Alistair and Draco emerged in their new full plate armor, while Yangus had his silver cuirass on. The pair in their full armor also had complete iron face masks to protect them.

Airlia smirked as she said, "My, don't you both look dashing in your new attire." She chuckled as she could practically smell the blush on them as she saw Marcello's look darken slightly as her lips drew in a tight line of warning.

Before anyone else saw it, he changed his look to a grin as he spoke, "Shall we go to the weapon shop next?" They nodded as they went to the weapon's shop and proceeded to look at the list the clerk provided them. Alistair listed off their needs as Marcello gave them their requested items.

When they gave up their old equipment that replaced it, Airlia held onto Draco's boomerang with a shake of her head. "I can give that one new life Draco."

He nodded in agreement as Airlia turned to Marcello, "Thank you Marcello. I'm going to go to Savella and see father. Do you think you can get the guards to let me go see him?"

He nodded, "Of course Airlia. I'm sure the Lord High Priest will be happy to see you also."

She nodded happily, "As I would be equally delighted to see Calchas."

They started to part ways as the Abbot reached out to grab her hand. "Please, care to stay a few more minutes?"

Airlia shook her head, "We're getting closer to locating the man who is trying to kill innocent people, and force me to marry him. Once he's gone, and I'm safe, then I can consider staying in one place for any length of time, but no sooner Marcello." She slipped from his grip before he could tighten it. She saw the look on his face once more before she ran for the others, worried by the darkness she saw in his eyes. He could certainly fool many, but never her. When they boarded the ship, she could still feel his eyes on her even as the ship left the coast.


	16. Chapter 15: Argonia and the Mystic

Author's note: I do not own Dragon Quest VIII!

Memories

Chapter Fifteen: Argonia and the Mystic

With the Holy Isle behind them, Trode came out to them. "My, my, what wonderful equipment you have everyone, what happened on the isle?"

Airlia let out a hard sigh, "Marcello."

He nodded as he placed his hand over hers. "Need to talk about it?"

She shook her head, "Not really. I'd rather just forget it ever happened." She took the bag that Marcello gave her and let it fall to the ground of the boat before running into the cabin, shutting the door behind her. The brunette sighed as she wondered if he would ever get over thinking she should be his merely because he saw her first. As she lay on the bed, she fell asleep, trying to forget her woes.

Jessica came into the cabin as she saw the girl sleeping, tears falling down her cheeks as she dreamed of the past, of nightmares that had either already happened and were currently happening. When the girl started to thrash, she awoke the woman gently. "You're safe, it's okay Air." Chocolate eyes opened to see Jessica's face as she tried to calm her breathing down. "It's just me in here, you don't have to worry. What happened?"

Airlia looked down, "Old memories of the past… painful ones."

Jessica nodded as she spoke, "I still sometimes dream that what you did for Alistair never happened, the pain fills me so tightly that I can't breathe."

Airlia nodded. "The dream I had… it was of when Angelo was helping me to get supplies from Simpleton and Marcello confronted us on the stairs. He accused Angelo of trying to 'loosen me up' so to speak, though he didn't use such friendly words."

Jessica nodded, clearly upset by the dream the woman had. "The others may not see what you see, but I've seen it too. There's a darkness in his eyes that scares me for your safety Air."

The brunette nodded as the pair left the cabin to see the coast coming up to them. "So where are we guv?" She asked as Alistair held the bag that she let fall out to her once more.

He looked at the map and said, "We're going to land on the shore near Argonia."

She didn't look up as Trode exclaimed, "Argonia!? We can't go in there Draco! That's where Prince Charmles lives with his father, King Clavius. Prince Charmles is betrothed to Princess Medea. Who knows what would happen if they realized who we were considering our current state…" Sighing, she knew she should take it, simply because it would be bad for her to show her current feelings when he was so seemingly smooth to the others. She opened it to see all sorts of items, including plain gold rings with a note. Reading the note, she hid her emotions.

* * *

_I heard that these plain gold rings can be the source of much alchemy. Combining them with different items can turn them into something else entirely. I pray something in here can protect you more than I ever could Air. Stay safe. Happy birthday…_

_Marcello_

* * *

She looked in the bag to see various items, some nails, some rings, herbs and as he promised, food and drink in several skins. She packed the items into the wagon as she closed her eyes to hide the tears that would otherwise be visible to the others. Blinking, she knew another reason to come in on that coast. "There's another reason that it's good to land on this side of the coast Your Majesty…"

He looked at her, "Oh?"

She nodded. "I had almost forgotten an old story my father spoke of. A spring with magical powers, it may reverse Medea's curse."

He looked at her with tearful eyes filled with hope. "I hope so, Airlia, I truly hope so."

She nodded as Draco came over to her with the map. "Where is it, so I can make sure we get there as quickly as possible?" She fingered a region mostly west and a little south of Argonia.

"Right there, that spring." Angelo studied her for a moment to see the pain in her eyes. He knew something wasn't right… that his brother did something that hurt her badly yet again. He didn't quite see what it was, but he also knew Airlia didn't react without reason to just anything.

He frowned as he stayed close to her, "It'll be okay Air, and you know that. Just don't let that pompous man get to you, because you're stronger than that."

She nodded, "It's just hard when he sees me as an object to possess, rather than an actual human being."

Angelo nodded as he walked over to her, and placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, he spoke. "Perhaps the 'curse' that Ishmahri spoke of on you can be broken at this spring as well?"

She smiled at him as she shook her head, "It's just hard to say when I don't even know what this curse is."

Yangus quipped, trying to break the somber mood, "Maybe it's the curse o' desire?" It elicited the laughter he had hoped from the young brunette that he had slowly grown fond of. And yet in that light, she reminded him of the guv just briefly. He shook his head before turning back to see the coming shore.

Airlia turned back to the pot with an iron nail in hand forcing thoughts of _him_ out of her head, "Draco, can I see your boomerang?" He nodded as he handed over the plain boomerang that she had asked him to hold onto. She put them both in the alchemy pot as they neared the coast. Just before they finished docking, the pot went off; telling her the item was ready. She saw the boomerang was the same, but it was reinforced by the iron from the nail. She smiled as she handed it over to Draco, "Now it should go a while longer." He grinned at her in thanks as he placed it back along his hip. Fully docked, they disembarked the boat as Airlia guided them by the map.

Minutes after leaving the ship, they saw a tall creature whose skin was golden, and his head and ears were green. He held a sword in his hands and had a bracer on each wrist and each ankle. She smiled as she walked up to him. He giggled as she spoke, "You're not so bad, are you?" He shook his head, indicating she was right in her thoughts. "There's a man on the other continent, whose name is Morrie. Have you been to his place yet?"

He smiled, "I've been there, but no one was home…"

She nodded, "He's there now, why don't you go there and let him know Ragazzo sent you? He'll protect you and lead you to others who could use your strength to protect them." He smiled happily as he left to go to Morrie's Haven.

Jessica beamed as she came over to Airlia, "Wow, you weren't joking about your dedication to helping protect those who need it huh?"

Airlia nodded, "Father didn't think all creatures were bad. The few we ran into the tower were driven insane by the scepter I think. However, the darker the location, the fewer the creatures… as if they fear its power, or who it belonged to."

The group went about their walk, going down the path, as it followed the river. They saw it spill out into an open field that went up ground to a worn dirt path. Turning left, they followed it until they eventually came to an obvious travelers' path. Airlia smiled as Draco pulled out the map as he touched where they were, enlarging the area, "So we're about here, this is where we want to go, just past the kingdom of Argonia." She pointed to a small forest with a spring inside of it as everyone nodded. So they followed the path west, only to see it veer north to a castle. Airlia smiled as she said, "Angelo, I know you are familiar with Zoom, does anyone else have that spell?"

Draco nodded with a small smile. "Our chimaera wings will be able to return us here, now that we have seen the castle. This will save us unnecessary travels."

Draco nodded in agreement as he turned to Airlia. "Can we hurry to the spring? I'd like to break King Trode and Princess Medea of their curse if I can."

Airlia smiled as she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "We will, no matter what it takes, that I can promise you. I just wish I knew if this would work or not." He smiled at her as Medea walked between them, a plea in her eyes to Airlia.

Closing her eyes, she nodded. "We're close, let's go this way." They continued to walk for a few hours as night started to fall. As they rounded the bend where Airlia saw the fork in the path and a masked man dressed in blue with tan gloves and boots wandering around. He turned to them, an axe in his hand. "Excuse me, I'm lost, can you help me?" Airlia nodded as Angelo looked at him questioningly. "I've gotten separated from my brothers; I heard that they were going to a tower for safety. Have you heard of some sort of safe tower?"

Airlia thought for a moment as she nodded. "Morrie's Monster Haven?"

He thought for a moment and nodded. "Yea, that's the place! Thanks lady!"

She smiled as she handed him a chimaera wing. "Tell Morrie Ragazzo sent you there to find your brothers. If they're there, he will know where to find them." He smiled as he flung it in the air, disappearing in a flurry of feathers. Airlia looked at her stash of wings as she spoke, "We should pick up more when we reach the next town…"

Angelo shook his head, "When I grabbed the bag, it felt quite heavy, so I opened it to see the chimaera wings… I put them in the community bag when I saw the paper. I briefly skimmed it only to realize it was a note from him to you. So I figured I wouldn't look too deeper into it."

Airlia groaned as she shook her head. So long as he was giving them items, she would have to show appreciation for them, and she worried where he would take that appreciation. Alistair nodded as he put a comforting hand on her shoulder, "So long as we're around, he won't be able to hurt you Airlia. I just apologize for not knowing it was your birthday."

She nodded as she said, "As I said to Marcello, things like that don't matter so much when you're on the road for a long time chasing a terrible evil." They walked down the path to find a hut on the path. Airlia held everyone back, "A friend might be here. Let me check." She knocked on the door and heard no response. Frowning, she tried again and heard nothing. She turned to the others, her arms crossed, and her hands were rubbing her upper arms, warding off the cold.

"He's not there… perhaps he's down at the spring after all." They looked at her. "He's a gentle sage by the name of Melampus. He is a longtime friend of father's and Calchas's. He, too, tried to aid in finding my family only to come up with nothing."

King Trode nodded. "If he couldn't find your family, then how can he break the curse on us?"

Airlia smiled, "The spring isn't meant for finding people, it's meant for healing ailments and curses. Come." They nodded as they progressed down the path into the woods. It spilled out to a beautiful pond with lavender colored flowers growing along the path.

Medea, tried to not walk on the flowers but Airlia merely smiled at her, "The flowers don't seem to mind, princess. They're quite resilient and soothing to smell."

They remained quiet as Airlia saw Melampus gazing out at the pond. He was the same as ever, half bent over with age, long white hair with a dark cap. He had a purple robe on with a simple leather belt around his waist and held a staff in his hands. Atop the staff was a silver orb with a hole in the center for a sapphire blue gem. Airlia announced her arrival, "Hello Melampus!"

He turned quickly with a smile under his thick moustache and beard. "Airlia! My, it has been so long, too long my dear!"

Airlia nodded as she ran to him, to embrace him. "Melampus, my friends need your help breaking a terrible curse. I had hoped the water might help them."

He smiled at her, "Of course Airlia, any friends of yours are friends of mine!" He looked at Medea, "Such an exquisite beauty!" Airlia smiled, knowing the truth of the matter as the others looked at him with a perplexed expression on their faces.

He continued to gaze at Medea, "I saw many a beautiful princess back at the castle, but you, my dear, oh, you outshine them all. Indeed… Indeed… It's easy to see why your fellow travelers guard you so closely."

Yangus blinked as he finally found his voice, "Wot!? You sayin' you can see the 'orse-princess all proper like!?"

Trode smiled with his eyes closed, proud of his daughter, "Of course he can! Even as a horse, her inner beauty shines through! That's right, my darling…" It then hit him that Melampus was saying he could see Medea truly as she was… as a princess rather than as a horse. Blinking, he thought for a moment before asking, "Wait a moment! How _**can**_ you recognize this horse as my beautiful Princess?"

Airlia smiled as she explained for Melampus. "His sight failed him years ago. He now sees the world through his mind's eye. And there isn't a single curse that can cover his sight now. He sees Medea as the princess that she truly is."

Melampus nodded as he came to Medea's side. "Please, forgive me princess." She nodded with a whinny as he felt along her neck… "A whinny… Here is her mane, and her tail! Truly a terrible curse on this princess. And you hoped the spring might break the curse Airlia?"

She nodded as she detached the wagon from Medea. "Draco, why not walk her over to the water. Medea – drink it, hopefully it will help."

Melampus nodded, "I agree with Airlia. Try Princess." She knelt down and drank the water.

She began to glow bright white as the horse faded and a beautiful princess remained. She looked at everyone before speaking, "By the Goddess, I'm restored!" Airlia smiled as she ran to Medea, "I'm truly glad for you Medea!"

Medea gave her a strange look as Airlia whispered to her, "I don't have feelings for Draco, nor does he have any for me. If I'm right, it's more of a familial bond, like with Alistair…"

Medea smiled at her with a small blush as she turned to Draco and her father. "Father… Father! Look! I've returned to normal!"

"Father! What's wrong? Why aren't you saying anything? Am I just dreaming?" Her blue eyes filled with fear and tears as her hands came to her mouth in fright. "Or is this some new trickery?"

Airlia shook her head, "It's not any sort of trickery. He is likely in shock that you've been returned to your form Princess."

Trode smiled as tears came to his eyes as he spoke, his voice breaking on every word. "No, no, my dear! Airlia's right… I'm sorry. It's just that you take my breath away. Come here and let me look at you!" His arms held outwards as he ran to Medea with such joy. The pair reunited as Airlia smiled at them.

Melampus turned to Airlia, "I felt your father pass, and then come back to this world… What happened?" Airlia frowned as she explained everything to him as succinctly as she could before he responded, "I see, so that was the treachery that happened to these poor people. I understand, I think, about what the curse on you is. I don't think the spring will help, but, please try."

Airlia smiled, "In a few minutes Melampus, I want Medea to enjoy herself after being trapped as a horse for so long." He nodded as they turned back to the excitement of the Princess being human once more.

King Trode whimpered as he spoke to his daughter, "I'm so sorry for making you pull the carriage. It must have been so hard for you. I promise… I'll make it up to you!"

Medea shook her head as she spoke to her father, "Oh, no, Father! You mustn't worry! This isn't just about me. I'm just happy that I could be of service to everyone."

Trode rejoiced as he said, "That's my Medea. Well, it's high time I restored my own visage to its former glory!" He went to the spring and cupped his hands in the water when Medea cried out to him, glowing once more as Airlia's face fell. It was as she had feared. The spring's powers weren't enough to truly reverse Medea's curse. Airlia wondered if she should even bother to try to break her own curse, since they had no definitive idea of what it was or how strong it would be.

Trode turned to Medea as his face fell, tears of joy turning to tears of pain as Medea let out a pained whinny. Trode grumbled as Airlia supplied, "It seems the curse on the two of you and your kingdom were too strong for the powers of the spring. I'm truly sorry, Your Majesty, Princess Medea. However, we should come here from time to time."

Melampus nodded, "The only path left to you is to defeat the one who placed the curse upon her. The one you call Dhoulmagus. You must persevere, no matter how long and hard the road ahead." Airlia nodded as she sighed softly.

"Melampus, should I even bother? We don't even know for sure what it is or how strong…"

He seemed to think on it before he nodded, "Airlia, try it, if it will save you from the one chasing you, I say do it." She nodded as she cupped her hands in the water and raised it to her lips. She let the cool liquid slide down her throat as she waited a moment. She glowed brightly for a moment before it died down. She blinked before sighing hard internally… "I… I don't feel any different Melampus…"

He frowned, "All I can hope for is that I was right about your curse dear child. Let's hope it is broken for now." Airlia nodded as she frowned too. She looked at her hands and saw nothing differently though her arm was burning where her birthmark was.

Saying nothing she turned to Melampus, "It's late; may we sleep at the hut tonight?"

He nodded, "I was just about to suggest that my dear. Let's go, it is fairly chilly right now." She nodded as Draco reluctantly hitched Medea back to the wagon.

The group followed him back to the hut as he let them in. "I'm sorry there aren't many beds here…"

Airlia shook her head, "At least we're safe here rather than on the road."

Melampus turned to his stew pot on the fire. "Dinner is ready, enough for all of you." He poured some into a bowl for each of them, with an extra bowl for King Trode and some fruit for Princess Medea. "This will perk her spirits some."

She nodded as she brought the food out to them. "I'm so sorry Medea. I had hoped that the spring would cure you." She turned to Trode, "Your Majesty, here's some food from Melampus to warm your belly against the chill of the night."

He smiled at her, "I wish we knew what curse you suffered from to know if you were free of it…"

Airlia nodded, "So do I King Trode, so do I." She went inside, downed her meal as she settled into the hay in the corner of the room. Draco decided to sleep outside next to his princess. Jessica and Alistair slept near Airlia and Angelo with Yangus sharing Draco's urge for fresh air.

* * *

_She wasn't in her body, and she wasn't sure where she was for that matter as she looked around. She was in a room that was lavish, but not overly so as she looked at her hands… But they were burly, like a man's as she tried to pick out where she was. Suddenly that feeling came to the back of her neck again. She turned around to see the jester! Standing she growled a manly growl. "Who are you!" She demanded in the manly voice of her form._

_He cackled, "Time to break the next seal!" She stepped back, afraid. "Seal?" He grinned, "Yes, the blood of the sages must be spilt so I can be free to reclaim my rightful place and my rightful bride!" She growled as she grabbed the small dagger in her belt as she launched herself at him. The battle was short lived, as he impaled her, but not without hurting her attacker. "Pity… Such a pity… A weak body won't suit me any further."_

* * *

Airlia gasped as she awoke, tears streaming down her face. She had felt that blow to her stomach, killing her… _No, __**not her**_… _**Him**_… _Whoever he was, he was dead… She __**had**_ _to find him!_ She had no idea if anyone knew he was dead or not. If she could make it before either twenty four hours had past or he was buried, she could revive him! She blinked rapidly as she saw Alistair awake and looking at her, studying her face as he offered a piece of cloth for her tears. She smiled weakly as she accepted it. He looked at her, "Another nightmare? If so, then the curse either wasn't cured or it was something else."

She nodded. "Wake the others; I don't want to speak of this nightmare more than once."


	17. Chapter 16: Chasing Dhoulmagus

Author's note: I do not own Dragon Quest VIII!

Memories

Chapter Sixteen: Chasing Dhoulmagus

They grouped outside as Yangus yawned. Airlia looked downcast as she shivered. Draco winced. "What's wrong Airlia?"

She blinked as she pushed the nightmare away. "I had another nightmare. It had the same feeling as Master Rylus's dream did. Like I couldn't change it. I couldn't see who the Jester murdered. But he said something about destroying the sages. Something about seals. However, unlike Master Rylus's dream, it feels more recent, like I was actually witnessing it from the perspective of the victim as it was happening."

They nodded as Trode put a hand on her shoulder, "My dear, you tried to help us, please, take heart that at least I was able to see my daughter's face for once since this all began, especially since she tried to shield me from the blow of that scepter."

Airlia nodded as she responded both sadly and a bit angrily, "But I hate that I can't save everyone he's killed." Jessica nodded as she shivered in the cool predawn air. The dawn of the morning was quickly coming upon them – as they decided to leave swiftly, and quietly. Airlia knew Melampus would understand as they parted for the town that they were told of back at Princess Minnie's castle… Baccarat. They went back to the fork in the road as they went to the left, heading north. They hurried along the path as the sun began to rise in the sky above them.

Winding around a pair of mountains on either side, they came to yet another fork in the road. She looked at the sign on the corner.

**South – Lake Argon**

Sighing, Alistair pulled the map back out and pointed to the path going west. Jessica smiled as they began to walk down the path hoping it would lead them back on the path to that fiend, Dhoulmagus. They rounded the tall hill near them and continued to follow the path, along the road. Shortly, they came to a bridge leading to another isle that sloped back to the main land. They had just gone down the slope when they heard something swinging in the trees nearby. When they went to investigate it, they saw a gorerilla trying to help his family. They were trapped under a fallen tree as the piteous cries reached the group. She stared at the site, determined to help him, as she went to the tree. She spoke to the gorerilla soothingly, "I promise you, I won't hurt you or your family. Let me try to help you… please." He turned to her, a giant oaken club in his hand with blue skin and tan fur, and with tears in his eyes, he nodded.

The others joined her as Yangus grunted, "Leave this to me guv'ness."

She cocked her head to the side, "Guv'ness?"

He laughed, "Yeah, you remind me a lot of the guv. Now stand back. I will move it wiv the 'elp of the poor guy tryin' to save his family." She nodded as she stood back while the pair lifted the tree. Airlia saw the mother move from under the tree.

She looked at the group with a plea in her eyes as she pointed to her child. "Cannot reach…" She said as Airlia nodded. Looking at the child, she could see the small body was deathly still. She rushed to the child under the tree, and scooped him up tenderly and with one last glance to ensure no one else was trapped, she fled the fallen tree.

"They're all clear, let it down!" The pair gratefully let the tree fall as she examined the poor ape for injuries. His breathing was laboring as the female cried. Tears were in the male's eyes as he tried to comfort his wife and other child.

She waved her hand over the poor boy as she focused her magic. "Heal, alleviate the poor child of his injuries, and let him be able to live normally." She saw the glowing blue light flow from her hand to his body. Moments trickled by until he was breathing normally once more. His eyes opened slowly. The woman screamed happily as she ran to her baby and held him close before turning grateful eyes to the healer. The female gorerilla pointed to a giant club.

Nodding in understanding, she took it and handed it to Yangus. "Since I can't wield it, I want you to have it Yangus, for helping to save that family."

He blushed as he happily accepted it. She turned to the family of Gorerillas, "Have you heard of Morrie's Monster Haven?"

The male nodded, "I'm Klub, and this is my wife Kina. The son you saved is Kong and my other child is Klina. We were going to go there today, but the tree… It got knocked on my family intentionally. Stupid jester that we were running from because we refuse to hurt humans did this." Airlia nodded, knowing that it was Dhoulmagus who put the family at risk.

"Go to Morrie, He's waiting for you. Use this chimaera wing to take you there." He smiled gratefully to her as she said, "When you see Morrie, tell him Ragazzo helped your family to get there safely."

He nodded, "I will happily do so. Thank you all." The family vanished without a trace as they moved back to the main road.

Trode looked at them as he spoke. "What was that all about?"

She frowned, "Dhoulmagus put a family of Gorerillas in danger by lodging a tree over his family. Almost killed his youngest, but my simple healing magic that everyone at the Abbey learns at a young age was able to save him. They're on their way to Morrie."

He nodded as he growled, "That cursed devil! Let's end this for good!" Airlia nodded in agreement as she feared for the man that was murdered by Dhoulmagus.

As they continued around the giant hill, Airlia noticed a giant sabercat statue at the top of the hill… Well not a sabercat proper, but its face certainly. She ignored it as they went off the main path to the west as she saw the town on the coast. She looked up and saw the ship was already there though. Her eyebrows shot up. "Guys, that ship might truly be enchanted beyond just the oars. Remember we left it at Argonia?" They nodded. She pointed ahead as the others gasped.

"What the hell!?" Draco screamed as she shrugged. They shared a look as they shrugged. "Right now we shouldn't worry until we go and explore this town." Airlia nodded in agreement as they went inside the town. There were people crying everywhere, upset with something that had obviously happened. Airlia knew now where the murder had taken place; she wouldn't be able to help him now.

They looked around and saw a wandering minstrel as Airlia smiled. "Minstrels are usually a good source of information. Let's go talk to him."

They nodded as Jessica approached the man. "Hey there, what's going on? Why is everyone so upset?"

He shrugged. "The casino's closed, so many of the people here who are addicted to gambling can't gamble. Oddly enough though, I have a friend who works as one of the Golding family's bodyguards. He just dropped by to pay me a visit. He said he was leaving for some place called _the Dark Ruins_. But no matter how hard I pressed, he wouldn't tell me why."

Jessica cocked an eyebrow as she looked at him, "Oh? Where are these ruins?"

He shrugged, his orange cloak swaying with the motions. "I don't have a clue! Maybe if you should ask around in the pub in the hotel basement you might get an answer." Jessica smiled as she waved goodbye to him.

"The Dark Ruins certainly sound ominous, I wonder where they are. But for now, let's listen around town." The others nodded as they went into the inn. Draco, Alistair and Angelo went downstairs while Yangus, Airlia and Jessica stayed on the main floor. Airlia saw a woman in a gold dress with tassels hanging off of the hem walking around. She went to the woman as she said, "What's going on in town?"

She looked at the girl incredulously, "You mean you haven't heard?"

Airlia shook her head, "Heard what?"

The dark haired woman leaned in, whispering conspiratorially, "Seems someone broke into the Golding's Mansion. Rumor has it, Golding got hurt in the altercation with the burglar. However, being owner of the world's largest casino, I'm not surprised thieves are trying to break in to steal anything." Airlia nodded as she considered her dream. He was definitely dead. The Dark Ruins were where Dhoulmagus was heading. She only needed to figure out where they needed to go next.

Minutes later, the others came up the stairs as Draco spoke, "The barman wasn't downstairs, and if anyone is going to know where we need to go, it would be him."

Airlia nodded in agreement. "Let's check the next floor up; he has to be here somewhere. An active bar without a barman means he can't have gone too far." They nodded as they went up the spiral staircase to the next floor. They turned left to hear some voices. A thick accent was demanding to know what happened the other day… Airlia nodded to the others as they went up to the corner. Draco poked his head just around the corner to see two men speaking. Giving them a 'thumbs-up' sign meant that they had found their barman.

A deeper voice, without an accent spoke, "All right, all right, already! But you've got to keep this under your hat, okay? This is between you and me."

The accented spoke once more, "I swear I won't' say a word. We barmen know when to keep our mouths shut."

The deeper voice continued, "By the Goddess, lower your voice! I assume you've heard about Mr. Golding's house being burgled. Well, the fact is, Mr. Golding was murdered during the robbery."

The bartender's thick accent shouted through the seemingly empty hallway… "_**Murdered!?**_ You mean Mr. Golding is _**dead!?**_"

The deeper voice spoke, angry with the barman. "I told you to keep it down! That's why nobody's seen hide nor hair of him recently. He isn't among the living anymore."

The bartender disputed the claim as he spoke, "But Mr. Golding was such a big man! You're trying to tell me he was **killed** by a _random_ burglar!?"

The deeper voice continued, "Well, the really weird thing about it was that the burglar was apparently dressed as a jester!" Airlia bit back her gasp, knowing now that she had seen Mr. Golding fighting with Dhoulmagus.

The deeper voice continued, "I didn't see him myself, mind you, but that's what they say." The bartender sounded strangely surprised, "A jester, huh?" The deeper voice continued to speak, "A strange one, this burglar. Seems he broke in, killed Mr. Golding, and left. He didn't take anything valuable."

Airlia spoke lowly to the others, "Except for Mr. Golding's life. That's the only thing valuable stolen from him. Another seal broken…" The others nodded to her as they continued to listen.

Apparently the deeper voice agreed with her, "From the looks of it, he was after Mr. Golding's life, not his gold. I also heard that Cash and Carrie have ordered some men to find the jester and avenge their father's death. Word has it that they've had him quietly buried in the private cemetery in the back of the house for the Golding clan. That's why it's closed down right now." Draco pushed the others away as he heard the conversation breaking. They went down the hall and started to seemingly approach there from the stairs.

Airlia looked at the others, "We have to find those Dark Ruins!" They went downstairs to the basement to find the bartender at the bar.

He looked at the group pale as Airlia said, "We overheard everything. Where is it that they sent that group to in order to avenge Mr. Golding's murder? Tell us that and we will go away, I promise."

He flushed as he nodded. "I hear that they headed straight for some island north of Baccarat. Word is that there are some ruins on the island. It'd make the perfect hideout." Airlia nodded as they bowed to the bartender to leave. Leaving the hotel, Airlia went to the mansion only to find the gates firmly sealed.

The guards said, "The siblings, Cash and Carrie Golding don't want any visitors at this time. My apologies." She nodded as she knew then if they weren't allowing _any visitors_, then her window to revive Mr. Golding had been officially closed to her.

Rejoining the others, they went outside of Baccarat and onto their boat just off shore to the east of Baccarat. Once they were on the boat, they looked ahead and saw dark clouds to the north, like Trodain… "There, set sail for that island Draco! Dhoulmagus is there!" He nodded as they proceeded north, reaching there in just under an hour. Nightfall was slowly coming as they landed on shore. Turning, they saw the group that the two must have sent after Dhoulmagus.

Airlia rolled her eyes as she heard the knight's conversation… "Surely it's too dangerous to carry on pursuing this fiend! I mean, look at what he did to Golding…"

He realized that the group was no longer alone as he turned to Alistair, "Huh!? Who are you!?" Airlia ignored their tiny boat as the swordsman, dressed in mesh underneath a blue tunic and red overshirt spoke to them, "Interesting… I thought there was no one on this island besides us and Golding's murderer. Let me give you a piece of advice. Steer clear of the old ruins in the middle of the island."

Airlia cocked an eyebrow as she asked, "Why? We're after him too."

He shrugged as he said, "Ignore me at your peril! You have been warned."

Airlia rolled her eyes, "Just stay out of our way. You could have come along with us and together, defeat that monster. Suit yourself." They walked away from them with a shrug as they proceeded north of their location, and following the map, they bared right and followed the curve along to the center of the island, the center of the dark clouds looming over it.

The land was barren, filled with the stench of poison from the ponds that were undrinkable as Airlia looked around uneasily. As they walked up, they saw a weakened Dhoulmagus limping into the ruins. Soon as he felt their presence, he turned to them, cackling softly, the eyes of the scepter glowing as the fog into the ruins deepened. Airlia felt a chill run over her form as she rubbed her arms to keep warm, even in the leather dress she had on. "I didn't like the way Dhoulmagus looked at us and laughed before he disappeared off inside the ruins. If we're going in. We should be wary. You never know what he might have up his sleeve." Angelo said as Airlia nodded.

Alistair looked at Airlia, concerned for her safety, "I don't want you going in there Airlia. Please. If we somehow were to lose, you would be at his mercy. Pick somewhere, anywhere, to stay – just not with us as we take him on."

Airlia nodded. "I want to go to Savella, to see if my father's still there. After that I'll end up going to a well-run kingdom, like Ascantha or Argonia."

Jessica nodded, "I'm wary because it feels like he let himself get cornered. There must be some sort of trap in there waiting for us."

Alistair nodded as he said, "He _was_ limping, and however that is likely from Mr. Golding's attack. I have a feeling, though, that he is more hurt than he's letting on."

They proceeded to go inside, only to find themselves submerged in such darkness that they couldn't see. Forced to go back, they looked around the area to see the trio of warriors sent by the Golding children, they turned to them. The soldier bowed to them. "When we saw you all set off so bravely, we decided it was time for us to do the same. Perhaps you could fill us in?"

Airlia nodded as she explained, "He was limping badly when he went into the ruins. However, he turned and cackled when he saw us, the eyes on the scepter glowing brightly as the fog deepened. You can't see anything in there, which forced us to turn back."

He nodded, "Hm… The dark aura coming out of the ruins is some kind of barrier set up by, Dhoulmagus, is it?" Draco nodded.

Closing his eyes he pondered, "So we have to break through that before we can fight him, then. How…? How do you break through darkness…?"

Airlia looked up, "With light! We have to find a way to harness light. The mage and priest with you, have either of you heard of something that can harness light, or the power of the sun perhaps?"

The priest smiled as the mage nodded, supplying, "Ah, wait a minute! How about the magic mirror of Argonia? People say that can dispel the dark. You never know, it might do the trick."

Airlia nodded, "We know where Argonia is. We passed it on our way to visit Baccarat." The priest nodded as the group smiled.

Airlia looked at the others. "Let's find an inn to stay at for the night before we go to Argonia. We need to be well rested for this, as I don't know what conditions the king will set on us for getting the mirror." Angelo nodded in agreement. They went back to the boat, lost in thought about how to get the mirror, and what they would have to do in order to obtain it.

Once on the boat, the group set out towards the shore of the main content to their south and Angelo spoke, while looking at the map. "There's a church nearby with a view of the sea. Perhaps we can go there?" Alistair nodded as they went south until they found the shore, then followed it back around to just into the side of the land's side, where it was almost like a half-moon.

Airlia saw the church and nodded, "Angelo, it's perfect. Let's go rest." They came to shore, and extended the ramp to get off the ship and approached the church. Going inside the church, they saw a gold and red carpet that led to the pastor of the church, with a small branch going off immediately to the side. They saw a burly man sitting at the table, likely a protector of the church, with another doorway deeper into the church.

Going inside, they saw several beds as they turned to the lovely nun dressed in blue with a white wimple and dark hat to cover her hair. She smiled as she spoke to the group, "Why not stay the night if you're exhausted children?"

Airlia smiled as she nodded, "Thank you sister." She smiled as they went to lie down. Night passed all too swiftly for everyone as Airlia dreamed of the death of the man in green with the woman dying soon after of heartbreak and exhaustion after giving birth to two children… It was more than she had seen previously, but yet it still pained her as she whimpered in her sleep. Draco awoke, hearing the whimpering and turned to Airlia. He frowned as he got up and went to her side, taking hold of her hand gently as he stared at her. "What are you dreaming of now Airlia?" He whispered to no one in particular as Munchie got out to look at her. He walked over to her and nuzzled into her other hand as Draco frowned. Munchie wasn't particularly attached to anyone except for him, what could it mean?

He broke contact when he saw her waking as she blushed. "I'm sorry, was I dreaming again?"

Draco grimaced as Munchie hurried back into his pouch to munch on some cheese. "Yeah, but if you're not up to talking about it, I understand. Considering your tears and whimpers, it wasn't a good dream."

She nodded, "Yeah, it was another nightmare. I'm just not ready to talk about it yet. Soon perhaps, but not yet."

He nodded as they obtained some more bread and cheese to take with them as well as more fruit for Medea and water for the group. They had set up the wagon when a boy came riding up to the church on a sabercat's back in worry. "Have you seen an older sabercat around here? We fear he's in trouble. If you can, please follow me to Chateau Felix! I have a favor to ask of you!"

Everyone looked at one another as Airlia shrugged, "If we hurry, it shouldn't take much time."


	18. Chapter 17: Chateau Felix's Sabercats

Author's note: I do not own Dragon Quest VIII!

Memories

Chapter Seventeen: Chateau Felix and the Sabercat

They followed the boy, as he whisked away on his sabercat as they struggled to follow him on the main road. He only got to the bridge as a giant rooster looking creature holding a sword threatened him. Airlia looked at the creature; he was not himself as she shot a blunted arrow to stun the creature. Looking at her he smiled, "Thank you for waking me from that horrible spell. What can I do to repay you?"

She smiled at him, "Go to Morrie's Monster Haven. You will have nothing to fear from the evil jester there!" He nodded as he flew off, leaving his rapier there for Angelo with a smile.

Angelo looked at it, stunned that he would help them after that confrontation. "He must have been under a spell like that Khalamari guy you told me about." He deviated from the main path just after crossing the bridge, going over the hills to make time more efficient as he led them to an upwards slope leading to what must have been Chateau Felix.

Once they arrived after going around the winding stone path, they found that giant stone sabercat building that they had seen from Baccarat. Following the man who had dismounted the sabercat, he stood at the doors while the giant cat laid down in the sunlight, enjoying the warmth it provided. They joined the man with his bowl cut hair as he coughed a bit, and cleared his throat, purring like a cat. He spoke, "Howzit? Welcome to Chateau Felix! Residence of the great sabercat father, Master Felix! My name's Tom. I'm Master Felix's helper. Are you here to see him?"

Airlia rolled her eyes as Angelo replied sarcastically, "You sought our help remember? So the answer should be an obvious… yes."

Tom growled a bit, "Well you still have to prove you're the top cat for the job." Airlia nodded as he began his questions…

"Question number one!" He held out one finger to emphasize the point as he spoke, "It's late and it's raining cats and dogs. You're hurrying home, when you hear a little kitten meowing. It's right soaking wet. But everyone in your house really hates cats. So, what do you do with the kitten?"

Airlia shrugged, "That's easy. You take it home and ask your family to let it stay."

He purred in response to her answer telling her she was right. He shook his head as he continued, "Question number two!" He held out two fingers this time, emphasizing his point as he continued, "You're the King's servant. You go out hunting with the King, but you don't manage to find any prey. Then you find a tier in a trap in the woods. The King is some way off and hasn't noticed the tiger yet. So, what do you do?"

Draco smiled, "In this particular case, I would free the tiger from the trap and let it go. I wouldn't lie to the King, but mine in particular doesn't really like to eat cats of any kind, so it wouldn't really be an issue there." The response brought out another purr from Tom as he smirked.

"Time for the hardest of all! Question number three!" He held out three fingers as he began to explain his last question. "You are an explorer. Along your travels you're attacked by a great sabercat. You managed to overpower the cat, but it looks at you as if it wants to become your friend and travel with you. So, what do you do?"

Jessica smiled, "Easy peasy, let the great sabercat join you on your travels."

He purred in response as he jumped, hands outstretched. "Purrrfect! You've proved that you're the cat's whiskers, a real hip-cat! You have perrrrmission to go see Master Felix. You can go in." The man in the orange tunic stepped out of the way, his sabercat spotted pants clashing with every movement as the group went inside. Going inside, they saw two mother cats heavily pregnant behind bars as Airlia looked at them in worry.

They saw a man at a desk, writing quickly. He was dressed as the minister in Trodain was, except his robe was red lined with a sabercat fur-like design work where the Trodain minister was dressed in blue over a white robe held by a simple gold belt. Even his hat was sabercat fur design work with red lining. He set down his pen as he observed the group. "I say! Someone other than Tom for once! That old boy doesn't let many people in you know. I'm almost done as you've caught me at a rather busy time. I'll be with you in a jiffy." He mumbled to himself for a moment as he finished his document. Once he was satisfied with it, he put his quill down and turned to the group. "Sorry to keep you waiting. I take it you must be an explorer! I'm Felix." He sized the group up and smiled happily.

"I know you must be worried about those two sabercats there. No need to be, they're both pregnant and wanted to be kept away from everyone while they finish their pregnancies. Soon as they're done, they'll be out immediately unless they need to stay for any reason. They speak to me you know."

Airlia smiled in relief, it did make sense. He grinned at them, "Well, well! Tom's really got an eye for people! Only lets decent chaps through, you know! Yes, you might just be able to help me with this little undertaking. Let me explain. An old chum of mine has gone and gotten himself lost, would you believe. Normally, I'd go and help the old bean out myself of course, but as you can see, I've got a lot on my plate just at the mo. That's where you'd come in. I'd like you to go and give the old bean a bit of assistance. If you don't mind, that is…"

Draco nodded, "It shouldn't take too long. I could go while they stay here and be back quick as you'd believe."

He smiled in relief that someone could help his friend, "Capital! Right, I'll tell you what you need to do, then. Your friends may stay here while you do it. There are four great sabercat statues in these parts. They all point to one spot; I expect that's where he is. It's a strange tree that only shows itself at dawn. Please use this powder. It will help him to regain his senses and get him on to where he needs to be. He'll know what to do, that clever old bean. Go and see Tom outside, he will lend you some help to get there quickly and back as quickly." Draco went outside to see a giant sabercat waiting for him as he smiled. He went over to Tom who was excitedly talking to him about the sabercats. Draco waved to the others as the pair bolted off to find the tree. Airlia took the time to lean back, enjoying the sun as a sabercat came to enjoy it with her.

She gently pet his soft fur to earn a purr of respect and friendship as she fell asleep. Angelo smiled at her serenity as he turned to Jessica. "Thanks for helping her when she had another nightmare the other night, Jess."

The red haired woman turned to him, "She has a great deal of them though, doesn't she?"

He nodded, "They're not always the same, but sometimes she has a string of old ones that haunt her." He sighed as he went over to her to shelter her from another nightmare that was coming. Holding her hand, he combed the other through her hair lightly, minding the braid while sweat started beading at her forehead. She awoke to see him concerned, gazing at her as he spoke, "You were having another nightmare dear."

She nodded. "Marcello."

He nodded as he frowned, "I don't think he's ever realized how deeply his behavior towards you has affected your health mentally speaking."

She shook her head, "Since he can't see beyond his next post unfortunately, it is doubtful he will ever see it." The platinum blond nodded as the group waited until just after dawn when Draco appeared in a flash of blue light to see them.

"It's done. Let's go see Felix." They went inside the palace as they saw him straight at work once more.

"What ho! Finally made it back, I see. And you managed to give my old chum a leg up." He put his pen back down as he smiled at Draco. "That strange tree where you met him has been known since ancient times as the Tree of Styx. It's all too bally easy to lose your way around it, not realizing your innings is over. But now the old bean's realized what's happened to him and he's safely on his way to the afterlife. You know, he… Baumren… was the first sabercat to ever open up his heart to me. Absolutely terrific chap! It's thanks to him that I've got where I am today. And that's precisely why I couldn't leave the job unattended to go and help the old boy meself. I'm the chairman of the Great Sabercat Trust! I know! Why don't I make you all a member? It's the least I can do after all your help!" He gave each of them a bell. "Take this. It'll show you're one of us. It'll call a nearby sabercat if you ring it in the right place. I call it the Baumren's Bell in memory of a good friend and a fine old gent."


	19. Chapter 18: Argonia's Spoiled Prince

Author's note: I do not own Dragon Quest VIII!

Memories

Chapter Eighteen: Argonia and the Spoilt Prince

They all pocketed their bells as they went outside to bid farewell to Tom. Airlia summoned the power of Zoom to take them to Argonia. When they arrived, King Trode looked at the group, "Undoubtedly you will meet King Clavius and Prince Charmles because the magic mirror is a royal treasure of Argonia. When you do, you must keep the current condition of the Princess and I absolutely secret! If anyone enquires as to the purpose of your travels, tell them you are hunting the villain known as Dhoulmagus and nothing more." Airlia nodded as they all swore to agreement. When they went inside the gates of the exterior castle walls, they saw a magnificent castle with a sprawling town. The houses were stucco with wood enhancing the durability of the homes and businesses. The kingdom had paved roads as they walked towards the towering castle in the back.

The castle was easily four or five stories tall as they saw a waterfall from the castle pouring into a river down below that divided the town in half. Bridges joined the two halves as did one island with a bridge on either side of it. Crossing one of the bridges, they continued towards the back as she saw that even the high roads were made use of to provide the townspeople with more space. A giant house lay on the right half of the town along the upper ridge. Along the left side, there wasn't much, but there was a church of pure white stone made that sprawled at least two or three stories tall. She gazed at it in awe before they went closer to the castle. They saw yet another big building, as tall as the church as someone chuckled near them. A merchant smiled at them before saying, "Ah that's our building usually reserved for special occasions, like huge gatherings, celebrations and the like. Glad someone else can admire it because the poor building hasn't been used in years since the king's coronation." Airlia smiled as she nodded.

They finally approached the castle as Draco opened the door, allowing them inside. Airlia smiled as she took in the huge castle. Servants, both guards and maids alike were everywhere with the occasional shop keeper. To the right of the huge staircase leading up was a beautiful fountain carved from stone. Three maidens sat at it, each at a different height, pouring water into the fountain. The highest maiden poured water into a different fountain from the other two. Various colored stones were used in the making of this castle as she gazed around. Sandstone was used for stairs and walls, while a darker color was used for decorative pieces along the walls. The regular floor was a standard brick red while the floor near the fountain was a green stone. However, the red carpet led to the stairs as they followed it up to the second floor.

Once they were on the second floor, Airlia looked left at a painting. A slim boy was dressed there in a green hat with a feather sticking out of it. He wore a green jacket with gold trim down the front, showing a white shirt. On the arms he had brown shoulder patches and cuffs with the edges of his white shirt flaring at the wrist. He had a white bib sticking out near his neck. He wore brown shorts that went to his knees followed by his white slacks. He had a dagger at his waist as he stood proudly.

She gazed at his blonde curls and proud smile as she felt her heart wrench. _It couldn't be!_

Alistair looked at her, "What is the matter?"

She pointed at the picture. "That picture, that's similar to the outfit the man in one of my nightmares, was wearing when he was killed! The man, wasn't that one, he had darker hair though." He frowned as he studied the picture, knowing exactly who she was talking about. _How could she know that this kingdom had a missing prince?_

She turned away from the picture, frightened. They followed the red carpet as it turned left as she saw another man in a giant painting. She had to strangle her gasp as she studied him. He was tall, wearing a long green and gold jacket that went to his knees with white pants that cuffed into his boots. His shirt was green with a thin white ruff going around his entire neck save the bib going down the front being that of an orangey-red. He wore gloves on his hands with a stern, but proud expression on his face. His hair that they could see under the green hat was also blonde that curled at the base, likely because of the ruff. He had a moustache and brown eyes. Angelo turned to her, "Is this like the one from your nightmare?"

She nodded, "Its close enough to tell me he was likely from here, but it's still different in its own way. It is closer to the boy's painting, but the boy was a man who bears a resemblance to the man in this painting." Angelo put a hand on her shoulder and gently squeezed it.

They continued to walk onwards to the giant pair of doors. The guard stationed just outside the door looked at them with a smile, "The esteemed King Clavius is just beyond these doors. Please maintain proper decorum when speaking with him."

Airlia smiled, "Of course. Thank you so much." He blushed slightly as he opened the door for them. Going inside the throne room, they saw several waterfalls on either side of the throne room flowing into the castle, and a man sitting on the throne in the distance speaking with his chancellor. She saw two flickering fire pits, one on either side of the large throne that had a red and brown draping around it, encasing the throne almost in a shroud. The throne itself was unusual – it was wide, as if for two people, much like Ascantha's throne was, but not like Trodain's throne. Walking calmly as they sought to get the needed item for their quest, Airlia tried to hide her panic.

They arrived before a man dressed in the same uniform as the picture, with dirty blonde hair. He was speaking to someone as he stood up quickly. He was staring at Airlia and Draco as his face paled to a deathly white. The chancellor turned as his teal garment with gold trim moved with him as looked at his king, "Are you feeling alright Your Majesty?" He wore a white robe under his uniform with a gold pendant on his collar. His hat matched his uniform, like every other chancellor or minister that they've met up to that point.

He turned to see the group as he looked back at his king, "Did those travelers cause you some trouble?" He waved the chancellor away as he looked at them.

He was sure that the two before him had felt the same pull that he did. "No, no. I'm fine. Two of them reminded me of someone. But I _must_ be mistaken."

Airlia winced as she realized he had felt it too. _That pull! _Draco frowned as he said, "We've come to request permission to borrow the magic mirror of Argonia…"

He didn't get to say anything else as the King rounded on him, "The magic mirror!? But it's a precious royal heirloom. Why on earth do you require it!? Explain yourself!"

Taking a breath, Draco tried to explain it hopefully to the king's satisfaction while leaving out Trodain's situation. "Your Majesty, I'm sorry but we need to borrow the magic mirror. We're after a murdering thief who is hiding in the dark ruins. We need the mirror to destroy the darkness, which would allow us to deal with the threat."

The king seemed to think it over as he realized he could solve another problem with their help. Smiling, he explained to them, "I understand. However, as I have said, the magic mirror is a treasure of the royal family. I cannot simply give it to you. However, if what you say is true, what you must have survived a great many ordeals on your travels. That means your fighting skills must be on par with those of my soldiers."

Soon as the minister started to speak up, the king held his hand out to silence him. "Well surmised Chancellor. Listen to me carefully. I rule with a fair hand. But I cannot grant every request that is made of me. However, if the royal family owes someone a debt of gratitude, I consider it my duty to fulfil it. You need the magic mirror. Then accept my request. If you complete the task I set forth for you, you may have the mirror." He clapped his hands together, "Summon the Prince."

A scholar came forth, "At once, Your Majesty."

He departed quickly to find the prince as the king supplied, "The request concerns my son, Prince Charmles." Airlia tilted her head to the side, an uneasy feeling filling her stomach. The king held his left hand aloft, explaining, "To become the King of Argonia, one must undertake a special initiation ceremony. There is some risk to life and limb. And the Prince is unwilling to do it. As a father, the thought of putting my own son in danger pains me. But he must pass the initiation if he is to succeed me to the throne. It is the tradition of our kingdom. I was considering sending a detail of royal soldiers to protect him during the rite. However, I fear it will ruin his reputation. So my request is this: you outsiders will accompany my son to the royal hunting ground. Naturally, this would remain completely confidential. It is vital that everyone believes my son passed the initiation on his own."

At that moment, the scholar returned, his face pale and frightened as he said, "Y-Your Majesty! Prince Charmles is…"

The king gave an exasperated sigh as he said, "What is it this time…?" The man continued as he worried himself, "The Prince has run off again! I'm extremely sorry, Your Majesty! This is all my fault!"

He began to beg for mercy as the king screamed at him, "You incompetent _**fool!**_ Please, pardon my outburst, everyone. But we cannot continue this discussion without my son." As they turned to leave the king called out to the girl, "Pardon me, dear lady…"

Airlia turned to him, "Me Your Majesty?"

She asked as he nodded, "Please, you need not address me as Your Majesty – King Clavius would be fine."

She nodded, "I'm Airlia, daughter of former Abbot Francisco."

He nodded. "Would you please remain here while they search for Prince Charmles?"

She turned to the others with an apologetic smile, "I'm sorry."

They nodded as they left, leaving her with the King and the Chancellor. She turned towards the Chancellor and the king as he waved everyone out of his throne room. "You remind me of someone my dear. Someone who was very dear to me, so I would like to talk with you from time to time in private and see if I can figure out why you remind me of him so much." Airlia nodded as she hedged on not speaking on her dreams in fear of being mocked, ridiculed or worse. He snapped his fingers and the Chancellor came back in. "Send for Elsie please." The man nodded as he rushed off to find Elsie.

A moment later, he returned with a petit woman who was just under Airlia's height with golden curls and breathtaking sapphire eyes, with a slim blue dress with green trim on her. Her face was heart shaped with rosy red lips. She curtseyed to the king. "King Clavius, always a pleasure to see you Your Majesty."

He smiled, "Elsie, this is a new friend. Her name is Airlia. Please, give her something more appropriate for walking around in a castle would you? Please ensure it is in the proper shade of green."

She smiled with a nod before turning to the brunette, "Right this way Airlia. I have a few things already made that may only need a few tweaks to fit your slender form." Airlia nodded as she was led back the way they came towards the stairs leading down to the main floor. However, rather than going down, she led the girl upstairs. They were along the back wall of the third floor as Elsie said, "Almost there my lady, I assure you."

Airlia shook her head, "Please, I'm not a noble lady, you can call me Airlia. I won't bite, I promise."

Elsie giggled behind her hand. "Ah but not just anyone catches favor with King Clavius. He is a tough, but fair ruler of Argonia. This way, please…"

She led them to the back wall where a door resided near the corner. Opening it, she saw it was a large bedroom with a screen to get changed behind. Once they were both inside, Elsie closed the door before she went to a dresser and pulled out a dress so vibrant in green that it seemed to shimmer. "I call this the shimmering dress. With all of the monsters out there, I want you to have something that can protect you since the King cares about you very much. He's never asked me to do something like this before. Anyway, give it a try and knock on the door when it's on so I can come in and adjust it for you." Airlia smiled with a nod as Elsie left the room. Airlia removed her leather dress as she touched the green garment with reverence.

It was breathtaking as she slipped it over her head. With it in place, she saw it went over her birthmark and the green went well with her hair and eye color as she went to mirror to look at it on her. The sleeves went from just below the shoulder to her wrists, flaring out at the cuff. The straps white in color and while they were thick, it was comfortable as it sat on her shoulders. The bustier was tight, but not uncomfortable as she gazed at the emerald set in the center just between her breasts surrounded by a copper design to keep it in place. At the cuffs was a darker forest green length that also went around the durable shell of the bustier along the edge. The main shell of the bustier was a shimmering white fabric, matching the cuffs. The skirt went to just above her ankles and like everything else except for her torso was set in an emerald green that was the same color as King Clavius's uniform. Satisfied with her look, she went to the door and knocked on it, telling Elsie she was ready.

Elsie came in to see her in the gown and realized instantly what the King saw too. She looked so much like the lost Crowned Prince Eltrio that it was frightening. She came over to see where it needed to be tucked and sighed. "Incredible! This gown fits you like a glove and accents you in just the right places. I'm going to note the size down for future reference in case you ever need to have me make a gown." She quickly jotted it in her little book and tucked it back into a pocket in her dress. "Let's take you to see the King. I'm sure he will be happy to see you better dressed."

Airlia blushed as she nodded. They went back to the main hall to see the King railing at his son. Airlia looked on in observation as she noted to Elsie, "Think you can make one for my friend, Jessica? She's over there." She indicated the bustier woman with pigtail auburn hair, "Think my size with another inch in height, with a larger bosom than mine? Probably the next size up for the bustier should do it."

Elsie nodded, "I'll get on it straight away, should I do it in gold to offset her hair and eye color?"

Airlia nodded, "I think that would be amazing on her Elsie. Thank you." King Clavius realized they had come back down as he stared at Airlia for a moment before blinking. The resemblance was _uncanny_. Turning back to his son, he continued…

"Listen carefully, Charmles. Enough is enough. I am aware of you aversion to the initiation, but it remains your duty to complete it. You won't be able to marry Princess Medea until you prove your worth!" He turned away, angry and frightened. She gazed at Charmles and wasn't impressed with what she saw. The boy was heavyset, wearing the uniform she saw in the picture of the younger boy across from King Clavius's picture except for the fact that he had a small red drape around the shoulders, his jacket had red cuffs and his pants were a darker red instead of brown.

She thought about how this brat was supposed to marry Princess Medea and her heart broke. The prince threw a tantrum at the thought of going after lizards as he spoke as his thick snobby childish accented voice came piercing the silence, "Well, I don't care about getting married anyway."

King Clavius shook his head as he said, "You're making a mistake, Charmles. I hear Princess Medea is, well…"

He indicated Jessica's form as he began to describe her, "Va! Va! Vooom!" After Charmles saw the description, he began to blush and drool. His father continued, "You understand what I'm saying?"

Charmles blushed as he ogled Jessica, much to the irritation of Alistair and Angelo. Airlia closed her eyes to shake her head, "Men…" She muttered under her breath making Elsie giggle.

"Agreed my lady." Airlia looked at Elsie as she nodded, "Sorry Airlia. I'm just not used to being so informal with anyone…"

Airlia smiled as she turned from Elsie to see that Jessica was seething with rage as she muttered, "You can leave me out of this, thank you!"

King Clavius cleared his throat as he continued, "Ahem. Anyway, my son. Do you realize what people say about you behind your back? This is your chance to prove yourself! To show the world you are a man. These people can assure your safety. Well, Charmles, do you accept?"

Charmles seemed to think as he muttered to himself, "Yes? … No… I don't know what I should do…"

King Clavius leaped on it instantly, "I heard a 'yes!' That's my Prince! I'll ensure that everyone believes you're doing it on your own. You will leave now, hide yourself in the wagon at the city gates, and await your bodyguards. I would like Airlia to remain behind while you do this everyone."

Angelo and Alistair quickly leapt at it, eager to ensure she could get some rest. "That would be incredible King Clavius. Please, make sure she gets enough rest."

He nodded, "I promise that. I can see the exhaustion from here."

He turned back to his son with his left arm stretched out in excitement towards the short chancellor, "Chancellor! Accompany Charmles to the gate. The Prince is leaving for his initiation! Summon the royal guards! The Prince must have a fittingly ostentatious send-off! Remember, he is leaving on his own!"

The chancellor nodded, "It shall be as you wish, Your Majesty." The chancellor grabbed the back of Charmles's jacket and began dragging him towards the doorway as he protested loudly. But somehow, no matter how hard he thrashed, the chancellor's grip just seemed to tighten.

King Clavius turned to Draco and the others, "Off at last. I wish you luck. And remember Draco: your mission is top secret. Charmles will explain the details of the initiation himself. Fulfil my request, and you have my word that the magic mirror shall be yours." Draco nodded as they bid farewell to the king, then to Airlia before leaving. King Clavius turned to Airlia, staring for a moment more before he spoke…

"You bear such a striking resemblance to my missing brother, Eltrio." Airlia bit the inside of her cheek to remind herself to keep her emotions in check. She didn't know the man's name in her dreams, but it couldn't be a coincidence that he resembled the man before her who had a missing brother… She shook her head as she said, "Unfortunately King Clavius, I wouldn't know. I was adopted when I was an infant."

He nodded, "Pity my dear. Why not go and rest. Elsie, can she sleep in the room you had her in earlier?"

Elsie nodded, "Of course King Clavius. Airlia, follow me my dear." She nodded as she went back up to that room. Elsie dug through her belongings. "Here are a few other necessities you may need. Some garters, some leggings for if you're around kings again, some underthings and a new pair of leather loafers as those look worn to the sole."

Airlia smiled as she packed the items. "Thank you Elsie. I appreciate it." She smiled as she watched Airlia get into bed. The girl was out before the blonde even left.

Gazing in sympathy at the slumbering woman, Elsie whispered to no one in particular, "Poor thing, you're as exhausted as badly as your shoes aren't you?"

Morning came quickly as Airlia got up. She hadn't had such a sound night of sleep like that since that slumber she had in the Moonshadow Clan's realm. She stretched before she put on the second pair of loafers that she had. Turning to the bin in the room, she discarded the old, worn loafers. Standing up she worked out the remaining kinks before she went downstairs to find the King having meal with his servants just off the kitchen on the first floor along the back of the castle. He smiled as he saw her enter the room, "Come and join us Airlia." She smiled as she sat down at the empty chair near Elsie. Breakfast passed quickly and quietly as they ate their fill of the meal. Suddenly they heard cheering from outside the castle as Airlia looked at King Clavius.

He chuckled as he explained, "It seems that the bazaar has finally opened. Why not go, and see what they have down there Airlia? There is much that is not found in the normal markets anywhere that is to be found there."

She smiled as she nodded. "I'd like that very much, King Clavius." He smiled at her response.

He grabbed a pouch from his waist, "Take this will you Airlia?" She got up and came over to grab the pouch, hiding her amazement at the weight of the bag.

Curtsying to him, she left as she went outside of the castle to see several stalls now set up amongst the area that had not been there previously. She started to look around as she wondered how much longer until she would be reunited with her friends. Suddenly the irritating voice of the prince could be heard as she gazed towards the gate. Smiling, she saw them as she ran over to the group, embracing Angelo as she said, "You're back! I'm so glad to see you all!"

They looked at her and couldn't help but gape at how she looked in the green shimmering dress. "I was just told about the bazaar and went to go look around. Care to join me?"

They nodded as Charmles said, "Well, I'm going to do a little shopping before I go back to the castle at any rate. _**Dis-missed!**_"

He fled from the group quickly as Airlia rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry you had to deal with the annoyance."

They nodded as Jessica giggled, "Yeah he was really bad." She sobered up as she explained the harassment Medea endured, making Airlia glare at the retreating prince darkly. "Brat."

They nodded in agreement of her curt assessment. Airlia went over to the first stall, and grabbed a few rubies of protection. "This will help bolster your defense." Airlia picked out a few other items that felt like they were good for alchemy before paying the named sum.

She put it in the bag as they gazed at her. "King Clavius apparently has taken a shining to me a bit. It seems that I remind him of his lost brother, Eltrio."

They nodded as Alistair asked, "Is he from your dreams?"

She nodded as she looked at them with a troubled expression on her face, "I can't say it until I have proof of if it is indeed him…" They nodded in agreement as she continued, "Apparently he feels better when I'm around, so I can't help that…" They nodded as they went to the weapons clerk and upgraded their weapons, ensuring they would have the best gear to go after this beast, Dhoulmagus. They didn't want Airlia to go because of the simple fact that they didn't know if he would try to use her against them during the fight. Airlia knew what they were thinking, voicing the unsaid concerns, "I know if I go there, he might paralyze me… or worse."

They nodded in agreement. "I wanted to visit my father at Savella when this is over, so that would give me an excuse to be out of your hair for the moment. Yes, I'll have to suffer Marcello and Rolo, but it'll be okay."

Draco smiled warmly at her, "We'll hurry as fast as we can to get you out of there Airlia."

She nodded as she said, "I would like that very much guys. However, I may end up leaving there first and come here. So it'll be better to check here for me instead of Savella."

Once they finished shopping at the weapons and the armor shop, they saw Charmles on the hill. A tall, shady looking man was next to him, making them grit their teeth. When they went up the stairs, they went to him as Charmles glared at the girl in green. He didn't like her, nor how his father had taken to her. Ignoring him, they observed the shady man… He was dressed in a blue tunic and pants that were ripped in various areas. His overshirt was tattered and his left sleeve was almost removed entirely! Barefoot and dingy, the group didn't even want to know what the boy was doing with such a person, but they had a sinking feeling they would find out shortly. Shrugging, Charmles grinned, "Ah, there you are! And you've arrived just in time…" He turned around to show a huge red stone.

"Without further ado, allow me to present my **new** Argon heart!" Airlia raised an eyebrow as she saw the large red stone in his hands, irritated that he would do something like that to his father. "The biggest you ever saw!" He hoisted it up as he said, "I mean, you've seen a real Argon heart for yourselves. You can tell this is no fake." She turned away from him, as she tuned him out and began to walk down the stairs away from Charmles. She wouldn't reveal it to Clavius no matter how it pained her. She looked up at the castle, saddened to think of betraying such a noble king and saw him staring at the group as a smirk spread over her face. _He already knew!_ Somehow the thought eased her conscious. The obese prince ran past her, pushing her over the last few steps as the others quickly came to catch up with her.

Angelo was at her side as he helped pull her up. "Are you alright?"

She nodded as she moved, hiding her slight twinge of her ankle. "I'm fine, thanks… Let's go get the mirror and move on." She set a quiet heal spell on her ankle to alleviate the pain there as she continued to walk.

They nodded as they went inside the castle and back to the throne room on the second floor. Upon arrival, they heard the Chancellor call out, "Prince Charmles! Please show us the Argon heart you obtained." Airlia felt the urge to gag as she quickly hid it.

She ignored how everyone was fawning over the heart as she waited for the lot to clear out. "Prince Charmles! Present the Argon heart, symbol of your bravery and worthiness, to King Clavius!"

He held his hand up, apparently fed up with the façade before him. "No. Wait." He stood up, the ruff at his neck bouncing with movement. He walked over to the boy as he spoke seriously, "Charmles. Do you swear before the Almighty Goddess that you obtained this Argon heart from an Argon lizard slain by your own hand?"

He stammered before responding, "Of course, father!"

The King continued, unabashed by his questions for his son, "Because, even if, for example, you were assisted by others in battle, I would still recognize your claim to the throne. But if you obtained it by any other means, I could not recognize you right to the throne. Is that perfectly clear?"

Charmles fisted his hands, not liking where this was going as he spoke, "Yes! Of course! I fought the lizard with my own hands. And a frightful beast it was too!"

The King dropped his hands to his sides, defeated by the fact that his own son was lying to him. "Very well. Then I congratulate you. I accept this Argon heart as proof of your _true_ character." Defeated, he walked away to the windows as Airlia and the others joined him. It pained her to see him in such silent agony… She couldn't lie to the man who had shown her such compassion and care in the last two days about his son. Nodding to the others, they walked over to the tall man. His face showed the events of that day aged him several years seemingly in just minutes. He demanded of Draco and the others, "I saw my son take an Argon heart from one of the merchants. Did you even take him to the royal hunting ground? I saw everything from up here, even his pushing Airlia like that. You must tell me the truth. Out with it!"

Draco nodded, "We did Your Majesty. We hunted three Argon lizards the first day, and he wasn't satisfied with the grape sized jewels they bore. The second day we found a large lizard and defeated that one for this jewel."

He pulled out the large jewel as he sighed. "I see… So this is the Argon heart he obtained with your help."

Draco nodded, "He even went so far as to beat my horse for her refusal to let him ride her. She's a gentle mare who can't take heavy loads like that. The wagon displaces the weight, making it easier for her."

He nodded, "I was afraid of that. Thank you. I just wish to know why he didn't simply show this one to me? I would not have cared about the size. I fear this means Charmles is far too immature to take the throne… or a wife. However, that is a matter between Charmles and myself. You did a fine job taking him to the royal hunting ground. The vault has been opened. I've already instructed the guards to admit you for the mirror. I will take this Argon heart to hold Charmles for his actions towards someday. I will find this useful when I need to remind Charmles of his foolhardiness. And I would like Airlia to remain here when you go after that fiend. She is far too delicate to go into such dangerous areas."

Airlia shook her head, "I actually had planned a visit to my father over at Savella Cathedral. He was visiting an old family friend there. Perhaps the two of us will come back here and see you after the visit."

He smiled at her, "I would like that. I think Elsie would too. You've won her over somehow and I _know _how hard she is to befriend."

Airlia smiled at him in gratitude. "Good bye King Clavius."


	20. Chapter 19: Savella and the Mirror

Author's note: I do not own Dragon Quest VIII!

Memories

Chapter Nineteen: The Sun Mirror and Savella Cathedral

The group left the king by going down the hallway behind him. They went up the double flight of stairs to the third floor. Airlia directed them to the immediate stairs going upwards to the fourth floor. Soon as they were on the floor, they turned left and found the golden door leading to the treasury was right there. The guard smiled at the group as they entered. Draco went immediately to the mirror as the guard smiled, "Take the items in the chests as well. They're part of the reward for putting up with Charmless-I mean Prince Charmles." Airlia observed the mirror, larger than a dinner plate, but smaller than a platter; it was silver with four sapphires set in it with magic runes etched into it in between the sapphires. The center was a mirror that was recessed into the thick mirror.

Turning to the guard, she smiled and nodded, "It's quite alright, and we understand the sentiment."

They placed their new items in the bag and came out with the mirror as a scholar approached them. "Could I see the mirror?"

Alistair stared at the scholar who had an interest in the mirror, his spectacles were on, surrounded by his golden brown hair. He wore the typical faire of scholar apparel. He had a purple overshirt with gold trimming over his burnt orange undershirt that had a white collar with a tan leather belt. He wore a red tie and had brown leggings as he watched Draco hold the mirror up. The man leaned in for a closer examination, his face puzzled… "Hm? That's odd. I don't sense any magic at all. Bereft of its magic power, it's no different from a normal, everyday mirror. Could someone have snuck in and tampered with the mirror while it slumbered in the royal vault? No, surely not. Nevertheless, even without its magic, the mirror remains a priceless royal treasure."

Alistair grimaced, "We needed that magic power to cut through the darkness of a place we're chasing a very bad man through."

The scholar nodded, "I see, I see. Let me think. The mirror itself does not appear to be damaged… In which case, you should be able to 'recharge' the mirror, so to speak, by exposing it to the right kind of magic. That would restore its former power. The man who taught me was a wizard, and an expert in magical treasures. I'm sure he would know how to re-energize the mirror."

Airlia smiled, "Of course, Melampus! We'll go visit him straight away, thank you!"

They hurried outside of the castle as Airlia smiled at them, "Can you drop me off at Savella after we go to Melampus?" The group nodded as Airlia casted her magic to bring them to the mystical spring. They went to the hut where they knocked on the door. A mudman came to the door, allowing them inside with a smile. "Where is Melampus?" He smiled and pointed at the next room. She nodded as the group came inside and went into the next room. The hut was simple, but still elegant in its simplicity. They saw him staring at the hearth for warmth as Airlia went up to him. "Melampus, we need your help with regards to the mirror from Argonia's treasure vault. It's lost its magical properties."

Melampus looked at the group as he said, "What!? King Clavius gave you the mirror? Let me see it then!"

Alistair removed the mirror as he looked at it, "Yes, this is it! The sun mirror! A quite unmistakable feel it has. I'll never forget the first time I touched it in Argonia. It has indeed lost all of its magic. Curious. Oh dear! Let me clarify… This mirror that you call the magic mirror is really called the sun mirror. But now all of its magic has been lost, you can't call it a magic mirror any more…"

Yangus nodded, "There was a bloke who said the same thing. 'E said that you might be able to give us some assistation."

Melampus seemed to think, "A way to get magic back into the mirror…? Yes… I remember hearing about a spell of blinding light that was cast on the sun mirror. That's what gave it such tremendous brilliance. If there were a creature that can use the same sort of magic, then perhaps if you were to hold the mirror up when its cast, it will recharge the mirror once more. Ah yes, the sea dragon's spell. North of this land, there's a strait with a stone bridge. The sea dragon resides there. It's possible that the bright light could restore the magic of the mirror."

Airlia nodded as she smiled. She embraced her father's friend before bidding him farewell. "Yes, let's look at the map."

Looking at it, she pointed to a town marked Arcadia. "That land is rumored to be filled with magic. It's no wonder the sea dragon nests there. And Savella is on the way, but further north. Let's go to Neos and go north. The ship will follow our magic."

Angelo nodded as he casted the spell for them, "Zoom – go to Neos." The blue light enveloped them, taking them instantly to Neos. They turned around and left for the ship as Airlia looked at the map.

She pointed at an isle in the far north. "This is Savella Cathedral."

The journey took a few hours; night was just starting to fall as they landed on the coast. Airlia looked at the others, "Let's stay on the ship tonight and arrive in the morning to see everyone. I doubt Marcello or even Rolo will be up at this late hour." They nodded in agreement as Airlia smiled. They all went to bed, and in a few short hours, daybreak was just starting. Airlia had had no nightmares that night, likely because Dhoulmagus was inactive since he was injured. She awoke and, still dressed in the green shimmering gown, realized with excitement, that Elsie had placed her friend's gown in the bag amongst her belongings while she had slept that night at Argonia.

She went to Jessica. "I want you to have this shimmering gown Jess, may it keep you safe in battle."

Jessica looked it over, "Wow Airlia, it's beautiful." Jessica went to get changed in her changing area. When she came out, the gold was truly striking on her.

Airlia smiled, "He won't be able to pretend for long about how he feels for you Jess."

She raised an eyebrow as she said, "Who won't?"

Airlia grinned as she said, "Angelo." Jessica's vivid blush told Airlia everything she needed to know as the pair left to find the others.

The pair of women made the men blush as Angelo stuttered, "Wha… Wow…"

Airlia grinned as she nodded, "Yes gentlemen. Shall we go?" They nodded and went up the path as Airlia led them to Savella Cathedral. The path was well worn with grass and trees growing along it as they went around the mountains. She smiled as she explained, "I was here once when I was very young. It's right around the bend." Going around the last bend, they could see the small doors leading inside a very high brick wall surrounding the town and cathedral. On either side of the doors was a statue dedicated to the Goddess. The brick path began just before the doors as Alistair opened it. When they went through the doors, they saw the large flight of stairs leading up, and torches on pedestals in a smaller bowl than the fire pit of Argonia. Going upstairs they saw the ground level beneath the cathedral, which had various shops on either side of it, basic structures as the weather seemingly never changed. The only paved path was the one leading up to the cathedral. On the right side, they saw an inn as they kept going up the many steps towards the back of the cathedral.

Going up the second flight of stairs, she showed them the path of the stairs leading to the giant structure which could now be appreciated for the sheer size that it was, stretching as if to the very heavens above. Angelo whistled as he said, "It's incredible!"

Airlia nodded as she supplied. "That is where the Lord High Priest, Calchas, resides. That tube that runs along the length down and up is the only connecting piece to the isle and to this land as the actual land that Calchas lives on is a sheer cliff all the way around into the sea."

They nodded as they went around the cathedral that stood over several stories high. They found the path along the side of the cathedral easily as they continued to climb more stairs. Sighing, they saw the path spill out to the back of the cathedral and one set of stairs left to climb. Climbing it, they found the area where the Lord High Priest resided was surrounded by a small moat and several tiles linking the island to the mainland. Going past it, Airlia looked at the two guards who regarded the group with her with mild hostility before she opened the door. Angelo stepped into the small chamber with her as a small tile came down the chute, and on it was none other than Marcello. He looked at Angelo with unmasked disdain as he spoke, "Well, well, who have we here? Haven't we met somewhere before?" He then took in Airlia as he sucked in his breath.

"And it appears we have a beautiful angel before us. I could never forget that beautiful face. Airlia, I'm so glad you could come here." Her glare stalled him as he said, "Enough fun, I do hope I didn't cause offense."

Airlia shook her head, "Marcello, I'm here to see father and Calchas."

He nodded, "Right this way my dear. Are they going to be waiting for you to come back down?"

She shook her head as her braid swung gently with the movement, "No, they're heading off to fight a sea monster, then to take on Dhoulmagus in his dark nest. I'm to remain away from there, so he can't try to capture me."

Marcello smiled at her as he turned to them, "Well then, I wish you all good luck. May the Goddess protect you all." Airlia remained with him as the others left. She ignored his hand on her own as he led her to the lift. "Right this way my dear."

She stood next to him in an uncomfortable silence as he admired the gown. "Where did you get that dress? It is stunning on you I must say."

She took a breath in and slowly let it out trying to ease the fright away, "I got it at Argonia. The king there had it made for me by the seamstress, Elsie."

When the lift finally arrived at the top, Marcello smiled at her as he said, "They are right this way Airlia, follow me." She nodded as he took her along the stone path and up the stairs to the right of the giant lion's head fountain in the stone wall. Once they went up the stairs, she could see the land was as she remembered it. Luscious and green with many tall trees decorating the property as she recalled a beautiful garden in the back that led to a small pond. Once they were past the iron gates, he led her towards the mansion just a few meters away from where they were.

She had time to admire the brickwork of the mansion even to the giant pillars that supported the roof with the elegant carvings – even though it was simple sandstone, it was still somehow elegant. The red roof was on both levels of the house with an overhang of about a foot to shelter people from the elements if caught in a sudden rain. Moving her eyes from the rooftops, she saw the beautiful stained glass window where his study was. She grinned in thought of seeing her father and his longtime friend after being away for so long. Going up the stairs to the door, Marcello held it open as she nodded. "Thank you Marcello, but I'm not a dainty woman."

His appreciative look along her form told her much as he said, "But you are a lady. I remember Francisco telling me I should always treat a true lady with the utmost respect."

With a tight smile, they went inside as she saw giant ceilings as she walked around taking in the magnificence of his home. Everything was just as she remembered it with a luscious carpet paving the way to the back door. And while the floor was a magnificent blue marble, the stairs were regular stone leading upwards in the center of the room on the second floor. She saw High Priest Rolo there, watching her with frightened eyes from down the main hallway on the first floor. She ignored him as she went up the stairs – following Marcello still. He turned to her, "I was recently made Captain of the Lord High Priest's guard. So I need to go put a team together, forgive me for the short time together my lady."

She nodded as she breathed a small sigh of relief when he left. She went around the last few steps and knocked on the only set of doors there. "Come in…" Calchas called.

She recognized his deep, rich voice as she smiled and opened the door. Slipping inside, she closed it behind her. Seeing her father, she beamed happily, "Hello father! Hello Calchas!" They looked up to see Airlia and smiled equally happy to see her. She briskly walked to the pair as she embraced her father, leaving Calchas time to get up from behind his desk. Once he was away from his desk, she was able to give him a small hug of greeting. It was as if he had never really aged beyond his hair turning white. He stood tall; at least a head taller than Marcello, regally dressed in his white uniform that held gold trimming all along the edges with a purple shawl that went along his back and upper shoulders. His beard parted just above his gold rosary designed into the purple bib that, unlike a normal bib, went down the entire length of his uniform to his ankles. The purple bib also had gold color trimming. His hat was predominantly white, while having the same gold trimming along the edges, it held purple in the center just above his face with another gold rosary designed in it. He held a long silver staff that had a blue orb held at the top by a pair of silver bands that intersected in the middle along the top of the staff.

Francisco looked at her with a concerned expression, "Where are your friends Airlia?"

She frowned as she responded, "They're recharging the sun mirror to be able to get into the Dark Ruins that Dhoulmagus went into. He's injured and they don't want to risk me getting hurt, captured or worse…"

He nodded in agreement, "I see. We can only pray for their safety and survival of that fight."

Airlia nodded in agreement as they noticed her gown. "Where on earth did you get such a lovely gown Airlia?"

She blushed, "Elsie at Argonia made it for me. Well it was already made, but wasn't claimed by anyone and King Clavius asked her to give me a gown… It seems I remind him of someone he lost…"

Calchas looked at her in shock, while Francisco said, "Does he know your family my daughter?"

Airlia shook her head as tears quickly formed in her eyes, "I … I don't honestly know. He said I remind him of his missing brother, Eltrio. I'm not sure if it's the man I keep seeing dead in my dreams and until I'm sure of it… because the resemblance he holds to the man is so…" She took a deep breath before continuing, the pain welling in her chest from the mere thought of hurting the gentle king. "So striking, that for me to mention it would cause him unnecessary duress if I'm wrong." He nodded in agreement as he reached up with his hand to soothe his daughter.

Calchas sighed hard, "Such a terrible burden for a young woman. Not knowing her family, hoping to bring closure to another. The burden of not wanting to hurt them, or bring their hopes up until you can confirm it. I'm so sorry." His beard moved with his movements, his moustache was ever neatly trimmed. He had the face of a grandfather to her, which always seemed to bring her peace. He smiled at her, "Marcello should be kept busy for a while so we can talk."

Airlia gave him a gentle smile, "I also worry about Rolo. He lords over people, causing dissention amidst the people as does Marcello. I fear the rumors of greed within the church are true Calchas… I see it in Rolo most of all, but with Marcello, I fear it's because of what happened when he was but a tot. At first it wasn't anything serious, but then Angelo came to the Abbey and things just went downhill from there." He nodded in agreement before he turned to Francisco.

"She is truly perceptive Francisco, you did well raising her." He said with a small smile beneath the moustache and beard.

Airlia grinned impishly in response. "Well it's one thing I've always been, observant to protect those I care about." He nodded in agreement as she continued, "Marcello is still as slippery as ever Calchas, father. He remembered my birthday and played nice with his brother. Then he's toying with him the next time they meet. I don't like it… Then there was Rolo's behavior at Neos. He was telling Marcello that the status he held at that time, Abbot, was due solely to his own work because he held such favor with you Calchas." He nodded while holding a hand up briefly as she became silent.

As she suspected, a knock came to the door. "Lord High Priest, I've returned with men selected to form your guard."

She looked at him as he nodded to her. "Come in Marcello." Airlia stood beside her father as he gripped her hand.


	21. Chapter 20: Argonia and the Charmless

Author's note: I do not own Dragon Quest VIII!

Memories

Chapter Twenty: Argonia and the Charmless

Marcello came in with six men, all bearing resemblance to the ones from the Abbey. They were dressed as Templars were normally dressed. It left her feeling the hair on her neck stand on end at the eeriest feeling of déjà vu. She gazed at her father who gave her a reassuring smile. "Everything will be fine Airlia, have faith in the Goddess."

She nodded with a smile on her face as she whispered. "I do father, but the man they chase is on par with a demonic creature. He seeks me to be his otherworldly bride."

Francisco nodded, recalling his words that day. "Your friends will deal with that wretched sinner."

Airlia nodded, "I truly believe they will deal with him efficiently." He nodded as they turned back to Calchas and Marcello.

Airlia felt the darkness thicken as she gazed out towards where the Isle was. The darkness seemed to grow. She gazed out towards the isle as she sent out a prayer, "Dearest Goddess, please protect my friends, help them win!"

Calchas nodded as he said to her, "Airlia, would you like to meet your friends somewhere? Especially since the guards cannot allow them up here as they are..."

She turned to Calchas and nodded, "Yes, we agreed that I would go to either Argonia or Ascantha. I've thought about it and would like to go to Argonia after all and wait for them there. That they know to look for me there."

He smiled to her. "Very well. I'm safe enough for right now, Marcello and his group of guards can escort you back to Argonia. Save your energy my dear. Your father told me of your abilities, and I'm grateful you have them. I just don't want you needlessly exerting yourself. I also worry that if you use your abilities, then the wretched sinner will indeed know where to find you."

Francisco nodded, "My friend, I'm glad I was able to see you here. I would like to go with her to Argonia, to meet the king that feels a kinship with my daughter."

Calchas nodded, "I think that would be a very nice idea indeed."

He smiled at her as he extended his hand with a cloak. "This is a cloak of evasion my dear. Please accept it as a belated birthday gift. I had it made for you, but hadn't had a chance to locate you yet to give it to you my dear."

Airlia smiled at him as she accepted the forest green cloak with a deep hood. "Thank you Calchas."

She brought it around her and pulled the hood up covering her face entirely, "It's perfect!"

He smiled, "I had hoped it would fit like that. May it protect you in these dark times my dear."

They turned to Marcello as Calchas continued to speak, "I would like you all to escort them to Argonia, it's far to the south and west from Neos."

Marcello nodded as he took the familiar stance of obedience to the Lord High Priest, legs drawn together tightly; right hand fisted over his heart with his arm parallel to the ground, his other hand against his side. "Of course Lord High Priest." Airlia groaned internally as she found herself leaving the room as the Lord High Priest gave her one last small smile. She went down the stairs as Marcello instructed his men, "I want two of you with me escorting Airlia down, while the others stay with Francisco. He may not be an abbot anymore, but he still holds respect within these and any walls of the faith." Airlia bit back the groan of being in such close quarters with several men as she found herself leaving the confines of Calchas's home. The ride down was tense as Marcello held her hand tightly. She had to fight the urge to rip it away from him, knowing she could claim that she didn't want anyone to touch her. However, that would require another person putting his hands on her in order to not anger him.

He growled as the ride ended, but he knew he still had time with her, he had the boat ride after all. They waited for her father to descend with the other guards. Once the others had joined them, Marcello smiled as he said, "Well then, shall we be off to the boat? It's waiting for us down at the coast." Airlia nodded as she saw the darkness somewhat dispel, telling her that they were inside now, the sun mirror had worked! She gazed at her father with a small smile, "The sun mirror worked! They're going into the belly of the beast so to speak." He nodded as they proceeded down the stairs and around the huge cathedral. She looked up at it, "Hard to believe they could build something so big, huh father?" He nodded, "It's truly an amazing work of art."

Marcello was unable to say anything as a comfortable silence fell about them. They descended the many steps to the main gates of Savella as two of the Templars among them opened the doors to allow the group passage. Marcello smiled as he turned to the guards who had opened the doors, "Keep the Lord High Priest safe at all costs. Trust no one for now save that of those now present before your eyes. Be subtle, taste the food to ensure it's not poisoned. But not in front of him. I want to keep him safe and unharmed. Go, now." The two men bowed and left, leaving them with Marcello and four others. They proceeded down the path that Airlia had come up, as she followed Marcello to the boat. It was a simple but long boat like that of Golding's vessel that she had seen at the Dark Ruins coast, but it had an actual cabin on board.

Marcello looked at the two of them. "There are two beds inside, you both may take them." Airlia nodded as she went inside the cabin to set down her belongings down. Marcello followed her inside as he gently shut the door. "So my dear…" He began before sighing softly, and then decided to be truthful to her for once about her appearance in his eyes, "Oh Airlia you truly look like a goddess among commoners."

She rolled her eyes with her back still to him. "Marcello, you will never truly learn, will you?"

He growled as he said, "Airlia, I merely want to be your husband. Won't you at least consider it?"

She shook her head. "No, Marcello, simply because you still view me as an object to be possessed, not as an actual person. Please leave."

He came over to her and grabbed her hand gently. "We've been together ever since we were children. I just want your love… Because I love you so much that it hurts Air…"

She shook her head as she threw back the hood. "Marcello, you don't love me, at least right now you don't… You merely lust for my body. That's not love. Love is so much deeper than that, so much more enduring. Soon as age claims my form, you will no longer feel the same emotions for me and you may even feel hatred for me showing age. Now, leave me be."

He growled as he said, "This isn't the end Airlia. I will make you see that I do love you! I will earn your love in return, I swear that!"

She shook her head, "You cannot force love. It simply is for no rhythm or reason."

He left as her father knocked on the door. "Thank you for the moment alone Francisco." He nodded as her father came into the cabin, giving Marcello no other recourse but to leave.

Francisco shut the door after Marcello left, leaving the father and daughter pair together in silence. "I'm so sorry my daughter. I couldn't help but overhear everything."

She nodded as a tear slipped down her cheek. "I've had nightmares lately that I've tried to hide, but I know the others have seen it. Judging by their reactions, I haven't called out anyone's name. So I've been able to mask the dreams as old nightmares. They know from his behavior that things aren't beautiful between him and me."

He nodded as he turned to her, "When we're in Argonia, we'll be safe for a while. They won't be needed to stay with us."

Airlia nodded, "King Clavius will protect us from his piggish son, Prince Charmles."

He looked at her, "I've heard rumors of Prince Charmles. Is he truly that bad?"

Airlia nodded, "A log was kept of his foolhardy ways in order to deal with him when the time is right. He has been cruel to a horse for not allowing his heavy weight on her back."

He looked at her, appalled that he should beat a horse for something like that. "Was it the poor Princess?"

She nodded as she turned to her father, "Apparently King Trode offered to bear the whipping that he was going to give her for bucking him off of her, and then the giant Argon lizard showed up, drawing everyone's attention thankfully. I'd rather not think of it for now, shall we go out on deck and take in the sea air?"

He nodded with a small smile. "I would like that my dear." The pair left the cabin to go to the edge of the ship as they took in the salty air. She let her braid down, turning it into flowing hair that went down her back. He looked at her, and how she had grown and merely smiled at her. "I'm so proud of how much you have grown since you've begun your traveling." He indicated the braid as one of many examples.

She giggled as she explained, "We've been traveling for a while; a friend suggested a braid as a way to keep it out of my way."

He smiled in agreement, "I want you to be whatever makes you happiest my daughter. Regardless of whom it is with, or whatever you choose to do once your quest has ended."

She nodded as Marcello came up to them, the wind tossing his dark locks about while his blue eyes were shining with emotion as he gazed at the dark haired woman. "We shall be reaching the shore by the morning. Night will soon fall. If you both wish to rest, feel free to do so." Airlia tried to resist the urge to shiver as his fingers caressed her arm in passing.

She didn't want to give him the wrong signal as she turned to her father. "Shall we go father? It is starting to turn chilly. I don't want you to get sick."

He smiled at her, "I want to enjoy the stars a little longer, but you should get some rest my dear." She nodded as she bade him good night as Marcello joined her on her path to the cabin.

Once they were inside and the door shut, he turned to her. "My dear, if you need anything, we're just outside. Please, rest well." Airlia nodded as she waited for him to leave before getting in bed. When she saw he wasn't moving, she climbed into bed fully garbed. She turned on her side as she closed her eyes to try and get some sleep. She heard him whisper, "Sweet dreams Air." She heard the door open and close as she drifted to sleep. It felt odd to have him so close, but the pain in her from his possessiveness was ruining it. She slept through the night as her father came in to see her sleeping form. He couldn't help but wish the circumstances were different. _Perhaps if they hadn't grown up like they had, but it may have ended up with him hating her rather than obsessing over her. Why had Fate been so cruel to the both of them?_ He mused as he fell asleep in the other bed.

* * *

_She recognized the feeling… it was another dream… She looked around and saw she was at Calchas's home. Looking around, she saw Calchas was either wounded or dead, and her friends were in shackles. She tried to free one, only for someone to grab her and restrain her. She saw Calchas's crimson blood on the scepter that was held by a now dead dog… She blinked, __**that's not Dhoulmagus!**_ _The dog had been large, black and mean. She saw Marcello walk over to grab the scepter before he turned to face her._

"_Lock her in that side room." He pointed to a room nearby, within Calchas's study. _

_He then turned to Rolo, Draco and the others… "__**He**__," And with a wave of his hand, indicated Rolo before Marcello continued, "sent these __**assassins**_ _after the Lord High Priest. I order them to be thrown into the prison over at Purgatory Island." The Templars nodded as they went about their duties, with Airlia being dragged kicking and screaming from the group as she broke free. She tried to run to the others, only for Marcello to seize her about the waist, drawing angered cries from the others as Marcello whispered something to her, making her fall asleep._

_She awoke in some sort of chamber that held a bed. Looking around, it was clear she wasn't with the group as it hit her of what had happened. She sobbed as she saw a white dress in the corner. She went to the dress, and found a knife in the seams and began to shred it, buying her time. However, Marcello came in with that damned scepter, claiming she would be his wife, either clothed or unclothed, that it didn't matter to him which way she chose…_

_He approached her as her dreams faded…_

* * *

Day came over the ship as Airlia awoke. She stretched silently as she got up and straightened out her dress. Seeing her father still asleep, she smiled gently. She had saved him, just as she saved Alistair. She was doing some good, even though she couldn't save everyone much to her regret. She went out onto the ship, enjoying the air as she saw the men sleeping around her. She walked silently as she shook her hair to remove some of the tangles as she saw the coast of Argonia fast approaching. She smiled as she felt that familiar pull once more. She reached the edge as she enjoyed the feeling of knowing somehow, she was and would always be at home in Argonia. A hand whirled her around into a strong chest. She restrained her blush as she looked up at the sapphire eyes of Marcello. She frowned as he spoke, "Good morning Airlia. I hope you slept well."

She nodded, "well enough." She didn't want to admit to him she had more nightmares, of _**him**_…

He looked at her as he said, "I don't know why you're lying to me my dear, but it's poor form. You really shouldn't lie to your future husband."

She glared at him as she said, "I won't be your wife Marcello."

He looked at her smugly, "We shall see my dear… we shall see when I finish proving myself to you."

He walked away as her father joined her at the rails once more. "I know you had another nightmare. Would you like to talk about it?"

She shook her head as she whispered, "Not here father. Once we get to Argonia and are safely within its walls." He nodded, understanding the hidden message that lay within it.

All too soon, they landed on the shore as Airlia smiled. "I'll lead the way from here everyone. Follow me." She pulled her cloak up to cover her head as they walked the familiar path to the kingdom.

As they progressed, Airlia's smile only grew more once she saw the familiar gates of Argonia. She turned to Marcello, as she smiled, "Well Marcello, we'll be just fine from here. The gates are right over there."

He looked at her as he said, "I would be remiss in my duties if I failed to deliver you safely to the king of Argonia."

She shrugged as she turned to her father. "You will love King Clavius, father. Very stern, but very fair king."

He nodded, "It sounds as if I will like him very much indeed my dear. Come; let us go tell him that you have returned." Airlia nodded in agreement as they went to the gates.

Once inside, Marcello escorted them past the bazaar as he looked around before saying, "So many people come here, how can you be safe?"

Airlia smiled, "He will have us stay inside the castle. There's merely a bazaar that's going on, it happens once a year." Marcello merely nodded as he eyed everyone suspiciously, knowing that Airlia was far too naïve and too trusting to see the world for the dangerous place it really was.

The guard smiled at her, "Welcome back Airlia. King Clavius will be happy that you're back."

Airlia smiled at him, "Thank you Victor. I will be glad to see him too." He opened the castle door for her as they went inside. Airlia directed them up the stairs, and following the carpet to the throne room. She didn't see him sitting on the throne, but a quick glance to her right told her he was at the spot where he liked to think.

She smiled as she went to his side. "Well, hello King Clavius. I've returned with my father so that you might meet him."

He turned to her, his frown turning to a smile as he said, "Welcome back Airlia. I'm glad to see you as well."

She nodded as Marcello came up to King Clavius. "I'm Commander Marcello, here to escort them back to the castle. Now that I know they are safe, I must return to my post. Hopefully, I will see you soon Airlia."

She nodded politely as she merely said, "Farewell Marcello."

He frowned as he bowed and left while her father came up to King Clavius. "King Clavius, this is my father, the former Abbot of Maella Abbey, Francisco. Francisco, this is the King of Argonia, King Clavius."

The pair exchanged smiles and handshakes. "I'm so glad you're okay Francisco. I had heard that you were murdered."

Francisco nodded as he turned a genuine smile to his daughter, "Yes, but my daughter brought me back to life. For that, I will always be grateful to her."

King Clavius smiled as Airlia interjected, "It's been a long ride back, would it be alright if I go rest?"

He nodded, "The same room that you rested in before. I've given the castle some remodeling within to accommodate you, your father and Elsie."

Airlia smiled as she said to her father, "If you go up the stairs in the main section of the castle, you'll arrive on the third floor. My room is along the back wall."

Francisco smiled, seeing the exhaustion there before nodding to her, "Have a good rest my daughter."

She left to go upstairs to rest in her room. Once secured, she fell asleep instantly the moment her head hit the pillow. She could only pray her friends would return soon, victorious of beating Dhoulmagus. When she awoke, she had no sense of what time it was as she got out of bed and straightened out her dress. She saw a bag on the corner her bed and investigated it. Inside she saw more of the tiny medals with a note from King Clavius…

* * *

_I heard rumors that you were looking for these medals. I hope they can be of help. They are from the kind people of this kingdom._

_King Clavius_

* * *

She put them amongst her items before seeing a note on her dresser from Elsie…

* * *

_My lady, I've made a few other garments for you, some for more… formal occasions, and some better suited for traveling. They should all fit well, but if any adjustments need to be made, you'll be able to find me in the left wing of the fourth floor. The back room that used to be for studies was moved to the main floor so I could have it as my quarters complete with changing room._

_Elsie_

* * *

Airlia smiled and giggled as she opened the wardrobe door to see several new garments indeed. Elsie had made a simple leather tunic and pants for traveling that would go under regular armor if the need arose. However, she also made another special gown in green, a figure hugging emerald green dress with a white bustier that covered her entire chest just below her collarbone and white shoulder sleeves. A bit of fabric, emerald green crept down, just covering her upper arms as white fabric blossomed out of it, covering her birthmark fully. She recalled that Elsie hadn't known about the birthmark, but likely figured something there needed to be hidden if she kept her band in that spot only. Airlia suspected the gown went down to either her ankles or the floor and smiled as she touched the fabric and found that while as soft as it looked, it was incredibly durable. She looked as she saw matching green bangles for her wrists that had a detachable golden colored fabric that went along the back of the dress linking the two. Around the waist was a simple gold chain with a cross and a gold rosary laid along the chest. She whistled, "Wow Elsie, you sure were busy. I can't wait to see how that one looks on me."

She blushed as she realized just how much of a shining the king had taken to her. However, she was crestfallen because it was simply because she reminded him of his lost brother. She kept her shimmering dress on, enjoying how beautiful it made her feel, simply because she knew that King Clavius would never allow anyone to hurt her while she was in his kingdom. She tucked her cloak into the wardrobe as she went outside of her room to find it was just before dawn. Sighing, she went to the terrace of the castle, and enjoyed the feel of the predawn air. Suddenly, something caught her eye amongst the sleepy town. A form was moving with something in its hand. She looked at the form and whispered, "Jessica…?" It meant her friends had been victorious, but it meant her other dream could still come to pass…

She rushed into the castle and down the four floors of steps to the main room. She went to the guards as they held the doors closed. "I am sorry Lady Airlia, but I cannot allow you to leave just yet. Once the morning has started, you may go outside."

She looked at them, "But my friend is in trouble, please!" She begged him, her eyes pleading. When he shook her head, she sighed and returned to her room to pack her belongings. She packed her leather under armor and the princess dress that had been designed for her. She took the cloak and tucked it away lovingly as she heard more of the castle stirring for breakfast. She noticed one last garment hung in the closet. It was a ruby red dress with billowing sleeves. Pulling it out, she saw a talisman sewn into the dress along the chest. In it, was a blue sapphire held into a copper design. Smiling, she pulled it out and tucked it away into her bag with her other clothing.

Her items packed, she left her room to go to the dining room, her pouch tied at her waist where her green sash laid against her, holding her sword. Her hair was still down as her father greeted her just before entering the room. "Good morning father. I hope you slept well."

She said as she embraced him. "Yes, it was a good rest. However, I see the look in your eyes. What bothers you my daughter?"

She looked down as she shook her head. "I had a nightmare the night before last, when we were on the boat. Marcello was possessed by the scepter even though they defeated Dhoulmagus. I awoke just before dawn and saw who I believe was Jessica walking out of town, holding that scepter. My nightmare may still come to pass if that's the case…"

He nodded as he looked at her. "Eat well, and then go find your friends. I will explain everything to King Clavius my daughter. You have to help your friends."

She nodded with a resigned look on her face. Wiping it away, she smiled at him. "Can this smile fool them?"

He looked at her, "If I didn't know you as well as I do, you could have fooled even me my daughter." She smiled genuinely at him before putting her mask on.

The pair entered the room as King Clavius looked at the pair, "Good morning Airlia, Francisco."

They returned the smile, "Good morning King Clavius, Prince Charmles."

The heavyset prince ignored them until his father turned to him, "Charmles, mind your manners."

He looked up from his dish, "Good morning. Father, I still don't…"

He never got to finish the statement as his father gave him a stern look. "They are our guests; they deserve to be treated as such."

Charmles gave her a glare, his small eyes darkening beneath his blonde hair. She ignored him pointedly as the meal finished. She smiled at Elsie, "Oh by the way Elsie, thank you for everything you've done for me! They're such amazing items!" Elsie smiled at her as she nodded before Airlia turned to King Clavius, "I hear my friends are back in town. I would like to find them and continue my travels with them Your Majesty."

He looked at her as he nodded, "While I would prefer you to remain here and safe, I am not your King. I can only request that you be careful on this dangerous journey of yours."

She nodded and smiled at him. "I promise that Your Majesty." She turned to her father and kissed his cheek. "Be careful if you go to travel back to Savella Cathedral to spend more time with Calchas."

He nodded to her, "I promise my daughter, but I think I will stay here for a time. King Clavius is quite the impressive ruler."

She nodded with a gentle smile, "That he is father. Good day King Clavius, father, Prince Charmles." They bid her farewell as she left the table.

She turned to Prince Charmles deciding to bring up his manners towards her friend King Trode, "Oh and Prince Charmles. I heard you were quite rude to a friend of mine who drives the wagon, going so far as to call him a freak. While he may not be the most fortunate looking person I've ever met. However, if you give him a chance to show you that behind the skin beats the heart of a very nice man, far nicer than you have been to me in our brief meetings. You may want to reflect on that and discover yourself before you become King of a fair kingdom like that of Argonia. Good day." She left as he sputtered at her.

King Clavius turned to Charmles with a dark expression as she only heard him say, "Charmles!"


	22. Chapter 21: The Missing Ally

Author's note: I do not own Dragon Quest VIII!

Memories

Chapter Twenty One: Missing Ally

She hid a smirk behind her hand gracefully as she left the castle – the guards smiling at her as word quickly and quietly spread amongst them of her ousting the prince for whom he was… a heartless and gutless prat. She found her friends outside of the inn, looking around for Jessica. Airlia came up to them, "You did it! You beat Dhoulmagus!"

She was overjoyed at that as Alistair nodded. "Yes, it wasn't easy, but we did it! However, now my sister is missing!"

Airlia nodded. "I feared that was whom I saw just before dawn leaving town. She was heading towards the direction of the Royal Hunting Grounds. Let's look at the map and figure out where she could have gone."

Alistair nodded as Draco pulled out the map. Looking at it, she fingered a town to the north where they had fought the sea dragon, "That's likely the direction she was heading. We'll go to the checkpoint and ask around in hopes they saw her."

Yangus nodded. "Sound plan guv'ness."

She nodded as she squashed the nightmare into the deepest recess of her mind as they quickly left town to find Trode outside with Medea. "Trode, you'll love what I did to Charmles. I'll tell you all about it on our way to the Arcadia checkpoint to the east and north of us."

He nodded at her with a wicked gleam in his eye; having a feeling he would enjoy it as he asked, "What did you say to Charmless…"

She rang the bell to call the sabercats to her aid. Once they were all set, they took off running as she told them of what happened at breakfast. When she finished her tale, Draco laughed heartily. "I would have given _**anything **_to see that!"

Trode nodded with a wicked chuckle, "I fully agree. After his treatment of Medea and myself, he doesn't deserve any sympathy."

She smirked as she told him about when she left the room. "The last I heard as I went out of earshot was King Clavius's scolding shout of Charmless's name."

They hurried along, thanks to the sabercats, down the path towards the royal hunting grounds. It had been a quiet run as she looked at the mountains that they had just passed. "Soon as we reach the river… we head north!" Alistair nodded as he felt the fear rising in his stomach for his sister. With the mountains to their left and the river towards their east, she directed them up the path, running along the mountains as the sabercats roared in warning.

They weren't going to fight, but it helped to scare away anyone thinking of attacking them. They followed the river as Airlia kept her gaze ahead, her hair whipping behind her. They went up the slope and around the rocky bend in the road only to find the pair of bridges that she recalled seeing on the map as she smiled, "We're getting closer to the checkpoint my friend, keep going!" He roared in appreciation as they bounded over the second bridge as quickly as they had first and onto the next stretch of land.

Airlia felt her stomach become slowly unsettled as she looked at the land ahead. They had to hurry and find that scepter! She had to prevent her nightmares of Marcello becoming possessed by it! Her heart fell as she saw a plume of smoke in the distance. They hurried along as they heard a scream of fright!

Airlia turned to the others as she said, "That sounded pretty bad, maybe it's the scepter?"

The others nodded as Angelo said, "I hope so in a way, but in another way I hope not…" She gazed at him and saw the pain in his eyes as he realized the very real possibility that Jessica could be lost to the scepter if she were to kill anyone.

Nodding to each other, they dismounted the sabercats as Airlia told them, "Stay here. We'll be right back. Guys let's go see what screamed…"

They saw a giant blue slime that had a crown on his head looking distressed. Airlia approached the giant, "What's wrong?"

He looked at her as he whimpered, "Scared, something was coming goo hurt someone. I hid, and had hoped it left. When I thought it was safe, I tried to come out. Goo scared me…"

Airlia nodded as she handed him a chimaera wing. "Use this, go to Morrie's Monster Haven. You'll be safe there. Tell him Ragazzo sent you!"

He smiled at her as he gave her his crown. "Thank goo for that. I'm going there goo hide. Take care and be careful!" Airlia picked up the crown with a smile as she put it amongst her items.

Turning to the others, "She came through here, and is heading north. Let's hurry!" They quickly remounted the sabercats who saw their genuine care of the people around them to their fellow monsterkind.

Hurrying along the hills, the group raced ahead as Medea followed quickly behind them. She saw the path swerve left and right, curling around the small hills and rough patches of road until they got closer to the source of the smoke that she had seen in the distance. She shouted to the others, "I hope that smoke doesn't mean we're too late!"

Alistair and Angelo both voiced their opinions, "We must continue to hope that somehow it isn't what it seems to be! That she hasn't killed anyone yet!" Airlia agreed as she sent a silent prayer to the Goddess while they approached the checkpoint at an ever increasing pace. Once they arrived, they came to find a tall stone structure built between two mountain ridges on either side. It was a simple albeit tall structure with stone brickwork. On both towers were the flag of Argonia, laying against it in pride. In the center above where the gates were was the symbol of Argonia. She saw that the wooden gates were blown open, and that the smoke was billowing from the remains of the tall structure.

She looked around to see people lying injured as she got off her sabercat. "Stay for a moment. I'm going to set the wounds quickly, and then we'll be on our way." She checked for broken bones, and found luckily only one to have a broken arm. Setting it quickly, she called forth her magic to swirl around everyone to heal them all simultaneously.

The group of people she healed stood up to look at her. "Thank you Miss." She nodded as she turned with a smile to one of the soldiers.

"Did a woman come through here with a scepter in her hand?" Angelo asked as the soldier nodded while scratching the back of his neck.

"She was dangerous friend. I'd be careful if you're chasing her."

Angelo nodded as Alistair leapt into the conversation. "Where was she headed?!"

The soldier looked at the man, worried. "She was heading north, towards Arcadia. Her skin was green toned and her hair was floating as she walked. When we refused to open the gates, she raised that scepter to it, and a fireball appeared, striking the gate. As you can see for yourselves, it blew a hole the size of a large boulder through it. She then muttered something about it being a pity and she went through it. Scared me out of my wits as it sent us all flying about… This woman luckily for us," He indicated Airlia before speaking, "Came in time to heal us of our injuries. None of them were life threatening, but, still lucky for us all the same. " Airlia nodded as she remounted the sabercat.

She saw the town in the distance as they hurried down the path, heading straight for it. Soon as they reached the edge of town, they quickly dismounted the sabercats. She turned to them, "Go now, I want you all to stay safe!" They nodded as they fled the area, not liking the darkness that they felt from within the town.

She shivered as Trode came up to her, "Airlia?"

Frowning, she explained, "A nightmare is so close to fruition, it frightens me. However, I won't let Jessica fall prey to that scepter. I promise you that Trode. Stay here for now. It's safer just outside of town than inside I fear."

He nodded as she indicated a small bag that she put in the wagon. "There's food for both you and Medea. Water skins too. We'll be back before long hopefully." He nodded as they went towards the town.


	23. Chapter 22: Arcadia and David

Author's note: I do not own Dragon Quest VIII!

Memories

Chapter Twenty Two: Arcadia and David

The wall surrounding Arcadia was tall, at least six or seven feet in height, a gorgeous brown brickwork both light and dark red involved as she saw stone columns that were hollowed out for candles to light the path on both sides of the small road. Along the top was a decorative sign marking the name of the town in runes. Paved with grey brick, they went just inside, seeing that everything seemed normal as a burly man came up to them, "Welcome to Arcadia! We're home to many stone masons and smiths. You'll see as you make your way about town."

Airlia nodded with a smile. A guard pacing around worried her as Draco went up to the man dressed in teal with armor over his shoulders and chest. He held a long spear and had a helmet covering his head. "Have you seen a girl with a scepter pass through here?"

The man nodded. "I saw her! The same girl who broke through the southern checkpoint came here! Well, she won't get away from me! She injured a load of people back there. Where's she got to?"

Alistair and Airlia shared a worried look as they nodded. Pulling the others aside Alistair said, "We have to be careful. There's at least one person out for her blood!"

Yangus nodded, "Mum's the word eh?"

Airlia nodded, "Yes, just listen, to them, but don't talk to them less we let them know we're looking for her too and be watched ourselves." They saw a feminine statue on either side of the staircase going up, along the right side of the road was a small wall with shrubs while the other had a home actually built into the stonework of the town! The center of the entrance into town had a small stone pillar sticking out of it, with a small grass bed around it with beautiful yellow flowers. It was ringed by a stone ring going around the pillar, about a foot wide in diameter. Below it was a stone square that had flowers and grass growing between the edges of the circle ring and the square ring. The stonework of the town was breathtaking as they continued to walk up the stairs. However, before they could continue any further, they heard a scream in the distance.

Everyone looked at Alistair who nodded to Angelo as they turned right, going to the stairs immediately past the building on their left as people looked on in fear. As they reached the floor the stairs had led up to, they saw a gated home to their left. Pushing open the wrought iron gates, they saw an unconscious guard, which told them they were on the right track as they went inside the house. Looking around, they saw nothing obvious, but heard more screams coming from upstairs. Rushing up the stairs Airlia looked to the right for signs of distress while Alistair looked left for signs of distress. Seeing only one door on the right they ran to it and threw it open only to see Jessica. However, she wasn't herself having been possessed by the scepter, her skin was now tinged green as the scepter glowed eerily, it's eyes a blood red. A boy that had a determined look on his face that belied the fear he felt as he quivered in his stance. She saw his dark hair shifting with the movement. She then quickly took in that was dressed in a brown tunic, with a green undershirt and grey leggings, indicating he was perhaps a servant. He stood in a protective stance in front of a short, heavyset man who was dressed quite gaudily as the boy tried to demand of Jessica, "Don't come any closer. I don't know who you are, but I won't let you hurt Master Dominico!"

Dominico however, chuckled as he demanded of the boy, "What are you mumbling about, David!? What could you possibly do to protect me, you useless good-for-nothing!"

Airlia knew instantly who the target was as she studied Jessica's body language, "We have to stop her from killing him!" Angelo nodded as he shot his arrow at the scepter, distracting Jessica as Airlia ran to the boy.

She glared at Jessica, as she demanded, "Jess, fight that scepter's powers! You can do it! You're so much stronger than it is!" A chilling, unearthly chuckle filled the room. The pompous man pushed the boy into Airlia as both stumbled a few steps.

The man then turned his attention to Jessica, his voice deep and irritatingly full of himself, "Listen to me, girl! I am Dominico, the great magician! I presume you have come for me. Well, I regret to inform you that I knew you were coming! I foretold this encounter! Consequently, I have already mastered the spell necessary to eliminate a pesky little wand-waver like you!" He pointed his finger to the ground forcefully as a seal much like the one in Trodain where the scepter was once held appeared on the ground. "So away with you! Go back to where you came from! Alakazam!" Jessica tried her powers against the seal as she chuckled.

"Such a pity! Such a pity you can't see how useless your feeble enchantments are against the might of this scepter! Already it has claimed the lives of four heirs." Airlia growled as Jessica waved the scepter, vaporizing the spell, frightening both men. The girl cackled, "And now my bride has joined the group. I will find a better suited body for you to marry my dear, fear not. This one is merely a shell for me to continue my work."

Airlia sneered at the scepter, "I won't let you use her to kill!"

She tried to lash a whip out at it as the possessed girl continued, unfazed by the group. "Seems your precious circle bought you more time… for now. I'm not in the mood to take you all on at once. I just haven't got it in me. If I were you, I'd prepare a more sturdy defense for our next meeting! And perhaps a shroud!"

She moved in front of the boy with her arms in a defensive stance. "I won't let you hurt him!" As suddenly as she appeared, she vanished as the magician let go of the spell holding the circle there as the magician panted.

Airlia ignored the fat man as she turned to the cowering boy. "You stay near me for now David. I will protect you from her, I promise."

He looked at her, "Why would she want me? I'm just a servant; I don't even have the powers like what Master Dominico has."

Airlia shook her head, "The girl, well the scepter, is after the sages, and since it can't kill the original sages, it is after their descendants through their bloodlines."

He nodded, "But that sage should be Master Dominico, no?"

The fat man cackled, "I won't let that wench hurt me."

Airlia sneered. "You don't get it, do you Dominico!? It's after David; he is the heir of a sage!"

He looked at her appalled by the thought, "He's just a lazy servant who can't even feed a dog right!"

She took great pride in slapping the man, sending his hat flying. "You're a moron who will ultimately cost this boy his life! What do we need to resurrect a stronger barrier?"

He scoffed at her, "Let me look at the books I have, I will find it."

She observed this man to see if she could find out why he felt so overly confident about his own powers… He was short, coming only up to her shoulder before his hat. His hat, now there was an eyesore if ever she saw one. It was lime green with an orange symbol designed into it that had a mock cloak coming from it in that gut wrenching green. It stood about a foot height, obviously it was compensating for something as she looked at the rest of him. He was far heavier than David, telling her that he barely fed the servant, boiling her blood. His robe was the same lime green but the parting down the neck was lined in the same orange from his hat. He wore an open purple robe that was yellow lined, flaring at the wrists. Around his waist he had a black belt tied off on the right side. He had a grey beaded necklace around his neck that went down to just above his large gut. The beads went from small at the back of his neck to the largest bead at the bottom of the necklace. He had thick dark brows, matching the thick slick hair along his back that went down the sides of his face, and into the moustache just above his thick lips. He had stubble along his chin below the moustache, with a slight goatee at the center of his chin the length and width of her index finger.

Airlia turned to David, "No matter how much you disagree with me, stay near David. I won't have you dying on my watch."

Dominico looked at her, doubt clearly coloring his voice, "If she has killed four before, then how can you possibly save me?"

Airlia rolled her eyes as Alistair said, "First off, it wasn't my sister who killed the other four, it was Dhoulmagus. Secondly, Airlia has revived some of the victims, but it doesn't reinstate the protection the heirs originally had. Thirdly, she said the scepter wants David's life, not yours." Airlia nodded to Alistair with a smile of thanks.

Angelo came over to them both, he knew instantly seeing Jessica possessed and in possible danger of having to fight everyone, he didn't want her hurt as he turned to Airlia, "How can we save her?"

Airlia seemed to think, "Get that scepter away would be a good start I'd think. But how to get it back to Trodain for resealing the scepter, without us becoming possessed is another matter entirely."

Airlia wanted to slap Dominico further as she witnessed him attacking David verbally when the boy was merely concerned with his welfare. She had to break that view of Dominico's before it claimed the servant's life. She saw David scuttle off from view as she nodded to Angelo, "Keep an eye on him to ensure he stays safe. Someone needs to be in view at all times of the boy." Angelo nodded as he ducked out to think of how to save _his love,_ Jessica. He realized how Marcello felt about Airlia with that single realization. And yet, he knew the difference between he and his half-brother was how they went about their affections. Marcello demanded her love, demanded that they marry. Angelo wanted to woo Jessica, to gently show her how he felt for her. However, he knew she was a very independent woman who was promised to another by her mother. He hoped, however, with time that her mother Rosalind would allow her to break that unhappy union and be free to choose whom she loved. He had hoped that he would be able to marry the one he loved… Shaking his head from his reverie, he left the house to see David trying to feed a giant black dog.

Airlia walked outside while Draco had a chat with Dominico, knowing she would rail against him about David's treatment. _Grotesque inside and out… _She looked at the second floor of the home as she saw nothing impressive; the carpeting went from one end of the floor to the other, in a similar green to the robe that Dominico wore it had some sort of symbol designed in a lighter green at the edge where the bare stairs met the second floor. She saw two pots, one at each end of the second floor. Candles were lit all along the walls with a stone railing lining the whole of the second floor, hopefully to prevent one's fall. Unfortunately she saw a statue that she now recognized as Dominico standing right along the wall when you first come up the stairs, bearing down on you with one of his trademark overbearing looks. Shaking her head in disgust, she went down the stairs to the main floor. The main floor bore no resemblance to the upper floor as she saw the same green carpet with a gold trimming leading from the door to the stairs, wrapping around it. She saw bookshelves along the back in different alcoves. Angelic female statues were on either side of the door leading out, as she saw stained glass above the exit of the horrible mansion.

Going outside, she walked over to join Angelo as they watched the boy, with fear trying to give the big black dog food. Angelo spoke low to her, "How can that boy be the heir of a sage?"

She shook her head, "Much doesn't mesh, I'll agree. But Jess wasn't looking at Dominico; she was staring straight at David. However, with regards to the fear of this dog, even I feel it! The dog has a mean streak in him!"

He nodded, "I agree wholly there. What do we do then?"

She sighed, "Dominico will be having us run an errand for him undoubtedly. But I didn't stay for the details. However, I assume that whatever it is that he is looking he will keep David close under his thumb no matter how he belittles the boy. At least until we bring it to him…"

He nodded as she went over to David who tightly held the bowl in his quivering hands. "Here, try this David."

She smiled as she took the bowl, and giving the dog a stern look, she slipped it in before breaking the gaze. "If you show him you're not afraid and that he needs to respect you, it will help."

He gave her a weak smile. "That dog is so frightful, but I have to feed Sir Leopold."

Airlia nodded. "Bear with us David. I fear Dominico will have us run an errand for him. So I want you to stay as close to him as you can, please."

He nodded. "I will do that." Airlia hadn't wanted to admit it until they were away from David, but that dog in the cage was from her nightmares. She turned to see the others coming, but not before seeing a giant statue of Dominico on top of a fountain to the left of the house that was in the same pose as the one at the top of his stairs. Rolling her eyes, the pair walked over to Draco to find out what they needed to do to protect David effectively.


	24. Chapter 23: Rydon's Tower

Author's note: I do not own Dragon Quest VIII!

Memories

Chapter Twenty Three: Rydon's Tower

As they left, Draco sighed harshly, "We have to find the Kranbartles and ask for the Kran Spinels back."

Alistair thought back, "Something feels off about that. Like I _should_ know what that is… and where they are…"

Airlia nodded, "Just relax and I'm sure it will come to you." He nodded in agreement as they left to find the Kranbartles.

Angelo looked at Yangus, "So where can we find these Kranbartles?"

Yangus rubbed his nose as he said, "'E said just go down one flight of steps, turn right an' just past the pub is their 'ome." They nodded as they went past the iron gates and back to the steps facing the church. Heading back down the steps, the group turned right to see the pub sign. Going forward, they saw a door just beyond it on the right as Yangus had described.

Draco knocked on the door, to see if anyone was home. They could hear someone shuffling about as a young man came to the door with a bowl cut hair style, a tunic and trousers with a smile. "Can I help you?"

Draco smiled as he said, "Is this the Kranbartle home?" The man smiled with a nod, "Yes, I'm Rowan Kranbartle, what can I help you with?"

Angelo spoke next, "Dominico needs the Kran Spinels for a spell to deal with an attacker. May we use them?"

The boy shook his head, "Unfortunately they're not in our possession anymore. My father, Rydon, might know where they went. However, he's not here. He's in his tower, making it bigger and bigger. I will gladly give you the key to the tower on one condition…" Draco nodded, hoping it wouldn't be too far out of his way as the man continued, "Could you ask my father when you see him to come and visit his family more often? It's been more than a year since I've seen him."

Draco smiled as he nodded, "I'll be more than happy to give him your request."

Rowan smiled as he reached to his left, likely to grab the key as he brought up a stone sword, holding it out to Draco to take. "This will get you into the stone tower. The long route is if you follow the path until it forks, then head southeast from there. However, if you leave town and turn east as soon as you can, and simply follow the mountain ridge to your south, it will bring you to the tower much quicker."

Draco smiled at him, "Thank you Rowan. I will deliver the message to your father for you."

Rowan smiled as they parted ways, shutting the door gently behind him. Alistair frowned, "So we have to go to this tower… let's hurry and get this over with!"

Airlia nodded, "I don't like the idea of being far from David, but for now, he's relatively safe with Dominico, although not safe from Dominico's anger or Leopold's mean streak." Alistair nodded in full agreement as they hurried back towards the pub, going just past it and up the flight of steps immediately on their left. They turned from the church, and went down the path that went past Dominico's home as Airlia took in the large structure, as gaudy outside as Dominico. It was two stories tall, and had dark blue brickwork that was lined with regular brick for detail purposes. She saw above the door was the stained glass with the same strange symbol that was in Dominico's hat. Along the windows were red overhangs which she supposed were for the days they wanted the windows open on a dreary day.

Turning right to go between the back of the church and the item shop, they saw a pathway as Yangus growled, "Why couldn't they do ramps instead o' stairs?" Airlia nodded in agreement as they went up that stairs.

She saw the pained expression in Angelo's face, echoed in Alistair's face as she said, "We will get her back, I promise that to both of you!" The men stared at one another, measuring the pain there. Alistair knew that Angelo seemed to have felt something for his sister, but seeing the pain there etched deeply into his face, it registered what the emotion was beyond pain. He nodded to the platinum blonde man with a determined expression. Once they went around the edge of the item shop, they saw the final flight of stairs up to another level platform…

Airlia shook her head, "The stonework here is amazing, but Dominico's attitude is taking away from any enjoyment we would have of looking around. Let's get this over with." The others nodded as they came to the level where the inn was and sighed when they saw to their left that another set of stairs led upwards again.

The thief growled, "Wot is it with this town?! So many stairs!"

Airlia shook her head, "They may be stonemasons, but they really should work on their ramps to make it easier to go about through the town."

Turning left, they saw the weapon and armor shops and to their right just after the inn, they saw the edge of town with a heavy sigh. However, like at the front of town, another small rock was the center of the open area surrounded by a ring of stone and a square ring surrounding the circular ring with grass and yellow flowers in bloom surrounding the stone structure. While another pair of pillars holding a stone with the town's name in runes laid over it, announcing the exit of the town. Gratefully, the team ran through it and into the mountain path. A few minutes after leaving town, they saw a bodkin archer of sorts wandering around, looking pale. Airlia kneeled down as she said, "What's the matter?"

He looked up at her, startled. "I'm not well. Do you have an antidote? I think that scepter made me sick…"

Airlia nodded as she used an antidotal spell on him. His color returning instantly as he smiled at her, "Thanks! Do you know someplace safe I can hide from the chaos in the world?"

Airlia nodded, "Go to Morrie's Monster Haven. It's the next continent to the south east, you'll see a tower that descends into the land, sprawling safe for monster kind." He smiled at her as she gave him a chimaera wing. "Go there, you'll be safe! Tell him Ragazzo sent you." He smiled as he flew off towards the tower. Once he left, she turned to the others as she brought out her Baumren's Bell. She gave it a ring as the sabercats in the area roared in acknowledgement as they rushed to their side.

They all quickly mounted their cats as Trode and Medea came up to them. "Some of the masons saw us and said if we need to get through town to merely let them know so they can have some ramps brought out. They were exceptionally nice about helping us through as they put out some cement blocks to make a path for us up to where you all were."

Airlia nodded to him, a grim look on her face. "Jessica's after a boy named David. We have to help probably the most selfish man in town with making a spell that requires the Kran Spinels. In order to do so, we need to go speak with Rydon in some tower due east of us at current."

Trode sighed heavily, "If I had known… I'm so sorry Alistair, Angelo."

Both shook their heads as Angelo supplied, his blue eyes dark with worry. "Do not worry Trode. No one knew that the scepter would have possessed anyone."

Airlia shook her head, "I have a nightmare about that, but I wasn't with you guys yet. When I went to try and stop her… the guards of Argonia wouldn't let me out of the castle until morning, after she already left…"

Alistair put a gloved hand on her arm, "It's not your fault Air. Stop blaming yourself for it." She lowered her gaze to the ground as she looked up with a resolved expression. The sabercats nodded when the group gave them the signal to move, heading east. The group traveled through the trees, and back into the open area keeping the mountains just south of them.

They found the next forest of trees as Draco yelled to Trode, "Your Majesty, keep close to us, as we don't know what the terrain will be like." Medea whinnied in response as she kept the rapid pace up. There were minor slopes in the ground, not quite worthy of being called hills, until the tower came into view. When they finally saw the tower, the sabercat roared in alarm, apparently telling Medea and the others to slow down.

Airlia looked over the edge and saw a five foot steep drop. She rubbed along the cat's neck, "Thank you my friend for alerting us to this. That could have been bad…" He purred in response to her attentions and praise. He led them along the path until they saw the drop slope down into a gentle decline a few meters away from the tower. Once they went around, they merely followed the path up to the entrance to the tower. Once the cats were sure no one was around to bother them, they allowed the group to dismount as she looked at the cats.

They weren't moving… She tilted her head to the side, "Are you staying here to protect my friends?" The cat she had been riding nodded as Medea whinnied. Airlia blushed, not used to having such loyal creatures like them on their side.

Draco smiled as he patted the one he had been riding, "Thank you for protecting them."

Airlia looked upwards to the tower as she counted over ten floors. "This is going to be fun gentlemen."

They nodded in agreement as they all approached the tower with a growing sense of trepidation at the sheer height of the sandstone building. They approached the door and saw a hole. Draco pulled out the stone sword and placed it into the hole, and then with a turn, they heard a mechanical click of sorts as the sword became a door handle. The door opening, they went into a small inner stone chamber, where they saw a chest sitting in the corner. The floor had an intricate designed that was recessed from the regular floor. She saw another swordsman statue like from back in the labyrinth as she groaned. "I have a feeling we're going to be moving statues in here guys."

Yangus smiled as he made a muscle with one arm, "Nah, you leave that to me guv'ness."

She smiled as she took in the decorative brickwork, lighter brick making up a bulk of the wall while the first two feet were larger dark brown bricks with a slim trim between the two of a dirty yellow brick going all the way around. She saw two shrines on each side to a female that wasn't the goddess. Looking closer at one of them, she saw it was a woman who bared a resemblance to the statue in Alexandria tower. Turning to the chest, Airlia opened it to find a map of the tower!

She sighed in minute relief, before thumbing through it quickly to get an idea of how complicated the tower was. She had a bad feeling when she saw some were divided while others were blocked off… "This is gonna get complicated in a hurry everyone, let's get moving." Angelo nodded as they moved to the inner door leading into the tower which wasn't like a normal door, the design in it was interlocking chains forming several 'X's as a design, which oddly enough, was the design along the whole inner wall as they looked at it. Opening the door, they found that it was an open area that had trees spotted all around with a set of stairs leading up into the actual tower.

They went up the stairs, leading towards the second floor as she sighed, moderately worried that this was going to get much more complicated as they went deeper and higher into the tower. Looking around, they saw a statue of a swordsman and a slime walking around. He was smiling as they looked at him. He hopped over to them, tired. "It's no good, slurp; I can't move this statue, can you?"

Yangus smiled as he nodded, "Course I can. Watch." He moved over to the statue and bent over to push it, moving it with surprising ease.

The slime jumped up and down in joy, exclaiming excitedly, "Not bad, for a human! Slurp… You're strong! You'll need to be in order to climb this tower!" When the group turned to the small blue slime, "I'm not a bad slime, you know! Really! I promise! If you're looking for Grandpa Rydon, I think he's right at the top. He'll be busy carving his stones."

Airlia smiled at him as she nodded, "Thank you so much."

He smiled as he thought for a moment before speaking to the group, "Slurp, watch your step on the platform, it's a special platform where weight affects it. Stepping onto it, if there isn't a counter weight, it will go straight down to the floor below. However, when no weight is on it, it will be level with the floor across it. I call it the wobbly platform for that very reason." They nodded as they progressed to the platform that had wrought iron fencing on either side of it, protecting people from falling below the twenty foot circle that went around the length of the tower. As she went to the iron fence, she looked down and saw the first floor was solid stone for the ground, but had a wrought iron fence dividing it in the middle that must have stood at least ten feet tall given the columns holding the wobbling platform in place.

They proceeded to the platform, finding an orange and gold carpet beneath them, lining the whole length of it with a curvy, almost wavy wrought iron railing to keep people from falling off the platform as it sank to the ground. Once they were all on it at the same time, the platform as foretold sank with their weight. Nodding to each other, they proceeded up the ramp and stepped carefully onto the other end of the ramp as it sank to the other side of the wrought iron fence on the first floor. They proceeded down the ramp as they looked around to see a flight of stairs going up. They went to the stone steps, going back upstairs to the second floor as they ran up to find a statue in front of a pedestal that was attached to the pathway. Airlia thought about it as she smiled. "Yangus, push the statue onto the pedestal, it'll keep the path in place for us to go to the third floor… But we'll have to go down to the first floor to use it…"

He nodded as the group gathered together and inched the statue of the soldier that was holding his blade upright until everyone was on as it descended. "Brilliant Airlia!" They got off and went around to the stairs leading up to the fourth floor which was lined in a red and gold rug.

Running up the more than twenty steps to the fourth floor, they found the room divided into three sections that had more than eight feet between platforms as Airlia shrugged. "Let's continue upwards, though I have a sneaky suspicion we'll be back here shortly."

They nodded as they went to the fifth floor and saw another unstable platform. Walking on it, they braced themselves for the descent. When it was done, they walked over the path to the other side, as the path released itself. Then Yangus looked at the others, "Wait here. I'll come down with the statue again."

Airlia nodded in relief as he hurried up the stairs to the statue on the floor above. She heard Yangus grunt with exertion as he moved the statue and himself onto the edge of the platform to begin his descent. Once he reached the others, she smiled at him, genuinely for his help in saving her energy. He blushed as he scoffed, "Wasn't anything special guv'ness." She smiled at him still as they rounded the platform to go up to the sixth floor.

Upon arriving to the sixth floor, they saw a ladder on the other side of the room, but iron fencing and a twenty foot span of empty space meant they were going back down to the fifth floor. They went down to the fifth floor as they looked around for sign of where to go when Airlia saw the ramp but no statue. Yangus looked around to see the statue was already downstairs, "Airlia, 'old onto the ramp, when it brings ya down, don't get off. I can push the statue on it." She nodded as everyone got on the ramp and began the descent downwards as Yangus ran down the steps. When the ramp stopped moving, Yangus moved the statue over and into place leaving the group free to go back up to the sixth floor once more. "While this is fun you guys, but let's hope that we're nearing the top."

Yangus nodded in agreement. Once they were on the sixth floor, they saw the ladder that Airlia had seen from the other side of the room. And under the ladder was a red and gold runner that hung halfway off the edge of the platform. It was the same runner that had been on the walkway they were just on as well as the steps that had led them from the third floor to the fourth floor. Walking over to the ladder, they looked up before they began climbing up. Once they were on the solid floor, she looked at the map excitedly, "Floor seven guys, we can do this!"

They nodded as she tucked it away while they figured out where they had to go. However, they had walked no more than seven steps when they heard a gravelly voice call out to them, "Well, there's a surprise. Making good progress, I see." They looked around and saw him two floors up. A short, heavier man could be seen ascending the steps to the third floor up from their current floor as they looked at one another.

Draco murmured more to himself than anything, "Rydon?"

Airlia nodded, "Who else could it be?" They went west and up the nearest set of stairs.

She looked around at the structure and nodded. "The way we're gonna get to the top is by removing the statue on this end, so the structure goes straight up, weighed by the other end, then up we go to those stairs he was on hopefully." Draco said as he followed her sight line. Yangus removed the statue that she indicated near them, throwing the wobbly platform off balance and sent the end straight up into the air to the ninth floor. They hurried back down the steps to the seventh floor and back around to the bottom of the rug covered ramp. Hurrying up the ramp, they found themselves quickly on the ninth floor where they had seen Rydon going up to the tenth floor.

Smiling, they ran up the stairs as they saw it had one last red and gold colored rug lining the stairs. Looking around, they saw the room was unfinished with a giant stone in the center with several scaffolding sections around it to help him to continue his work. It had a solid wall with more of that woman's image sculpted into it. However, the other half of the inner circle was supported by columns, telling her that the work on this tower was still ongoing. Along the solid section of wall, there was a ladder going straight up while the center of the room had a giant stone going upwards to the top of the tower. Airlia smiled as she said, "We did it!"

They hurried to the ladder and climbed up, relief pouring through them like liquid fire. They hurried along the south way and saw a chest. Airlia stopped to open it, only to find a Cherion's bow.

She looked at Angelo, "This is better than your current bow, don't discard the old one please."

He nodded as she gave him the better bow. "Use it to help remove the scepter from Jessica's hands without hurting her. I know your marksmanship… You can do it!"

He nodded. "I promise I will!" They continued to hurry until they saw a short tanned man carving on a block of stone across several boards. His meal was on the floor to his right, and his tools were on the floor to his left. She could see he was in comfortable work clothes, with thinning white hair along the back of his head.

The man was startled when he heard their footsteps, turning around, he spoke to them. "Wha!? You made it! All the way to the top, like!"

He was astonished for a moment before he puffed out his chest in pride. "Ha ha hah! If it's that easy, I've got more building to do! Can't have a novice like you getting to the top so easily next time! You're alright, young'un! I'm Rydon. And what do you want with a sculptor like me, eh?"

Airlia smiled as she said, "We need the Kran Spinels… Dominico needs them for a shielding spell."

He laughed, "Ah, those old gemstones is it?"

She nodded as Alistair supplied, "Your son mentioned they were gone, but thought you might know where they've gone to."

He nodded, "They've been out of my family for donkey's years. I've never even laid eyes on them myself. This is what I heard, like. One of my ancestors put them in a… ooh! Argh!" He bent over as he rubbed his aching back.

Airlia smiled as she came over to him, "May I sir? My hands can help a troubled back."

He looked at her, "Sure my dear. You remind me of my daughter-in-law, always so thoughtful." She rubbed the aching area, easing the pain with a small healing spell on top of it to ease the coiled muscles and prevent them from contracting again so painfully.

He looked at her, "Thank you lass. Anyways, I heard one of my ancestors used them in a statue she carved. It was the pinnacle of her career, they say. Her best work. She's the one I model in the sculpting you've seen below and on the ground floor…"

She looked at him, "Where is the statue now Mr. Kranbartle?"

He chuckled, "I unfortunately don't know, honest. You'll have to find it for yourself, young'un. All I can tell you is the lady's name. If this old block of mine isn't letting me down, her name was Alexandra. That's about it I'm afraid, unless there is something else I can help you with?"

Draco nodded as he explained, "Rowan said you should visit him more often."

Rydon chuckled, "There's no time for that! If a novice like you can get to the top of my tower, I've got my hands full here. I'll just have to build it higher! The only way is up, as they say!"

Airlia shook her head as the group bid Rydon farewell. She turned to Alistair, "What about Alexandria?"

He nodded as he said, "That's it! My town's name is Alexandria; I think it was named after her in some fashion!"

Everyone gathered together as Airlia casted her Evac spell, encasing them in a golden orb to bring them just outside of the tower where everyone was waiting for them. Airlia turned to the sabercats, "Thank you for protecting them. We have to leave now with magic to another town, please be safe in your travels."

The sabers roared in acknowledgement as they took off running. Trode looked at Draco, "Where are we off to my boy?"

He had softly casted the spell Zoom, speaking a little louder to allow Trode to hear him, "Alexandria." The blue magic enveloped them, bringing them back to where they had first met Jessica, Alistair and Airlia.

Soon as they landed Alistair nodded to everyone before running back into town. "I'm going to double check my facts before we go, but I have a feeling we need to go to the Tower of Alexandria." Draco nodded as Alistair ran off.

A few minutes had passed before they saw him running towards them with an excited look on his face. "Of course. Alexander was Alexandra's son. He was a gifted sculptor. The statue of Alexandria in the tower has the Kran Spinels now. Let's go get them!"

Everyone nodded grimly as Angelo said, "Looks like it's time to go back to where it began for us Alistair…" He nodded as they quickly ran down the short path, making faster time than ever to the tower, knowing that time was of the essence.


	25. Chapter 24: Alexandra's Eyes and Jessica

Author's note: I do not own Dragon Quest VIII!

Memories

Chapter Twenty Four: Alexandra's Eyes and Jessica

When they went inside, Airlia followed Alistair up as both suppressed an urge to shudder at the memory of what had happened that fateful night so long ago. They quickly went inside through the strange gate that Yangus lifted up for them. They quickly followed the path that Airlia and Alistair had done so long ago, climbing up the old ladder onto the second floor and outside the small guard post. They quickly went down the open path and into the proper tower, Alistair having to unlock the door, and then relock it once they were all inside. He knew they all didn't have to come, but it was better that they did. To believe what Airlia had lived through, they had to see it. Passing through the remainder of the tower was relatively quick as he gave Airlia a reassuring squeeze of the hand when they passed by where she had been blinded before, detecting a slight shiver. However, neither could suppress the shudder when they finally arrived on the top floor of the tower. The stain of blood on the floor told the group much as they looked at the pair. "Wow… I believed you two, but seeing it… That's something else." The pair nodded as they approached the statue of the woman at the back of the tower, whose eyes had two red jewels set in it, glittering in the light. Alistair frowned, he didn't like having to remove part of their family history, but he had no choice if he wanted to save his sister. The group looked at them as a voice filled their mind…

**Brave travelers… I am Alexandra. Many years past I lived in your world. It was my hands that sculpted this statue.**

Suddenly, they could see the woman that the statue was carved from, beautiful as her own statue as they gazed at her. Cerulean blue eyes, like the ocean with sun spun golden hair. She wore a purple dress, with a white undergarment that sat only on her left shoulder. She had silver bangles on her wrists and held a staff that imbued power. On her head was a silver circlet with a deep reddish purple stone set in it. She was beautiful as her gentle voice carried onto them…

**Let me tell you a tale. A forgotten moment lost in the great ocean of history. The story of the bloodline of the sages… I was born into the Kranbartle family, a family descended from one of the legendary seven sages. But my generation saw the legacy of the sages pass to the Albert family when I married. You see, I was the chosen heir. The blood of the sages remained in the Albert family ever since…**

**Until you died Alistair. I believe I owe this brave young lady my thanks for reviving my descendant. Unfortunately, since you did pass Alistair, the bloodline of the sage itself has been extinguished. However, I digress.**

**Nevertheless, I am an ancestor of the Albert family. So I will do everything I can to help preserve the Albert family line. I want you to take the Kran Spinels from the statue. I have no doubt they will be of use to you. I want to protect both of my descendants as they are both vital to continue the family line. Please help Jessica… I beseech you to go to her aid.**

Airlia nodded as she said, "I will gladly help her as I helped Alistair. I'm just sorry I couldn't save the sage lineage." The woman gazed at her fondly…

**And for that, I'm eternally grateful to you, Airlia for all you've done for my family line. All of you be safe, and save my descendent from that darkness before it consumes her…**

The group smiled as they nodded, promising to help her. Alistair gazed at the woman, burning into his mind the image of her spirit. She came over and touched his cheek fondly before fading, a peaceful smile on her face as she did such… Once she fully faded, the red gems that made her eyes released from the statue, coming to rest on the floor at the statue's feet. Alistair walked over to grab the red stones, and put them in his bag on his waist as he turned to them with a nod.

Draco smiled as everyone gathered for him to cast "Evac…" to have the familiar golden light encase them to remove them from the tower and bring them back to where Trode and Medea were waiting for them. Airlia rubbed her arms, seeking to warm them as she processed what she had just heard and seen.

Alistair nodded, "I agree Airlia, what an incredible event that was. I can't wait to save Jessica so I can tell her all about our ancestor." She smiled as she nodded. A Zoom spell later from Angelo and the group went to Arcadia in a flash of blue light. Once they arrived, they saw night was starting to fall as they could only hope that she hadn't come back yet to kill her target. Hurrying up the stairs to the mansion they saw Dominico and Leopold were facing David down.

Airlia glared at Dominico as she saw him spitting in anger at David, "You disgust me! I didn't know you from Adam, but still I took you in. And _**this**_ is how you repay me!?"

David held a bowl of food for Leopold in his hand, quivering as he spoke, "I, I didn't do anything! Please believe me! I, I was just feeding Leopold as norm-"

This angered Dominico for some unknown reason as Airlia stepped in. "We're back Dominico. No I will not use your title, especially with how you mistreat this poor boy! You don't deserve any title with that attitude of yours!"

She ran to David as he tried to push her away. "I must have done something wrong, even though I did everything as I normally do."

Airlia shook her head, "Doesn't matter David, he can go jump off a building if he thinks I'm going to allow you to be mistreated any further."

Dominico ignored her as he continued to rail at David, "Such impertinence! No doubt the vile layabout's put poison in your food as well!"

As soon as she heard Dominico accuse David for putting poison in the dog's meal, she was about ready to lunge at him. She rolled her eyes into a glare at the fat magician. "Why should he waste his time poisoning a dog's food?"

He glared at her before realizing that they were back with the Kran Spinels as he spied the red gems in the bag of the tall knight. He turned to the boy, "Prove to me you haven't put poison on it, by putting it on the ground and eating from it like an animal would. You'd better look like you're enjoying it too!"

Airlia glared at him as she stilled David. "You'll do no such thing to the boy. Leopold can eat his dinner."

David looked up at her, as he said, "I honestly don't mind Miss."

She shook her head, "But I _do_ mind David. You're a human being and deserve to be treated as such. Just set the bowl down on the ground for the dog." He nodded as he set it down.

She looked at Leopold, "Go eat your meal or it will be thrown away." He looked at his master before going to the bowl.

After a few minutes, Dominico sniffed as he glared at the girl. "You stay out of my way wench." She ignored him as she kept her gaze focused on David.

Turning to Draco, he held his hands out. "If you've come to report, then come up to my room."

Airlia nodded to the others, "Go ahead. I'm staying with David for now." Angelo and Alistair shared a glance before nodding in agreement with one another.

Angelo spoke for them both, "We'd like to remain here too guv." Airlia nodded as the pair joined her near David, watchful for trouble. Suddenly, the skies darkened as lightning flashed and thunder boomed. As the three of them stood in a triangular formation around David, they looked for signs of trouble. Leopold, who had finally had his fill of the meal, went over to his kennel to lay down in peace. Suddenly, Jessica was there, standing on top of Dominico's statue of himself.

She looked eerie with her green skin and red eyes as she spoke, "I see you've ignored my advice to prepare a stronger defense!" Airlia glared at her as Angelo released an arrow, aimed at the scepter. She jumped as the arrow went whizzing by into the waters below. Alistair used his whip to try and wrap it around the scepter. It did get around it, however, the scepter glowed an eerie blood red before the whip came unravelling.

David spoke, frightened, "Sh-Shut up! You won't get past me! I won't let you lay a finger on Master Dominico!"

She cackled, "Dominico? Ah ha ha ha!"

Airlia glared as David demanded, "What's so funny!?"

Jessica spoke as the sorcery of the scepter weaving itself tighter around the sorceress with every passing minute, "Such a pity… that you should die never knowing about your noble origins… I could tell from the start that the absurd show-off was not the one! The scepter is all-knowing! No, I seek the chosen heir of the great sage, Kupas, one of the seven who sealed away the Lord of Darkness, Rhapthorne."

Angelo growled; he had heard that name in the Dark Ruins and it made his blood chill as he demanded, "That's who Rhapthorne is? Then the cursed bird must be on our side if they hate her that much!"

Airlia nodded, "You'll fill me in later then?" Angelo nodded as they readied their bows again. Alistair aimed his arrow, hoping to knock it free while Airlia wanted to buy time for the others to join them.

Jessica nodded as she came up to him, pointed the scepter at the servant, "And that, David, is you. What a pity, that the one who should be protecting you is unaware of his responsibility!"

Airlia stepped in front of David as she shot an arrow at the scepter, only for it to be flung away by the wave of Jessica's hand. "Stay out of this, _wife!_ He's mine, and then I will find a better suited body to be your _husband_."

Draco and the others ran up to them as they looked at Jessica. "We have to get through to her you guys!"

Leopold, who had been lying down after eating growled as he looked up. The scepter frightened him as he ran away from the confrontation, hiding behind the fountain in hopes of not having to deal with it. David remained cowering behind the group as Jessica glared. "Fine! I knew I'd have to fight you somewhere along the way! Still, I have to admit I'll be a little sad to watch you die!"

Airlia hid David behind her as Jessica jumped in the air to summon a giant fireball. However, Dominico got into the area after shoving the townspeople out of his way. "You villainous fiend! Take my life, would you!? Well, you'll have to break through my barrier first! Alakazam!"

He used the barrier to shove Jessica back, knocking the scepter from her hands. Dominico laughed as he spoke, so sure of his win. "Behold, I am a mastermind!"

Alistair and Angelo ran to Jessica's side as Airlia remained with David. "I won't let anyone hurt you my friend."

He nodded as he clutched her hand tightly. She ignored the fat mage as she looked around for the scepter. "Oh no! The scepter… It's gone!"

She was vaguely aware of what was going on as she heard him offer Draco the honor of killing Jessica. "No!"

Alistair said firmly as Dominico looked at them before he screamed in his deep voice. "What!? Why on earth not? Explain yourself!"

Alistair explained everything from the beginning up to the point where they met his pompous ass as Airlia sent him death glares.

She pulled David over to where Jessica was and said, "Can you help me to lift her over to the inn, please… I can handle one side, can you grab the other?" He nodded with a small smile.

The fat mage's words grated on her nerves as he spoke, "And she's been under some kind of curse ever since you defeated this… Dhoulmagus? Hmph. Hardly a good excuse! But I don't care anymore. This girl is yours to do with as you please!"

He cackled as he spoke, "Consider it a reward for attempting to protect my life. There won't be any financial reward, of course!"

Airlia stopped David for a moment as she spat at the gaudy man, "You think this is all about you? Pompous ass. I bet you have those powers because Kupas gave them up so to try and hide his bloodline."

He glared at her as he looked about for a way to get revenge on her. He suddenly realized the dog wasn't at his side as the pompous mage frowned. "Wait! Where's Sir Leopold? He's gone! He must have been scared off by all the disturbance!"

Dominico, still in a rage at the wench's verbal assault turned to David in order to get revenge on her as he spoke, "And what do you think _**you're **_doing boy?! Find Sir Leopold since he is also your master! Let her get the girl to the inn by herself!"

Airlia glared as David apologized meekly to her while Angelo took up Jessica's other arm and together, they got her up the stairs past the item shop to where the inn was. The innkeeper saw them and paled when she saw Jessica's pale face, "Why the girl's so pale! Let her rest on the bed. It's on the house for protecting David." Airlia smiled at the innkeeper as she nodded her thanks while they got her to the bed as Jessica continued to dream. Everyone set into a waiting pattern as the girl dreamed. Angelo leaned against the wall, relief filling him that Jess was safe. Trode sat in a chair next to the sleeping woman while Airlia and Alistair shared seats on a bed next to her. Draco and Yangus sat on the edge of the bed across from where the mage of their group slept.

Finally her eyes opened as she uttered, "King Trode… Guv… Airlia… Alistair…" She went to sit up as she continued to speak, "What…? What happened? I feel like I've just woken up from a really long dream…"

Airlia nodded, "You did, Jess. You don't remember do you?"

She shook her head as Trode filled her in. "You disappeared the day after we defeated Dhoulmagus. You left with the scepter."

She nodded, "Yes… I remember… But wasn't that all a dream? I was being controlled by a hideous magical force… Just like Dhoulmagus… Our only difference was I didn't want the power, but he did."

Jessica took a deep breath, and then turned to the brunette woman before continuing, "It seemed like that creature, Rhapthorne, is what wants Airlia to be his bride… Being a woman, I wasn't the right fit…"

She let the words drift off into nothing before continuing. "From what I could tell though as I observed from what had felt like a dream Airlia… He wasn't the one to cast a curse on you, nor was it Dhoulmagus. I don't know who did it, but you and the guv both glowed white. I assume it is the curse… since Trode was also glowing with that same white light from my perspective…" Airlia and Draco traded glances, _both of them were cursed?!_

The auburn haired woman took another breath before she continued back on her information that she had gathered, "It was this huge, terrible, evil, magical… being… that controlled me."

Airlia nodded as she supplied, piecing together bits that she gathered from what Angelo said earlier, "The Lord of Darkness, Rhapthorne, right?"

Jessica nodded, "There's just so much to tell you…"

Airlia smiled as Trode tried to slow her down, "There's no need to rush. Just take your time, and start at the beginning."

Jessica looked down at the bed, focusing, "Rhapthorne was ordering me to do things. He told me to seek out and destroy the heirs of the seven sages so his seal would be broken. Rhapthorne once terrorized the world, and it was the seven sages who managed to seal away his soul. They didn't have the power to destroy him completely, but they shut his soul away in the scepter and sealed it with their mystical blood. Rhapthorne's curse, it seeks to destroy those sages' heirs… Master Rylus, my brother Alistair, Abbot Francisco, and the man from Baccarat too… Everyone who's been killed has been an heir of one of the seven sages. I think the reason that it breaks the spell even though you've brought many of them back is the scepter was what spilled their blood – breaking the contract so to speak…"

Trode looked down in thought… "The plot thickens. Did you mean to say the reason Medea and I haven't been turned back to normal is also to do with this Rhapthorne fellow?"

Jessica shrugged, "I don't know… But there are only three heirs left. David and two others whom I don't know, I was never told."

Airlia looked down, "I think it's possible that one of them is Calchas, The Lord High Priest. He and my father were drawn inexorably together and have been friends for ages; it would make sense for that to be why."

Angelo nodded, "That one makes sense Airlia."

Jessica nodded as she continued, "That could very well be, but I don't know for sure who any of the others are aside from David. However, if the heirs of all seven sages are wiped out, Rhapthorne's seal will be broken and he'll escape from the scept-… That's it! The scepter!"

Jessica looked about for the scepter as Airlia supplied, "We're not sure where it went. But if anyone has it, they will have been possessed by Rhapthorne now."

Jessica got up quickly as her body screamed from the exertion, "David's in danger! We have to find him now before it's too late!"


	26. Chapter 25: Frozen in the Mountains

Author's note: I do not own Dragon Quest VIII!

Memories

Chapter Twenty Five: Frozen in the Mountains

They hurried out of the inn while Jessica remained in bed, with Trode at her side. They raced down the three flights of steps and back to Dominico's home, as they found David looking about the yard for Leopold. Going inside, they went straight to the back of the house and turned right into a small alcove on the main floor to get his help to find David. He was looking unwell, much to Airlia's excitement as Dominico said, "Oh, it's you. I've not been feeling well ever since seeing that little witch off, you know."

Airlia had to resist the urge to smile in delight, as she said, "That _little witch_ as you call her has a name… It's Jessica. Please call her by her proper name."

He ignored her as Dominico continued to mope about in his chair at the dining table. "It's not a physical matter. I've just got an uneasiness that I can't seem to shake. It's hard to put into words, but I'm gripped by the feeling that I've made a most almighty blunder. But the Great Dominico does not suffer from indecision and regret! I'm in no mood to talk now. Leave me! Come back and see me later if you need something!"

Airlia shook her head as she reprimanded Dominico, "I _need_ you to protect David!"

A sudden scream pierced the afternoon air. The outer door was thrown open as a woman came in, crying for help. "Someone help! Come quickly! I-It's David!"

Airlia bolted for the doorway with everyone hot on her heels. The blonde woman standing there could only watch in horror as she spoke, her voice breaking as she pointed ahead towards the area that they had fought against Jessica just a short time ago. "It's L-Leopold! H-He's got David with the scepter!" David's scream pierced the air as Airlia felt her blood drain from her face. David was crumpled in a heap as the scepter glowed even darker and another ring seemed to break from it; another seal was broken!

Leopold looked at them before he spoke… a deep growl could be heard as he sized the group before him, "Now, there are only two left… You will interfere no more… I will find a compatible form to take _my bride_… It's only a matter of time before another greedy one wants this power!" He leapt to the top of his kennel, then to the top of Dominico's mansion before he bounded off towards the north.

Airlia ran to David as he lay gasping on the ground. Airlia immediately set to work on healing his wounds. She ignored him as Alistair tried to silence the dying boy. "Relax. Let her heal you, then you can talk all you want David."

Airlia nodded as David smiled at her. His strength fading as the wounds healed. Dominico came up to them, shaking in fear. As his memory flooded him, he knew he had let his ancestors down… and more importantly, he had let Kupas down… Airlia didn't look up as she chastised the people around her equally, "Everyone, shush, I need to work hard if I'm to save his life now." Dominico cried as he slammed his fists on the ground, enraged with himself for being so pigheaded as to ignore her words. Airlia ignored him as she called upon her powers, the golden aura shining down as it enveloped David.

She focused on calling his soul back with the boy's wounds were now fully healed as the golden light turned green before fading. Airlia collapsed as Alistair caught her. Draco looked at the girl for a moment before his gaze shifted back to David. The boy began to stir as Dominico looked up, gasping in shock. "David, you're alive!"

He got up and embraced the boy. "I'm so, so sorry David! I should have realized it all along. My friend, you're no longer a servant. I'd rather you be my equal. Come now, we need to get her somewhere to rest more comfortably. Please, come inside." The pair led the way to a bed where she awoke moments later. Jessica and Trode both bounded up the stairs in a rush when they heard that David had died, but had been revived! Their hearts sank when they heard that the girl with them passed out after the exertion of saving David… Running into Dominico's room, they saw the group gathered looking at Airlia worriedly as she began to stir.

The magician waited until she was aware of her location before he spoke, his deep voice rumbling, "I must apologize for my attitude. You realized what I could not. The moment I saw David dead, I realized my error. Thank you all for your help. Everything is now clear."

Airlia nodded as she struggled to sit up. Yangus looked at her sideways, "Don't you dare overdo it guv'ness. I don't like that you're passing out with every time you use that magic."

She nodded weakly as she looked at everyone, "I'm sorry to have worried you. I must have been more worn out than I thought when I went to revive David."

David blushed as he smiled at her, "You have my thanks Airlia."

She nodded with a gentle smile as her gaze hardened on Dominico. He held his hands up in a defensive gesture. "I'm sorry Airlia for not listening to you sooner. By way of an apology, I see you and Jessica have latent magical powers that I can awaken. Shall we go into the larger room next to us so I have room to awaken them?"

The women exchanged looks before facing Dominico and nodded. Alistair supported Airlia on one side while Draco supported her other side. Angelo whispered behind her, "Don't scare me like that again Air! It was bad enough back at the abbey."

She nodded weakly, "I promise I won't try to worry you anymore Angelo. There's not many sages left for us to save, so if I can survive that bunch, I'll be okay…" The platinum blonde nodded before he walked over to Jessica.

Dominico sized both women up as he decided, "I will awaken them in each of you. Jessica's a fine spell caster who has yet to reach her full potential. I shall awaken her powers first…"

Jessica stood before him. He focused as he let out a sigh, explaining for everyone about his behavior, "Somewhere along the way my ancestors let their power go to their heads. We lost sight of our charge to protect the true heir of Kupas. Perhaps if I realized this sooner, I wouldn't have treated David so shabbily."

David merely smiled, "I don't mind working for you Master Dominico…"

He shook his head, the mock cloak swayed with the movement. "No more of this 'Master' title, call me Dominico… Please David…"

David nodded, "Dominico, I'm sorry about Sir…"

Again, a shake of Dominico's head silenced David as he said, "He is not my Leopold anymore, nor will you call him Sir. He killed you… I'm still amazed that Airlia could revive you."

David looked at Airlia who merely smiled. "This is what I've been doing on my journey Dominico. Please keep David safe now. He won't be gone after again as the seal was already broken."

Dominico nodded, "However, I stray from the current need at hand… let me unseal the powers of the young woman here…" He raised his hands as a light began to shine on Jessica. She felt the powers of fire and ice exploding within her, becoming stronger.

She smiled as she bowed when it finished. "Thank you Dominico."

He nodded as he turned to Airlia, "My dear, you have powers from the Goddess herself, but there's still powers within you that have yet to be unlocked."

He raised his hands as she felt healing magic spiral to new heights as he finished. "You have further healing spells and a banishment spell for absolute evil. I cannot say whether or not it will work on Leopold or that scepter, please be careful."

He looked behind him to see a large cloth bag, "Yes, I almost forgot. This is for all of you. Every one of us here in Arcadia is grateful for you saving David as you have. So we all pooled together to give you equipment and items that we hoped would be useful on your journey. Be careful on your way to the north."

Dominico grabbed the bag as he handed it to Draco. Angelo smiled as he said, "Thank you Dominico, and take care of David!" The pair smiled brighter as the group left.

Jessica went to the inn to change into her shimmering gown, much like that of Airlia's but it was gold to offset her red hair and auburn eyes. The dress had thick, soft straps off the shoulders, long sleeves coming out to the cuffs flaring at the wrist. The bustier was tight, but flowed into a silken gown. It shimmered with the radiance of the sun as Angelo felt his heart beat faster simply because she was so beautiful in that gown. Jessica went over to Airlia, "I've only just noticed that your hair is out of the braid, would you like to redo it?"

Airlia smiled with a nod. "I undid it earlier to feel the wind going through it when I was coming back from Savella Cathedral. Then you went missing and I never thought to redo it because finding you was imperative."

The mage giggled as she quickly set it in a braid. When it was done Airlia grinned, "Thanks Jessica." Airlia looked in her bag of belongings and saw the other gown that Elsie had did for her… She touched the fabric gently and nodded to herself.

She waited until everyone else had left the room and quickly set about changing out of the shimmering gown and into the Princess gown. Once it was on, she saw that it truly was magnificent, going down to her ankles. It shaped her torso in such a way that she feared more men would be after her, but she was delighted that it did cover her breasts entirely instead of leaving a little cleavage as the shimmering gown had done. She wrapped the chain back around her waist before putting the rosary back on. She slipped the meteorite band back over her arm, happy that her birthmark was covered so well. She thought about it for a moment… _Why am I keeping this birthmark covered? _

But even as she thought about it, the birthmark burned, telling her to keep it covered… After placing the cuffs on, she gave the dress an experimental twist. The dress, while slimming, was still exceptionally easy to move about in. She left the room to join the others as they just stared at her in awe. "Wow, Air… where did you…"

She ducked her face to hide her blush as she said, "Elsie over at Argonia made it for me. She was the one who crafted Jessica's shimmering dress after doing mine. Seems that she took quite the shining to me…"

They began to go through the gear that the group had been given. She swapped out the gear that was given, so Draco had a better boomerang, the reinforced boomerang she made so long ago now no longer useful. Jessica, Alistair and Draco all had swords that were broad long blades made of steel that were heavy, making them capable of doing severe damage. She found a blood red scythe for Yangus as the group set about their gear. The equipment they were given for defense was a wash, except for the cloaks that she gave to Angelo, Yangus and Jessica. She took out her own cloak as everyone put them on. The two warriors were still garbed in their armor, giving them protection against most elements. With everything set, they set out to leave Arcadia quickly.

Once they were past the town's borders, Airlia rang the bell as the sabercats came once more to their aid. After mounting them, Airlia gently rubbed his neck, "Thank you my friend, we need to go north, please guide us there!"

He roared in understanding as they began their trek for Leopold. They first ran east, following the path until it started to curve. The sabercat Draco rode roared back to Medea, causing her to slow down. They eased up in their run as Airlia saw what was around the corner… An injured slime. Angelo got off his sabercat as he approached the small blue slime. "Hey there little one, need a helping hand?"

The slime glared at him as he shook in fear. "No! Go away!" The former Templar only smiled as he chanted a healing spell to heal the wounds on the little blue slime. Once it was over, the slime looked up at him in thanks.

Angelo grinned at him as he handed him a chimaera wing… "Use this and go to Morrie's Monster Haven. You'll be safe there from bad creatures. Tell him Ragazzo sent you and you'll be just fine."

He nodded in thanks… "Do you think you can help my friend just east of here near that building? He's a red healslime… I think he could be in danger."

Angelo nodded as he said, "Of course we will!" He went back to the sabercats as he looked around for the healer who was in trouble.

He rubbed the top of his sabercat's head, "A red healslime is in trouble. Can you help us find him before it's too late?" They roared in agreement as they bounded east, and when nothing was seen, they headed north. Airlia spied it against the green bushes, lying low, and ooze was coming from its body. When they arrived, Yangus got off the sabercat as he approached the slime. Casting his magic to heal its injuries, he saw the wounds close and the red slime stand up once more.

He looked at the group hesitantly until Yangus spoke, "Take this 'ere wing and go to Morrie's Monster 'aven. Tell 'im that Ragazzo sent you. You'll be perfectly safe."

The slime nodded as he vanished in a flurry of feathers. He turned back to the group, "So, now we go to the north eh guv, guv'ness?"

Draco and Airlia shared a look before nodding. "Yes," Draco supplied. Yangus got on the sabercat once more, apologizing about it softly to him with a gentle pat along the neck, they continued their trek north.

They hadn't traveled more than thirty minutes by sabercat when they saw the entrance to a cave. Medea whinnied in distress as she neared it. Trode nodded as he from a gust of wind that came blowing through, causing him to shiver. "Yes my dear, there is a cold wind coming. I'll bundle up now to keep warm so you don't worry about me."

Medea nodded as he grabbed a blanket to bundle himself up. The group looked at each other as the group that wasn't in full armor bundled up tightly in their cloaks to keep some of the wind out before venturing inside the cave. They looked at the straightforward path ahead to see a guard was shaking at the entrance. "I saw this huge dog with burning red eyes and a stick come bounding through here! I thought I was a goner! By the Goddess it frightened me so." The group exchanged a look as they nodded in agreement, they found Leopold.

Proceeding forward, the group saw a fountain made of stone, with the frozen water spouting upwards. Exchanging glances, as Draco shivered under his armor. "We may have under cloth, but it's still frosty to the two of us."

Airlia nodded as she fished into the bag and found several leather cloaks from Dominico. "Put these on, it may keep you warmer hopefully." He nodded as the men tossed them on, happy for the minute warmth they provided. They went through the tunnel to feel the frosty cold wind bearing down on them.

She gazed at poor Trode to see him shivering under the blanket he had buried himself into. She reached into the bag for the last leather cloak she had. She took it out and draped it around King Trode, "Hopefully this will help with the blankets your majesty."

He gave her a small smile and nod, "Thank you my dear. It helps a little, but I worry for my poor Medea…"

Airlia nodded as she spoke through her chattering teeth, "I have nothing the size of Medea, I can only hope she can bear through it until we find some sort of shelter. Better to get it over with." He nodded as another burst of wind came ripping through the cave.


	27. Chapter 26: Marta and Boris

Author's note: I do not own Dragon Quest VIII!

Memories

Chapter Twenty Six: Marta and Boris

Trode chattered through his teeth, "Brrr! It's almost t-t-too cold t-to b-bear. But if we don't retrieve that scepter, M-Medea and I may never return to n-normal… Brrr… We'll just have to g-grin and b-b-bear it. Let's keep p-pushing on, everyone! At least moving might help us to w-warm up a little."

Airlia nodded in agreement as they pushed onwards, huddling together for warmth as the brunette groaned. "Airlia?"

She shook her head, "I'm… fine. Just woozy."

Trode nodded, "If it gets too much, get in the wagon my dear. Better there than to have them carry you on top of wading through the snow."

Airlia nodded. They came out of the cave and into the snowy tundra where it was indeed a minute difference warmer, mostly because it was more open than being in a cave of ice. However, she looked around, and couldn't escape the feeling that something was very wrong!

They continued down the snowy slope as she began to feel her weariness catching up with her. She clutched at the carriage as her head began to ring. When it started to fade, she released the grip smiling to the others, "I'm okay, just feared that gust would knock me clear over." She supplied smoothly as Alistair and Angelo looked at her in disbelief. However, in a moment of perfect clarity when her head stopped ringing completely, she looked up to see snow piling on top of them. Her eyes closed as her thoughts drifted to everyone, hoping and praying they were okay… Lost in the darkness, she found a memory to comfort her as she felt like her limbs, or even her eyelids were too heavy to move…

* * *

_She awoke to see Marcello bent over her as she lay in bed, ill from a cold. She looked at her hands. __**So, this is a memory of when I was young, just after Angelo came to the Abbey…**_

_She watched the memory as he changed out the cool cloth over her forehead as Angelo came in with a fresh bucket of water. "Here you go Marcello." _

_Marcello glared at the boy and snatched it from his hands. "You might spill it. Go get her soup Angelo." The tot's shoulders lowered as he turned around to get the soup from the fire in the kitchen. When he returned, he stopped as he watched Marcello tend to the girl. She was the only one his age who was nice to him. She never gave him a snide look or a sneer when his back was turned. He saw Marcello gripping her hand as he brought in the soup and set it on the table next to her._

_Marcello growled that he should have brought the soup to him when she awoke. "What's the fighting about now?" _

_She clutched her head, "Marcello, I've a nasty headache, could you kindly keep it down?" She saw the cool water next to her and reached for the glass. Drinking it down, she dipped the cool cloth in the bucket and placed it back on her head. _

_She turned to Angelo. "Thank you Angelo, for the delicious looking soup." He smiled at her as she grabbed the bowl and spoon. She sat up, leaning against the headboard of her bed before she began to eat with the cool cloth still perched on her forehead until it started to warm. Pausing from her meal, she took it and set it on the table where the bucket of cool water was._

_She smiled as she returned to her meal, eagerly eating it, much to Angelo's delight. When it was done, she gave him the bowl with a smile, "Thank you Angelo. With both of your help, I'll be better in no time at all!" He smiled at her, his eyes bright with joy as he left quickly. She dipped the cool cloth in the bucket and wrung it out once more as she settled back in for a sleep, draping it over her head. She saw Marcello glaring at the door his half-brother went through. "Marcello?" She asked kindly as he turned to her. _

"_Yes Air?" _

_She yawned as she whispered, "Sorry about the yawn Marcello… Please be nicer to Angelo… He is only trying to help me, same as you…" She fell asleep before she could see his face at her request._

* * *

Airlia awoke to an empty room, and a dog that had a thick coat of fur on him that was brown and white in color. She patted him on the head, "Did you save me boy?" He got up and walked over to the door, pushing it open, walked through it and his tail swung the door shut. She got up as she stretched her sore and stiff limbs. She looked around as she went up the stairs to see everyone there, warming up by the fire.

Airlia smiled as she sat next to Draco and Alistair. Angelo was across from her as he looked at her. "You alright there Airlia? You gave us quite the scare."

She nodded, "Yeah, sorry you guys. I'm better now."

Yangus nodded, "We're not too far from where that av'lanche 'appened. The old lady says we can stay 'ere 'til the snow clears up a bit." Airlia smiled as she turned to the elderly woman who reminded her of a grandmother with her sweet smile and kindness in her face.

She looked at Airlia, "Boris, the sweet dog over there dug you all out of the snow. I knew you'd wake up soon. But you must be cold. Here, have some of my nook tea to warm you up."

Airlia smiled at her. The woman was short, making Boris quite possibly the larger of the two inhabitants of the house on a normal day. Her grey hair was pulled into a severe bun that went surprisingly well with her smile and her heavier set form. She wore what Airlia could only assume was a fur lined green robe. She wore an open fur jacket that attached at the hood. Completing the outfit was fur lined boots, a darker tan than the jacket. Coiled around her robe was a simple rope belt that coiled twice around her waist. "I'm sorry; I don't know your name…"

The elderly woman extended her hand, which was so tiny. "I'm Marta. Your little green friend found while he was in a grief stricken panic. He said his friends were buried under the snow, so I sent Boris out to get you all out. I'm so happy you're better now. Your nice color to your cheeks is a good sign. Dobro pozhalovat! Welcome to my home! I live out here in the mountains where I can grow herbs. Drinking this should help you warm up nicely my dear."

Airlia smiled as she nodded. She took the offered cup as she remained seated. Airlia nodded her head, grateful for the help. Dressed in thick boots that were made of hide, and a fur outfit, nothing overly extravagant in the normal tan of leather, but it was functional for the frozen habitat that they had found themselves in chasing Leopold. The woman's accent was strange, but oddly beautiful as she spoke, "Please, drink. This nook grass tea will keep you warm, even in the bitter cold of this snowy land."

Trode blushed as he spoke, "How terribly kind of you. First you save us from the avalanche, then you put us up for the night, and now you warm our innards!" He was happy to have such kindness bestowed on him without shrieking in fear of his appearance.

Yangus looked at Marta, "So 'owzit that you're not afraid o' the green man behind me?"

She chuckled as she explained, "It is true that his appearance is a little unusual. But when you get to my age, you learn not to judge a horse by its harness. And of course I would help anyone who was in trouble so far from civilization."

Jessica smiled as she said, "I hope you don't mind me asking, but why do you live all the way out here on your own?"

Marta smiled as she spoke, "Of course I do not mind, dear! There is an old ruin behind my house. My ancestors have looked after it generation after generation. It is a family duty." Airlia realized then, they had found the next sage. She sighed softly as Alistair looked at her.

"Marta, let me guess, you're the descendant of a great sage?"

Marta smiled at her, "Yes, how did you know!"

Airlia smiled at her, "There's a dangerous monster out there after you Marta. You must be careful!"

Marta smiled at her, "I will be alright my dear."

Angelo nodded, "On the subject that Airlia brought just up, have you seen a big black dog? We've been chasing him."

She shook her head, "No, I have only seen old Boris there. However, if you go down the mountains you will come to a town called Orkutsk. Maybe someone there will know something."

Trode nodded, "Excellent idea! Right then, chaps! No time to lose!"

Marta shook her head as she spoke, "Oh-yo-yoy! If you are hasty, others will only be amused. That is an old saying here. One should not be so eager to go back out into the blizzard. The night is coming. Why not rest here? Airlia still needs a little more rest before she can travel at any rate. The blizzard will be gone by morning, I'm sure. You can leave for Orkutsk then."

Trode nodded, "Yes, yes, wise words, my good woman. Very well! We shall rest here for the night." The group ate their fill of the soup before them as Boris came to lie at her side.

Marta smiled, "Because you took so long to wake, he wants to be sure you're okay…" Airlia smiled as she reached down to pat the shaggy dog's head affectionately.

Once the meal was done, Airlia looked at everyone, "Thank you Marta for the wonderful meal. I'm going to go downstairs and sleep a little bit more until morning."

Draco smiled at her, "Have a good rest Air." She nodded as she warily made her way down the steps and went back into the room where she awoke. Going to the nearest bed, she fell asleep quickly and into a nightmare…

* * *

_A man she didn't recognize was on the ground, held by the dog… Leopold… He was crying out to someone amongst them… She saw several wolves that were enslaved by Leopold to watch them carefully. Marta went past them, after giving them a special key. She turned to them, "This will help you on your journey. I'm sure. Please, take it." Airlia had a helpless feeling come around her like a shroud as she saw the woman murdered before her eyes as she let out a piercing scream…_

_Leopold grew wings on his back as he growled at them. "Only one sage left. You will __**never**_ _stop me now! She __**will be**_ _mine!" He lashed a dark magic around her, dragging her towards him as she writhed helplessly against it…_

* * *

She woke up; the blankets twisted tightly around her as she took a deep breath in, and let it out. Sighing helplessly, she looked around to see the others were still seemingly sleeping. She crept upstairs to find Marta having a cup of tea at the fire. "Airlia? You should be sleeping…"

She shook her head, "It's hard Marta, when nightmares plague your rest."

Marta nodded knowingly. "My ancestors were very good with herbs. Try this one to ease the dreams. Don't use it too often though…"

Marta handed her a bag of herbs that smelled sweetly but yet had a savory edge to them. Airlia nodded as she put them in her bag. "Thanks Marta." The pair enjoyed the fire and Boris as company until morning when the others awoke. The first set of footsteps up the stairs had Airlia turning her head to see Alistair coming up. He frowned slightly as he sent her a questioning look, to which the troubled woman could only give him a nod.


	28. Chapter 27: Orkutsk and Marik

Author's note: I do not own Dragon Quest VIII!

Memories

Chapter Twenty Seven: Orkutsk and Marik

Once everyone was up, and had their breakfast, Marta came over to them with a smile. The group went outside where Trode went to the shelter near the house. Marta turned to the group before she grabbed a white bag from her belt. "If you meet with a man called Marek in Orkutsk, please give this to him. He will know what to do with that. He is probably working with herbs like I am. I would be grateful if you could give him that bag."

Yangus took the bag with a smile – handing it over to Airlia, "Sure, no problem!"

Marta's smile grew, "Spasibo! Thank you." She turned towards the house as Trode came out with Medea. Once Marta was nearly inside, the group waved to her as they departed.

They followed the path along to the bend and bared north as Marta instructed. Before long, they came up to the village they were told about. It looked like an enclosed town to keep the people warm from the storms that persisted in the area. However, just before the town was a beautiful arch made of pure ice! As they walked, they all quietly marveled at how warm the nook grass kept them as they made their way to Orkutsk. Trode was excited that he could wait outside of town and that since Medea, too, had some of the grass, she would be able to stay warm. Airlia turned to Trode, "I've tried to insulate the food for Medea as much as I could, I just wish I could do more to help her."

He nodded with a grateful smile on his face, "My dear, you do more than anyone else aside from Draco. You have my thanks." She nodded as they went inside the door leading to the town, only to find it went down into the ground!

They looked at one another in surprise as they went down the stairs. They saw the main level they came out to have a giant set of stairs leading down further with a guard who had a drunken man lying in front of them. The building that surrounded them, making up the entire compound was red brick, and green stone posts for support in the corners of the room. Looking around, they weren't sure where to even start to look for either Marek or word about Leopold. Alistair looked at Airlia as he placed a hand on her shoulder, "Once we find Marek, you will tell us about this most recent nightmare, right?"

She gazed into concerned auburn orbs as she nodded in agreement. "Yes. It's with regards to Leopold… and Marta." He frowned, knowing it was likely another dream like she had back before they had met, or the one she had at the mystical spring.

Draco caught the talk as he frowned and came closer to the brunette. He had felt that unmistakable pull long ago to her, but like Airlia had said to Medea, it just wasn't the same as how he felt for the princess. He was still silently stewing over how Charmless treated Medea, even though he hadn't known she was a princess. They walked over to the guard as Jessica asked, "Do you know where we can find Marek?"

He looked at them as he shook his head, "I'm not sure, but he may be in his room down below. Please go ahead when you are fully down the stairs, go right and follow that path straight back, to an intersection. Turn right again, then at the next intersection all the way down, turn right once more and his room is there. He rents from the mayor of town because he is a special herbalist who has helped our town many times over." He moved away from the entrance to the stairs and allowed the group to go downstairs, as he turned back to the drunkard who lay on the ground.

They quickly descended the stairs as they looked about the brick tunnel. Somehow, even though it didn't look insulated, the town was much warmer than it was outside the walls. Following the guard's description, they followed the path all the way down to the intersection and turned right, then right once more at the end of the tunnel. A heavy set shorter man stood nearby pondering on if to go in.

Airlia looked at him as Angelo asked him, "Are you alright sir?"

He shook his head, "I was pondering going to ask Marek something, but I dunno… I don't want to disturb him since it's not really important."

Angelo nodded as he shrugged. "You should never question something if you need to go to the herbalist; they are there to help you." The man turned away in embarrassment as they went down to the door. Alistair knocked on the door only to have no reply.

He turned to Draco, "Should we just go in?"

Draco nodded, "Yes, I think so."

They went inside to find no one was around except for a door leading to an inner chamber. Angelo went to it, and opened the door to poke his head inside. After a few seconds he pulled his head back from the inner room and shut the door. He turned to the others, "Draco, no one's there. If Airlia's right and Marta is the descendant of the sage bloodline, then Leopold could be after Marek." Airlia frowned when he said that.

It just didn't mesh with her dreams. "We should find Marek and quickly at any rate. Leopold could be after him and then Marta if the bloodline is too muddy to discern who the actual descendant is."

The group quickly left his room as the man who had been waiting outside the doctor's room came up to them. "Marek's not there is he…"

Draco shook his head as he spoke, "No, he wasn't. Where would he be other than here?"

The man spoke, his deep voice filled with concern, "He would be likely at the Herb Grotto, which is to the north of us. However, be careful, there have been a lot of wolves around. I'm concerned that he may be hurt or worse…"

Draco nodded, "We'll go find him. Thanks!"

They hurried back around the path, going back to where they had first come down to get closer to the entrance to the town. The guard had managed to help move the man fully as he saw the group. "You're going back out there?"

Alistair nodded, "Yes, we're worried about Marek who may be at the Herb Grotto."

He nodded as he pointed to a bag of items. "I never even saw him leave, but if he isn't in his room, then that's where he likely is and has been for some time. With everything that's been going on, we've put together some items to help insulate you from the cold as well as to help you walk on ice. May they protect you on your travels to find and help him."

Alistair smiled as he said, "Thanks!" He looked in there to see better capes as the group quickly exchanged their capes to find one extra.

The guard smiled, "I figured the small man on the wagon might be one of you, so I threw in an extra one for him too."

Airlia grinned at him, "You have ours and his thanks." He nodded as they quickly left the town.

She went to Trode, "Here's a better cloak to keep you insulated. We have to head north to where Marek may be. Word has it there's been a large group of wolves running around, terrorizing the area. He might be in trouble."

Trode frowned as he took the cloak. "Then let's go there and help him."

He replaced the cloak she had first given him and felt warmer for it as he gave her a small smile. "The cloak is wonderful, you have my thanks Airlia." She gave him a small smile as they trekked north, not seeing any wolves around.

She looked at Trode, "I've left many herbs and antidotes in the bag just behind you Trode. While we're in the cave, please, use those to help monsters if they need it and are helping to protect you until we get back."

He nodded, "I will my dear. All of you be safe in the cave!"

She turned to the others and nodded. "Let's take out those items they put in the bag to help us walk on the ice." Draco nodded as he fished into the bag and pulled out six pairs of grips to attach to their shoes. It was rough, made from metal and cloth to tie to their shoes, giving them traction on the slippery ice.

Once they were ready, Airlia looked at Trode. "Take these wings too, if things get bad, warp somewhere away from here, like Ascantha, since you're always welcomed there." Trode nodded as he reluctantly gripped the item bag. The group went into the large cave opening, to see that it was made of stone and ice as the temperature dropped going into the cave. They found the cave to be empty except for the wind at their back. They went down the platform as Trode with Princess

Medea waited behind just inside the cave for protection from the wolves. As they rounded the corner, they saw two paths, one bearing to the left and one to the right. Yangus smelled the air, "Somefin's off to the left, I'll grab it an' be right back guv, guv'ness."

Airlia shook her head, "We should stick together in case the wolves are around." He shrugged as they followed him off to the left where a small chest was located near the edge of the room. He opened it to find a map as he handed it to Airlia.

She looked at the map, "It doesn't seem to be too bad, but we need to be careful."

They went back to the main room they were in before as she told them, "Looks like we have to go right, but continue straight to come into a larger room." Angelo nodded as he led them through the freezing cave. Once they went through the side tunnel into the larger room, they saw why they needed the ice grips as they walked over the ice in the center of the large room.

Going underneath the overpass weaving through the hanging icicles of the ground above them, they went towards the corner of the cave as Airlia pointed out the stairs to go up. "According to the map, we have to go up to be able to go down to the next floor." They nodded as they went up the stairs to find the pathway encrusted in ice. Walking slowly, they followed the path along; bearing left at the intersection and came to the ledge surrounding the way down. They followed the stairs down, then down the stairs leading to the next floor.

When they arrived on the next floor, the air started to chill as Jessica said, "I hope Marek is okay. If it's this cold on the second floor, then what should we expect further down?" Airlia nodded, the dress was mildly insulating, and the nook kept them warm, but if he didn't have nook…

They looked at the next map as Airlia looked at the following floor map, "According to this, if we want to get here, to the section that leads to the fourth floor, we have to take the far steps. Let's hurry!" She didn't like all of the ice ahead as they went from the small room at the bottom of the stairs to the open room with the giant bolder between them. Just ahead of that room going west was more ice as they followed it, turning south at the intersection. They quickly found themselves in another open room that was littered with torches all along the giant space, where along the back was a small frozen well of water. Sticking close to the wall, they quickly found the stairs that led down into a smaller circular room with more stairs leading down to the next floor.

Airlia looked at the map as they came down into the small room at the bottom of the stairs. "Okay, according to this, we should be able to go along the back of the room and down to the next stairs leading to the bottom floor. Since we haven't seen Marek, he must be down there!" Jessica nodded as she led the way, past the open larger room into the giant room.

She turned to the group behind her, "Guys, I have a feeling that we should go up there and check the pathway ahead, before we waste our energy going to the stairs. There's been a lot of ice forming."

Angelo nodded, "That's a sound idea. We need to make sure it's not impassable in that direction." Draco nodded in agreement as they went right at the entrance to the main room, and moved around the fallen rocks as the group struggled to not trip on the fallen rocks in the areas. When they got past the fallen stone, they found the slope leading up to the top of the platform. One quick look told them that there was fallen ice that blocked their way around on either side of the other platform.

Draco sighed, "That's not good you guys. We've got to figure out how to get across." Angelo nodded as he looked up to see the icicles hanging there, wide and sturdy. He pulled out his bow and aimed it at the first one, breaking it off, causing it to fall between the two ledges.

Airlia grinned at Angelo as she and Alistair brought out their bows. "Perfect idea!" Alistair exclaimed before he shot the next arrow, which skimmed the side of the two remaining icicles, cracking them slightly. Airlia shot her arrow next and only broke the middle one furthering the completion of the path. Angelo took aim and let go of the next arrow and the remaining icicle came tumbling down, completing the mock bridge.

They quickly and carefully went across the broken ice, collecting their arrows as they came out onto the last platform as Alistair spoke, "That was really bad you guys. Let's hope Marek isn't trapped down there because of something like this." They hurried down the stairs into the last floor as they could hear someone calling for help from somewhere within the cave.

Airlia looked at the map and spoke firmly, "It has to be Marek calling for help. We haven't heard the voice before now, so it has to be on this floor. Let's find him you guys!" They looked at the map and weren't sure where he could be, but Airlia pointed the small side cavern off to the west of them.

Yangus nodded, "Sure seems like 'e could be there. Let's go 'ere an' see if we can make a bridge." They nodded as they proceeded around the curvy tunnel and when they came to the intersection, they went left, curling around the path, staying with the high road so to speak, as they walked carefully on the icy path, around the protruding iced over stalagmite. Once they were around it, they saw no direct way up the other side, bridge or otherwise.

Yangus saw the icicles hanging from above and pointed to them, "Oy, guv! There's more of these!" Alistair and Angelo made quick work of them, creating a bridge across as Airlia smiled at Yangus in gratitude.

Once they crossed, they quickly went down the stairs to hear the voice calling out again, louder this time. Draco called out, "Marek, is that you?"

The voice responded pained but relieved that help was nearby. "Hello? Is anybody there? Help me… I am too cold… I cannot move… Help…"

Airlia looked at the others in concern as she gripped the bag Marta had given them tightly in her right hand. "Yes, we're coming to help you!" She looked at the scene before them as they rounded the corner. Huge icicles trapped a man behind them with no foreseeable way through it. She pointed to the other entrance, hopefully to the man trapped. As they quickly rounded the stone stalagmite that had merged with a stalactite, they found their path to him cut short by a serious drop down. Looking up, Draco pointed to a huge icicle between them as the trio of archers made short work of it, bringing it down into a bridge.

Hurrying across, they found the man, shivering in his blue fur-lined hat, boots and jacket. They weren't sure if his pants were fur lined, but given the man's attire, it was a safe wager. His face was pale and his lips were starting to turn blue as he spoke, "I am Marek, the herb doctor of Orkutsk. I was gathering herbs here in this cave when suddenly some wolves attacked me. I panicked and ran deep inside. Then I got trapped by the falling icicles and could not get out. I, I am so cold… I have to find a way to warm up… What is that bag you have!? Did you get it from an old babushka called Marta?"

Airlia shook her head, "I'm honestly not sure what's in the bag… However, Marta did send it with us to give you."

Angelo had not thought it was possible that the man could flush any further but he did as herbalist spoke… "So she asked you to bring it to me? Can you open the bag for me?" Airlia nodded as she opened the small white bag to find a type of red grass or even herb in it.


	29. Chapter 28: Dangers Around Every Corner

Author's note: I do not own Dragon Quest VIII!

Memories

Chapter Twenty Eight: Dangers Lay Around Every Corner

Marek eyed the unknown herbs with joy. "Nook grass! I knew it! Dobroe. This will be perfect! Normally we drink this diluted in tea, but now I must take it straight…" He grabbed a fist full of herbs from the pouch, leaving some behind. He placed them in his mouth where he swallowed them neatly. His eyes opened wide as his dark brows shot up, his face turning red from the grass. His gloved hands shaking as he sat up quickly. Quickly standing up, he shouted, "Oh-yo-YOOOOOOY!" He gasped as he welcomed the cold air into his body, the red hue to his skin slowly subsiding as she could see his hat actually had a tail protruding from behind. They watched as his dark hair instantly started to dampen from the sweat that quickly formed on his face as he wiped it away with a gloved hand, "Hurgh, hurgh. So, nook grass must always be diluted!"

He let out a chuckle, "At least it was not the powdered form. No one wants that up their nose!" Airlia giggled at that, knowing if he could laugh at it, then they were allowed to as they quickly introduced themselves.

He turned back to them in gratitude for saving him from freezing to death, his accent steadier making it easier to understand his words, "Anyway, now I am warm that is for sure! Thank you. You have saved me, my friends. And she saved me too. Now I believe her old saying that there is no bad without good. But how could she have known this would happen?"

Airlia shook her head, "Sometimes a mother just knows…"

He looked at her, "I never said…"

She again shook her head, "You didn't have to. The fact that she gave that to us to give to you, she probably knew you were in trouble and had no way of getting to you, herself. A mother's love knows no bounds."

He nodded, "Yes, that's true. She is my mother. Now, if you fine people are going back to Orkutsk, could we perhaps travel together? I fear the wolves are still nearby!"

Draco smiled as he said, "Of course!"

Marek gave them a grateful smile as he spoke, "Thank you. I am very grateful. Those wolves weren't normal… If they should attack again, we are better to have safety in numbers." He bent over to grab his walking stick as everyone gathered close together.

Airlia chanted her Evac spell, encasing them with a golden orb, bringing them to the entrance of the cave. They could see Trode with Medea and several monsters at their side. Running up the stairs to where they were Airlia could see clearer that a frostburn, which was like a blue flame creature trying to protect Trode and Medea. She could also see a killing machine, made of metal with four legs, a sword in its right hand and a rapid releasing bow and arrow based in its left hand was there. Oddly enough though… next to him were a second killing machine and a second frostburn next to him helping to fend off some wolves. Stranger still, it seemed as though they were at a stalemate with the wolves. Once the group had placed themselves in front of the monsters that were kind enough to save their friends from the wolves, they saw there were well over a dozen of them in number. Airlia grabbed her bow and arrow as the others armed themselves.

Marek gasped in fright, "Have they been waiting here for me!? There are so many of them… Be careful everyone! I'm now sure that these are no normal wolves!" Airlia nodded as she pondered Leopold holding the scepter. _Could he be influencing them somehow!?_ She watched the wolves warily as she fired an arrow off at one of the wolves getting closer to them. Angelo and Alistair both fired an arrow at the others in warning. A wolf jumped in from behind, grabbing Marek's leg in its jaw as one of the killing machines fired an arrow – spooking the wolf away from Marek.

Marek swung his walking stick around to keep the other wolves at bay. However, a dark voice came over the group, making Airlia pale in fear. "Wait. He is not the one. I sense sage's blood, but it is not him. There must be another… We must find the chosen heir of the sage." As suddenly as the wolves surrounded them, the wolves fled.

Marek put his gloved hand to his chin. "What… what was that voice!? And what does it mean by the 'chosen heir'?"

Airlia paled as she knew then what it meant. She turned to the group, "Marta, she is in danger! We must hurry to her!" She refused to let the nightmare come to pass.

He shook his head, "I cannot understand. It cannot be real… we must hurry to Orkutsk."

Angelo gathered everyone together before he turned to the two frostburns and the two killing machines. "Thank you both for your help. It's no longer safe for you to travel with us though. Take this chimaera wing and go to Morrie's Monster Haven. If you four gather together, it should carry all of you there. Tell him Ragazzo sent you." The killing machine put away his sword as he took the wing and flung it into the air, the four of them vanishing in a flurry of feathers. Angelo then casted the spell Zoom, taking them quickly to Orkutsk in a blue light.

They walked Marek inside as he turned to them. "Your delightful friend on the cart may come in with us because I cannot thank you enough my friends. But I have an important matter I must discuss with you in private, could you please follow me to my room?"

Airlia bit her lip, uneasy, but nodded. "Very well Marek, but we must be quick. I have an uneasy feeling growing in my stomach."

The group quickly stopped to remove the grips from their shoes, as Jessica spoke, "The town lent us these to allow us quick access to you, knowing there is lots of ice there."

Marek smiled as he said, "I'll be sure to give them my thanks." The group handed over the ice grips so the townspeople could continue to make use of them. Marek smiled as he took them and placed them amongst his items before going down the steps, now that the guard moved the fallen drunk from the stairs fully as they went downstairs and quickly to Marek's room.

Once they arrived, he went to the fire as he looked deep in thought. Marek blinked as he came back to reality before speaking to everyone, "As Airlia figured out, Marta is my mother. I should be the one to take over from her. I should look after the ruin behind the house when she is gone. So I suppose you wonder why I am living here?"

Everyone nodded in agreement as the dark haired man sighed hard, "The truth is… I abandoned my home … and my mother too." He looked down, ashamed of his failure to abide by his family traditions. Nodding resolutely, he continued, "She is a wise woman. I wanted to put all I had learnt from her to good use. But I could not do that if I stayed in the mountains. So I made my decision to leave. And I came here to help the people of Orkutsk with my herbs. And I should be happy because I have helped them very much. But still I am guilty for leaving my mother all alone…" He felt a lone tear slip down his cheek as Airlia handed him a piece of cloth to wipe away the tears. He looked at her gratefully, "Thank you Airlia."

Taking a steadying breath, he continued, "Then today you appear with a bag of herbs she sent to me. I cannot tell you how happy I am. It makes me feel that she has finally accepted the choice I made."

Trode smiled as he spoke, "That's what parents are for. We always try to take care of our children and help them out if they're in a pickle. But I'm sure you didn't invite us here to tell us your life story. If I'm not mistaken, you have a favor to ask."

Marek nodded in agreement before he heaved another sigh, feeling a weight on his chest, "Forgive me. You are right. There is something that is worrying me about my mother. You heard it too. That strange voice when the wolves tried to attack me… It said something about me having the blood of a sage. But that I was not the one. That it must find the chosen heir."

Airlia nodded, "You fear it's going after Marta right?"

He nodded, "Well, an ancestor of mine was a sage. One of the sages that sealed away the Lord of Darkness. Now my mother and I are the only ones left from this bloodline. So if I am not the heir… I am worried for her safety. So I have decided to visit her and see that she is all right. And this is where I must ask you a favor. Will you come with me? I am a little uneasy about going alone."

Draco smiled as he nodded, "Of course. We're worried about Marta too." He didn't spare a glance at Airlia, knowing how pale she likely was at that very minute.

Marek smiled, "You will? Spasibo! Then we must hurry! We should leave at once."

Angelo nodded, from his post against the wall near the exterior door. "I agree… we need to hurry. I feel the darkness in the air, much like back at the abbey."

Airlia frowned as she nodded in agreement. The group started to gather in preparation when a knock came to the door. Marek frowned as he opened the door to see the guard with the drunkard who couldn't help but sneeze several times.

The guard spoke to Marek, "Excuse me, Dr. Marek, but there is a patient here to see you." He turned to the shivering drunkard, "It is madness! Drinking yourself into a stupor and passing out in the snow dressed like that! Of course you'd catch a cold."

Airlia looked at the man, bare-chested with regular pants and boots on. She rolled her eyes at the ignorance the drunkard showed in this frozen region of the world. Marek shook his head, "I'm sorry, but I'm in a hurry."

The drunkard shook his head as he sneezed, "Apchkhi! Uurgh, I feel terrible. So dizzy… I'm dying, I'm dying!"

Marek shook his head as he spoke annoyed with the man, "All right, I will see you. I have just gathered some herbs that will cure you quickly."

He turned to Trode, "I apologize. I have no choice. Forgive me, but I must stay here for now. I will come after you as soon as I can. Will you go on ahead to my mother's house? I hope that there will be no problem, but… Please go and see that she is all right."

Airlia shook her head, remembering the dreams. "Marek, if you're not coming with us now, stay here until morning. Please."

He sighed as he nodded. "Very well Airlia, I will."

Angelo sent her a look as she shook her head, mouthing the word, "Nightmare."

He nodded as the group quickly left Orkutsk, gathering together as Draco chanted. "Marta's Cottage, zoom send us there please!" The blue light enveloped them as they flew off to the cottage.

When they arrived, they found wolves all over the home. Airlia saw footprints in the ground that looked fresh. She pointed to them as she said, "Follow me everyone. She's not in the house."

They ran around the side of the house as Airlia followed the footprints.

They came around to the back of the house to see a cave there, as Yangus said, "Wait! That's it! She's back there guv! Those old ruins o' 'ers!"

Airlia nodded in agreement. They ran into the cave and started hurrying towards the back when they heard a familiar growl. Angelo pushed Airlia behind him, "Keep running Airlia, don't stop until you find Marta!"

Airlia nodded as she gazed at the group in worry, "Be safe, and run back towards me when you can!" Alistair nodded as she took off down the tunnel to see Marta and Boris on some sort of circle.

Marta looked up, surprised to see Airlia, "If your friends are behind you, tell them to hurry into the safety of the circle. The demonic creatures can't touch us here!"

Airlia nodded as she screamed to Draco, "Run guys! Marta has a protective circle for us to stay inside!"

Not liking the odds of the growing number of wolves, they ran towards Airlia as Yangus grabbed Jessica, "Pardon me Jessica, can't 'ave you fallin' behind us now can we?" She was grateful for the help, though she would never say it as they made it into the circle.

The wolves that had been hot on their heels were hit by the circle. Momentarily stunned by the white light, the wolves shook their heads before hurrying back to the edge of the ruins when Leopold came out, still holding the scepter. Airlia grimaced as she realized it was just like in her nightmares. She could only hope that Marek would truly listen to her. She looked at Draco and said, "My nightmare, this was it… Only Marek shows up, gets trapped and Marta gets killed."

Draco looked at her as he nodded. "Alistair and I were both awake. We heard you go upstairs before either of us sat up in worry on the bed. We knew it was a nightmare, but neither of us knew what it had been about. Though if your moaning, groaning and sobs were of any indication… it was vicious." She nodded as they waited to see what they could do to get Leopold to leave them in peace.

Marta smiled, "I have an additional pouch for you Airlia, it holds extra nook grass and it also holds herbs for your dreams. Steep one quarter of a leaf in tea for no more than five minutes, let it dry then you can reuse it later on. I call it the dreamscape herb."

Airlia took the pouch with a small smile. "Thank you Marta, I will use it sparingly, I promise." She tucked it into her bag. The looked around at the stones surrounding them.

Marta smiled knowingly, "This is a holy place. My ancestor inscribed in stone the story of the Godbird Empyrea. It says she can travel between worlds, but yet we've never seen her in this day and age. However, it is said there is a place that cannot be reached by normal means that she can be found. Take this key; it will lead you to her. Find the pirate's cove; it will give you a map that will guide you to her home."

She gave Draco was a golden key that had a ruby laid in its handle, forming an eye. On the side was a wing as Marta explained, "This key is supposed to open any lock that cannot be opened by either of your current keys. Please take it, and be careful."

Draco put it into his bag as he nodded. She smiled at the group, "Did you give the bag to Marek?"

Alistair nodded as he spoke, "Yes, he wanted to come to see you, but Airlia advised him not to come simply because of the dangers she knew would be here. So we came here to help you."

Marta looked at them, "So you have more than your share of bad luck chasing the devil around to end it, huh?"

Airlia nodded, "Seems the Lord of Darkness wants me for his own…"

Marta paled as she looked at the girl, "That's terrible. I'm glad you advised Marek to not come. I can only hope he listened."

Airlia nodded in agreement as she refused to take her eyes from the edge of the cave, hoping and praying Marek would listen to her. However, a thump outside of the cave set Airlia's nerves on edge. "Oh no… Marek."

Marta didn't hear her as she said, "What was that noise!?" Marta's face turned serious as she continued, not waiting for an answer, "I have a very bad feeling about this. Something is terribly wrong…" The herbalist sighed as she said, "The time has come. I must confront this evil for better… or worse."

Airlia looked at Marta, "No! I can't watch you die as I've watched every other sage die! I refuse!"

Marta smiled as she patted the girl's hand. "It will be okay. No matter what happens, keep that in your heart." Airlia gave her a sad smile as Marta walked up to the cave with the group in tow.

When they arrived at the edge of the cave, they could see the flickering of flames from the distance. With fright, they looked on as they saw the wolves surrounding the cave, Leopold there with his paw holding someone down! As the cottage and all of the surrounding buildings that were part of Marta's home on fire, the form under Leopold groaned. "_F-Forgive me_. I was hurrying after you when I was attacked by this dog. I'm sorry Airlia that I didn't listen to you…"

Airlia frowned; her nightmares were becoming reality, telling her what would happen next. Leopold growled as Rhapthorne saw the girl again, but because she was surrounded by her guards, he couldn't do anything to her yet. So he growled, "You again… I can say I _am grateful_ that you keep such a careful protective detail around my future wife, but you are becoming tiresome. Always appearing at the most inopportune moments. I have other needs that have to be addressed first **before** I can take my wife for my own. Heir of the sage! Show your face and accept your fate! Defy me and condemn your own flesh and blood… _Defy me_ and your son will **die**!" Airlia knew he was now directing his attention to that of Marta.


	30. Chapter 29: Babushka VS Leopold

Author's note: I do not own Dragon Quest VIII!

Memories

Chapter Twenty Nine: Babushka VS Leopold

Marek struggled to speak, "Mama! Stay inside! If you come out… he will attack…" Leopold took the scepter and jammed it at the back of Marek's neck, stopping him of further talk. Angry at the treatment her son was receiving, Marta walked up beside them. Marta felt her heart sink at the sight of her son being pinned by the evil dog.

Looking at the creature the elderly woman spoke, "Well, what a surprise. I come out to find the one who taunts me is a dog! But you are not just a dog. I can smell it. I can smell the evil that tells me who you really are."

He chuckled as he spoke, "If you know who I am, you must know what I want. Come quietly and I promise a quick and painless demise."

Marta angrily scoffed, "Hah… Release him first. Then we will talk."

He shook his head, "You are in no position to make demands. Be quiet and come to me."

Marta shook her head as she continued to glare at him, "Oh-yo-yoy! You reason like the monstrous beast you are. Very well. I will go to you."

Airlia shook her head as she pleaded with Marta, "He will kill you! We can find a way to save Marek."

Marta shook her head with a sad smile, "I cannot risk it Airlia. Forgive me."

She turned to the group with a smile on her face, "Farewell, my friends. Remember, together it is possible to break even an elm. Together, you can overcome even the strongest evil." Airlia's smile turned watery as she nodded understandingly, her heart breaking with every movement the old babushka made towards Leopold. Marta walked forward as the wolves growled menacingly at the group.

Leopold however spoke solely to Marta, "You choose wisely. In you, the true blood of the sages has found a true heir. Such a pity that I must spill it… But there is nothing to fear. Your son will be following you before long." Airlia growled in anger at the thought of the unneeded sacrifice.

Marta gave the barest smirk at the corner of her mouth as she said, "So that was your plan But the scythe has hit the stone! You are wrong if you think an old babushka like me has no fire left in her!" She took out a white bag as she threw it at the dog's eyes.

He growled and groaned as his eyes burned like fire. Even as he continued to thrash his head about Marta crowed, "Well? You like my nook powder!?" Airlia laughed as she realized what Marta had done. Undiluted nook powder in his eyes burned like the raging fire of the home before them.

He growled in pain as Boris quickly pulled Marek back to the group. Jessica quickly tended to him, easing the pain in his body from the scepter's blows with herbs. Leopold, angry at the attack lunged at Marta, impaling her with the scepter. Airlia screamed as she saw it, drawing the winds about her again, pushing Leopold back, which took the scepter with him. He growled deep in his throat as Marek quickly crawled over to Marta whom had fallen in the snow, which was quickly turning bright red with her blood. The scepter began to glow a deeper purple before turning red as another ring extended and shattered. Leopold was angry at the attack as he spoke, "That meddlesome old hag! Trying to cheat me of my destiny!? Of my future wife!? Argh my eyes, my eyes! But now only one seal remains. Just one more… When the last heir's blood is spilt, my spirit will finally be free of this scepter, and I will have my wife!" He began to glow a blood red as wings sprouted from his body. His face started to develop beyond that of a dog into something more … human while his ears grew sharper. His feet were no longer undefined by normal paws, as they seemed almost finger like and his tail lost the bushy fur, was now long … almost whip-like. Giving his wings a few testing flaps, he flew away as the other wolves blinked, their blood red eyes turning blue before they ran off into the mountains.

Marek sat up and saw the slump, lifeless form of Marta as he screamed, "Mama! Oh no! _Maaammmmmaaaa!__**No!**_ If only I had not let that dog capture me…" He cradled her lifeless head in his lap as Boris tried to nudge his master's hand. When it didn't move, he let out a howl of pain, breaking Airlia from her trance.

Airlia ran to Marta as Marek bent over the fallen sage, crying. She was vaguely aware that he was blaming himself for what happened to his mother as she placed a hand on his shoulder, "Marek, I need you to trust me. Please move aside and I will save her. I promise." Airlia didn't voice the last part, knowing he and her friends would not like what she didn't voice… He sat up as he supported Marta's fallen body on his lap. Tuning everything else out, she focused first on healing the wounds, knowing if she called the spirit back before, it would fail. Once the wounds healed from the herbs and minor magic Airlia used, she began the process to revive Marta. A golden glow took hold around Airlia, as her gaze glazed over. She focused on the magic, on calling the spirit back as the glow spread to Marta's lifeless body. Once the magic began to work, the glow around Marta turned red, and Marta began to breathe again. Exhausted from the magic, Airlia crumpled to the ground, unconscious. Alistair paled as he ran to Airlia, and checked her for a pulse. Sighing in relief, he picked her up as Jessica began to call ice magic to put out the blaze.

With the fire out and Marta fully aware of what was going on, mother and son shared an embrace before turning to the woman who was asleep in Alistair's arms… Alistair shook his head, "She has passed out every time she uses that magic to heal and revive one of the fallen sages."

Marek nodded as he said, "Let's go back to town everyone. We can't stay here with the cottage like this. We'll take Airlia back to my room." The group quickly arrived thanks to Draco's magic.

When they went in, the guard there looked at the unconscious girl in fear, "Where are you going with her Doctor Marek?"

Marek shook his head, "We're taking her back to my room to rest. There was a fire at Marta's cottage. Can you bring a second bed downstairs so she may stay with me for now until her home is rebuilt?"

The guard nodded his head, "It will be done right away Doctor Marek." The group went to his room as they waited for the girl to wake up.

* * *

_Airlia struggled to stand up, pain shooting through her leg. She forced it as she gritted her teeth and continued to walk towards her room in the Abbey with Angelo alongside her. She would never allow her pain to show. She thought back to the situation moments ago… A blonde had been seeking Marcello's attentions, only for him to tell her he simply wasn't interested in any relationships at the moment. For a short time that evening, the blonde had let it go, until she saw him looking at the brunette. Biting the inside of her cheek, she pondered how to get her revenge on the unknown woman. She had tried giving biting remarks, had tried to trip the girl verbally in any way possible to make her show her __**true**_ _personality, but it had all been for not. Angry, she sat at a chair a few tables away and plotted as she held her drink in her hand. Suddenly, it had come to her. She could fake a spill on the ground that would result in her spilling her drink. From there she could do something to her chair to keep it from moving, forcing the brunette to fall flat on her face… __**or worse**_…

_So she had taken that spill, acting as if the girl had tripped her as she tried to pick up the pieces of glass. She wedged some behind the leg of the chair before she got up to go get a cloth to dry the wine up. As predicted the brunette got up when she saw the blonde had wandered off – supposedly to find something to dry it, but didn't realize that the blonde had done more. So when the girl tried to get up, she fell, twisting her leg painfully as the girl suffered in silence. Angelo who had seen it and had been angry at what the blonde had done, but knew if he went to her immediately, Marcello would blame him for it all. Going over to her after seeing her fall, he helped her up. _

_He turned to her, his voice low, "I saw it all from here, and she had to have done something to your chair Air. Want me to throw her out?" _

_She shook her head, "No Angelo. I must have done something somehow to upset her, it doesn't matter. Can you help me up to my room?" _

_He nodded; amazed that she was letting the matter go, so he would too… He spoke softly, "Would you like just to get some rest Airlia?" _

_She smiled up at Angelo and nodded. "Yes, I think I'm done relaxing out here for the evening Angelo, I appreciate it." _

_He helped her up the stairs, marveling that she was able to hide her limp and whimpers as well as she did. When they reached the room he asked, "You sure you don't need me to come in and look at it?" _

_Airlia shook her head, "No, I'm fine Angelo, but thank you for your concern." He grinned impishly in response as he bid her good night._

_Bidding him good night she went into her room alone. She got to her bed so she could look at her leg and saw while it wasn't as much of a problem… One quick glance further down her leg spoke to her ankle was swollen, indicating a sprain. Sighing, she got up and gingerly grabbed a strip of cloth to try to compress it as a knock came to the door. She quickly tucked the strip away and allowed her uniform to hide her injury as she went to the door. Marcello stood there, his eyes boring a hole into her as he stormed into the room, angry with her. "What happened to you Airlia? We were supposed to dance tonight... You had promised me a seat on your dance card after all…" _

_Airlia feigned a yawn as she spoke, "My apologies Marcello. All of the sudden, I was just really exhausted." _

_He looked at her as he watched her go to her bed. Frowning he saw what she was hiding as the Templar Captain exclaimed, "You're limping!" His gaze turned concerned as he spoke in a gentler voice, "What happened Airlia?" _

_She looked at him and saw genuine concern for her as she shook her head. "I tripped, it's nothing Marcello. Really." She insisted as he didn't break his gaze from her. _

_He lifted the hem just enough to see the badly swollen and discolored ankle. "Airlia, this is a serious injury! You shouldn't hide something like this. Does Angelo know?" _

_Airlia shook her head, "No he doesn't know about my ankle. He saw me trip, but he was over at the other side of the room, so he couldn't have possibly reached me in time." He sighed heavily as he knew something like this wasn't by accident, and he was angry at himself for taking his eyes off of her for even a moment. The one time he had, she had gotten hurt! He had her sit on the bed so he could focus his magic on her to heal the ankle. It reduced in swelling, and lightened in color, but she still had to take it easy. Airlia reached under her pillow to retrieve the cloth that she tried to hide that she was going to use for her ankle. He took it and tenderly wrapped it along the ankle, ensuring it was tight enough to keep the ankle from getting worse. When it was done he looked at her, "If you need anything, just speak out into the room. I'll have someone nearby often be it a Templar, Angelo or preferably myself. Get some rest Airlia and stay off your ankle." She lay back on the pillow, bringing the blanket around her as she fell fast asleep._

* * *

She awoke to see a dog nearby, keeping guard by her side as she moved slowly. She smiled as she recognized him. "Boris?" He came up to her and gave her a lick on the cheek, making her smile. She got up and wobbled for a moment as the thick coated dog came around to make sure she wouldn't fall again. When she was sure she wasn't going to fall, she began to walk outside of Marek's room, having recognized it after a moment. She went to the door and opened it to see everyone sitting, just staring at the fire. They looked up at her as a mixture of relief and worry crossed each of her companions' faces. She focused only on Marta and smiled, happy that she was able to help the gentle herbalist.

Marta smiled at her in relief, "Welcome back my friend. I heard what you did for me. That was very dangerous for you to do!"

Airlia merely shook her head. "No, it's not overly dangerous, just drains me of my energy for a short time. Once I get some sleep, I'm okay… Really."

Marta shook her head as she said, "I'm glad I gave you the extra dreamscape herbs before those wolves burned my cottage down. Please use them to help you sleep from time to time. As I said before, one quarter of a leaf steeped in hot water for five minutes will be potent enough without giving you harmful lasting effects."

The group gathered together as Marta and Marek walked them upstairs to where the townspeople had congregated. The mayor stood there, proudly beaming at the group as he extended his hand with a heavily ladened bag. He gave it to Draco as he said, "For helping two of our own, our beloved Doctor and his mother."

Draco opened it to see several weapons and armor for everyone. "Wow, this is incredible!" Angelo spoke, seeing the items in the bag.

The mayor shook his head, "You selflessly helped them and managed to bring one of them back, it's the least we could do for you all."

Alistair nodded as he smiled, he placed a hand on Airlia's shoulder as he spoke, "Airlia did all of the work reviving Marta, let her get some of the credit."

Airlia shook her head, "Nonsense everyone, it was a group effort. Anyways we should check over our gear first before we leave to go anywhere." They were shown the way to the inn where they could change into their new equipment.

Airlia remained in her green gown that had been from King Clavius and kept her velvet cape on. As they all updated their equipment, they prepared to leave as Trode looked at Airlia, "You have my thanks for reviving that good woman. She never batted an eye at my… condition."

Airlia nodded, "I could never allow her to die. She deserved better than that."

He nodded as a young man came up to two of them. "Could you lend a hand over at Baccarat, I hear the kids who are to take over the Golding estate are at odds. They would probably lend a hand to your cause if you can help them with their problems."

Airlia seemed to ponder it as she turned to the others once they were ready to go. "What do you guys think? It seems plausible to help them to get equipment in return perhaps?"

Draco nodded as he said, "Let's go help them then. It will be a quick stop on the way to the pirate cove, wherever that maybe."

Marta nodded, "The cove I heard was hidden under a bridge south and east of Farebury." Draco smiled as they bid everyone farewell in the town of Orkutsk. Once they were outside, Angelo casted Zoom to take them to Baccarat.

After they arrived just outside of the gambling town, the group found that they were exceedingly warm as they quickly shed their cloaks and extra insulating items into the bag. They went up the stone steps and into the town. They looked around Alistair pointed out a young man walking around outside the inn. Draco smiled as he went over to the man. "Where might we find the Golding children? We heard that they were looking for personal bodyguards for some reason."

The man gave him a halfhearted smile. "Go straight back and to the left. You'll see a wrought iron gate with a giant stone mansion behind it. They live there." Draco smiled and nodded as the group followed his advice, going to the right of the inn and straight back past all of the shops there.

Going left, they saw a statue of whom they assumed was either Golding or his ancestor carved in stone, as well as a fountain on the path leading there. They hurried along, being careful to not nudge people on the path to the mansion. When they arrived, they saw a guard who nodded to them and allowed them to go into the courtyard, beyond the gates. "Hope you're all as strong as you look."

Yangus grinned at him as he spoke boastfully, "Course we are!" They went inside the gates to see a dejected female soldier walking towards the gate.

She looked at the group as she said, "I applied but didn't get accepted. They must be looking for someone pretty fearsome!"

Angelo nodded as he said, "I'm sure you'll find work somewhere. You seem pretty strong Miss." She nodded, hopeful once more as she left the mansion grounds.

Jessica turned to Angelo, "That was nice of you to say Angelo."

He grinned at her, "Well it's true. She does look strong Jessica. Not as strong as you or I, but considering who we're after; we have to be stronger than anyone else!" She nodded as she looked at Angelo, seeing the honesty in his eyes. He grinned impishly at her as they went inside the giant mansion on the hill.

Angelo held the door for everyone as they went inside, anxious to get this trial over. He hadn't liked the fact that Leopold had grown wings, or that they now needed to fly, in order to find him and kill him. They were at a serious disadvantage now… There was a small maid there, dressed in yellow as she looked at the group, "Are you here to petition to be bodyguards?"

Draco nodded, "Yes. Where are we to go in here?"

She smiled as she said, "This way, everyone." They were guided past a giant bear on its hind legs that had been killed long ago and stuffed into that position.

As they went left and deeper into the mansion, they passed the priest who had been among the people sent to get revenge against Dhoulmagus as he looked at the large group hopefully. "Are you going to apply? I remember you from the Dark Ruins to the north."

Jessica grinned, telling him the response as he said, "At last, sounds like we'll be able to get this on the move."


	31. Chapter 30: The Quibbling Siblings

Author's note: I do not own Dragon Quest VIII!

Memories

Chapter Thirty: The Quibbling Siblings

Going around the corner, they were led to a door on the right side. The door, like the floor was made of a sturdy oak with a golden handle. Opening it, they saw a woman with long green hair that was bound at the neck level only to be left curled at about halfway down her back in a wide curl upwards. She wore a uniform that consisted of a large red coat that had puffy sleeves, gold trim and a wide purple belt with black shorts. She seemed to stand fairly average in height for a woman, with her tan leather boots. She stomped her foot as she screamed, "I **hate** you, Cash! I _**so **_cannot stand you!"

She continued to scream at the blue haired boy, "We're both orphans, remember!? Dad took **us** in when we were still babies!"

Her whiny voice grated on everyone's nerves as she made a gesture that was hard to see as she continued, "That means we don't know who's actually older! For all you know I could be your older sister!"

Airlia closed her eyes briefly as she hid a yawn from the group, gazing at the scene before them. She wondered briefly if the boy, Cash, would ever stand up for himself. The boy seemed to have had his fill as he put his hand to his short blue haired head. He was sitting sideways from them, so she could only see part of his uniform, a coat similar to the girl in every aspect; she was able to see the color of the collar which was purple. He wore long pants that tucked into similar tan boots with matching purple bangles. His hair was cut shorter than any man she had known, except for possibly Draco, but she had yet to really see him without the bandana. His irritation at his sister was evident as he spoke, "Yeah, and for all I know maybe you're actually a boy! Whatever, Carrie. Why don't you just chill out? I'm giving you an equal chance." He hopped off the desk that he was sitting on as he continued his voice as annoying as his sister's voice. "Like, how many times do we have to go over this? We do the contest. The winner inherits the Golding family's fortune. End of story." When he turned towards Carrie, she could see he had a black bib folded like a fan on top of the outfit. _Truly gaudy…_ she couldn't help but think to herself.

Cash approached Carrie as he said, "Wait, don't tell me!" He grinned vindictively as he said, "You're too scared to go to the Dragon Graveyard," He leaned in to her, imposing frighteningly on his sister as he continued, "Even with your bodyguards."

Carrie leaned forward, pushing back Cash as she screamed, "As _**if!**_ Don't be more of a jerk than usual, Cash." Airlia prayed for sanity to take hold of the two siblings as she closed her eyes in annoyance. Suddenly, as if answering her prayers, the girl turned sideways, showing she didn't have the same collar as Cash, but merely a white ruffle collar.

She did, however, have the same bangles on her wrists. "Huh!? Cash, we have guests! They could be applying for the bodyguard position!"

Cash nodded as he turned to the group, "I take it you're here about the bodyguard positions?"

Alistair nodded in agreement, "Once you explain everything, we have only one request for you."

Cash nodded as he spoke, "Glad to hear it! Park yourselves on the sofa and I'll fill you in on the situation. After that, I'll hear out your request."

The group nodded as they urged Airlia to sit down on the sofa as Angelo spoke, "Sit Airlia, I don't want you to overdo it." Airlia nodded weakly as she sat down while Angelo sat next to her with Jessica on his other side. Draco stood directly behind Airlia, with Yangus on his left and Alistair on his right side. Cash crossed his arms as Carrie sat on the desk. Both were angry as Cash explained, "Our foster father has passed away. Now we're in the middle of deciding which of us will take control of his fortune." He shook his head, "Maybe 'arguing' is a better term. My sister and I are like oil and water. We _**never**_ agree on anything."

Carrie picked up the thread, "That's why we decided to have a trial. A contest, basically." She shrugged, "Whoever completes it and returns to town first will be declared the winner."

Cash uncrossed his arms as he continued, "The trial itself is a Golding family tradition. It's like a test of a potential heir's worthiness." He tilted his head to the side as he continued, "All one has to do is enter the Dragon Graveyard and obtain the mark of the family on their hands. Sounds easy, right?"

Carrie shook her head, seething with inner anger, "Not! Supposedly the Dragon Graveyard is full of monsters! We could even die, you know? Cause even if there aren't monsters, the place is old. There could be other dangerous things awaiting us! So we've agreed to hire bodyguards to protect us during the competition."

Cash had one arm against his torso while the other arm laid over it as Carrie placed hers on her knees with the brother continuing, "The only thing is, we haven't been able to find bodyguards of the right caliber." He sent a sideways glance to Carrie as he continued, "But I've got a good feeling about you travelers. What do you say, little sister?"

It was only when Carrie got off the desk and turned back to her brother that Airlia noticed Cash had a leather belt around his waist, Carrie held her hands out as she shook her head, "I hate to say it, but I agree. Wow, this is a first."

Cash smirked victoriously as he spoke, "Well, there you have it. Before I hear your request, since we're all in agreement, why don't you go ahead and choose which of our backs you'd like to cover? Whomever they don't pick will use bodyguards picked from the mansion staff. Won't you, Carrie?"

She glared as she pointed a finger at him, in a stance reminiscent of a toddler throwing a tantrum, "Whatever. You're going down either way, Cash."

Cash turned away from his sister, "Sure sis, sure. Oh, and one more thing. You'll be compensated regardless of who wins. So don't worry about pay."

Draco looked at each sibling before turning to the group. "Left or right?" He spoke softly. It was a unanimous decision that they picked Carrie.

Draco nodded as he spoke to them, "We'll pick Carrie. Now about the condition. I'd like for Airlia to be able to stay here while we go out to the graveyard. She's been through enough in a short period of time and needs her rest. Please."

Carrie nodded as she examined the brunette and saw the exhaustion there, "Of course she can." Cash looked at the girl and pretended to examine her, while enjoying the physical appeal that the girl held.

Carrie smiled at Draco and the others as she spoke, "Coolness! Thank you! We're going to leave at first light tomorrow. I don't want you oversleeping, so you're going to crash here at the mansion tonight, okay? Airlia will be free to stay here while we're all at the Dragon Graveyard. Now, let's eat something before we go to rest for tomorrow. It's going to be a big day tomorrow!" Yangus nodded as the staff from the house brought in extra seating so everyone could have some of the feast brought before them. There were several soups, salads and meats to choose from. From the corner of her eye, Airlia saw Cash nod to the servant as an uneasy feeling settled in her gut.

Looking at the food, she knew something was off, not by smell, but on instinct something was amiss. She went to reach for the glass of wine when the maid accidentally knocked it over, as she reached over to put the gravy down. Airlia picked up the goblet as the maid flushed, "I'm so sorry ma'am. Please, forgive me."

Airlia smiled as she handed it over to the woman. "It's quite alright, accidents happen, and at least nothing spilled on the food or me." The woman nodded as she collected the goblet and went into the kitchen, returning with a fresh one.

Airlia smiled as she took the goblet and remained relatively silent as everyone ate and drank their fill. She made a play at eating her food, while she studied everyone carefully. Once the meal was done, she would have to wait and see what happened. Cash turned to everyone, "I had them add two beds to the guest room to accommodate the group. They should be ready now."

Airlia smiled as she said, "Thank you Cash. I'm going to go up and rest."

Cash smiled at her as he spoke, "When you go upstairs, you'll see three rooms. It will be the door at the top of the stairs. Pleasant dreams." She walked up as she found the room and collapsed on the nearest bed, sleeping soundly.

* * *

_She was back in the Abbey… Younger this time as she gazed at her hands in speculation. She got up, and dressed in her abbey clothing before looking out in the courtyard. __**Right, when Marcello was first learning the art of sword fighting. **__She watched in horror as Marcello took a deep slice to his upper arm. Frowning, she grabbed her small medical bag that she always kept in her room and went outside and down to the courtyard. They were still practicing even against the elder swordsman's orders to stop and tend to the injury._

_Marcello finally relented when Airlia showed up, bag in hand. She gave him a chastising look, "What is your problem Marcello? He told you to stop and seek medical treatment." _

_Marcello looked properly chastised as he responded, "I wanted to keep practicing because in a real fight, they won't stop to let you heal your wounds." _

_Airlia shook her head, "You won't be fighting for the Abbey at a young age. This is merely to get you used to the weight and length of a sword." The elder said in agreement to Airlia's irritation. _

_Marcello frowned as he said, "What if something happens and you're away? Who will protect Abbot Francisco and Airlia then?" _

_The elder laughed, "Boy, there will always be proper swordsmen here to protect the Abbey. Eventually you will be trained into one, but for now, your injury needs to be tended to. By your leave Airlia." The young girl smiled up at the elder with a nod._

_She fished into a bag and found the required herbs and cloth to tend to it. Pulling them out, she first turned to the herb, as she mashed it in her small mortar and pestle. While she made the paste, Marcello took off his jacket and moved the offending sleeve out of the way. Taking the second leaf of the herb, she used it to scoop out the paste and applied it to the wound. Once it was sitting fully on his wound, leaving the leaf in place, she took the cloth and wound it carefully around the wound, ensuring it was tight, but not so tight that it would hurt him further. Once it was done, he rolled his sleeve back down and put his jacket back on. He gave her a tender smile, "Thanks Airlia." _

_She smiled in return as she put her items back in the bag. "The wound should be healed by nightfall, no later. But only if you leave the bandage in place. Thanks Marcus." She went back into the abbey and up to her room to continue her studies._

* * *

Airlia awoke to someone shaking her, urging her to wake up. Blinking, she saw Cash's face as he smirked. "I know we agreed to let you stay here, but it's really not fair that they have so many, and I only have three bodyguards. So I've decided abjectly that you will be coming with us. Let's go."

Airlia glared at him as she shook her head, "I'll scream, and wake them up!" He merely laughed as the three bodyguards frowned.

The soldier turned to Cash, "We'll talk to her for you sir. Why not wait outside?"

Cash turned to the man and nodded. "You have two minutes." He walked outside as the guard gave her a pleading expression.

"I apologize for his behavior, and doubly so that he is going back on the arrangement that you had. I've already written a detailed note, explaining the situation, for you to leave on your bed so your friends understand what's going on. My group will ensure you stay safe until they catch up with us. I promise you, they will find you and everything will be okay."

The man said as she frowned. "I want to make it known that I'm very angry about this."

He nodded, "Please my lady." She nodded as she got up and grabbed her sash that held her sword. With it tied around her waist, she grabbed her items and tied them around her sash as she came out with the Priest and Mage.

She glared at Cash, as they went to the stairs, Cash said, "After you." Rolling her eyes she went downstairs as she prayed her friends would wake up and stop him.

Once they left the house, the soldier caught up to her and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. "We will protect you my dear. I know you don't want to come, and that's understandable given the circumstances."

Airlia nodded, "Thanks." They quickly left town as she thought to call out to her friend at the wagon, Trode.

Cash however glared at her, "You don't say one word. Understand? Your job is to go with me to the Dragon Graveyard." She frowned as she fished into a pouch and grabbed her ring from the Abbey and dropped it on the ground, just hoping and praying that Trode would have seen her, would understand to give it to Angelo and tell him of Cash.

When they were far enough away, Cash turned to the group. "So, my father took Carrie and I to the Dragon Graveyard when we were little. It was to show us where it was when it was time to deal with inheritances, probably never suspecting it would be this soon. Now, I will take all of you there so we can get there ahead of Carrie and her group."

Airlia frowned… _What was he talking about? What did he do to my friends?!_ She growled low as he flung the chimaera wing in the air, whispering, "Dragon Graveyard." When they arrived, they were in the middle of a desert as she saw a giant skeleton there, its mouth open leading into a cave. Her trepidation rose as they descended into the mouth. She grabbed her sword as the others readied their weapons and went down the dusty slope. Inside the cave, the ground was a hard stone, dusty from the entrance she allowed her eyes to adjust to the dim lighting. She took a look around to see it was expansive as she shuddered in fear from the lack of her friends.

When they went down the main entrance, they saw a chest as Cash nodded, "That's the map of the area. There are two maps, be sure to take them both." Airlia grimaced as she walked over to the chest, and opened it. She saw how many pages there were, and reached into the bag subtly to grab another map of the same size to hold behind it, hoping he wouldn't ask. She reclosed the chest as she went to Cash, I have it, and it's in my bag."

He nodded as he said, "Give me one copy Airlia." She was glad she saw enough of the path to know what she had to do as she relinquished the map.

He laughed, "Now let's move onwards."

She sent him a glare at the back of his head as the soldier smirked at her, speaking only so the two of them could hear. "You didn't take both did you?" She replied with only a smirk as he nodded. He didn't like lying to his boss, but he didn't like what his boss was doing to this lady more so, easing his conscious a bit.


	32. Chapter 31: Golding Family Trial

Author's note: I do not own Dragon Quest VIII!

Memories

Chapter Thirty One: Trial at the Dragon Graveyard

They rounded the ledge to the slope going downwards as Cash sent a smirk at her. He wanted to have his inheritance all in order before he made his move with her, which meant having her at his side. He could easily see why the men didn't leave her side and wanted to have her doting on him. They quickly sprinted along the ledge to the next ramp going down, a rib cage with the spine had been embedded in the ground. "From here, the map says to go to the corner that will be south and to our east." They carefully went down the path, following the blue haired brat as he led them down, catching Airlia as she tripped over a protruding bone that had been half-hidden.

The guard hurried to her as she realized her ankle was injured. She was grateful for the dress, hiding her feet as he asked, "Are you alright?" She nodded as she sent a faint healing spell over her ankle to hide the pain mostly as she forced herself to follow the dusty path leading deeper into the cave.

The next room in the cave looked tricky as she saw the deep holes descending down into a pit that was so dark and gloomy. She looked at Cash as she sarcastically snapped, "Where to now Cash?"

He ignored her angry look as they approached a pair of bones to cross. "We take this one that will lead to two more bridges." Cash went over it first, sure of his victory because of the strange lack of monsters.

The guard went next as he held his hand out to the girl, "I'm going to help you cross dear." She nodded as she took his hand and the pair crossed quickly as the priest helped the mage cross behind them. When they all met up on the small platform, Cash quickly climbed over the head of the next skeleton as he turned to Airlia.

However his footing slipped as she quickly grabbed his hand. "Damn it Cash, you're an idiot for being too confident." She muttered as the soldier grabbed his hand to help pull him back onto the island with them. He glared at her as he climbed back onto the skeleton and quickly crossed onto the land ahead of them.

The soldier helped her up as she carefully crossed the bridge to an angry Cash there, stamping his foot at them. "Took you long enough." She rolled her eyes blatantly at him responding hotly, "Well you're the one who decided to steal me away from my friends simply because you didn't like your odds." He glared at her as the others quickly joined her. She could barely hide the wince of pain of the coming steps as he turned to the next bridge and ran across it as the bodyguards hurried behind him. He led the way through the large ribcage, as tried to ensure that no one was left behind, especially a woman who didn't want to be there. She could only pray this would end quickly or that her friends would find her… soon. Her ankle, she suspected was well on its way to discoloration by the amount of pain there. Sending another tiny healing spell, she took a breath and pressed onwards.

The mage sent a worried glance in the reluctant bodyguard's direction as she turned to the Priest, "I've sensed her use magic twice now, small to be sure, but still…"

He nodded in response to the mage, "I've sensed it too, and as a result, I've been using magic to keep monsters away." She nodded as she sent a worried look at the woman's back as they rounded the corner into another leg of the labyrinth. When they came out into the big room, they found even more giant skeletons making passage harder.

Cash shrugged as he barked out, "Follow me and keep up will you!?"

He led them around the corner as the mage glared at Cash and stopped. "I refuse to follow you Cash. You're forcing this woman through obvious pain for nothing."

Cash rounded on her, "Well if you don't want to follow, then don't. When we get back, you can take your belongings and leave." The mage paled but nodded resolutely.

He forced the remaining people to continue on as the soldier sent the girl a worried look; he knew she had been hiding an injury… but this… it was too much. They went around the curve in the path, and found themselves staring at another open jaw of a skeleton where moss had grown on the stone. Airlia blanched but hurried inside as she felt her ankle twinge as she tried to send another healing spell to her ankle, but felt no relief. Worrying that it was past healing, she bit down on the inside of her mouth and continued forward. Inside the skeleton were two paths as he directed them to the left side. They continued up the path as it slowly went upwards. When they came out, they found themselves at the other end of the cavern. The blue haired man grinned as he said, "I will beat out Carrie to the inheritance! It's all mine!" Airlia frowned knowing from the past that siblings shouldn't fight. Her thoughts drifted to Draco and how he had been much like a brother to her, as her birthmark began to burn, pushing the thought away immediately.

He pulled out the map as he looked at it. "This way." He led them directly left as they came around a giant set of ribs as he grinned, so sure of his victory. When they started to bear to their right as they approached the next moss covered path with another skull open, Airlia felt another presence become known deeper in the cave.

She turned to the Priest, "Stay here, tell Draco where we are and to hurry! Please! I'm injured, you know that. We are going to need his help if we're going to survive the coming fight."

He grimaced as he said, "I should come with you, to help heal your wound."

She shook her head, "I need more than simple magic now. It's not even denting my pain. _Please_."

He nodded as he turned to Cash, "I'm staying here. I sense something way more powerful ahead. There is no way that we are capable of fighting this without Mara, our mage."

The blue haired brat turned to glare at the man. "Fine, then go find Mara, and when we're back home Chris, you take your things too. You're fired." Chris frowned as he nodded and left them behind in the giant skull as he found a place to sit down and wait for her friends.

They went up the slope as she continued to try to not vocalize her pain. Using her holy water, she warded off the monsters in hopes of making the passage as painless as she could. When they came up to the end of the pathway, he led them east of their current direction and over a long spine of a former creature.

When they got to the edge of the platform, Airlia could see them as she screamed, "Draco! Alistair! Hurry!"

She forced herself forward into the next room as she looked up at the guard. "Let's hope we get through this in one piece." He nodded to her as they went inside, ever aware of Draco and the others hurrying to their location.

Inside the doorway were two guardians made of stone that suddenly came to life the moment Cash approached the door. She turned to the guard, "Wish our luck had held up my friend." He nodded as he worried for the girl's ankle. They quickly studied the creatures, one was red skinned with two protruding horns on the front, and he wore a strange half tunic with a metal plate circling around his waist. On his back was maroon colored fur.

His hands had five fingers and his feet were more hand-like than being actual feet. He frightened her. The other creature didn't have horns, but he had a wider mouth with huge teeth. His blue skin and tuft of dirty blonde hair while not as imposing, still frightened her as she screamed once more. "Draco! Alistair! Angelo! Yangus! Jessica! Hurry up guys! We're in big trouble!" She saw the blue skinned creature come towards her as she tried to dodge a swipe of his claws, sending her backwards.

Her ankle not able to take the weight or movement anymore, she collapsed to the ground. He wound his arm back to strike her when a sword met the hand, slicing there deeply, sending the creature roaring back. She looked up to see him. "Draco! You came!"

He grinned at her. "Of course we did Air. You alright? I was told you were hurt."

She nodded, "My ankle. I can't put weight on it."

He nodded as Angelo came over to her. "No playing normal right now Air. I need to fix it." She nodded as she lifted the hem and he could only gasp at the swelling there. He casted a heavier healing spell to ease her pain before setting the bone right. Once it was in, the healing magic took a stronger hold as he wrapped it tightly. "Sit tight, we'll take care of them." She nodded as she watched the fight. She knew these creatures weren't pure evil; they were there to test Cash and Carrie.

The creatures were quickly dispatched as she looked over, unaware at the time of Cash's attack sending him into a wall. Carrie hadn't been much better, sent straight into a wall, cracking it as she slid down. Cash groaned as he moved to his sister. He sent an apologetic look at the group. "Sorry about breaking the agreement. I intend to compensate you all. Thank you for saving my sister."

Angelo went to pick up Airlia when Yangus stepped in. "Nah, I'll take care o' 'er. Let's get everyone through this trial an' outta 'ere eh?" Angelo nodded as the two siblings got up.

Cash came over to Airlia, "I'm sorry…"

She shook her head, "You can start apologizing by rehiring those people you fired. They didn't deserve that."

The knight came up to Cash, "Rehire them, or I'll quit too."

Cash nodded, "I promise Ronald, I'll rehire them." Ronald nodded.

Carrie smirked as she neared Cash, "Oh and Cash! This is for what you've done to all of us!" She punched him hard, sending him backwards. Cash rubbed his jaw as he stood back on his feet.

"Yeah sis, I deserved that. I know it. And about before, I'm sorry about the sleeping powder. I just really wanted to win. To finally make you respect me as an older brother. But I don't care about any of that anymore. I want to end this stupid rivalry between us. Now with regards to Airlia, I was hoping to earn her affections by what would have amounted to buying it."

Airlia shook her head, "I've already got enough trouble with another pair of suitors Cash."

He nodded as he spoke, "Yeah, but I still want to apologize for putting you through this. Anyway, we're almost at the Doors of Judgment. Bodyguards! We're still counting on you."

They went straight through the open dragon's mouth to where a pair of doors stood closed. Carrie smiled as she spoke, "All I have to do is open these doors, and the family crest will be marked on my hands." Airlia saw the redness of the handles as she winced for them. The green haired woman jumped back, holding her hand. "Ow! That's hot! What's up with this door! I'm going to get burned!"

Airlia spoke to the both of them, "To obtain the mark of the family on your hand, it has to be singed, branded if you will, into your hand." Carrie looked at her hand, the redness rapidly fading.

Cash grinned at his sister, "If you can't stand the heat, get out of the kitchen! Airlia's right at any rate."

Carrie winced. "Wait, so I have to open _**both**_ of these doors? I can barely get one open. It's impossible to do alone. Anyways, if you feel sorry about that dirty trick you pulled, then now's your chance to make up for it. Help me open the doors. I'll take the right and you take the left."

She extended a hand to her brother. "If you do, I'll agree to split the fortune. That means we'll own the casino together. Deal?"

Cash smirked at her as he put a hand on her hip, "You won't hear me complaining. But don't come crying to me if you start regretting it later." She nodded as they went to their doors, and gripping the handle, each pulled open their side together. Carrie whimpered in pain as she continued to open her door. Cash merely grunted as the door opened, revealing a chamber within holding an orb on a pedestal in the center of the room. The group slowly approached the orb which sat upon a sacred circle. Everyone looked around, unsure of what to do next.

Sighing, Airlia got out of Yangus's arms. "My ankle's better. I'll be alright, and I think I know what we have to do next." He nodded as she walked over to the crystal ball and touched it gently. Suddenly a bright light glowed as a man stood in the center of the sacred circle. It was the same man from the carving at Baccarat and around the inner sanctum as he began to speak.

**Well done, child of my children's children. You have reached the inner sanctum. In so doing, you have completed the trials and proven your worthiness as heir.**

**Now harken to my words.**

**Noble blood courses through your veins. As a trusted descendant, you have an obligation to protect this noble heritage. You may never permit this bloodline to end. For while it endures, the world shall remain at peace.**

With that, the ancestor vanished back into the orb as Carrie spoke, "That was our ancestor?"

Cash nodded as he spoke, "Sure looks that way. That crystal seems to be enchanted with some sort of power that shows an image to us."

Carrie frowned, "He said not to let the bloodline die out, but isn't that impossible? We _**were**_ adopted, after all." Airlia hid a smile behind her hand; she had her own suspicion on that matter.

Carrie continued, still worried as her blue eyes darkened, "The family bloodline ended when father was killed."

Cash nodded as he spoke, "Well, we can't do anything about that now. All we can do is work together to make the casino even more successful." He turned back to everyone as he smiled, "Anyway, we've heard what he had to say. Let's go home. And don't forget, travelers! You're still on the payroll as bodyguards until we get back!"

Draco gathered everyone together as he spoke, "I'm going to teleport out. Mara and Chris already did such and were on their way back to Baccarat."

Cash nodded as he paled, he knew he had to make things right with the two of them. The golden glow of Evac surrounded them as they warped out of there. When they found themselves in the desert when Angelo casted them back to Baccarat with Zoom. Once the blue magic took them to the gambling town, the group hurried up the steps to see Mara and Chris. Cash paled as he approached them. "I should have listened to you three. I apologize, and would like to reinstate you if you will let me. The three of you will also be getting a pay raise for your efforts there."

Mara and Chris exchanged looks before nodding to Cash. "Very well then."

Continuing into town, many of the townspeople gathered as they could hear some mutterings… "What happened!? What are they doing together!?"

A rougher looking man looked at them as he said, "Does this mean ya still don't know who won?"

A shady man came up to them, "Does this mean the casino's gonna stay closed? Gimme a break!"

Cash smiled as he began to speak, his blue eyes lighting up, "Listen up, all of you! As you can see, the contest was a draw! However, an heir has been decided!"

Carrie smiled as she continued, "Both of us are inheriting our father's fortune. Together."

Cash and Carrie both held up their hands. "And as proof, we have both obtained the mark of the Golding clan from the Dragon Graveyard!"


	33. Chapter 32: Pirate Cove Treasure Hunt

Author's note: I do not own Dragon Quest VIII!

Memories

Chapter Thirty Two: The Pirate Cove Treasure Hunt

Everyone gasped as they saw the marks, and whispers started going about, "They look just like the scars Golding had on his hands!"

Another whisper answered it, "Yeah. He used to show 'em off all the time, down the pub, 'e did."

Looking up to see it was nighttime, Carrie spoke. "We also have some good news for everyone. The casino will reopen tomorrow!" Celebrations broke out as the group went to the Golding mansion as they all went up to their beds.

Once in their room, Angelo handed Airlia her ring. "Smart move, Trode realized instantly something happened because you didn't call out to him."

She nodded, "Cash forced me to go. I wasn't allowed to call out to Trode. So yeah, I did what I could." He nodded as they all tucked in for the night.

Her sleep was thankfully dreamless as morning came quickly. When morning came, the maid came up to them. "The Master and Miss would like to see you, so perhaps you could make your way to their room when you're ready?" Airlia nodded as she checked her ankle. It was still slightly swollen, but nowhere near where it was before as she sent a small healing spell to finish the job. Once they were all ready, they went downstairs and back into the big room they had first met the siblings.

Cash and Carrie were waiting for them with a smile as Carrie spoke. "Morning, everyone! Did you all sleep okay?"

Airlia nodded, "Yes thanks." Everyone agreed similarly, having been too exhausted to think before going to bed.

Cash nodded, "I agree with that. I feel much better after a night back in my own bed. Now for all of the grief I put Airlia through, I have all of these stupid little medals that people tried to bring with them for luck or to bet and lose. I happened to see some amongst her belongings. I hope these will help." Airlia nodded in agreement.

"Now onto the other items, because we're not skimping on all of the work you all put into it. We would like to reward you with casino coins first of all. We're going to start you off with 600. I hope you'll win a lot with those coins."

Yangus and Angelo scoffed at the amount as Airlia and Jessica merely silenced them both. "Thank you, both of you. We have to go though. We have much to do in this world."

They nodded as the group left the mansion quickly as Airlia called forth her magic, "Zoom, Morrie's Monster Haven, please." The blue magic warped them away to the giant tower that they went inside the doors.

They could see him tending to a few of the monsters who were still lost and sad. When the monster bounded off happily for down below, he looked at them, "My friends! You've returned. You've sent so many here! Your rewards for helping all of them."

He gave Draco a bag filled with goodies. Draco smiled as he nodded. "We've been trying to help anyone and everyone we find. Thanks Morrie!"

Morrie beamed as he said, "Take care Ragazzo!"

They left as he looked in the bag. He took out the mighty armlet, a larger armlet that was blue armlet with amber jewel. It looked like it was strong as Draco gave it to Yangus. Yangus smirked as he put it on his right wrist and felt immediately stronger for it. Airlia and Jessica both shook their head at the suit in there, obviously something for entertaining girls. However, neither would ever stoop so low. Airlia touched an urn and smiled, "This will be great for work with alchemy." It was a simple ceramic jar with a gold inlaid band stretching around the width of it, as well as a gold rosary that had jewels encrusted in it.

Digging further, they saw a scythe as Yangus smiled. "Beats my old one." He removed his old weapon, placing it in the communal bag and took the Bardiche of Binding and placed it where his old scythe rested. She looked at it with a blue handle that used silver to hold the slim but powerful blade in place and at the handle's grip. One look would tell you that Yangus was becoming more and more formidable.

Airlia touched a spear, "Draco, you should have the hero's spear." Draco nodded as he took it, knowing that Airlia wanted Alistair close to her to keep her safe from harm.

Though the others were happy to protect Airlia, they all had admitted that having Alistair around made it easier to know she was fully protected. Airlia pulled out the next item as Draco put away the double ended spear that was made from a strong metal, using gold to hold either tipped end of the spear to it. There was a stitched grip along the bottom end of the spear as a ruby was encrusted in the larger tipped end of the spear, gold surrounding it almost making it sun like. The last item was a green robe that was trimmed with white fur. A dragon like face made of metal was overlaid the top of the robe near the neck with two sapphires acting like eyes. Airlia passed that to Angelo. "You need it more than Jess or I." He nodded as she continued, "I'm going to take us to Princess Minnie next. We have a lot to exchange before we go to the Pirate's Cove that we need to go to." Everyone nodded as she casted Zoom to take them to Princess Minnie."

When they arrived, they went into the castle and up to the princess sitting on her throne. Her eyes lit up as she squealed in delight, "Oh you've returned! How many more medals did you bring today?"

Airlia handed her the hefty bag. The princess smiled as she looked through it. Quickly counting it she smiled. "My goodness. You have brought us a total of eighty one medals when one includes your previous amount brought. Now to give you your prizes…"

She gave them a bag. "Inside there is a posh waistcoat, a staff of divine wrath, a gold nugget, a meteorite bracer, a miracle sword, and a sacred armor."

Angelo took the offered bag. "Keep bringing us the medals and we will continue to give you rewards. The next reward is in 2 more medals, where we will reward you with orichalcum."

Angelo nodded as did the others. Airlia took the sacred armor and gave it to Alistair, "To keep you safe."

She kept the miracle sword. "I need to upgrade this before anyone takes it."

She looked at everything else, "We have it all. Princess, thank you for everything."

She shook her head, "We're not quite done. Take what's in the chamber to my left. As a thank you for your help. One of them will be the medals that we've gotten from you, the others are all yours."

They followed her as she opened the chest and deposited the items in the chest. They saw her deposit the items as she retrieved the other items and handed them to Airlia. "These are all for you. Please continue your hard work!"

Airlia smiled as she took the double edged sword and placed it in the bag. She took the seeds that she was given and placed them in the bag. Airlia had found herself a lot of work to do as she bowed to the princess. "Thank you Princess Minnie. We'll be back; we have a lot to do right now."

Minnie smiled as she said, "Of course! Safe travels!" The group waved and left returning to the ship as Airlia smiled at Trode. "I've got much to do while we sail. They're gonna go get changed first before we depart." He nodded as the men excused themselves to finish their upgrades. Airlia found amongst the belongings a life bracer, so she threw it in the pot with the miracle sword, letting it work. She didn't recall them having it, but perhaps they got it somewhere that she hadn't been or even had gotten it when she was… away.

Jessica began guiding the boat towards Trodain. Airlia smiled as she looked at Jessica, "Do you know how to get to Pirate's Cove?"

Jessica nodded, "Yeah, going from the directions that Marta gave us it should be fairly easy. Go west from here and follow the northern coastline around into the river. Under the bridge is the entrance to a cave."

Airlia nodded as Angelo came out in his Dragon's robe. It may not have been the most flattering fit, but the belt around his waist made it more believable. He smiled as he came over to Airlia. "How's your ankle Air?"

She smiled in relief at the former Templar. "I'm better Angelo, thanks." Alistair came out, wearing the sacred armor under a mesh cloth.

The wrought golden armor sparkled in the light as he smiled. "Thanks Air."

Draco came over to them as he smiled in relief. "So we're off to find the map that Marta told us of." Airlia nodded as the pot chimed. She took out the blade, which was so similar, but the handle, rather than in an aquamarine wrap, it was now wrapped in sapphire as she handed it to Alistair.

She looked at everyone as she turned back to the pot. She sifted through her items as she found a second ashes urn there… She tilted her head, "That wasn't there before…" Digging deeper, she found another princess gown, but this one was pure golden in color with a small note inside.

* * *

_I hope you didn't find this while you were still in Argonia. I wanted to give you this to give to Jessica so she might stay as protected as you are._

_Elsie_

* * *

She turned to Angelo, "Send Jessica down and keep guiding the ship please Angelo. I have something for her."

He nodded as Jessica came down to the main deck as she said, "What's up?"

Airlia handed her the gown. "From Elsie." Jessica grinned as she rushed inside to change. Digging around the bag, she found a dark piece of armor as she looked at it warily.

Alistair came up to her, "Yeah, we found that, but I have a feeling it can be fixed." Airlia nodded as she turned to the urn. She placed it in the pot with the dark armor and waited for it – to see what would come of it.

When it chimed, she found a glistening armor as she handed it to Draco. "Not as strong as the other armors, but it's a great start." He nodded as he took it inside to change into. She dug around the bag to ensure everything else was dealt with. She knew the others were already well equipped as she turned to them. "Should I go with you into the Pirate's Cove?"

Alistair studied her. "I'd rather you stay here and rest Airlia, but it would probably be better if you came with us." She nodded as she checked her ankle, luckily to find the swelling was finally gone as they approached the dock under the bridge. Docking the ship, Draco came out as Jessica set up her bag. Readied, they went to the locked gate as Draco used the key that Marta gave him to allow them to enter the cove.

They went into the cave as Trode waited behind with Medea. However, the sound of another ship made them pause. Yangus groaned, "Oi, its Red guv. We're gonna 'ave to deal with 'er mates."

Airlia nodded as she closed her eyes in minute agitation. _What could Red want a special map like that for? It's not for treasure…_ When she landed along the dock, she leapt gracefully off her ship and sallied her way over to the group. Airlia hadn't realized how beautiful Red was, dressed in a red outfit that held long sleeves, a wrap covering her chest assets that went over her left shoulder, a gorgeous silver necklace around her slender neck, a fur wrap around her waist, with knee high boots buckled from ankle to upper leg. Her hair was pulled up into a ponytail that somehow fit her rough exterior, but yet it remained graceful.

She smiled as she spoke, "I thought I recognized ya! You're that lot who got the Venus' Tear for me, intcha? Fancy seein' you again in a place like this!"

Draco nodded as he frowned. "What are you doing here Red?"

She shrugged, "Well I 'eard a rumor that there's treasure 'ere. Belong to that old pirate, Captain Crow. Mention treasure to me, an' I'm unstoppable! I can't get enough of it! So I got meself this boat and came on down to see wot I could find."

Airlia frowned, "It's nothing that you would want Red."

Red shrugged. "So you're 'ere for the same reason, eh?"

She placed her hands on her hips as she sized up the group. "Oh, this could be a bit of a laugh, then! First one to find it keeps it!"

The female thief smirked, "'In which case, I'd better get a wiggle on! Sure you won't mind givin' me a bit of an 'ead start!" She walked past them, gliding predatorily past them like a cat.

They looked at one another as Airlia spoke, "We should get going. We need to get the map because Red's not going to be able to do anything good with it. And _we __**need**_Empyrea's help." They nodded as the group hurried down the hallway and down the length staircase. When they came to the bottom of the stairs, they turned left, and immediately saw a door on their right. Going inside, they looked around as they saw a dilapidated room that seemed like a bar room.

Carefully weaving into the next room, they saw several beds and a chest at the back. Angelo ran to it and smiled when it opened. "It's a map of this cove. We can use it to help us find our way around the tricky sections." Airlia nodded as they went back into the hallway.

They followed the hallway until it forked off to the right as Angelo looked at the map. "Through the hallway to our right, it'll come to another room after you turn left. Seems there has to be a passage through there." They nodded as they ran through the hallway as the water on the ground splashed from their movements. When they reached the corner, they rounded it to see a brick wall torn down on their right, and a set of doors that looked severely important were straight ahead. So they went carefully around the fallen brick to the doors, opening it to see Red walking around, looking for something.

Red was grumbling to herself. "Something smells a bit fishy to me. There must be somefin' in 'ere, it's just a question o' findin' it." Airlia knew the room had a passage through it along the back somewhere; it was just a matter of finding it. Airlia looked around for anything that seemed out of place as Draco went to the bookshelves to look around. She put her hand on the wheel, wondering why it would be there when it began turning under her hand.

Turning it further, the wall opened like a door. The others came over as they smiled at her for figuring it out. Red however grinned as she sauntered past them crossing her arms as she spoke, "I knew there'd be some kinda secret passage in 'ere! Right again! So, looks like our competition's back on track then, eh? I won't be losin' to the likes o' you!"

They hurried into the passage and down the stairs to the third floor of the cove. Angelo pulled out his map as he fingered an area nearby. "This is caved in from the looks on the map, so we'll have to go through this room to get where we want to go, let's be careful everyone!" She nodded as he fingered the nearby room that hopefully was passable.

Jessica looked at the octagonal room and said, "What about that passage?"

Yangus shook his head, "I suspect a trap wiv that one. It'd be too easy to get to this big room 'ere."

The sorceress nodded, "I suspect you're right Yangus. Let's hurry along then." They went right and found the passage on their left a short time after.

Going inside, they saw the wall had been broken down and preceded through it to the stairs below. They went across the small hallway to a closed door which Yangus opened to find no one there, but there was a set of stairs. So hurrying down the stairs, they saw the only option at the moment was going east. Angelo pulled out the map, "Okay, so we want to bypass the door that will be on our right and head straight along this passage to the octagonal room. Let's do this and be careful everyone." They nodded as continued around the curves until they neared the door at the end.

It came open as Red sauntered out, looking flustered at something as she grumbled. "So we meet again! Just so's you know, there's nothin' to see 'ere. Up to you whether you believe me or not." Airlia glared as she knew she didn't believe the female thief, but the fact it was likely a trap made her upset. She continued to move past them as she went back up the stairs. Glowering, they went into the room and found the center part of it, flooded with water.

Airlia nodded, "Nothing indeed. I know what we need to do, but the trick is to find a wheel to turn. Once we do, the water should drain from there…"

Yangus nodded as they went around to the other side of the room, crossing a small bridge to find a crank on the wall. Yangus grinned, "Leave this to me guv, guv'ness." He turned the handle until as Airlia suspected, the water drained.

However, no sooner had the water finished draining then a dry Red emerges from the center structure of the room. "So movin' the 'andle makes the water go down eh?" She giggled as she continued, "Thanks for that! Now I can get even further ahead of ya! Bad luck, eh! Must be a bit annoyin' that you figured it out, but I'm the one to benefit!" Airlia glared but remained silent as Alistair's hand remained on her shoulder.

He shook his head as he said, "We're not done yet. Who knows what she'll do when she sees it's just an odd piece of parchment." She nodded as they hurried back up to the previous floor, and then returned to the main walkway where they followed it the long way around back to the octagonal room.

Once inside the room, they made their way to the center of the room, to where a platform raised up into the well. Angelo went up to the platform and saw the ladder going down. He began to climb down followed by Airlia, Alistair, Jessica, Yangus, and Draco until everyone was down at the bottom of the well. The bottom of the well was pristine as they hurried to the door and went through it, into the passage they had seen Red walk through just a short time ago. Going through the last door, they found themselves in almost a side cave as they hurried down the path to the last door, only to find Red at the giant chest on a platform. She gave a smirk to the group, assured of her victory, "Wot took ya so long!? Looks like the goodies are mine, eh!? We did say it was first come first served!"

However, she turned back to the chest to see a blue aura surrounding it, only to form the image of a ghostly pirate. He was well dressed, and armed with his scimitar, tall and imposing with his pirate hat and bandana flowing far behind him. Something about him though didn't scare Airlia as she tilted her head to the side to listen to him. He smirked as he spoke, his voice deep and rich. "**Ahoy there, they call me Cap'n Crow. Long ago, I were one o' the pirates who sailed the seven seas… Think you can take my treasure do ya? It only belong to one pure o' heart. That, me lass, isn't you.**" He swept his blade, flinging Red far from him, hurtling to the ground in the middle of the room.

Airlia smiled softly as she approached him easily. His brown hair flowing about him as he looked at her. "**You, me lass, you **_**are**_ **pure o' heart. You are welcomed to me map. I've seen much occur since my death and your lot is out ta save the world. Get Empyrea's help and you shall be victorious.**" He turned back to Red who was struggling to get up on her feet. "**You have treasure that belongs ta these mates.**"

He went to approach her as Airlia waved him off. "It's fine Captain. Truly."

He looked at her as he shook his head. "**Give them the axe, shield, armor and the tiny medals and you can keep your bounty then.**"

Red glowered but went through her items, bundling into a bag and gave it to Draco. "'Ere you go then. Can I at least see wot the treasure is?"

Draco nodded as Airlia smiled at Captain Crow. "Thank you for guarding this so soundly Captain. We will deal with the terrible evil."

Angelo opened up the pearly gates as Crow smiled, "**Thank you mateys. I'm grateful ta know that this world will be saved!**" He vanished as Airlia opened the chest to find the map. The parchment felt thinner somehow as she looked at it. There was a glow about it as she showed it to Red.


	34. Chapter 33: The Isolated Continent

Author's note: I do not own Dragon Quest VIII!

Memories

Chapter Thirty Three: The Isolated Continent

"This is all that the treasure was Red."

She glowered as she shook her head. "Huh! That ain't somefin' I wanted ya to see. And ya gone an' got the bounty to boot! But 'ang on! Is that all it is? That scraggy ol' bit o' paper!? That's pathetic!" She touched the edge of the parchment as her cheeks flushed red with anger.

Releasing it, she spoke again, "If I'd known it was as naff as that, I'd never 'ave bothered! Since I was forced to give you part of my bounty, I s'pose I'll just 'ave to make do with the ten thousand gold coins I picked up on the way…" She fled the cavern before Yangus could say anything to her, angry tears trickling down her cheeks. Airlia's lips drew tightly closed as she knew instantly what the matter was. They left the cove by using Draco's magic to bring them back to the entrance of the cove. Once they were up there, they saw that Red's boat was gone as they approached Trode, holding the map happily.

She laid it over the world map Marcello had given them so long ago as she realized, "We need to get to Neos as to cut our time in half."

Once they were out of under the bridge, Airlia focused her magic, whisking them to Neos. Hurrying back to the boat, they sailed west as Airlia kept an eye out for the rock formation it indicated. "We need to look for a bunch of rocks clustered together; it forms an 'X' of sorts." The trip took relatively little time as they came into the starting point. The moon just started to come into full height when they reached the formation when suddenly the outcropping of rocks suddenly began to glow as did the map.

Airlia let out a startled cry as she looked around wildly to see the glow create a path to follow Airlia looked back at Draco, "Follow the path, and don't break from it!" He nodded as he began to steer the ship on the path of light that had hit the stone wall of the continent, shimmering there for a minute before the light died away.

They did follow the path exactly, well as much as one could with the water becoming still. As they approached the side of the island, Airlia paled. She ran to the others as they braced themselves for impact. However, as quickly as they approached, nothing happened. Blinking, they turned to look at one another as they saw they were no longer going to hit the island, but they were inside the island. Raising an eyebrow to one another they gaped at the beach before them, with a rising slope to the upper land that they had seen from the other side of the closeted continent. Walking off the ship, they had stood for no more than a moment when a giant shadow flew overhead. However, upon looking up, they saw nothing…

Airlia raised a brow as Draco said, "Did anyone else see…"

Jessica nodded, "That giant shadow?"

Alistair nodded, as he spoke, "It was like a giant bird…" Oddly enough though as everyone looked around, there wasn't a sign of the bird was to be found, not even a feather.

Draco pulled out the world map as he looked at where they were, touching it to enlarge the location. "There's a pathway over here, if we follow it all the way, and continue in the southeastern direction, there should be a village or something there." They nodded as the group formed a circle around Airlia, Jessica and the wagon.

Walking up the sandy beach they found themselves on a grass hill soon enough. Following the curve all the way around, Alistair pointed in the direction that Draco mentioned earlier. "Hm… Should be over there somewhere right?" Draco nodded as they walked slowly, keeping their eye open for any sign of that giant bird.

As they made their way, they saw a lot of palm trees until they reached a village protected on all sides but a small area for an entrance. They looked at each other as Airlia said to Trode, "You may want to wait here with your hood up Trode. I don't want either of you outside of the village, but I don't know how they'll react to your appearance with them being so isolated…" He knew what she said without her actually saying it as he nodded. Pulling up his hood, they slowly approached the village. Entering the village, everyone was dressed rather strangely, wearing a peculiar robe over a second robe. The exterior robe was tribal, a light tan with a darker brown laying over the sleeves and bottom edge with strange markings that meant nothing to any of them, but they knew it was for their culture.

The under robe was a simple green color, and a cord around their waist, with a leather hat, tan pants and simple boots to finish off the outfit, they looked around curiously. A man smiled as he came over to them. "You're not from this island, are you?"

Draco nodded as he said, "Where are we?"

He grinned widely as he spoke, "Welcome to Empycchu, home of the famous Godbird, Empyrea!"

Airlia nodded as he continued, "We surrounded by steep cliffs. I am shocked to see outsiders at our village. Gojoshar! Welcome to Empycchu. In our native tongue, 'Empycchu' means 'those who venerate the Godbird Empyrea.'"

Airlia grinned, "We need Empyrea's help, the dark one wants to break free and we need to find him, but he took to the skies."

He nodded as a grave look on his face. "The home in the back leads to our elder. He can tell you more of Empyrea and where to find her."

Smiling, she nodded as she looked around the village; it was a simple modest village with thatched roofs, built from pine trees no doubt, the wood looking familiar to her. The village homes had a simple cloth in place of a door, no doubt unneeded since it was so small and peaceful. They saw a platform in the center of town, undoubtedly for when they needed to do announcements as they continued to the largest home along the back, dawn breaking over them.


	35. Chapter 34: Empyrea and Empycchu

Author's note: I do not own Dragon Quest VIII!

Memories

Chapter Thirty Four: Empyrea and Empycchu

Going up the hill, they saw the giant mansion with a strange item on the roof that looked like a flying bug of sorts. Shrugging to each other they went into the house. The home was large as they walked through a small entryway leading into the rest of the house. Like everywhere else, the ground was dirt, and cloths were used as dividers between rooms. Two men sat at a small table ahead as Alistair said, "The elder would probably be the man facing us. The other man might be his son. Let's hope they can tell us of Empyrea so we can seek her help." They nodded in agreement as they went over to the two men. There was a tapestry hanging in the back of a giant bird, likely Empyrea. The room was well decorated with pots along the walls, with animal skins hung, likely from hunts they have to go on for food. Along the table, which was actually a fire pit with a bowl of soup over it, cooking were four mats.

The elder saw them and smiled, "Gojoshar! Welcome travelers! It is most unusual for us to get travelers, please sit." Airlia smiled as she nodded, sitting at the edge of the mat to squeeze Angelo and Jessica next to her. Yangus sat across from Angelo, Alistair to Yangus's left and Draco across from Airlia. The elder smiled, "Here, have some soup, fresh made today." He used clay bowls to pass along soup and crudely made spoons were used to fill their bellies as Airlia smiled, the food warming her spirit. The elder smiled, "You should have your friend who is with the carriage come inside too… He must be hungry." Airlia looked at the others in surprise before Draco got up to go get Trode.

Airlia turned to the elder as Jessica asked, "How on earth did you know?"

He smiled, "I had a dream last night that strangely dressed travelers would come here with a small green man. They are destined to fight a terrible evil. I was to help lead them to where Empyrea is trapped."

Airlia smiled as she nodded. Trode walked in, feeling uneasy as Draco spoke, "Gojoshar means 'welcome' Your Majesty."

Trode smiled as he walked over to them and sat next to the Elder as he was handed a bowl of soup. Trode smiled graciously, "You don't see me as a monster?"

The elder smiled widely as he shook his head, "Heavens no. Here we are isolated, but we do not judge by appearance here. Anyways, let me get down to business… Empyrea is trapped in the Dark World, sealed there by the evil Lord Rhapthorne of Darkness. As you likely have seen, the only remnant of Empyrea is her shadow… To find her you must chase her shadow until it runs into you, creating a dark eye. But you must be cautious in the Dark World; it is nothing like our world of light. The monsters are far more dangerous there, from what my people have told me."

Yangus nodded as he said, "That's no problem fer us."

The elder smiled, "I'd like to give you some equipment to use on your way to the Dark World, since you're trying to get Empyrea's help. I've had our merchant bring us his best equipment, and I can only hope it helps."

He pulled out a bag from a nearby pot. Airlia sifted through it as she grabbed a rapier, "Angelo, this is yours. Yangus, mail for you to wear. Jess, Angelo, here is a mace for each of us if we need them."

She took a mace for herself as she saw the separate bag. Looking at it, she saw holy water as she smiled. "Perfect!" She handed out flame shields to those who could use it and upgraded the helmets for those who could use the mythril helmets. Yangus took the mail and went into the side room to quickly change into it.

She turned to the elder, "You have our thanks for all of this. I promise; we will find a way to free her."

He nodded as he spoke one last time, "The stone display in the center of town is a small model of another stone build nearby. That is her favorite post. Go there, and wait for her shadow to show, and then follow her until she meets you. Good luck."

He nodded as they got up, and left the room. Airlia turned to Trode, "I'd rather you and Medea remain here, safe from the Dark World. I don't know quite what we'll face there, but I want you to stay safe."

He shook his head, "Our safety isn't to be worried about right now, and we are talking about the safety of the world being at stake!"

Airlia smiled at him as she said, "Then you stay very close to us. Use this generous helping of holy water to keep the two of you safe while we're figuring this out." He nodded as he took the offered bag. They left the town as the villagers cheered them on, all well aware of their mission. Once outside, they looked around. They wandered south of the village and into a clearing where they saw the giant stone structure in the middle of the hill as they approached it wearily.

Airlia took out the first vial of holy water and splashed it around them. Suddenly they saw the shadow fly over them as they ran towards it, following it along the isle to the spring to their southwest, then it veered northwest towards a poisonous pond as they veered around it, running faster to make up for it as Yangus picked up Airlia, "Don't want you tripping guv'ness."

She nodded as they ran up the slope onto a platform. Once they reached it, they looked around to see nothing until the shadow doubled back and ran into them, creating the dark eye. It was the shape of an eye, but upright, swirling in darkness as he set Airlia down. They all shared a look of worry as they held hands and went into the dark eye, Airlia walking with Trode and Medea as she held onto Medea's shoulder. When they came out on the other side, there was no light, and it was as if the land lost all color.


	36. Chapter 35: The Dark World

Author's note: I do not own Dragon Quest VIII!

Memories

Chapter Thirty Five: The Dark World

As everyone looked around, the world was grey, as they looked at each other. "Strange, we still have our color… So perhaps Empyrea will too because she is from the World of Light originally."

Trode suggested as they nodded in agreement. "Strange…"

Angelo said, "I never would have expected it to look like our world, but just no color."

Yangus nodded, "I mean… it really ain't so different from our world, is it?"

Airlia nodded, "Yes, but we need to focus, let's find Empyrea and find out how to free her from here so we can find Leopold!" Trode nodded as they looked around. Airlia grabbed a second vial of holy water and splashed it around them as they went back down the slope, heading back towards Empycchu. Crossing the poison swamp carefully, they followed it around to see the ledge where their ship normally was down below. However, they saw the ship wasn't there, even though the water was glowing bright blue.

"Hm… perhaps the Dark World doesn't affect the color of water…" Angelo said as Draco nodded.

"Perhaps." They continued onto the village as they saw the people there looking at them in fear. Airlia frowned as she kneeled down to the child's level as they spoke in another language, probably the one that they were first greeted in when they arrived to Empycchu in the World of Light. The people continued to speak rapidly to one another in the foreign tongue until they were able to really speak.

The boy ran off towards the chief's home, saying to the older man, "O-Okay… Spiffing." Airlia frowned as she looked around. Something had attacked this village, she had heard Empyrea's name amidst the conversation the two had seemed to have. She had a bad feeling that something was wrong as she remained silent. Draco sent her a questioning look as she shook her head.

The man they had spoken to a short time ago came before them, and yet it wasn't the same man as he looked at the group of travelers. Looking behind them, Angelo frowned as he saw a crowd growing around them of these Dark World people growing around them. He fingered his hilt as Jessica stayed his hand. "Don't." He didn't smile, but then again, neither did anyone else in this town in the Dark World…

The chief shook his head, "Ah… So this is what all the fuss was about… If I'm not mistaken, you must have come through the Dark Eye. You are dwellers from the World of Light, no?"

Draco smiled as he nodded, "Yes, we've come to request the aid of Empyrea in our fight against the Lord of Darkness, Rhapthorne."

The chief nodded knowingly, "Just as I thought. Then it must be the will of the Goddess that brings you to us."

Airlia raised an eyebrow in question. "You believe in the Goddess? But I thought the citizens of Empycchu revere the Godbird, Empyrea."

e nodded, "This might be true in the World of Light, but it is late. Come with me to my home and I will explain everything. Your friend may come with us too."

Trode smiled as he joined them, leaving Medea in the care of the townspeople. A man stepped up and said, "I will take care of her for you. Worry not." Trode smiled happily as they walked to his home, still at the back of the town.

With one last thought, he turned back to his people. "Flock of Empycchu! Let us go back to our work and carry on as normal! Do not forget to be kind to strangers!"

The growing crowd dispersed, wandering off to their tasks as he smiled at the group behind him. "Forgive them; we do not often get strangers, let alone from the World of Light!"

Draco nodded as Airlia supplied, "I'm sure you used to get the accidental one from Empycchu, but not likely much anymore."

He nodded, "Yes from time to time if they are caught unaware of their surroundings when they run into her shadow." They reached his home as they went inside to hear what he had to say. Just like in the world of light, it was lavish and yet not. However, the holes in the roof told her much as they were invited to sit around the pot just above the fire in the center of the room.

Nodding, he began his tale. "Gojoshar! Welcome to Empycchu. You've seen our village, yes? Then let me tell you something… I assume the others have told you that Empyrea was responsible for the attack on our village." Airlia frowned as she shook her head.

He waved her off, "Sadly, Empyrea has been the cause of the damage you saw to our village. But to be honest, I am not fully convinced that she wished to cause us any harm. Since times of old Empyrea has been venerated by the people of Empycchu. It was not simply because she was pretty. It was because she has protected us. I beg of you. Will you find out why Empyrea continues to attack us? I believe there is some hidden meaning behind her actions. I also believe that your arrival here is not an accident. I believe it to be fate. Only Empyrea may cross between the World of Darkness and the World of Light. It was she who guided you here, correct?"

Draco nodded as Airlia pondered the problem… _What could cause her to attack them…? _"Then, Empyrea must be thinking something. She may reveal the truth to you. I apologize for putting such a burden on your shoulders. But if nothing is done, I will not be able to stop the people of Empycchu from attacking Empyrea." He continued as they nodded.

"We will find it out, and we will fix it, I promise you." Angelo said seriously as Jessica looked at him in wonder of being so genuinely nice about this. The well-endowed auburn haired woman hadn't missed the looks he had sent her, and wondered what they meant but pushed it away as they looked at each other before nodding. _What did they have to lose?_

The chief nodded before explaining, "A war with Empyrea would only lead to tragedy. This is why I want you to find out why the Godbird is attacking us. Thank you! And now I shall tell you how to find Empyrea. She is often seen near 'Empyrea's roost', a large rock formation in a nearby field. I suggest looking there for her first."

Airlia nodded as they left the house, Trode looked at them oddly. "Why would she do it?"

Airlia grimaced, "She's being forced to for some reason." He nodded in agreement. They reached Medea as Trode got back on the wagon quickly. They left the village and went south to the roost where they saw the glowing blue and purple bird waiting for them. She glared hard as she flew at them, striking hard and fast as Alistair leapt into action, pushing Airlia out of the way of one of her wings.

Draco growled as he shouted, "Empyrea, why are you attacking us! We want to help you!"

Airlia realized what the anger was as she paled. "Alistair move, I need to get to Empyrea!"

He looked at her like she was insane as she looked him in the eyes, "Trust me."

He nodded reluctantly as she got up and ran to the bird. "Empyrea, someone's threatened your child, right?"

She blinked, startled, "How did you know?"

Airlia smiled. "Your anger, your attacks, not hurting us, not hurting those of Empycchu… You don't want to hurt anyone, you just want to seem like you are to throw off someone, to make them think you're doing it. It leaves one question, why… And as I look at it, the only reason is if it were threatening someone unable to protect themselves, a baby…"

She nodded, "You know?"

Airlia shook her head, "Not all of the details, but I can guess enough."

Empyrea nodded, "You humans followed my shadow to this realm, and you must have gone through much to reach me. You may be able to help me after all… I was going to test you, but your keen knowledge and instinct should combine well with the strength I sense in you all." Trode looked at Empyrea suspiciously; he wanted to believe Airlia, but…

"What do you mean? Surely you don't expect us to help you attack the village?" He asked as he eyed her strangely.

She shook her head, her emerald eyes pleading with everyone as she spoke, "Please do not misunderstand me. It was _**never**_ my desire to attack the village. That, _too_, is part of the reason why I am in need of help. Long ago, when Rhapthorne, Lord of Darkness, attempted to conquer the World of Light, I helped the sages to seal him away. In so doing, I earnt the enmity of the monstrous servants of Rhapthorne. That is why I am in this predicament."

She looked down as pain washed through her eyes, her purple feathered wings shaking in grief as Airlia came to where Empyrea was. "Your baby?" She nodded. Her soft down blue feathers around her neck were caked in dirt. She was still a proud Godbird, but she was terrified for her baby… Airlia tilted her head to the side as she studied the Godbird further, being large in size, she could easily carry the lot of them around. Her tail feathers veered into a 'V' formation, still in the exquisite hue of purple.

Empyrea continued, "I have a baby as Airlia figured out… An egg in my nest… I have been waiting for the day it would hatch. However, one day while out gathering food, my nest was captured by Gemon, one of Rhapthorne's foul minions. He is holding my egg hostage. Do not take him lightly; he is dark, like the shadows of this world, with three eyes on his face, a horn protruding from his head, and in all other aspects griffon like."

Airlia nodded as she grabbed the hilt of her sword. "I'll help, I don't know about the others. I don't want to judge for them, but you have my aid at the least Empyrea."

Alistair nodded, "I'm in."

Empyrea shook her head, "I need to get this all out, simply because of the pain it causes me…"

Airlia nodded as she watched the emotions flood her face. Pain, anguish, anger, humiliation… "He forced me to attack the human village. I could not refuse if I wanted to save my child."

Empyrea spoke as her tone became more frightened, "Normally, I would have nothing to fear from the likes of Gemon, but as long as he has my egg, I am powerless to oppose him. That is why I must find someone to fight him in my place. Someone brave, and strong. That's why I wanted to test you all, but Airlia figured me out. If you're as strong as she is intelligent, then I think you might be able to save my egg."

Airlia smiled, "The fact you didn't hurt the townspeople, though you clearly could, tells me you didn't want to do this." Empyrea gazed at the young woman and nodded.

Empyrea let the pride in her voice ring true. "You did not waver in following my shadow here to the World of Darkness. Such bravery is rare. And now you have proven yourself to me, I have no doubt that you are the only ones both brave and strong enough to defeat Gemon!"

Draco and the others didn't need any further convincing as they nodded. "Take us there now, the sooner we help, the sooner you can help us!"

She still had to reiterate for everyone to know the gravity of the situation, "Please help me. Save my egg! For me, for my unborn child, and for the people of this island. I cannot ever thank you enough for helping us all. I will take you to what is known as the Godbird Eyrie. Climb into the wagon or hold on tight and I shall take you there now."

When she saw all six travelers were secured, she flew up, and grabbed the wagon and Medea gently, but firmly as she took them to the edge of the mountain. "I cannot approach any further, please move quietly and quickly to get to my egg and save it from Gemon!" Jessica nodded, the fire burning in her eyes to help the giant bird.

When they arrived, she spoke, "The Mountain is riddled with caves, and as such, they should allow you passage to the top on foot."

Draco nodded as they went inside the large cave opening. Inside, it was expansive as Yangus grinned, "I smell a chest nearby. Be right back you guys!"

Airlia nodded as he ran up the nearby ramp and around the side to the chest. Opening it, he shouted, "Oi guys, I've got us a map!"

He ran back down the ramp to them as he handed it to Airlia. She looked at it, "Hm this was an imperative find Yangus… I wouldn't worry too much about treasures from here on in guys! Let's just find that egg and save it!"

Alistair nodded as they looked at the map, "Okay, so we go east, around this formation, up the ramp and along the path to the exterior section." Nodding, Draco took charge as he led them around the cave and upwards towards the ramp that they saw on the map. Going around, they quickly found themselves on the small slope, going up towards the next level of the eyrie.

Going inside, they found themselves in a rocky tunnel that was passable as they proceeded with caution. Looking around, she felt something uneasy in the pit of her stomach as she looked at the others, "I have this really bad feeling about Gemon, and we need to be on our game to save the poor egg."

Jessica nodded, "Somehow I've been having the same feeling Airlia."

They continued through the hallway as they came to the first cave branching off to their left, Angelo shook his head as he looked at the map next. "No, pass all of the branches here; just continue to the next loop." Draco nodded as they hurried along the path, rounding the corner quickly through the corridor in the cave and out into the next level of the eyrie. Looking around them, they saw they were around the front side of the eyrie. They followed the rising level and went into the next cave, hoping they would still have another shot at crossing the next cave.

Angelo looked at the map again, "Yeah, we have a straight path here. We have to go around to the slope upwards, cross the path, and then down the other side of the slope. To the entrance on the other side, where we are now." Nodding, they proceeded carefully as Trode used more of the holy water to guard them against the darkness surrounding them. They walked south, following the rock formation until it came to the point where they could go up the platform.

Once they were on the platform up, they could see the section that Angelo had mentioned as they crossed there quickly, the eerie quiet setting them all on edge as they went down the other slope. Going around, they saw the exit into the next section of the cave. However, the next section didn't lead outside as it had before; rather it had led them into another giant cave just above them as they rounded the corner. Angelo leafed through a few of the maps, "Looks like we need to go immediately north, and around the short bend, to go to the next area."

He led them around the corner, then around the bend in the cave and into the next tunnel where it seemed to become lighter. They found themselves higher up as Airlia looked at Trode, "Be careful Your Majesty. It's getting narrower the higher we go. We must be almost there."

He nodded as they rounded the corner, staying outside of the giant formation of rock as they neared another tunnel leading inside. Angelo nodded as he led them along and into the next cavern as he looked at the map, furrowing his brows as he studied it. "What is the matter Angelo?"

Trode asked as the blonde's hair shook. "Just looking for our next path, it's this way…"

He led them around the room, and over to a rock formation. "We go up this ramp, and down the next ramp then all the way south, then around the bend." He led them just that way, as Airlia and Draco ensured Medea's wagon didn't get stuck around the tougher bends.

Alistair shook his head as he spoke, "Something's weird here. My nerves won't settle and they usually settle just fine."

Jessica placed a hand on her brother's arm, as he gave her an uneasy smile. "Looks like the three of us are sharing the nerve issues today Jess. I'm sorry." She nodded as they continued up the slope. Following it, they found it curved around again, leading them upwards inside the cave until they saw light at the end.

Draco turned to Trode, "My King, please wait here, where you and Princess Medea will be safe. We'll take care of him and be done with this quickly." Trode nodded as they went outside to the nest where a glowing yellow and green egg stood upright in the center waited for them.

Airlia looked around and didn't see anything as she went to check on it when suddenly, a voice caught her unaware. "Humans!? What are humans doing in **my **domain!?" She looked up to see the giant creature just as Empyrea describe descend, blocking her path to the egg.

Returning to the others, they gripped the handle of their favorite weapons. Airlia pulled out her bow as she readied an arrow. He continued to talk as his eyes glowed eerily in contrast to his black and grey fur. His talons gleamed ominously against the dark sky. "And that color! You are not of the Dark realm! It seems you have strayed into a place you are not welcome…" Airlia glared at him as she bit back a retort. They couldn't afford to put the egg in any more danger than it was already in.

He chuckled darkly as his long tongue waggled, "But at a good time! I was getting bored of watching this egg. I'm sure the Lord of Darkness would permit me to enjoy a little distraction!" He roared as they drew ready for battle. Airlia glared at him as she fired an arrow, just missing his wing as it sailed harmlessly over into the land below.

Glaring fiercely Jessica lashed at him, striking his hand twice as he screamed angrily. He howled at them, trying to scare them as everyone stood ready once again. Angelo let a second arrow fly, landing in the wing that Airlia had missed as he hissed in pain. Draco jumped and lasted at him with the spear, getting him in his right shoulder as the creature looked at them. He changed his stance as he eyed them differently, "Impossible! N-No human could be so strong…" He became angry as he blew a blaze preventing them from getting near him again.

He looked back at the egg as Airlia realized what was happening. "Jess, use ice magic now! Put that fire out!"

Jessica began casting the ice magic when he blew more fire at them, distracting her. "Of course! Empyrea! She brought you here from the World of Light to defeat me! What a fool to think she could get the better of me!" He began backing up towards the egg, continuing to use fire to keep them at bay, no matter how much ice Jessica kept making to put it out!

Airlia looked at the egg frantically as she pondered trying to rush through the blaze to get to the egg when something terrible happened! His face became almost sickly giddy as he spoke, "If I die, I'm taking her egg with me!" Airlia felt all the color of her face drain as her heart went into the pit of her stomach.

She screamed, "No, don't you dare harm that egg! It hasn't done a damned thing to you… you monster!" Truly to her and to the others there he was a monster for trying to destroy a helpless life form. Draco glared as he tried to lunge at the creature with his spear. Airlia, Angelo and Alistair launched a trio of arrows at the monster, hoping to knock him off the platform before he could do more harm.

Suddenly he began to glow fiery as he laughed, "She'll regret the day she tried to trick Gemon! Gwa ha ha ha hah!" Airlia screamed in desperation, trying to garner the winds that had pushed Rhapthorne away when he suddenly blew up in a fiery ball. Alistair tried to shield his sister and his friend as Angelo did the same when the explosion happened, as Yangus and Draco braced themselves for the worst. When the smoke cleared, the creature and the precious egg were both gone.

Airlia collapsed to her knees, sobbing in grief. Angelo put a hand on her shoulder as sob after sob wracked her body. This wasn't like the other deaths that she had been able to reverse… There _**was no body**_ that the spirit could come back to! Jessica kneeled down to Airlia and wrapped an arm around her comfortingly as she looked up to see Angelo's face, stony but his eyes belied the pain there. Yangus was at a loss as he looked at the now empty nest. Trode and Medea came out, as the somber air continued to permeate the night. Airlia's heart wrenching sobs continued to pierce the otherwise silent atmosphere. Alistair looked at the empty nest, tears flooding his own eyes as Trode sniffled. He knew the pain of losing kin, but he couldn't even imagine the pain the Godbird would be in knowing her baby was dead. All too soon Empyrea arrived, she looked around terrified as she asked, "What was that noise?"

She looked down at the nest as her heart froze in her chest. "W-What!? What happened!? My egg… My baby… in pieces…" She saw the shell pieces as she allowed her tears to flow… She continued to silently cry as she felt her chest wrench painfully as she landed near the group.

Airlia couldn't even form words as Jessica stood; her hands clasped about her golden princess dress as her eyes filled with tears that had only begun to shed. "Empyrea, I… I'm so sorry…" Even the stalwart sorceress couldn't continue as she wept. Empyrea bowed her head as she stared at the empty nest.


	37. Chapter 36: The Bird, The Elf, The Dog

Author's note: I do not own Dragon Quest VIII!

Memories

Chapter Thirty Six: The Bird, The Elf, and The Demonic Dog

Gathering her resolve, the grieving mother turned back to the group before her who had tried to save her baby. Her voice hardening as she tried to not show the obvious pain she was in, "Do not blame yourselves. I should _**never**_ have put you in this position." She bowed her head to hide her grief, even though it clearly colored her voice as she continued, "I am _**truly sorry**_ for having brought you here and for subjecting you to such a bitter experience." Airlia's sobs started to soften as she stood her eyes red from crying as Draco came over to check on her. Empyrea spoke once more, "I will take you back to the Eye so you may return to the World of Light."

Airlia shook her head, "Before you do, I'd like to go back to the village to tell them what happened here. They deserve to know and may attack you if they see just you without the explanation first."

Empyrea nodded her head. However, another voice, not belonging to anyone spoke came through… "**Mother! Wait!**" They looked around in surprise as they tried to find the source of the new voice.

_Mother!? _Empyrea blinked… Looking around in shock as she spoke, "M-My… baby!?" The voice continued as the shattered egg glowed bright green. Suddenly a bright golden form appeared over the egg, looking identical to Empyrea's form.

He faced her as the male voice spoke, "**Yes, it's me, Mother! Do not feel sad…**"

He couldn't help but feel the urge to try and bring her comfort, but he didn't have a solid form or the time to do so. He continued to speak, "**I wanted to give something to the people who came to help me. To thank them.**"

Airlia looked at the form as she said, "But we failed you…"

He shook his head, "**No, you didn't fail. You tried to save me and now you feel such agony for it…**"

However before he could continue, Empyrea questioned him… "Give them something? But you're…"

He almost seemed to smile, even though he was a bird – and just a spirit at that as his voice took a sneaky tone to it, "**I know, Mother. But I can still help them. I am just a soul. I have no form. But if they lend me their bodies, I can make them fly.**" Airlia raised an eyebrow as Empyrea's eyes glistened.

He turned around to face them, determined to help them somehow as he spoke, "**Let me travel with you! I know I can help you!**"

Empyrea spoke with happiness in her voice as she said, "It is true. If my child can be of help to you on your quest, I hope you will accept. Please, grant my son his wish to accompany you."

Everyone looked to Draco as Airlia nodded. "Let's do it Draco, he wants to help us fly, and we need wings to catch Leopold before he can kill again!"

Nodding, he turned back to the spirit. "We would be honored to have you with us."

She gazed at Draco and spoke with pride, "Thank you. I cannot express my gratitude enough."

Her son spoke, "**I will change into a form that you can carry around with you. Whenever you need me, just call.**"

Empyrea gazed at her son with love in her eyes. "His name would have been Empyrius." He glowed for a moment before solidifying into a golden stone with his form emblazoned on it. Draco came over and picked it up tenderly before placing it in the pocket opposite of Munchie.

Empyrea smiled as she said, "Now, let me take you back to the village first." She picked up Medea with Trode after everyone got situated on the wagon. As she flew them, she explained about the stone, "It will allow your form to fly as if you were a bird." She quickly reached the town, dropping them just at the edge as the chief waited eagerly for their return.

Airlia's frown explained much to the chief as he ushered them into the village, and up to the center where everyone could see and hear what they had to say. "What happened?"

He asked, taking in Airlia's red rimmed eyes. Draco explained, "A demon named Gemon had gotten ahold of Empyrea's nest where her egg laid. He threatened to destroy it if she didn't attack the town. She found us worthy of trying to save it, only for the egg to be destroyed anyways." The chief's shoulders fell as he heard why she was forced to attack them.

He turned to his people, "My people, I have always told you there was a reason for her actions. A creature had taken her egg hostage, forcing her to attack us." Many of the townspeople gasped in horror at the thought of Empyrea being forced to do it because the life of her unborn child was held in the balance. The chief sighed heavily as he continued, "She sought out someone who could help her to free her baby, but unfortunately her egg was destroyed by the creature that held it hostage. Give her some space to grieve everyone, and be nice to her should you run into her path." The people of Empycchu grew silent as they listened to the chief of the village. When everything was settled, the chief turned to them. "We gathered important items that we thought you might need, and put it into this bag. May it help you in your travels. There are these tiny medals that we don't use, but they seemed lucky, so we hope they may bring you luck too." Alistair bowed as he accepted the offered bag. They turned back to the entrance as the people sent them off with a wave and cheers.

When they left, they went back to Empyrea, "They now know the story and will give you your time to grieve." She nodded, grateful for not having to rehash the pain.

She gently picked up the wagon once more when the travelers were again situated on or in the wagon. She took them back to the ledge where they had first come to the Dark World and looked at them squarely. "Unfortunately I am powerless to travel to the World of Light at present. However the powers of my son will work only in the World of Light, so you should have what you need to find the evil. Good luck!" They went through the Dark eye as they gazed around, unsure of what to do next. Draco called the power of Empyrius and used it to take them back to the village for a moment. As they flew, they could feel the wind around them until they arrived at the village.

Looking around, they were amazed. When they walked into the village, as the chief walked up to them. "Did you find her?" Airlia frowned as she explained everything that had happened.

He sighed heavily, "So she is still trapped there, and now her son is dead… How tragic…"

She nodded as he offered them a bag, "In here, we have our village treasures, things that have brought us luck, in hopes that it will bring you luck. We have here, anything from our village that can help you, as well as things that we obtained from explorations into the Godbird Eyrie the treasures there too in order to help you."

Yangus looked at the bag with tears in his eyes as he accepted it. "Thank you," was all he could choke out.

The chief offered them a sad smile, "There is a village somewhere inaccessible anywhere else in this world, they should be able to help you find this demonic dog."

They looked at each other as Airlia turned to Trode, "Before we do, I have a promise to keep…To Princess Medea and to King Trode." He smiled at her as she caused her magic to take them to the Mystical Spring. When they arrived, they wandered to the lake as Draco tenderly unhooked the wagon from her and took her to the spring. Trode came too as she drank from it to turn back to her human form for a short time.

She looked at Draco, "I'm sorry, I'm human for so short a time… I was thinking back to Marta, to Empyrea, both who lost something so precious to them… Marta was lucky enough to get it back, but Empyrea… It was so tragic."

She turned to Airlia, "Don't blame yourself anymore on it… it wasn't your fault…"

Airlia nodded as Medea turned to her father, "I don't know if I can go through with the wedding father. He was so… so awful."

Airlia's lips drew firmly into a harsh line in agreement as her father said, "We will deal with that when this foul curse is at an end, I promise."

She nodded as she began to glow once more, turning sadly back into her form as they reattached her to the wagon apologetically as Trode looked at Airlia, "Thank you my dear for keeping your promise."

She whispered; disheartened by the events that were bound to come, "You're welcome Your Majesty."

Quietly they left the mystical spring as he called on the Godbird once more. Surrounded by the golden light, they took to the skies. He directed them east as they flew through the air, with Airlia and Alistair on either side of the wagon; they followed Draco as he looked around for the village in question. They flew east to where the isle of Neos was. When they saw the edge of the isle was, Draco directed them east towards the continent that had been the focal point of much of their journey.

Draco spoke; well more like shouted over the winds, "I remember an isle further east of Neos that was surrounded by impassable mountains. It might be there!" He led them there and found the isle in question as they continued to where they saw a bridge leading to a village. He gently set them down as the golden glow around them faded away.

Airlia raised an eyebrow as she said to Trode, "I think, Your Majesty, you should be just fine coming into the village…"

He looked at her oddly, "Why do you think that?" She pointed ahead to the monster at the edge of the village, smiling and waving at them.

He looked at the creature and nodded to her. "Perhaps… This is quite interesting. Let's go investigate."

They wandered towards him to find it was a berserker who was jumping, alternating on his leg pushed off and which leg landed, and he was excited to see them. "You – word has passed through much of monsterkind about how kind and good you all are! Airlia – you are known throughout here for reviving David, heir to the sage Kupas, though he is heir no more!"

Airlia blushed as she tried to hide her embarrassment. He shook his head as he continued, "This is Tryan Gully, welcome!"

Trode came up to them, looking concerned as he spoke, "Urgh! I, I think a monster just spoke to me!"

He turned to the berserker and spoke, "You there! You're a monster but you don't fight or run away!? What business do you have being so welcoming!? Explain yourself!"

Airlia held a hand out as she spoke, "Forgive him, he was cursed into this form and most people mistake him for a monster. He's just not used to being so welcomed…" The man merely smiled as he nodded in understanding.

"Here in Tryan Gully, humans and elves and… monsters all live happily together, haargh!" He cheered happily as a Gigantes came up to them. His skin was blue toned from head to toe while both his hands and his feet had sharp nails, standing twice as tall as Draco. He wore a basic blue fur kilt that was about three shades darker than his skin. His eye was a blue that matched the darker tones in his skin.

He wielded a large oak club and had a horn protruding from his head. "She saved some of my kin, thank you dear human."

Airlia blushed further as she shook her head, "Anyone I can help, I do. It's what my father did, well still does." He smiled as he wandered back into town.

The berserker dressed in a green tunic with green shoulder pads, his shield and axe with his orange cape, and green boots tilted his head to the side as he continued. "See? So why would I run away when I see a human?"

Trode stuttered for a moment before it sunk into him. "Well, I never… I had no idea such a place existed…" He grinned in joy as he exclaimed, "Of course! You know what this means Draco, my boy?! I can wander about without causing a stir! It's a veritable paradise!" He closed his eyes in a moment of bliss as he savored the idea of being able to walk about – people unafraid of **him.** "Well, what are we waiting for!? Come on! Follow me!"

He led them to the building ahead as they looked around the village. There was a building ahead of them, which, when they went past the curtain, led them immediately to a bar. Trode smiled happily as he hurried off to the bar to enjoy a drink to settle his excitement some. Airlia hid behind Draco as he whispered to her, "Why so bashful?"

She shook her head, "I didn't expect to be recognized for anything… I did it because it was right, because it was something I could do to help."

He chuckled as Angelo supplied, "She could also be worried that there may be another Marcello of sorts…"

Draco nodded understandingly as they looked at the cursed king enjoying a drink at the bar. Wandering over, the bartender smiled. "What's this? More new faces! Now that you've come all this way, why don't I tell you a story while he is enjoying his dry Gigantini?" Airlia nodded as he smiled and began to speak with his thick accent.

He brought out a silver goblet with an interesting design on it of a spear point with curves on either side going in a half circle that was curved in the center of the semicircle. He spoke, "This is a dry Gigantini; agitated not distressed. Enjoy sir, compliments of the Gigantes that came past here, happy that someone among you had saved a friend of his."

Trode blushed as his green skin darkened. He took the goblet and tried a sip… After a moment, he put it down. "Goodness! Well, well, well! I am impressed! This is delicious!" He exclaimed as he began to drink more, a smile on his face.

The bartender bowed, happy that the green skinned man enjoyed the drink so much. "Thank you, sir. You flatter me. Perhaps you would enjoy that tale now? I would like to tell you how this place came to be…" Yangus nodded as they all pulled up chairs or stools as Airlia studied the man. He wore the traditional barman's uniform, red overshirt with a black ring to it, a simple white shirt under it. He had a white towel over his left shoulder, an apron around his waist, and simple black pants and leather shoes. He held a long nose, and short black hair that curled along the back and down the side of his face. His gentle emerald green eyes reminded her of Empyrea's eye color.

"It all started long ago, many hundreds of years past. The great sage Kupas was out walking one day when he found an elf and a gigantes lying injured in the road. Hating to see any creature suffer, he tended to their wounds and saved their lives. Amazed that a human should show them such kindness, they pledged their allegiance to Kupas without question… and from that day forth, the three of them were inseparable. But the lifespan of humans, elves and monsters is very different. Sadly after many years, Kupas passed on into the great beyond… Determined to honor his dying wish, the elf and the gigantes established a settlement here in the gully. And ever since then, humans, elves and monsters have lived here, side by side, in peace, never forgetting Kupas's wish… that no one should ever be allowed to forget how Rhapthorne had terrorized the world. So that's why the inhabitants of this valley are always sure to tell travelers about the terror of the Lord of Darkness." He took the rag and wiped away at a spot on the counter, showing them the barman's emblem on the front of his shirt.

Trode quickly finished his drink, "This drink and tale were both absolutely fascinating! Thank you for sharing it with me!"

The barman bowed once more, "I wish you a pleasant journey. To see Raya, please proceed back outside of the bar; go past the stairs leading to the church. You will see a bridge leading across, to another cave. Inside she will be there with the Gigantes from earlier."

Airlia smiled as Jessica spoke, "Thank you so much sir." He bowed one last time as they left the bar to walk around the gully as instructed to find the ones who had spoken with Kupas so long ago… As they wandered towards the bridge, they could see much of the village was carved in the mountain side. Blue tiles lined the road, some cracked, while others were in good condition. Moss grew out of various areas as they saw the church at the bottom of the stairwell. It was large, possibly two stories tall, with peaks going higher still. A giant golden bell was at the top, hung from a stone pole between wing like structures. Two flags were hung, one on either side of the main doorway. Above the door was a strange emblem. It was almost like a bowl with fire coming from it, and wings on either side. Following his instructions, they walked past as they saw a boy playing with a dracky. She smiled as they rounded the bridge and came up to the last structure.

A bunicorn came up to them, "Thank you for saving David! Raya was crying her eyes out when she first felt him pass, and then quite suddenly she felt him come back, but yet different. You see, David was her friend when he lived here, and even if he is no longer the heir, he still remains her friend. So she is able to be happy knowing he lives." They nodded as they left towards the location where Raya was staying. They followed the flowery path leading into what looked to be a temple of sorts as they saw two torches lit, one on either side of the doorway. Going inside, it was like a paradise. Trees and grass were everywhere and there was a small river flowed through the middle of the room as a bridge made it possible to cross. The gigantes from earlier stood there near the pink haired elf. Looking around, they felt oddly at peace as they approached the pink haired female. Alistair noticed a black dracky hiding in the shadows as he gave them a smile and came out, happy to see the group.

They went to the gigantes as they greeted him. He gave them another wide smile. "I hope you enjoyed your stay here thus far. Thank you again Airlia for helping David… For helping my brother… It has been so long since I have seen one like you. Many, many years ago now that Kupas helped Raya and I. I can't even remember exactly when it was, it was so long ago. But I'll never forget the debt of gratitude I owe him. As long as I live, I'll do everything I possibly can for Kupas and his heirs. I view David as a brother, which is why I am so grateful to Airlia for saving his life. If you want to experience Kupas's compassion for yourself, take a good look at the picture at the back of the room." He pointed with his large club to the parchment along the back. The nodded as they went to the back of the room where there was a parchment with several drawings on it.

They could see Empyrea on it, along with several other pictures and in the corner was a darker force. Below it were words inscribed…

* * *

_**The youngest of the seven sages was Egeus, the Holy Child. A prophet at just six years old, he first sensed the threat of the Lord of Darkness.**_

_**Another was Regnar, who returned from the afterlife. He knew the Goddess better than any other, and it was he who named the Godbird Empyrea.**_

_**Then there was Kadan, the great scholar. His wisdom was second to none, and it was said that he knew all there was to know in this wide world.**_

_**Another was Golding, the warrior. His might was without equal, and friends and foes alike claimed that Fortune rode with him into battle.**_

_**Then there was Alexander, the magical swordsman. His prodigious skills extended far beyond the battlefield, as he was also a talented sculptor.**_

_**Another was Master Gozo, the sorcerer. To him ancient tomes of magic unclasped their secrets, granting the use of their most potent spells.**_

_**And finally there was I, Kupas, the magician.**_

_**Together, we used our lives as the key to lock the Lord of Darkness's soul inside the scepter.**_

_**As long as our descendants live on, Rhapthorne's body and soul can never escape from their prisons.**_

_**The Lord of Darkness's body is sealed within a large rock in the center of the world. I have been told that Alexander turned the rock into a statue to prevent unwary men from interfering with it.**_

* * *

Airlia looked at it as they compared notes. "Golding's ancestor was Golding; Master Gozo must have been Master Rylus… David was Kupas… Alistair was Alexander… Marta was…" Airlia left the thought trailing, puzzled.

Alistair picked up on it, "Kadan perhaps? The ruins behind her house were filled with knowledge."

Airlia nodded as she continued. "That leaves us Egeus and Regnar."

Trode looked at them, "Why are you trying to figure out who is who?"

Airlia frowned as she spoke, "It may tell us who the last target is…"

He nodded as he thought about it. "I don't know someone who was revived from death… but a prophet… Your father had visions too no?"

Airlia nodded as she thought about it. "Yes, that would make sense, so if he is Egeus, then we have to figure out Regnar." Airlia frowned as she thought about that further. She had the piece to the puzzle, _but what was it!? Was it truly Calchas as she first thought!?_

They turned around to go to the pink haired elf whom was dressed in a white dress with pink trim along the hem. Around her waist was a tan corset with a red belt, holding top with skirt together. She had gentle blue eyes as she spoke to them, grateful for saving her friend, "I am an elf. My name is Raya. You know, there used to be a young man called David who lived here in the valley. But he went off on his travels; we feared he would never return. We knew someone may target him because of his ancestry; that he was the heir to a great sage. I owe a debt of gratitude to you, Airlia, for helping other monsterkind in trouble and for reviving David. Now that he died technically, he isn't a target anymore. I only speak of this because others have told me of the kindness you have done for them. I have several things for you all. Below, past the area where our shops are, there are a multitude of treasures there for you to take. Then there is this bag. We found these other treasures in the world, and knew they would help defeat Rhapthorne. Others are still working on their gifts so it will take some time still. But they should help you in your travels."

Airlia smiled as she nodded. "Thank you so much Raya, we appreciate this!"

She took the offered bag and smiled gratefully. Raya shook her head to get herself back on target. "The tool to finding Rhapthorne is here. I fear that he is close to reawakening. But he can still be stopped. You all have the power to do it!"

Airlia nodded as she looked at the elf, resolved. "If he returns, our world will be enveloped by darkness in the blink of an eye. For hundreds of years we have cherished but one dream. That Rhapthorne never be allowed to resume his reign of terror."

They nodded as she spoke to the dracky nearby. "Drang, would you come here?"

He flew over to her. The dracky, Drang, smiled as he came over calling out to Raya in a peculiar accent, "Right away!"

Raya smiled at him, "I want these people to have Kupas's great treasure. Would you go and let the guard know?"

He nodded, "Right away!" He flew off towards a part of town they hadn't been to yet.

Raya turned back to them as she smiled, "As you just heard, I wish to give you something from our gully's treasure chamber. Please, take everything and then go to our weapon, armor and item shops. Our merchants wish to give you equipment to help in the fight."

Airlia smiled, "Thank you Raya."

The pink haired elf smiled as she embraced Airlia as she spoke, "I know it hurts to revive people, but thank you for what you did for David."

She nodded as Raya released the embrace. "The treasure is called the Darktree leaf and it belonged to Kupas. It's the leaf from a giant tree that exists in the World of Darkness. People say that, if you place it on a map, it will instantly show you the location of a great evil. The fate of the world is in your hands. We're all depending on you. We will await news of your success here in the gully." They nodded as they left the room, hurrying along the path back to the bar.

As they ran along the path, they made it back into the bar as they went down the stairs. They smiled as they waved at all of the merchants as she promised them, "We'll be back in a few moments." The merchants nodded as they went outside the room and running along the path, they came to a door at the end. They saw Drang flying around as they went to the Orc there. "I've heard all about you. You're our last hope. Take whatever you need from in here." Airlia nodded as they went inside.

While Draco gathered the items, Airlia opened the bag and grabbed a large black mallet with dark blue markings along the bottom of it, "Yangus, this is yours friend."

He took it as he looked at it, "Cor Blimey! This is 'uge!" Airlia nodded in agreement as she continued to rifle through things. She found a helmet that reeked of curse as she knew she had to go through alchemy if she was going to make it useful.

Once everyone had their items and gear, they left the room to go back to the item shop as Hori bounded to them. "I got them goo make a tunnel here from Morrie's Haven… I want goo help goo." Looking at him, she wasn't sure what he meant but he smiled and bounded off somewhere.

Turning to the item shop keeper, they smiled as he nodded to them. It was a bodkin archer. "Raya wanted me to give you whatever I can, so I put multiples of everything in this bag to help you. Please, win!"

Airlia nodded as she spied a glance in the bag and was amazed by everything there. She mumbled softly humbled by the gift, "Thank you…" He nodded as they went to the weapon shop.

It was another orc who gave them a friendly smile. "I've got a bag of everything I can give you, I hope it helps!"

Yangus looked in the bag as he took it, "Thanks mate! We'll sock it to 'im!" He nodded as he said, "I'm putting my faith in you all."

Airlia nodded as Draco went to the Winky who blinked, "I've got everything for you, Monty, could you kindly grab the bag for me?"

The orc nodded as he grabbed it and hoisted it onto the counter. "I hope this can help."

Airlia smiled as they left the town, waving to all of the monsters as Airlia turned to the alchemy pot. "Angelo, your bow please."

Airlia said as she put his old Eros' bow and the great bow in the pot. He relinquished it as she added it to the mix, only for it to chime a few minutes later. Taking it out, she handed it to Angelo as he gaped. "Wow…" Airlia proceeded to sift through the bag as she took her bow and a power shield and put it into the pot, only for it to chime a few minutes later, giving her another Cherion's bow. She continued to produce the bows for her and Alistair over the course of a half hour to make them both bows like what Angelo held.

She looked at the equipment and shook her head. "Jess and I are good for battle gear; I think I'll hold only onto my bow for the moment and my sword."

She nodded, "Now let's see about shields." She found a couple of white shields that the monsters had given them from their travels. She put two together with magic water, only for it to come out as a shield for Jessica and herself. Handing it to Jessica, she produced a second one for herself. She gave Yangus the Ogre Shield as she produced a silver shield for Draco, Angelo and Alistair. After working long and hard, they were as equipped as they would be with their preferred weapons, putting the others away while the archers kept a second weapon in case they ran out of arrows.

Sighing, Airlia spoke, "They really put all of their eggs with us guys, let's not let them down!"

She suddenly cried out as she grabbed her head. "No, Calchas… He's the next target!"

Draco nodded as he called the soulstone, bringing them back to the air. "North! Let's go!"

As they flew, they saw the dog as Airlia shouted over the air, "We can't fight here, let's hurry and get to Calchas to protect him!" She was grateful to hold the wagon, because her eyes were tearing from pain. They managed to reach the home where Calchas lived as they hurried to the gate.

However, Airlia ducked down – the others following her cue as they hid from sight as they heard him talking to himself. "Airlia, soon you will be my wife. Soon as this supposed danger is over…"

Another set of footsteps approached as they heard someone talking. "Marcello, I've heard some distressing… Rumors of late. Even here in this secular world, rumors know no bounds…" Marcello whipped around, as he spoke to the man. The rustling of clothing said he had performed some action to the figure who spoke.

"Rumors Your Holiness? What sort of rumors?" He spoke, startled.

Calchas replied, "I hear your name among the whisperings. There are disturbing allegations surrounding you. And seeing your behavior around Airlia, I fear they may be more than mere rumors."

Marcello whirled on his heels as he spoke, "It is sad that the talented should always be the victims of envy, Your Holiness. With regards to Airlia… I've been in love with her for years-"

Calchas cut him off, "I see far more than that. You are bordering on obsession with Francisco's daughter." Airlia knew if the Captain of Calchas's guard was facing away from Calchas, he would be drawing his lips in a long thin line.

Calchas continued, "Francisco is very dear to me. My one true friend. We are still so very close. I can only thank the Goddess every day that Airlia managed to save his life."

Marcello nodded, "As am I, Francisco is like a father to me in many ways."

Calchas continued as Airlia dared not turn around or adjust her hiding position, "I am employing you here for Francisco's sake, to keep an eye on you as he is no longer with our church. You are both intelligent and competent. You have clearly demonstrated that in your command of the Templars. Can you not satisfy yourself with that? However, if you persist with your current duplicity, I will have no choice but to discipline you. Leave Airlia alone less she completely turns away from you. I may be old, but I can tell she feels something for you, but your actions frighten her." Taking a breath he continued, "But I am not so unjust as to think it's only you. The church is riddled with corruption and bribery. I suppose I am largely to blame for being too lenient. Now let that be the end of the discussion. Just bear in mind what I have said about Airlia, as she is like my goddaughter after all…" He stayed watching the calming scene before him as Marcello bowed once again, leaving for the other Templars. Calchas smiled as he spoke, after Marcello was out of earshot, "You can come out now…"

Blushing, they got up from their hiding places. Airlia began to explain, "Calchas, I apologize about overhearing everything, I… I didn't mean to…"

He nodded, "I know Airlia, and it's quite alright. Come; tell me what the matter is. Regardless of how you got up here, it means something weighs terribly on your mind."

Airlia nodded as they proceeded to him. "A demonically possessed dog is after you."

He nodded, "And you all wish to keep me safe."

The group nodded in agreement as he smiled at them. "Very well." Airlia smiled as it soon faded when the clouds began to darken.

Alistair frowned, "Airlia, take him and go inside! Hurry!"

Airlia nodded as the pair fled inside the mansion. Marcello ran up to them, "Airlia?! How did you!?" He couldn't get another word out as thunder boomed around them.

Airlia's eyes took on a frightened gleam to them. "We have to get him somewhere safe, now!"

Calchas shook his head, "I know I have to face him down, it is my destiny. Airlia let us go to my study on the second floor." She nodded as they ran upstairs while Marcello ran to find the source of the disturbance. He filed away the knowledge that she had somehow gotten into the residence without him knowing it.

Going into his study, they waited anxiously as she looked outside to see nothing but a swirling dark cloud and the occasional flash of lightning. Glaring, she took her bow and arrow out to ready herself. Then she saw him flying to the window as she took aim, waiting for the precise moment to let the arrow fly. He glared as he quickly smashed the window, landing on top of Calchas.


	38. Chapter 37: The Truth Is Unveiled

Author's note: I do not own Dragon Quest VIII!

Memories

Chapter Thirty Seven: The Truth is Unveiled

Airlia gasped as she saw the demon dog land upon Calchas. She growled as she screamed at him, "Let Calchas go!"

She released the arrow as it struck his wing, making him scream out in pain. "That isn't what a proper wife does to her future husband. I will be sure to break you of those habits." She blanched as she grabbed another arrow and set to strike him again. He growled as his eyes glowed red for a moment as the doors flung open.

Airlia smirked as she knew who it was without even looking behind her. "You came!"

Alistair glared at Leopold-Rhapthorne as he responded, "Course we did. This bastard tried to keep us from coming, but it will take more than thorn encrusted vines to keep us!" He drew his sword as she put her bow away and quickly withdrew her own sword.

The black dog growled as he screamed, "What will it take to get rid of you pests! My wife doesn't need your protection anymore! Once this last sage is dead, I will be free!"

Angelo drew his bow back and rained arrows on Leopold as he spoke, "Not if I can help it!" Jessica whipped at Leopold while Draco jumped up and landed on Leopold, finishing him off. Soon as the dog dropped the scepter, Airlia ran to Calchas to help him up.

Jessica eyed the scepter warily as they put their weapons away. After Calchas was standing, she sheathed her sword. She sized his wounds up first before healing him with a moderate strength heal spell. Once he was healed, she turned to the others and used a healing spell to take care of all of the injuries of her companions as Calchas groaned. "So that was the evil that was after me then?"

She nodded as Alistair supplied, "Yes, he killed me and several others; however Airlia was able to bring us all back, like she did with Francisco. Hopefully it's all over now, if we can bring it back to the castle and seal it away once more."

Calchas nodded before he turned to Airlia, "Now that Marcello knows you are all up here, you may want to leave swiftly to try and avoid a confrontation." Airlia nodded as she quickly tucked everything but her sword into her bag and quickly placed it amongst Jessica's belongings. Jessica merely raised an eyebrow as Airlia shook her head quickly.

With sad look on her face it told the Lord High Priest much, "I can tell your view of him as changed, however, his view of you leaves you powerless to express it. I worry for your safety my goddaughter, you must leave immediately." However, before the group could as much as get up, the doors were thrown open as Marcello came in with his guards. The look on of lust on his face made her feel physically ill. He walked over to the scepter and picked it up as the following few minutes passed by in the blink of an eye, but yet, seemed to take an eternity.

He walked over to the white haired man, Calchas, and whispered a few words, making him fall asleep. Marcello took him to the chair so he could rest while he dealt with the 'attackers.' With him subdued, Marcello smirked darkly as he spoke, "I want those who tried to kill the Lord High Priest to be taken prisoner, now! However, Lady Airlia is not to be touched. She is innocent – being forced to help them." Airlia glared at Marcello as she tried to attack the nearest guard to free Jessica. The two females working together managed to subdue the Templar. As the two went to try and free another one of their allies when more guards came running in and grabbed Jessica.

The brown eyed girl, sick of being desired by Marcello, lashed out at one of the guards, to try and free her friends again. Enraged that the wench dared to attack him, he backhanded her, sending her reeling towards Calchas's desk. Tripping over the subdued guard, the cursed brunette hit her head on the edge of the desk – submerging her world into darkness. Marcello saw red instantly as he ordered the guard to be thrown into the same dungeon as the ones who tried to kill the Lord High Priest. He knew they were on a mission to end a supposed evil creature. However he merely gave that familiar devilish smirk that he gave back in the Abbey when they were to be taken to the 'interrogation room.' That look alone told everyone his intentions to be rid of the people whom had his lady's affection as well as his half-brother. He grabbed the scepter and ran to the sleeping woman's side. Withdrawing a cloth from his pocket, he applied pressure to her head, while he ordered for a guard to bring healing herbs. With everyone dealt with deftly, she was placed in the sleeping chamber nearby under lock and key until she awoke.

Days went by as she slept, worrying everyone – but not as much as those who traveled with her as they were ripped away from their unconscious companion. They were tossed into a pit with the other prisoners to be forgotten about as her pale face burned into their minds. They could only hope she was okay and that Marcello wouldn't take advantage of her while she slept. Luckily for the sleeping woman, the bond with her blade had made it impossible for anyone to take the sword from her, even in sleep as they had found out – having to remove it by slicing the sash off of her to do so. Finally after a week of slumber, she groaned as her eyes opened. A guard, having heard the soft groan sent another man to inform Marcello. While that guard was away, the Templar who was watching over her came inside the room. She groaned at the sound of the door opening, and turning to look at the guard, she sent a glare at him. "Where is the Lord High Priest?"

He smirked as he responded, "The Lord High Priest, Marcello, is doing just fine. Even better now, with you awake now…" The words told her that something happened to Calchas that he was likely dead and beyond her window to save him… He continued, "Now, he will be coroneted officially as the Lord High Priest, and then you two will be married."

Tears slipped down her cheeks unchecked as she screamed, "I refuse to marry him! You can't force me to!" Her birthmark burned, as if in warning. She could only pray for freedom from her prison as she noticed her sword missing from her waist. "What did you do with my sword?! I demand its return!"

He chuckled darkly as he shook his head. "I fear my lady; your sword has been confiscated in fear that you might harm yourself."

Shortly after that, Marcello came into her room, relieving the guard of his post as she looked at the man she loved, but could not love as he was currently. He looked much the same as he always did, except this time for the band of cloth draped over either side of his neck which also ran along the edge of his new jacket. His eyes showed a promise of pain and pleasure, leaving her shaking internally. She never asked for anything for herself, truly, but now she just wanted a way out of there. She was fearful for her companions as he continued to smirk, making his way over to her on the bed. "I do hope you saved yourself for our wedding night." He snapped his fingers as a woman came in with a lovely white gown, but a chilling fear replaced the appreciation for the gown. It was a wedding gown! He smiled knowingly, "If you wish to see your friends again, you will marry me." He took out a ring and jammed it tightly on her finger, making her wince in pain. He chuckled as he left the maiden and the woman he had always coveted behind to get her into her gown for a fitting. After all, he had chosen that day wisely it seemed! To be officially declared the Lord High Priest and to be married to the woman he has always desired and loved was a lot to process – but for him, it made his victory all the sweeter. He laughed as he left the room, the chilling chuckle could be heard long after he couldn't be seen from when her door was closed.

Fearing for her fate and the fate of her friends, she collapsed on the bed and began to sob. The maiden came over and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I heard from some of the guards that your friends were placed in a hole, a _hell_ described by all who speak of the pit as there was no way out save the lift when the guards change shifts once a day. Is there anything I can do for you?"

Airlia looked up, recognizing the maiden from her travels. "Elsie?"

She nodded with a small smile of comfort, "Yes, it's me. What can I do to help you?"

Airlia shook her head, "If you see Trode, you remember him, small and green with a beautiful white mare?"

Elsie nodded as she said, "I do recall him when the wagon was just outside of Argonia. I will tell him where to find your friends if I see him again. But we must begin the fitting of your gown. I know the measurements he gave me, but I knew they'd be too small on you." Airlia nodded as she was directed to a screen and removed her clothing. Elsie laid the princess gown on the bed, to keep it safe – especially since it was a gift from herself as well as the esteemed King Clavius. She had happily made it, but the king had requested it when he first heard about it so long ago, that it was a gown that could shield the woman partially from ice and fire…

As Elsie knew it would be, the measurements were just a little too small, meaning that it was meant to teach the girl a lesson without causing lasting damage. She set the seams to be adjusted with a few pins to tell her where she had to adjust them. However, even as she tried to drag on the work, it went all too fast. Before either knew it, night had fallen as Elsie left with the gown to finish the seams that needed to be adjusted. When Marcello tried to inquire – she deftly dodged him, leaving to go below to her room to finish it, promising it would be done for his wedding. Marcello waited until Airlia was dressed before coming in. He decided that the gown she was in this last visit… the princess gown… was truly unflattering to her figure… He could just imagine her undressed – lying in bed just for him. The mere thought made him hard with anticipation, but he wouldn't force her until they were married no matter how hard the darkness from the scepter willed him to do so. The one thing he would never do was force her until they were married, then it was his right as her husband to claim her.

Marcello glared at her as her silence annoyed him. "Well I asked you before, so what will you do? Marry me, or never see your friends again?"

She felt tears spring to her eyes as she said softly in defeat, "I will marry you. Just don't hurt them!"

He looked at her with a smirk, "Very well. So glad we could come to some sort of… agreement…" He left as she threw herself on the bed and cried, praying for night to come, for her dreams to take her away.

The moon, wide and beautiful shined through the small window, as she watched its shadow for a while. Suddenly, she saw something familiar as the shadow reached the wall… it looked like a familiar door… "It couldn't be…" She muttered softly to herself as she went to it, and touched it. When the doors opened, she went through it without a second thought, and found herself within the realms of dreams. "It is!" She rejoiced as she ran along the path as enchanted music played around her.

Seeing familiar doors, she threw them open to see Ishmahri! He looked the same as ever, his long blue hair running along his back, his pointed ears, and his enchanting toga. "It is even rarer to meet twice, but never has anyone found me three times in their lifespan. But your heart is filled with such dread and fear! Come here and I will find out all that is needed to be known." She nodded as she went to him as his voice calmed her heart, and he began to play his Moonshadow harp. Seeing the memories flood him, she knew how he would feel after that. As anyone would feel, distaste at her choices, or worse!

However, his face only reflected concern as his soothing melody ended, "Oh dearest child of the sun… One who has taken such care to learn of the Moonshadow Clan cultures is now being forced to marry… What a choice to face, marry and see thy friends or don't and be forced anyways. Fear not, your friends are on their way even as we speak. When you return, refuse him. He will force you, but he won't find your friends in the pit for they will be there to protect and aid you when you need it most. Take this pendant; it will give you protection from certain magics. I promise; I will be there with you in spirit until you find my body proper. You will know it's me, that much I can assure you." He smiled at her as he removed the pendant that had been obscured by his clothing and handed it over to her. Relieved that the others would be there to save her soon, she took the pendant and placed it around her neck, tucking it beneath her nightgown.

Airlia smiled at him gently in relief as she stood – turning to leave the place that brought her such peace. The blue haired man smiled as he spoke one last time, "Just remember, this place will always bring you comfort within the realm of sleep." She nodded as she left the enchanting room, slowly making her way back down the magical path – and went back out of the doors and into her room, time seemingly having stopped while she was away.

She hated the thought of shredding her friend's work, but she was sure that the poor maiden would understand her desire to drag it out for as long as possible to give her friends time to find her. Elsie returned moments later, smiling at her with the dress in her hands. "I finished the seams Lady Airlia. I leave the dress with you." The wink told the girl that Elsie agreed with the choices that she could somehow sense Airlia had made. Elsie left after draping it on a mannequin.

She searched the room and found a knife concealed within the seams of the gown! Smiling she took the knife to the dress, mercilessly shredding the fabric to pieces. Marcello came storming in after hearing shredding sounds coming from her room only to find the tatters of the gown everywhere. He glared at her, "So I take it you are refusing me?"

With a glare she gave him a sarcastic smirk as she stood with more weight on one foot than the other, one hand on her hip – the other outstretched with the knife pointed at him, responding hotly, "Gee, what was your first clue?"

He rushed her, gripping her arms tightly, the shock forcing the knife from her hand to the floor with a clatter, "You **are **_mine_ you just don't get it yet! We will be married after I'm coroneted as the Lord High Priest. However, your friends will not be allowed to be at our ceremony, as they will be dead!"

She feigned fright as she recalled Ishmahri's words; the pendant being beneath her gown was humming softly to reassure her. They had to come true for the sake of her sanity, as well as that of the world. Angered that she didn't fall for his words, he tossed her on the bed, "Next time, don't ruin your friend's work! Else you get married bared before the world!" She gasped as he left her there, taking the fallen knife with him. She collapsed, crying against the bed.

She had to be strong; her friends would come for her. The door creaked open and closed softly as Elsie came over to her friend. "My lady…?" She saw what the woman had done to the dress and smiled. "I can make this go on for a week if you wish Airlia…" The ill-fated woman gave Elsie, a watery smile. The pair sat down to plan out the wedding gown that Airlia would hopefully wear marrying her true love, not to the ceremony where she would be forced to marry someone.

Elsie drew out the gown that she would make for another occasion. It was lace trimmed, with a silvery blue solid sheet beneath the patterned overlay. It was silk with a starry patterned lace, going down to the floor with a train going back two feet. When they were satisfied with the true dress, she began to make the wedding gown the woman would be forced to wear. Elsie made the train detachable, so that Airlia could fight if the need arose… or run. However she knew all she would have to say is it would allow Airlia to dance with Marcello safely, without risking either tripping on it. It would be a modest gown, which had a square neckline and long sleeves that billowed out from the elbow to give her freedom of movement. The gown would go to the floor, but she had to hide the fact it would be able to detach at knee height. She had to make it beautiful with intricate designs to ensure that the new Lord High Priest would like it; otherwise she would be forced to redo it. With the gown sketched out, she left and went to show the designs to Marcello.

Marcello came back in with a smile as he said, "I'm so glad you've agreed to her new designs as you destroyed her last work so distastefully!" Airlia's anger, fear and pain all rose to the surface as she collapsed against the bed, sobbing.

Marcello's face distorted for a moment as he looked at her. Putting a hand to his head, he mumbled, "Air?! What have I done?! I wanted you as my wife, but not like this. Not in tears of pain and anger!" He looked at her in her night robe as he said, "Hurry and put something on, anything! I need to get you out of here before the scepter takes my mind again!" She looked up at him as she took in his eyes. They weren't dark like before… She nodded as she threw her princess gown straight over her nightgown. He nodded…

"Let's go!" He took her out of the room, motioning to the Templar, "Leave us! I need some time with her alone. She's not going to run."

The Templar nodded as he left the room. He went to a window and opened it. "Use your magic and flee here! Return only with the others Airlia to destroy this scepter!" She nodded as she prepared her magic, and taking a leap of faith, both literally and figuratively, she called for Zoom to take her to Argonia! The light enveloped her, taking her there as she reached halfway down the mansion. Upon landing, she collapsed into a troubled slumber as the ring on her finger wove its darkness around her.

* * *

_A blonde haired man with pointy ears – like Ishmahri's ears – who was dressed in red and black, a dragon symbol prominent on his clothing that lay against his chest. He groaned as he started to turn into… something… she couldn't see what it was, but she could hear him moan, _"_**Help… me!"**_

_She cried out to him, _"_**Who are you? How can I help you**__?" Sadly his response was masked as he finished transforming into a dragon._

_The scene suddenly shifted to show her people in a town – perhaps not far from where the dragon was for they shared the same sharp tipped ears that he had… They all appeared to be very sick though, collapsing from something that she couldn't see. She tried to touch one of the ill, and felt exhausted… __**Energy drain perhaps?**_ _She thought to herself as she felt herself waking up…_

* * *

Airlia yawned softly as her hands moved on something soft. She was still didn't know who the guy was, and why did he want, no, not want perhaps – but need – definitely needed her help… The brunette frowned as she refused to open her eyes, unsure of what she would find. Trying to figure out where the woman was she felt sheets beneath her fingertips and paled because that wasn't what she had wanted to feel. Her mind whirled as she quickly remembered what had happened, finding out Calchas was dead, Marcello demanding her to be his bride, then letting her run, trying to flee to Argonia… Suddenly, she felt the room move, prompting her to open her brown eyes. Airlia saw a wooden room and putting it together with the movement, it was easy to figure out that she was on a boat. She got up and looked at the finger her ring was on, and felt fear rising in her throat, like bile as she saw it slowly turn purple. Getting up, she removed her gown to remove the nightgown. Once she was free of it, she quickly put on the princess dress once more before going to find the captain of the ship. Looking around, she saw King Clavius and his son staring out to the ocean ahead. She hid her finger in the folds of the gown as she walked over to him. "You found me!"

He gave her a small smile of relief. "You were unconscious and unresponsive. Since my healer must travel with us, we brought you with us to ensure that you would be alright."


	39. Chapter 38: Rhapthorne's True Face

Author's note: I do not own Dragon Quest VIII!

Memories

Chapter Thirty Eight: Rhapthorne's True Face

She gave him a smile of relief, "Thank you Your Majesty. I appreciate everything you've done for me."

He smiled in response as he asked her, "Your finger was quite discolored, but the healer couldn't remove the ring. Is it dark magic?"

She shook her head, "I'm not entirely sure to be honest. Where are we going?"

He frowned as he nodded, accepting it as fact for the moment before responding. "We're going to Neos. The new Lord High Priest is being coroneted."

Airlia frowned, knowing it would be Marcello who was there. She reached into her bag with her unhidden hand and pulled out a cloak and draped it over her shoulders. "I cannot be seen as I am. I need to be seen as no one special. If Marcello is under the scepter's powers once again, he will try to force me to be his wife. However, I need to be there to find the others. We got separated…" He nodded as he still feared for her safety. "I also… need to find Dominico. I know he will be there. He should be powerful enough with the former sage Kupas's powers to free me of that spell."

King Clavius nodded with a frown. "I don't like it, but I have no choice. I need to free you from whatever that dark magic is."

She nodded as Charmles came up to her. King Clavius pinned his son with a look. "Not one word to her Charmles. She's got enough on her mind as it is."

The pompous brat glared at her but complied with his father as Dominico's boat soon pulled aside them. "King Clavius. I worry about this meeting with the new Lord High Priest. Something's wrong."

King Clavius nodded to him, "As are we. That's why we're going to find out what this is about."

Airlia saw Dominico. "Dominico, I need your help. I'm under a horrible spell of sorts!"

He nodded with a frown as she was helped aboard his vessel. She held out her cursed hand as he frowned. "This is very serious dark magic. Let me see what I can do." He focused his powers as the ring glowed brightly before disintegrating. Airlia groaned as she held her hand, watching the color return to her finger and the pain subsided.

Looking up at Dominico she whispered in gratitude, "Thank you."

He smiled at her as he nodded. She returned to the ship with King Clavius on, who breathed a silent breath of relief as they neared Neos. Another ship started to approach as Airlia filled him in, "That's Cash and Carrie! They run Baccarat now that their father is dead…"

He nodded as he turned to Charmles, "No more gambling Charmles. I'll make sure they know to not have you accepted at their establishment." Charmles grumbled darkly as he nodded while they pulled up to the isle. Airlia threw her hood on, ensuring her face stayed obscured. They walked over to the others as she nodded to the siblings. Cash realized immediately who she was as he frowned.

As he was about to speak to her, King Clavius supplied, "Don't ask her anything right now. We need to seem like we're having a normal conversation while her identity remains hidden."

Cash nodded as the blond king continued, "In all seriousness however, I need to have your people at the casino turn my son away."

Cash nodded as he looked at the boy. "You got it. Let's go in and sit down waiting for the others to arrive." Airlia sat to the left of King Clavius as she kept her eyes on the scene ahead of her, her ears listening for her friends.

She watched as Marcello appeared to be in deep thought before speaking, "Thank you all for coming. Now I want to make one thing perfectly clear. I have no intention of becoming the next Lord High Priest. Or rather, I have no intention of becoming another hollow idol like all those we have had to endure until now! I ask you, what is a king? A king is but a man born into the right family! Should that give him the right to do whatever he pleases!? Be waited on hand and foot, and answer to no man!? A soldier demanding such treatment would never be tolerated! Even if such a soldier had the stature of a king, he would never be allowed to escape the social class into which he was born. I am such a soldier! Born out of wedlock, and thrown out of my own home! A commoner like me has no right to be Lord High Priest! That is the belief of the church. Yes! Such positions of weighty responsibility should be filled exclusively by incompetent aristocrats!" He held his hand over his chest for a moment to calm his anger before he continued.

However, it swelled in his chest none the less as he swung the scepter at the candlestick to his left, showing her that he wouldn't be forgiving for long to anyone who disobeyed him. Returning his attention to the group, his free hand clenched in a fist as he continued, "Our great, noble and righteous Holiness! Whatever did he achieve!? He couldn't even find my missing beloved's family to return her to their care! I honestly don't believe he even _tried!_" Airlia felt anger color her face at that statement. She couldn't believe he would dare to spit on the dead the way he was currently. Still, he continued on his tirade, "A sorrowful prayer for our uncertain world? Perhaps… but certainly nothing more! The Lord High Priest, our kings, our Goddess! All of them reign over us from their high exalted thrones! Each one as useless as the next!"

He slammed his scepter into the stone floor beneath him. Slowly he regained his composure, "But I am different. For I have not one drop of nobility in my veins. Yet I am here! And only as a result of nothing by my own merit! And my future wife, Airlia, who doesn't even know if she has a drop of nobility in her veins, is as gentle and fair as any Queen could ever hope to be. Yet most nobility snub her without a second thought to her gentle and kind nature. She went missing and I know she isn't dead for I would have felt it! I ask of all of you, please help me to find her!" Airlia turned her head down, but occasionally glancing to King Clavius – he was angered at the façade that was going on before all of their eyes.

Marcello slammed his scepter into the ground again, capturing everyone's attention as he demanded, "Follow me! It is time to oust our artless rulers! It is time to choose a new leader!"

He finally took a good look around and grinned when his eyes landed on a familiar green hooded figure sitting next to one such King he chuckled, "Ah, it seems that someone indeed has brought my future wife back to me. I am indebted to the ones who brought her back." He snapped his fingers as a Templar came over to her.

When King Clavius tried to resist, the man withdrew his sword slightly as the brunette placed a hand on his arm. "It'll be okay. They'll come. I know they will." He nodded as she got up and went peacefully to the dais. She climbed the ladder to where Marcello stood.

He gave her a feral grin as he withdrew a golden crown for her, which she noticed had a sun engraved in it. Placing it on her head, he smiled as he allowed his fingers to drift to her cheeks in a caress. Once he was satisfied, he walked back towards the people, eyes closed, reveling in his victory as he spoke. "So… You have a choice. Follow me… Or meet your fate!"

The doors opened to show Draco and the others had finally found her! She smiled in relief as Marcello's face marred in a sneer as he glared at them. "These intruders shall be the example of what will happen if you do not follow me!"

Airlia's face paled as she turned to the others and screamed – her voice carrying to them over the commotion… "Draco, everyone… RUN! It's a TRAP!"

The group saw her with Marcello and feared the worst had already come to pass as Angelo suggested, "Guv, care to use the soul stone to get us to the stage?" Draco nodded as he grabbed for the stone and willed them to the platform. When they arrived, they saw her sword on one of the guards' hip – knowing they couldn't touch the sword, they had likely taken the whole belt with it attached made her furious.

Jessica glared as she spoke, "That sword doesn't belong to you…" using her whip, she snagged it and ripped it away from him as Alistair and Draco went after Marcello.

Draco and Alistair had seemed to understand why she had always feared him, but this really brought the matter front and center. The man was a brutal monster who didn't know when enough was enough beneath the shallow but handsome and charismatic exterior. Marcello growled as he gripped her upper arm and pulled the girl tightly to him, "You – you're not supposed to be here!"

Airlia growled as she stomped on his foot, making him see red… "You could have had an easy life! You could have had everything you ever wanted! You ungrateful bitch!" He tossed her towards the edge of the stage, where there was a fifty foot drop. She struggled to keep her balance as she cried out in fright. Jessica sent her whip towards Airlia, wrapping itself firmly around her waist and pulling her towards the group.

Airlia looked at the others battling the evil within Marcello that was strengthened by the scepter. Jessica handed her the coveted blade. Drawing the scabbard string back around her waist, she gripped her sword and prayed that Ishmahri's second half of his promise would come true as they began to attack Marcello, trying to get the damned staff from him. She swung her blade, and was met with the scepter that had possessed Jessica, that had possessed that dog who made David's life such a living hell. His eyes flashed as he used the weapon to parry, and then to send her reeling backwards to the group. "So you want to be a harlot? Then let's make you a harlot before the world!"

He used his staff to allow the powers to run rampant, all aimed at the girl! She gasped as she stood, frozen in fear as the powers hit her, when nothing happened… She had braced herself for the attack and blinked when nothing had occurred. Her pendant shimmered as it reflected the spell back at him harshly… She was ever grateful as it protected her then, as the spell rebounded on Marcello, tearing some of the fabric along his chest. Draco, Alistair and Angelo gasped as they saw what it would have done to the girl as they each sent an attack, Angelo making his arrows rain down on Marcello and Alistair using his whip to send a lashing at Marcello while Draco sent lightning at him, finishing him off. Marcello growled as he dropped to his knee, the scepter clattering away from him to the giant statue of the Goddess… Everyone's relief was short lived though as the ground began to quake as the scepter glowed brightly, and Marcello's form with it.

A deeper voice was heard that frightened Airlia as he spoke, "He has been a stubborn one, but with your help I can finally fully control this flesh as my own. He resisted when it came to my future bride! As if anyone else could have her as their wife! Now that this fool has disposed of the Lord High Priest for me, the final heir is no more and the seal on the scepter is broken!"

Airlia cringed as she looked at the others, "Marcello wouldn't have killed Calchas. He would have been under the spell of that scepter. He just refused to let the creature have me."

They could finally see Marcello through the dark magic, gone was his black as night hair, replaced with a white hair, devoid of color as he held the glowing scepter, as he shouted, "Yes! The time has come for my resurrection!"

He flew up to the face of the goddess statue as he continued to speak, Airlia's fears becoming more and more solidified with every word, "Now! Complete my revival! My revival to flesh and blood!" He used his scepter to destroy the statue, throwing it as cracks started to reveal themselves in the statue.

Airlia looked at the others as they stared, mesmerized by the actions. "We have to get down below, now!" They hurried down the ladder as they saw more colored orbs appear in the fracturing statue.

However, once the statue was completely fractured, Airlia looked at the crowd, "Run! Get out of here!" She screamed to them, as Dominico nodded and hurried to get people out of there, signaling to the others to do so as well.

A giant purple demon appeared from the gaping hole as he held Marcello limply at his side. "So you desired my bride so much that you refused to let another touch her? You somehow broke away from me long enough to know that the ring I first had planted on her would turn her into something like me… You shall live long enough to see me take her as my bride!" He let the man fall to the ground as Airlia paled in fright.

She ran to him to try and break his fall, the end result being that she was pinned beneath his heavier form. "Marcello, wake up please! You must!"

He groaned as he opened his eyes to see concerned brown orbs gazing at him in fear and concern. "We have to get to the others, now!"

They got up as they started to run towards the group as the creature, Rhapthorne, waved his hand, paralyzing Airlia. "Help!" She screamed, unable to move her body. With another wave of his hand, he started levitating the girl towards him as Marcello jumped to try and reach Airlia, only to hit some sort of barrier and be shoved backwards.

He looked around as Jessica and Alistair both used their whips to wrap around Airlia's waist. Yangus gripped the whip that Jessica held as Draco joined Alistair with Angelo. Marcello looked at them working hard to bring her back to the ground as he grabbed the one that Yangus and Jessica held as he yelled, "Pull!"

They pulled until the whips were sent harmlessly back to the ground with a flick of the giant's finger. "She is **mine!** No one else will have my bride!"

He looked at the girl as she struggled to free herself from the bindings as she screamed, "Someone help me!" He glared at her as he summoned a black orb with his free left hand as he enveloped her, rendering her unconscious.

He revealed her after being held in the black orb for a gut wrenching five minutes. Gone was her princess dress, revealing a skin tight black dress that had a thick strap going around her neck to either side of her dress, like a choker, and while it just covered her breasts, there was a gaping cleavage between her breasts going down to her naval. Her skirt went down to her feet, but had a long slit to her upper thigh as he growled. "When she awakens, she will have no memory of anyone she traveled with, only desire to be with her _true _husband, me." Her mind whirled as she fought the dark magics that were trying to envelop her. Screaming for someone to help her within her mind to fight this darkness, she sent a prayer far and wide to any who could hear it. Marcello watched in horror as Airlia was slowly turning into some dark goddess as he pulled his rapier from his sheath and lunged at Rhapthorne, only to be flung away again by the invisible barrier that had protected the Lord of Darkness the first time.

As suddenly as she felt Rhapthorne trying to wake her, she felt the wind whipping against her face. She looked around to see why… a golden dragon with blue eyes was now flying below to catch her, saving her from death's grasp. She landed on him as she looked at the dragon, recognizing him from her dreams. She called out to him, "Tell me how I can save you? Where do I need to go?" She thought she was imagining things, but yet, she could hear his mind within hers…

* * *

**I am trapped within my mind. I can only hope you hear me. Go to the mountain with a dais built there. Upon reaching there, you will find an altar with a dragon symbol emblazoned on it. Pray there for the path to open and you shall find yourself on a dangerous climb to the top. Reaching there, you will find the village there that is in need of your help. To save them, you must break me free of this curse. How? I do not know. I can only hazard you must beat me in combat. Be safe, fair maiden of the sun…**

* * *

She nodded as she was dropped off by her friends as she pulled her bow and arrows out of the bag that Jessica had carried and armed herself. She was vaguely aware of being back in her princess gown because she awoke after the dragon broke the spell on her. Taking aim, trusting her heart for once, she let it fly, screaming, "Power of light, banish him!" He tried to resurrect a shield, but it pierced his shield easily, wounding him. He growled as he raised an arm up, calling for something as the ground began to shake.

Everyone latched onto someone else as the ground began to break apart. "Run everyone! Get away from here as far and as fast as you can!" The group fled as the ground below them began to shake and break apart, lifting into the skies, forming a demonic castle.

Once the castle was formed, it lifted into the clouds, Draco saw Rhapthorne shrink and go into the structure as Airlia eyed it warily before saying, "My banishment didn't work… We only have one option now… to kill him."

Draco frowned as he looked at her with an unspoken question. She shook her head as she responded, "How? I'm not entirely sure." He nodded as they looked around to make sure everyone was alright… Airlia frowned when she saw Marcello was missing. She may not have liked his behavior towards her in the past, but she knew that deep in her heart, she did love him.

Angelo saw Airlia looking around for something as he turned to Airlia, "What's the matter?"

She shook her head, "Marcello's missing. I want to make sure he's safe before I drill it into his head that I'm not some mere object to be possessed." Alistair nodded as the trio fanned out to find the missing dark haired man.

Airlia was the first one to spot something… a gloved hand holding onto an edge of the pit where the evil had been entombed since the time of the sages. She ran over to grab his hand just as it was starting to slip… A moment later and two other hands grabbed his as well to pull him out of the pit. Marcello, always being the stubborn one screamed at the lot of them, "Why Airlia? You obviously don't love me! You'd rather have a _boy _than a **man**! Since Angelo continues to shame me, and you don't love me, I'd rather _die_ than to see you with another!" He tried to make them let go, but it only made their grip stronger as they pulled him out of the pit.

Once he was on his feet and before anyone could say a word, Airlia slapped him. "How dare you! I haven't been with anyone – ever! They've been escorting me, keeping me safe as Father asked of them. I don't want to be with anyone, especially now with some ancient evil holding desire for me. Now… once you get over yourself and stop treating me like I'm a mere object to be possessed, we can _talk_." She gave him a small smile as he looked at her with hope in his eyes for once.

The dark haired man nodded before he spoke, "Please, promise me that you will stay safe! I would like to take you up on your offer to talk when this is all over… Airlia."

She smiled at him and nodded, "Of that I promise you. You will likely find me at one of two places, either at Trodain or at Argonia."

He smiled with a nod, feeling lighter than he had in a long time. He could make a clean break off of everything, and if he was lucky, he could possibly have a second chance with the woman that he loved if after his soul searching – he found that he still loved her. She dusted off her green gown before turning to the others. The gown made her think about her relation to King Clavius… He had somehow felt drawn to her and Draco as much as they did to him. Something was off about that, however, they weren't quite sure what that something was. Shaking her head, she looked up at the ominous castle in the sky and knew that before she could contend with the demon within, she had to help that village…


	40. Chapter 39: Fond Farewells

Author's note: I do not own Dragon Quest VIII!

Memories

Chapter Thirty Nine: Fond Farewells

The group began to check their supplies as their friends came up to them. Airlia gave David a kind smile as he said, "Are you all okay? Is that the thing that wanted me dead?" She nodded with a sad gaze – confirming his – and Dominico's fears.

Dominico closed his eyes, and speaking too softly to be heard, glowed briefly before fading, "I healed your injuries and restored your strength one last time. If there is anything in Arcadia that you need, you have my permission to ask for. I will gladly cover any cost. It's imperative that we win this ultimate battle."

Cash smiled at the group with Carrie as they both extended their scarred hands saying, "The same goes for Baccarat, and it extends even into the casino. If you need anything, you simply tell us and we'll get it for you, no questions."

Airlia smiled as she said, "Thank you both, this means a lot to us. I promise, we will visit you before long, and in fact, we'll be happy to give you all a ride to your respective homes. I've gotten well versed with my magic." They nodded as everyone joined in a circle. However, before she could cast the magic, she saw Marcello's form running over to them.

She smiled at him as he joined the group, as he looked straight at the three men that he had disliked for so long, "I know I don't have a right to say anything to any of you… But please, I need to get this out before you all go to fight that… thing." He looked at each of the members of the group, who nodded in turn before he spoke.

"First to you three, Angelo, Alistair, Draco… I'm _sorry._ I'm sorry for **my** truly atrocious behavior. Next, to all of your friends who were here to see and hear me before, I'm truly _sorry_ for all I've done to all of you. Airlia… words cannot begin to express how horrible I feel for all of the wrongs I've committed against you. Angelo… I would like to begin to make it up to you by getting to know you… **my brother**. I would like to begin to try and make it up to you all by offering my sword arm in battle against the evil I helped to unleash." He emphasized his words in hopes of getting through to the group before him, that they would see that he truly changed, more than just words could ever say.

Airlia was willing to give him a chance, but it had to be a group effort and decision to allow or deny him. Draco looked at each member expectantly. Airlia waited to hear each response, before putting in her own.

Jessica seemed to think for a bit before asking him, "How do we know you're not just going to try and dupe her once more?"

Marcello, to his credit, looked upset as he said, "The darkness of that staff, of Rhapthorne, embroiled me deeply within its curse, amplifying every emotion I felt, hate, lust, distrust… It twisted my feelings for her into something ugly and ensnaring. The only time I was able to try and force it back was when he wanted me to do anything to her… Her tears were what woke me the one time, where I told her to run as fast as she could, as far as she could. Her magic took her to Argonia I suspect."

The brunette nodded as Jessica spoke, "Yeah, Rhapthorne is quite overpowering."

Marcello nodded as he continued, "Now that the evil is gone from me, I can say no plainer that my emotions are well under control. I no longer feel pure hatred, which went away with Airlia's little chat with me – that slap really woke me up – both the literal one and the verbal one. However, with regards to my feelings for Airlia, I would be lying if I said I felt nothing for her anymore. However, before making them known, I want to explore my own soul to discover what these feelings truly are… but know that I will never allow her to suffer at my hands or anyone else's, ever again."

Angelo nodded as he spoke up, "What do you think about me traveling with Airlia, and my protecting her now?"

Marcello looked at him seriously as he said, "Looking back on it, I can say firmly I felt hurt, angry, and jealous. You had her attention so effortlessly, and I worried that she loved you and would never feel love for me."

Angelo shook his head as he said, "I merely saw her as my sister. I would do anything to protect my family or my friends."

Marcello nodded, "I realize that _now_. However, before I couldn't see it due to my jealousy blinding me. I merely saw how you were with women in Simpleton and didn't want her to be hurt by your actions. Like what happened with father and both of our mothers."

Angelo nodded as he spoke to the others, "Its fine with me if he comes. I see he has no intent to hurt her, and may even want to mend things with all of us."

Jessica nodded, "I agree with Angelo on this one guv. I don't sense any hatred in him anymore."

Alistair nodded as he said, "I don't mind him coming with us. I'll be around if he tries anything untoward with Airlia, but I suspect it's for naught."

Marcello nodded, "I promise, I won't be a burden to you all. I need to do this for me, to prove to myself that I am not what I was!" Draco saw the nods, and then looked to Airlia as he nodded to her.

She smiled as she went to Marcello, clasped his hand, and said, "Then we've all agreed. You're welcome to journey with us Marcello. Just, please, always pull your weight in battle." He nodded as he smiled – the first genuine smile that she's could recall seeing in a long time.

King Clavius looked on in disbelief that he would now be welcomed into the fold. He hadn't liked the fact that she was used in the debacle, and that he was going to force her to marry him. He was also angered by his view of kings, and found himself determined to prove that kings aren't useless… However, if they were going to give him another chance, then he would watch the man like a hawk while they were around the blond king. Turning his attention to his son he said, "Mind if we go home first? I have a kingdom I really need to get back to."

She nodded and smiled as they reformed the circle. Focusing on King Clavius's home first, she used her magic to fly them to their location. When he looked around, he was amazed by what he saw… "Wow, truly amazing."

Clavius turned to the group as he gazed at Airlia and Draco, "I don't know why I feel such concern for you fighting that creature, beyond the concern that our world will come to an end if you fail, but I do. Be safe, both of you. Keep that crown though, Airlia. It's got powerful magic as I'm sure Master Dominico will agree with."

Dominico focused his mind on the crown and gasped, "Yes, it's truly rare. Keep it on you girl. It will protect you many times over."

She nodded as they bid farewell to the king and his son. She took the crown off to admire it as Marcello spoke up, reminding them that he had another of those crowns in his hands, "Yes, these are called 'sun crowns.' They will protect the wearer from certain spells. I would like Airlia to have mine, since I can't use it in battle as headgear. This way she can decide who gets the second crown."

She was given the second crown, as she handed the first one in her hands to Jessica as the women shared a secret smile. They both put their crowns on – making the men of their group smile. Trode turned to the group as he said, "Now who shall we take home next?"

Cash and Carrie looked at one another as they said, "Could we be taken home next? We have something… well more like a lot of things … to give you all."

Airlia nodded as she used her magic to take them to Baccarat where Cash and Carrie looked at the group with admiration. "We never understood until now what our Father's bloodline from ages past did, but now we do. We want to offer you any equipment within Baccarat, even the casino, to aid you in your fight. Let's go and figure it out for you all." Airlia offered them a smile of thanks, as Carrie went to the item shop to get her hands on anything that she could offer to help the group. Word got around the town quite quickly that a group of travelers were looking to fight the impending threat to the world that could be seen from all corners of the globe.

Carrie returned to the group as they went into the casino and handed Yangus the heavy bag loaded with a stock of medicinal and antidotal herbs along with holy waters, amor seco essence and chimaera wings. "If any of this can help you, please take it. I've already paid the shopkeeper for you, so he doesn't run out of supplies."

Everyone looked in the bag shocked as Jessica just stammered out… "Wh-what!? This is going to help us out a lot, thank you so much!"

Cash merely smiled as he said, "We're not done yet. Remember we're going to the Casino too – they have some of the best gear in the world, I'm sure something there can help you all!"

Airlia shook her head as Cash looked at her, "Please, as an apology from us for our behavior when we were figuring out the inheritance and because that guy is so powerful that your spell didn't work… Then you're going to need all of the help we can give." Looking around at everyone, she relented with a nod. They went up to the clerk for changing in tokens. She smiled as she saw the group, but the smile turned to nothing short of shock at seeing Cash before her.

The clerk had always had a crush on him, but knew it was never meant to be. Fighting to not stumble on her words, she said proudly, "Welcome to the exchange counter at the glorious Baccarat Casino. How may I help all of you?"

Cash looked at her with a charming smile as he said, "I would like to offer my friends here anything within the confines of the exchange counter of the casino. They're seeking to fight off the terrible evil that wishes to destroy the world."

She nodded as she said, "But if we don't get coins…"

Cash held his hand up, "I have the coins with me to exchange. Just let them kindly pick everything out, so we're only doing one transaction, instead of many please…"

She nodded, "But of course. I have a written list of all of the items we carry here. Please feel free to peruse and choose as you see fit." Airlia smiled as she took the list for them to look over.

She nodded and returned the list to the woman at the counter. "We need seven liquid metal armors and three gringham whips if you have them…" The woman turned around and began to sift through the chests that she kept the prizes in, and turned around to the group. "I have it all. It will be nine hundred fifty thousand tokens…" Cash nodded and handed her the sum named.

She bundled everything and said in a low voice to the group, "By way of apologies, we have a tremendous overstock of saint's ashes. I threw in three dozen of them for you. I hope it can be of help to you all."

At Cash's astonished look she said, "They kept coming in when we told them we didn't need any more. They simply won't listen."

Cash smiled as he said, "Thanks so much Diana. We will see about that overstock that keeps coming in merely send them my way. Oh by the way… are you doing anything tomorrow night?"

She blushed lightly as she said, "No, not really. It's my day off."

He sent Carrie a look as he said to the group, "I wish you all luck fighting that creature. Just know we're all rooting for you here!"

Carrie smiled as she led the group out of the casino while Cash continued to talk with Diana. Airlia merely mentally wished the pair luck and the same good fortune to her friend Carrie. When they reached the end of the path to where King Trode waited for them. She looked around and saw King Pavan there, and smiled as she said, "Shall we get you back home now Your Majesty?" He nodded; a grateful smile on his face as she called for her Zoom spell to take them to Ascantha to return the king to his rightful people there. While the spell carried them, they were all lost in thought of the battle looming and of the town who needed their help so desperately. They had all fought so long and so hard to help towns all over the globe, but now – there was another town that they hadn't found who needed just as much help.

When they arrived, Pavan merely smiled at everyone, "I offer to you, the same as those before you have. If ever you need any supplies to help you fight against this evil, please, let me know. You've done so much for me, for my people and the world already. You all have a home here, should you ever need it my friends. Even your delightful friend – Trode – is welcome here."

Trode smiled as he said, "And when my home is restored, you and your people are always welcome to visit us. That scoundrel that we were chasing turned me into this. However, the demon that the scepter held the spirit of is the source of the curse, and until he is gone, my people and I will never be free." Pavan smiled as he waved to everyone and left to join Emma whom had been looking much better, perhaps her king noticed her care for him went deeper than that of the normal maid. Proof was given when Airlia observed the pair walking closer than normal dictated – then the hand holding made her smile even more gently.

She noticed that Marcello had observed the interactions of the King and Emma, as well as that of Cash and Diana – giving her insight that he hadn't really realized from within the walls of the church of what true love really is. She turned to Master Dominico and David before saying, "Please, pardon me, before we go to your hometown, if we visit one special place prior to that. Medea could use a drink of water." They nodded in agreement as they flew off to yet another location.

Using one of the chimaera wings she took them to the special place as Master Dominico and David looked on in wonder. Draco unhitched the wagon and walked her over to the water. She knelt down for a moment to drink of the water, joined this time by her father. He wouldn't regain his human form for long, but he wanted to embrace his daughter so badly, he would give anything to do so. As they took their human forms, Dominico swore softly, upset with himself once again, for his arrogance and hatred with regards to his friend David. He understood part of it was the magic weaving the two together – however along the way came his ancestors who had let their power get to their heads, but he still felt horrible for his treatment of the boy.

There was no doubt in the minds of any watching that young David's death – then moments later revival, had changed Master Dominico's life forever. The reuniting of the princess with her father and Draco in their human forms was unfortunately short lived as she was regretfully reattached to the wagon. As the gazes all around spoke of promises to end the life of the demon Rhapthorne, Master Dominico turned to the group, "David and I will return to our home, however, like the others, anything that we can supply you to help end the beast's life, we're happy to. Please, just don't fail any of us. The world is counting on you!"

With smiles of thanks for all, the pair left the magical spring as everyone thought about what was left for them. Marcello had been silent up to the point of the pair leaving to go back to Arcadia when he broke the silence. He sighed heavily as he sat down on the ground, thinking about all he had done to her. Now did he really realize what love meant to others, and had to think about his feelings with regards to Airlia. He looked at her, and offered a small smile before standing up. "I understand now, what you were getting at Airlia, I can't apologize enough. However, I will continue helping all of you with the remainder of your journey. It seems there is much I can learn from all of you." She nodded with a smile as everyone prepared to go to the next location on their journey… Tryan Gully. Angelo focused his magic to give Airlia a small reprieve. Nodding to Draco, they returned to the special home of the peaceful creatures of old.

They arrived to the shocked and worried expressions of the monsters everywhere as one of the kind Gigantes turned to them, "Raya had shut herself away in the church because Rhapthorne's loose, please try to talk to her!" Airlia nodded as she sprinted ahead, following the familiar path to the mystical elf. She ran across the bridge, and turned right sharply and descended the stairs once more. Once she went into the church, she saw Raya's friend looking at her sadly which she returned as she went to the woman. Looking at Airlia Raya felt her tears turn to anger as she demanded sharply, "He's loose! It'll only be a matter of time before he comes after us all!"

Her eyes took on the faraway look as she recalled the joy there at finding out that David was alive again. "I feel horrible that he's loose, believe me. Turns out he's after me too to be his… bride…"

Raya saw the woman pale in sickness before nodding and embracing her. Everyone turned fearful eyes to the skies as Airlia nodded her thanks for Raya's comforting hug. Raya couldn't help but spit out, "The mere thought makes me ill. Is there anything we can do to help you prepare for it though?"

Airlia shook her head, "Friends that we have made the world over are seeking to aid us however they can. They've given us items and equipment beyond any of our wildest dreams. I haven't had a chance to take everything that we've gotten and give it to the alchemy pot to try and strengthen them further. However, I'm more grateful than words can say for their incredible kindness."

Raya nodded as she said, "Then Tryan Gully will also throw in their lot with you. The weapon and armor shops are going to offer any equipment that may help you. Just let them know I sent you. Good luck! All of Tryan Gully – nay – the world is throwing their weight in with you!"

Airlia smiled and nodded as she left to rejoin her friends, who just arrived at the entrance of the sanctuary that Raya was in. The two walked together back to the group and Raya spoke, "I've taken liberty of speaking with a few people. They have some important items to give you to take with you. The weapon and armor shops are also open to you at no charge. We want freedom from the evil Rhapthorne, and you are our last hope for peace. Please… don't fail us." Draco nodded as they turned to Hori, the giant slime with a crown sitting on his head.

"We had goo split and rejoin many times goo create the number of crowns you may need. Please take them. We know of the power of alchemy." Airlia nodded as she accepted the bag, noting there were well over a dozen crowns in there.

She marveled at how long it must have taken in order to form all of these. She bowed to the slime, "I thank you – from the bottom of my heart Hori, for I know how much effort that takes you. Have you been doing this since we first left here?"

He merely nodded as she stared in awe at him. "You have our deepest thanks my friend. These will not be wasted, that I promise you!"

He gave her a smile as they turned to another elf from the Gully. "I have visited the great tree of life and gained a leaf and dew from its grounds. They have an immense healing power. May they aid you in battle should you fall or be critically wounded in battle."

Draco accepted the gift as he said with a slight blush, "This is truly touching that you all would go through such lengths to help us all. I promise this will help us tremendously against that creature." The elf nodded as she went to the King Slime and they shared worried gazes.

Angelo stepped forward as he said, "I promise, we will defeat him. You all have our thanks for such amazing gifts."

Next a Pandora box came forward as he spoke, "They say there are mystical powers in the gems that I carry. Please, take as many as you need, if they can help, please let them. I don't want to be evil ever again." Airlia looked at the stones and gasped as they glistened in their hands. The stones were glistening as they seemed to be pure silvery white.

She took the offered items as he explained, "They call it orichalcum, and they say it has the power to do many good things. Please, let it protect you all in your fight." She placed the many pieces of the rare stone within the bag, noting that she had to try it out with alchemy.

They turned to the next monster before them, an Orc. He came forward with a frown as he displayed a bag, within it were many weapons. "Please, take what you need to help you beat Rhapthorne." They had already received weapons from the Orc before during their first visit, but they looked at everything to see if they needed anything else – even for alchemy. She looked at what he had, and what she had in her bag that the group shared on the wagon.

They had two great bows already, so they didn't need more. She had the heavy hatchet for Yangus and smiled at the gentle Orc. "Thank you so much, but we don't need anything from this. Perhaps from the armor shop…" He nodded as a small Winky approached them with the aid of a Cyclops who held a bag. When he saw Winky nod to him, he opened the bag displaying items that were carried in the armor shop.

They had the basic armor already, but she grabbed a couple of power shields and a single mirror shield to make more weapons and another piece of armor for Marcello. "Thank you very much my friend. We won't fail all of you. I promise!"

A Bodkin Archer approached the group lastly; he came up to Marcello and opened his bag. Inside were all sorts of items as he said, "Please, take any that may be of use. It's all or nothing right now, so we are all counting on you for our safety." The black haired man nodded as he turned to Airlia to get an idea of what they needed. He saw her nod as he indicated the Magic Water. So he grabbed more than two dozen of them, placing them in the bag. He also added the Holy Water, grabbing two dozen of them as well to bring them aid if they need reprieve to sleep.

She smiled as she thanked everyone for all of their help, knowing how truly valuable it was to them all. Bidding them farewell, she used her magic to take them to Princess Minnie's castle. When they arrived, the group went calmly to the princess whose eyes lit up on her friends. "Welcome back one's friends. Have you brought us more of those shiny teenie tiny medals?" Airlia nodded as she undid the pouch that held the medals and gave it to her. "Wow, so many shiny medals. You have earned many of my prizes thus far. You are now at one hundred and seven medals." She handed over orichalcum, a metal king helmet, and a dangerous bustier to the group as they placed them into their bag. She smiled as she said, "I only have one more prize that you can get with three more medals. Please, help us to complete one's collection of the beautiful teenie medals!"


	41. Chapter 40: The Miracles of Alchemy

Author's note: I do not own Dragon Quest VIII!

Memories

Chapter Forty: The Miracles of Alchemy

The group bowed as they left the castle of the medal collector as Airlia turned to the wagon. She found her friend, the alchemy pot and her journal next to him of the recipes that she had found, had clues to, and her notes on theories. It was time to test a few theories indeed! She smiled as Trode spoke to her, "Ah my dear, it's been too long. What are we doing today?"

She grimaced as she said, "We're trying to make the strongest weapons and armor that we can. Please bear with me if a few failures occur in my attempts." He nodded; it always hurt giving up the ingredients that she always tried to work so hard to make into something else. The group who could use bows already had Odin bows, but she needed to make one more for Marcello.

With everyone who could be armed with a bow now properly armed, she turned to the bag and passed out the gringham whips to the whip users of the group, holding onto one for her. She had her sword, thus had no need for one of her own. Like others had thought that it was a mysterious sword with ever growing strength, but only grew when she grew as she grew. Marcello chuckled as he said, "No one on this green earth will be able to take her sword – considering how many of the Templars were injured trying to do such." Airlia smiled – getting his hint while appreciating that he was at least laughing about it while she put in armor that they had received from Cash with orichalcum and a slime crown they had received it from the Slime King. While it was brewing, Yangus came up to them with a smile on his face.

Yangus spoke up, his thick accent lilting in the air, "Would it be alright if we visited Red again?" Airlia smiled as she saw his attempt to pronounce everything perfectly, telling her how important this visit was to him as she nodded. They flew off to Pickham and followed the familiar path to the house belonging to Red as he stopped them and went in alone. They waited for a short time, surprised by the lack of shouting, until he came out with another flail strapped to his back.

He smiled, happy that he was able to mend things with Red as he said, "She gave me her trusty flail an' asked me to give him one for her." They smiled as they looked over everything. The pot looked ready to give the response of her alchemy and when it opened, a special armor that came out… It was different from the one that went in as she gazed at it in awe.

She turned to the remaining armor as she said, "Before we go to this place… I had best replicate this armor. It's incredibly powerful and will serve us all quite well! But while I do so, I would like to see my father for a few minutes…" They nodded as she warped them back to Argonia to reproduce the armor, and for everyone to be as equipped as they could be before going into some unknown dungeon with who knows what danger. Waiting at Argonia was her father, and seeing him reminded Marcello of Rolo!

He turned to the group as he spoke with utter seriousness, "I have to help Rolo before we go to this mysterious village Air… Please!"

She nodded in agreement as they found her father at the church, although, in regular clothing, one would almost never know he was the former Abbot. "Hello father!" She said gently, bending over to touch his shoulder gently. He turned around to see his beloved daughter and greeted her warmly.

Marcello was there, head bent downwards in repent as the Abbot turned a stern eye to him. "Marcello! How could you do that to Airlia!?"

Marcello came over to him and kneeled down next to him to explain softly, "I was just so jealous that Angelo seemed to get away with everything… I feared that he would make Airlia love him, and then leave her – knowing how deeply I felt for her. I was so blinded by jealousy, and anger at Angelo that they slowly evolved into something darker. I thought at first I was in love with Airlia, but looking back – it was merely lust. I've seen instances of true romantic love and have some soul searching to do. However, I want to repair the relationship with my brother and with Airlia. So I'm joining them on this journey to fight the creature, Rhapthorne, who is after Airlia."

Francisco sized him up, now more under the eye of a father rather than the eye of an Abbot and nodded. "Finally, you're starting to understand Marcello, the purity within the hearts of others. I understand you're leaving the church… I truly understand why, and I wish you luck, but I expect you to keep in touch with me. While I officially adopted Airlia because she was an infant, I still see you as one of my children." Francisco smiled as Marcello nodded. The elderly man gave both of them an embrace before they left the church, and hurried outside of the town.

They returned to the wagon as she got the next suit of armor out and gave it to Jessica as the pair left to get changed in the inn. When they returned, the men were stunned with how the armor seemed to mold itself to their bodies with a mesh lining that went under their bodies, protecting them in areas that the armor did not. Underneath the armor, Jessica and Airlia both had magical skirts on to enhance their powers. Marcello couldn't remove his eyes from Airlia, seeing the beautiful woman that she had become truly struck him. It wasn't just the pure beauty he saw there, but the beauty beneath her skin. He saw the glowing personality, the heart that beat beneath it – unwavering in its devotion to friends and family. He was starting to understand what he felt, but wasn't sure if he should say it yet as he heard the ding of the pot.

Turning to it, he pulled the armor out and relinquished it to Alistair who went in to change while he put in the next round of alchemy. Airlia smiled at him as she said, "Thank you for doing that Marcello. We will be going to free them from the pit as soon as we all have the armor."

He nodded as Angelo inquired, "How are we to free Rolo, as the lift broke and fell to the bottom of the pit?"

Marcello paled as he choked out, "What happened down there?!" He was distressed to know the lift was broken. Draco filled the two of the group who hadn't been in the pit in on what happened that day.

Marcello paled as he said, "We will figure something out. Good to know this now, though, so we can bring lots of rope."

Airlia nodded as she said, "We'll make something work to get everyone out. I don't know how, yet, but we will." Alistair came out as the pot chimed to say it was ready. Airlia got it out and handed it to Marcello who smiled at her incredibly tenderly as he took it and went to go get changed. While he was away she put another batch into the pot. And so it went until the others had their armor and was changed into it.

Once they were done, they went to the local item shop to purchase all of the rope in one bundle, uncut in hopes to reach the bottom. When they had the large bundle of rope, they went to the pit… Marcello knew no one could be heard from the bottom there as she tied the end of the rope around her waist. "I'm one of the lightest here, if I go down, it'll be easy for you all to pull me up. This way if I need to release anyone – we'll know. Any who, let's get this going. We have people who have been waiting far too long to be free of this prison. Anyone there, we'll bring them all up. I'll tug on the rope to ensure that you know when someone's ready to be pulled up." Marcello didn't like it, but knew it was sound reasoning. He had a duty to help Rolo out of there, to be able to make him the new Lord High Priest. Airlia slowly began her descent with the others holding the rope, to ensure that she got down there safely. It was only just barely that she reached the bottom. She was lucky as she saw the cage there, broken. She sighed softly as she reached the bar that was part of the cage, seemingly halfway down the cage as she looked about.

She saw Rolo there, along with a few other men as he looked at her suspiciously. "Airlia? What's happened? What of the Lord High Priest?"

She looked away sadly as she said, "Much has happened. We need to get everyone out of here and above ground, in addition to putting good food put in everyone's stomach."

Rolo nodded as he unlocked the door and said, "Everyone, we're getting out of here, one at a time."

She looked about her as she organized everyone from the lightest to the heaviest. "We are getting you out of here; I just want as many people on the other end of the rope to pull us up as I possibly can." He nodded as everyone got out one at a time, and when it came time for the last man, the rope snapped! She managed to cushion his fall as she worried that the others wouldn't know that something happened.

He looked at her as he said, "How are we supposed to get out of here then, if we can't be heard from down here?"

She looked up at the hole and said softly, "I don't know. We'll figure something out though… We **have** to!"

He nodded as she started to push the cage over more, so it was lined up with the hole. He laughed sarcastically as he demanded of her, "What are you planning girl?"

Determined brown eyes looked at him with a fire there that spoke of determination, "Climbing out of here, are you with me?"

He scoffed, "It'll be days, and we can't sleep and climb at the same time…"

She looked at him, "You have any better ideas?" She asked as she saw the rope come back down, lower this time as she gazed at it in wonder. Marcello slid down the rope as Airlia smiled in relief at him. "We pulled the rope and it went from heavy to suddenly very light, and I knew something had gone wrong. Draco warped to another town, gathered more rope, and came back. We used a spare wheel to tie both ropes to. When we started to lower the rope, I knew I had to come down to let you both know it's safe to come back up."

He got the man tied to the rope and the signal was given for them to pull. When the man had safely made it up, the rope was lowered to them. "We'll both go up this time, so we know everyone is accounted for my dear. Are you okay with that?"

She nodded as he tied the rope around the two of them, and when it was secure, he pulled on the rope as they made their slow ascension. "So, were you planning to try and climb out of there dear?"

She nodded with a chuckle, "Yeah, he looked at me like I was insane. However, I wasn't sure what was going on up there and was determined to get out of this hole."

He nodded as he whispered to her, "I'm still so sorry for everything I've done Airlia."

She nodded with a smile, "I know Marcello. And I know you can be the kindest man I've ever met, but you can be the cruelest too. I'm just glad you're letting go of all of those negative emotions, moving on to find what love can truly be."

He wanted nothing more than to hold her tighter but, they were coming up to the daylight and they reached out to the hands held out to grab them… to pull them up. When they were safely up and on the ground, he turned to Rolo. "Now that everyone I've harmed is here before me… I wanted to advance my career to its peak so that I could offer her everything I was never offered in life. However, the scepter I started to carry the night that you were all put in that dungeon… The moment I grabbed it – before I ordered you all here – it started to weave its evil magic around me tightly. Now that I'm free of the evil, I'm going to work hard at undoing the damage I've done to Angelo… to you Rolo… but most importantly to Airlia, the one who was wronged the most."

He handed over the symbols of the Lord High Priest to Rolo. "I want you to be in charge of the church Rolo. Please, don't let the power corrupt you as it did me. I promise you will never hear from me again…" Rolo held his hand out to halt Marcello's ramblings.

"Thank you Marcello, for admitting all that you did. I know how hard it must have been. Thank you for standing down, but are you staying with the Church in any capacity?"

Marcello looked at Airlia before looking at Rolo and shaking his head. "I still have faith in the Goddess, but I think I need to discover myself and who I am. I won't be able to do it at the Church. I'm just grateful my _brother_ and Airlia haven't written me off completely yet, even though I had expected it."

Rolo nodded as he said, "Then I wish you luck Marcello. Airlia, if there is ever anything I can do for you, please don't hesitate to ask it of me."

She nodded with a grateful smile on her face. They loaded the boat as Rolo said, "Let's go to Savella Isle. I will arrange for transportation for everyone to go to their respective homes from there. And if they don't have a home to go back to, we will figure out a place where they can go live."

The boat ride was relatively silent as Airlia spent much of the day sleeping. When she awoke, she saw Marcello and Alistair there, and she smiled at them brightly. They looked at her as Alistair said, "How are you feeling Airlia?"

She smiled as she got up from bed. Shaking her head to clear her mind, she put the sun crown back on her head as she thought about it. "I've been better, the nightmare came again, but I'm not letting it get to me anymore."

Marcello frowned with a nod as he inquired, "Nightmare?"

She frowned as she said, "I'll tell everyone about it once we've unloaded the ship of the other passengers."

He accepted it as he opened the door, and the three of them left the room. "Oh Marcello, I have something for you!"

She reached into her bag and pulled out a long white staff with an angel atop of it holding a blue orb, with a matching smaller blue orb at the bottom of the staff. "This is a resurrection staff from Tryan Gully. May it protect you in battle alongside the Odin's bow." He smiled as he took it. She went to the alchemy pot and proceeded to look at the items she had in her bag. They had two shimmering dresses already, two light shields and two rune staffs.

She set one to mix while they unloaded the group at Savella Isle. It was ready as she set the next batch. She handed Marcello the sword – Shamshir of Light. He blushed as she said, "We need to be prepared for anything Marcello. I've got another in the works for Angelo."

She turned to the others, "I know that all of you have heard my whimpers of nightmares after nightmares. But there is one that I barely talk about with anyone… It's of the death of a man dressed in green. His uniform bears an odd resemblance to that of Argonia's uniform. However, unlike King Clavius, he has chestnut brown hair. He was soaked in his blood while his sword lay broken at his side. There was a dark haired woman who found his body, her ears were odd. It was long, like an elf but the ends of the ears were almost dragon like… She was inconsolable when she found him, completely lost to grieving the man she had found. I can't see much more than that, but I do know in another scene she found herself pregnant…"

Trode nodded as he spoke, "My dear, how long have you had that particular nightmare? It sounds absolutely dreadful…"

The others nodded while Marcello merely looked downwards, upset with himself once more for his selfishness and the pain it brought those he cared for, "It's been for a long time King Trode. But I tried to hide it at the Abbey…"

Trode nodded, "Truly a terrible nightmare my dear, now let's go off and help this village of yours."

She nodded as she turned to Draco, "I know where we have to head next, before we go there… A mountain top, with a dragon symbol on it, there's a village out there that needs our help desperately."

The others eyed her unsurely until Trode spoke up, "You've hardly asked anything of us this journey, Airlia, so I think it should be alright. For the moment, he's hurt and won't be doing anything to anyone. At your leisure Draco." Draco smiled as everyone gathered together to get prepared for the trip that lay before them. Airlia took her belongings and gathered them, to be able to change into them once more. However, as she looked around, everyone was ready to go help this village that may just have the answer to Airlia's suffering.

The daughter of the abbot Franisco turned to the knight, "Draco, when you're controlling the flying, look for a flat platform, somewhere up high that has a dragon symbol on it. We need to land there…" He nodded as he summoned the Godbird soul within the stone to give them wings. It took a bit of flying, but they found it, just a distance from King Clavius's domain.

He landed there as everyone went to inspect the markings. While they were looking around, she set about making one more silver shield. She was delighted when it finished as she handed it to Marcello, with a smile, "I don't want you to get hurt based on not having enough equipment to keep you safe in battle." He nodded as the pair went to the altar, and saw the dragon emblem that glowed with a strange power.


	42. Chapter 41: Path to the Mysterious Town

Author's note: I do not own Dragon Quest VIII!

Memories

Chapter Forty One: The Path to the Mysterious Village

Airlia smiled as he touched the emblem and they all began to glow as an eerie voice called out to them over the air… "Two of Dragovia's own long since cast from here seek to return. To prove you deserve your lineage, you must trek through the depths of the path… Good luck."

They all vanished as Marcello reached out to his brother and Airlia in worry, gripping their hands tightly as they reappeared in an oddly open cavern. Airlia gave Marcello a gentle smile as the words hit her hard… "Draco!"

He twisted around to look at her, "You caught that too then Airlia?" She nodded as her eyes dimmed with the thought of her dreams that had first caused her to begin this long journey.

"Draco, if I'm right… _mother and father_… then we're…" she left the words to drift into nothing as he nodded.

Trode didn't like being out of the loop as he spoke, "Could you tell me your whole line of thought Airlia? It may help us to figure out just what is going on…"

Airlia nodded, "As you know, I had that dream again on the ship. Of the man in green, with chestnut brown hair dead on the ground. He had blood staining his uniform, and a sword lay broken on the ground next to him. What I didn't tell you right away, was that there was a woman who loved him very much that was heavily pregnant from that union. Seeing him dead on the ground shattered her heart and soul into pieces. She gave birth, but I never saw the baby, or babies as it may now turn out from that message from before. However, she died shortly after, from what I don't know. As Draco knows, it often resulted in me waking up crying, or at least my pillow soaked in tears. Next came the dream of the man who turned into the dragon that saved me at Neos. He was begging for our help, and now that message… I think I know what the curse is on Draco and me. I also think I know why the curse didn't break on me when I tried the water at the spring…"

She let the words drift as she brushed the tears from her eyes and went to the pot to put in another item that she felt would work with the old rusty sword that Draco had grabbed from Trodain long ago. She placed it in the pot with the orichalcum and the slime crown. While it worked she let a broken sob as the memories of the dream came over her. Jessica came over to her – to comfort her as Trode looked at her with renewed sympathy. "You have no idea who they are though?"

Airlia nodded brokenly as she said, "I have my suspicions, but until I can confirm it… I don't want to get anyone's hopes up or hurt them unnecessarily." Marcello sighed softly as he came over to her, and a gentle look in his eyes told her he felt horrible for what he had done all over again.

The chime from the pot told her that her creation was ready. Opening it, she found a liquid metal sword as she gazed at it in wonder. Gleaming in the light from the torches, she gasped, touching it. It was light as air, but durable to be sure! She turned to Alistair and smiled, "Why don't you take this one Alistair? You're due for a weapon upgrade." He nodded as he took it, feeling how light it was, but how strangely powerful it felt in his hands. He placed it in his sheath and smiled at her.

She looked at everyone's equipment – to get an idea of what everyone might need… Draco had the Hero Spear – a gift from Morrie and the Flametang Boomerang, a gift from Dominico for saving David's life. Airlia, Alistair and Jessica had the Gringham Whips that they were given as a gift. Airlia had her sword, while Alistair now had the liquid metal sword. Jessica had her blizzard blade. Airlia, Alistair, Angelo and Marcello all had Odin's bows. Marcello and Angelo both had shamshirs of light. Jessica, Alistair, Angelo, Marcello and Airlia had staves of resurrection. Yangus had the flail from Red, the megaton mallet, and his conqueror's axe. Everyone had the king metal armor thankfully. She knew she had to get a helmet of some sort for Marcello, where at least she and Jessica both had the sun crowns. Yangus had been given the metal helmet from Princess Minnie. Alistair and Draco had great helms. She pulled a mythril helmet out of the bag and gave it to Marcello, "Until we can get you a better helmet Marcello." Angelo still had his mythril helm, as she mentally promised him a better helmet as well. Everyone except for Jessica and herself had silver shields.

She smiled as she pulled out her Saintess shield – and looking at Jessica, she saw that she also had the same shield. Nodding to each other, they proceeded up the slope, not quite sure what the place had in store for them. Airlia reached into the bag for another torch as Jessica lit it with her frizz magic, showing just how far she came along with her magic, and with mastering it. They went up the incline, Medea huffed nervously – hoping to hurry them along. As they continued along the path, Airlia stopped for a moment to listen to the sounds around her. Holding her hand up for silence, she listened and heard a whisper that she couldn't quite make out. Shaking her head, they continued up the path and into a clearing with a pond of water surrounding the giant stone formation in the center. They looked around and she listened… The sounds were more distinctive, as she heard someone or something talking and growled. "Sounds like we have company guys!" They nodded as they, too, prepared for what may come.

As they went to the door to their left, going into the water so Medea could continue following safely to avoid the fallen stone. Looking around, the place was so eerie, just like out of the dark realm – somehow otherworldly and yet, as real as any of them. Going further into the hallway before them, she heard the voices again and found it coming to her left. "We should go that way you guys, the voices are getting stronger. I need to find out if it's someone who can help us, or if they need our help. Please…" Trode nodded in agreement as everyone got their preferred weapon ready. It was always beneficial to have options for weapons, just in case the enemy wasn't an average enemy. Airlia opted for her bow, as did the other archers in the group, except for Alistair who pulled out his sword. Jessica got her whip ready as Draco pulled out his spear. Going further – they saw the path went downwards. Coming out of the steps, they saw murals on the wall, one of a man similar from her vision, but his hair color was different. Her brows furrowed at what it could mean, and the picture depicted many others bowing to him. On the other wall, a little further down was a green dragon letting loose a fireball. Still, they continued on the path to see several invisible swordsmen and a dog like creature that was barking orders at them.

"They're here! You must destroy them, or you will never find peace!" Airlia looked at them sadly as she knew the problem lay with the devildog. Glaring at the creature, she quietly readied an arrow. Going forward, Marcello tried to stop her, but she refused to be stopped as she hurried down the path, and jumped straight into the air. Everyone was surprised as she aimed the arrow with deadly accuracy, placing it in the creature, where its blackened heart was.

He screamed in agony as she looked at the swordsmen, "Please… run! It's not safe here! My friends are over there and will protect you all!" The group of swordsmen would have looked conflicted … if you could see their faces that was.

Turning to one another in confusion as she said, "My friends and I can help you to get on your way if you want, or you can live to see another day if that's your preference. But please… run!" She readied another arrow as it released its spiked collar at her. It missed the chocolate haired woman, but not her hand as it sent the weapon skittering away from her. Marcello and Alistair ran over to help her as they paired up for an attack. Marcello let his arrows rain over it, while Alistair struck like a falcon, fierce and quick. The pair quickly extinguished the life of the creature as Angelo looked after the swordsmen.

"We want to thank you, truly you saved us all. All we want to do is stay on the other side, where we can't hurt or be hurt anymore… Please, take these in gratitude though they're not much…" They left with the group, their swords, and their dark robes.

Angelo smiled as he opened the gates to heaven for them to be embraced once more by peace. Their sighs of joy really hit the others that they had been in agony up to that point. Airlia stood, smiling at the others, "Thank you for helping you guys… Wow, they left that for us!?" She collected her bow as she walked over to the items left in offering. More of the strange, rusty old swords and dark robes had been laying there as she took each into the group's bag, collectively. They proceeded back to the fork in the road as Airlia began more alchemy. She set the sword with more of the orichalcum and slime crown.

As she waited for it to brew, they found themselves walking through knee high water as Jessica and Airlia found themselves sat on the wagon thanks to Angelo and Marcello respectively, "You two have skirts, it'll take longer for you to get through the water as you'll gain extra weight. Soon as we're out, you can walk again."

They had wanted to walk through the water, but agreed that it would take longer for them as they took the chance to rest. Once they were through the water, the chime went off as she gained another sword. This one, she gave to Draco, to replace his older sword. She took the sword and put it back into the bag as she set about making another liquid metal sword. The place was oddly quiet, which worried her… Could it be there was something so dangerous, so malicious that other creatures were afraid of it?

The group went down the next slope and found themselves in a circular part of the cavern with only one path outwards. She looked along the path and saw one branch out to the left, and felt a pull… as if there was something she had to see! Looking on the wall, there was another demonic creature breathing fire… It didn't seem to be a dragon, but it was attacking those depicted from the earlier scene, but with no one around to protect them. They followed her as she came into the tunnel and saw a sapphire blue dragon attacking the people as the man in black and red came to their aid with a bright power. Again, so much like the man pleading for her help, but yet different… She could only guess why.

Seeing nothing else around, she left to rejoin the others… "These pictures, they feel familiar. The man is like the one who came pleading with me for help and I can't picture his face… I wonder what it all means…" The others shrugged, unsure of what it could be. They went back to the main path once more, continuing onwards. They went down the path, under the one where they had saved the swordsmen as the pot chimed. She pulled out the sword, handing it to Jessica this time as she replaced the blizzard blade of hers.

She set about making the next sword for Angelo as they continued onwards. On her left, she saw a scene of another blue dragon blowing a fireball – but yet… no one was there. Continuing along the winding path, she saw the people bowing before a creature… it wasn't the same man in red and black as before, it was distinctly animal of some kind with a staff pointing at them. They went left, and came to another depiction of the creature, the one that was revered by the people, again attacking them. Glancing at the others she said, "I have a bad feeling about this, that these people really need our help." Draco nodded as he stepped closer to her, feeling much the same, and an odd confliction of who to protect.

The chime went off as she gave the sword to Angelo and prepared the last one for Marcello. She had to think about what to do with the mysterious dark robes. They were alchemy, she could feel it. She smiled as she felt a gust of wind, telling them that they were near an exit. Running down, they went outside to find that the clouds were actually **below** them! "Whoa! Careful everyone. I don't want anyone to fall off this path!" Draco said as he calmed Medea down.

They walked slower as she heard the chime and got the sword for Marcello. "Keep it and yourself safe Marcello…" He couldn't tell, but he suspected her voice was becoming a little softer in tone towards him, and not just because the frightened or often angry timber was gone either. She looked at the newest piece of armor in question and knew it wasn't cursed. So she put it in with a piece of headgear that was merely lying in the bag of their goodies and waited to see if it was rejected. When it was obviously not rejected, she jotted it down quickly in her book before they moved on. Inside the room that the path led towards poison lingered in pools around them as they watched their steps and went straight for the next room. "Anything in a poisoned room can't be good… leave it be!" Yangus nodded as they went down the winding road to find yet another circular room with seemingly one exit.

Outside, they saw more winding open paths as they had to walk even slower this time, fearful of the many bumps, and not wanting Medea harmed. When they reached a set of dead end paths with chests, she watched as Marcello, Angelo and Alistair went to get the first one, off to their left. She found her breath caught in her chest as she waited for them to come back safely. Marcello handed her an elixir of sorts as she put it amongst her items. "Thank you Marcello… But I want all of you to be careful… something feels _off_ here…"

He nodded as they went a little further and Draco, Yangus and Jessica went to the other chest. They found in the other chest was the Metal King Spear! Airlia smiled brightly as it dimmed when she caught sight of something else as she screamed to the others, "Behind you!" She, Marcello, Alistair and Angelo took off like a shot when they saw the chest stirring into a creature… She pulled out her bow and sent an arrow rain on it, stunning the creature.

Marcello growled as it set its sights on Airlia. "You stay away from her!" He lashed out with his sword, and sliced it cleanly in two.

Replacing his sword, she smiled at him, "He wouldn't have gotten very far Marcello, but I appreciate the help and support." They got back to the wagon as they continued onwards. They saw a path leading straight to another image of a dragon carved in the ground. Stepping on it – they felt themselves pulled upwards.

Going forward, Airlia felt a tug to her heart as she looked at Draco to see a wave of pain sweep across his face. He had felt it too! She took off running as fast as she could to find the site of a grave! She collapsed into a sobbing heap as she saw on the grave…

_Here lies my beloved Eltrio…_

Airlia screamed in pain as her vision flooded her once more… She could see his face clearly now! And the woman who was sobbing over him was even clearer than before as well. As she fell to the ground, Marcello who had been racing Angelo and Alistair saw her collapse. Draco felt a wave of the pain that he was sure Airlia was in, and had no doubt as to why she fell unconscious. Marcello cradled her closely as he looked at her face, tear stained and her expression agonizing as she suddenly shot awake. She gasped deep, shuddering breaths as she looked at the grave… "I'm… I'm so sorry…" She murmured as the others shook their heads, not understanding what she was apologizing for.

After a moment, her eyes cleared as she tried to get up only for Marcello to still her. "It's okay Airlia; relax for a few minutes while you get your bearings." He hadn't wanted to tell her that he enjoyed holding her so close to him, so tenderly.

Airlia gasped in between heart breaking sobs, "Eltrio… Eltrio died here…? I'm so sorry King Clavius…"

Draco sucked in his breath, understanding the name and was beginning to understand how it linked to her dream. "Eltrio was the man in green… the missing Crowned Prince of Argonia!?" The sobbing brunette nodded in Marcello's arms as she continued to apologize to no one in particular.

Jessica looked at the grave – puzzled by what made her first take off like a shot, and then scream so heart wrenchingly. Marcello carried her to the back of the wagon as he said, "Just rest Airlia. Surely we're almost there…" She nodded sadly as the pot was surely done after being so long from it.

Opening the pot, she found a white mask, covering just part of the face around the eyes. She smiled as she handed it to Marcello, "May this keep you safe…"

He nodded as he placed it on his face, and felt indeed a little swifter as he took off the helmet. "The mask seems to be very powerful indeed Airlia. Perhaps you could make another for my brother?" She smiled as she had noticed he long since dropped the 'half' part of brother from his references to Angelo.

She set about making another mask as Alistair came to check on her… "I'm okay… Something about that grave… it just set me off and suddenly I was back in that dream… I can't explain it." He nodded as they proceeded to follow the path, eventually coming to the gates without strife. Draco went to the door as he tried to push it open, tried to pull it open.

Even Yangus, powerful Yangus had tried his luck to find nothing budging it. Stepping back he muttered, "That gate's a whopper, innit! Wonder wot's behind it eh?"

Angelo glared at it as he said, "It won't move an inch! What do we do now?" Marcello and Alistair shrugged, wondering how to get to the village if the gate was so tightly sealed. Jessica watched as Munchie got out of Draco's pocket, and touched the door from below, opening the gate! Airlia got out of the wagon to see the familiar location and paled further, tears still tumbling down her cheeks. The group came up the path to find Munchie, but instead found an elderly man with strangely tipped ears that were almost reptilian.


	43. Chapter 42: Chen Mui and the Dragovians

Author's note: I do not own Dragon Quest VIII!

Memories

Chapter Forty Two: Chen Mui and the Dragovian Sanctuary

The short man was dressed in yellow robes with a rope tied about his waist. His hands behind him as he bowed in welcome, "Welcome to the Dragovian Sanctuary. We Dragovians are capable of existing in two forms: human and dragon. I am Chen Mui, a Dragovian Elder. I'll be your guide here…" He turned to the side as he said thoughtfully, "It has been many hundreds of years since humans last set foot within the Sanctuary." He began to stroke his beard as he said, "Your sudden appearance may shock some Dragovians. That is why I would like to accompany you. You may feel uncomfortable at being escorted, but I pray for your understanding in this matter." Draco looked to the others, and as they all nodded, he nodded in return to the elder. Going around the rock formation, they came to the entrance of the village.

Chen Mui looked around in concern as Airlia paled… "My dream… Elder, you mustn't touch them lest you be drained of your energy too!"

He looked at her in surprise, "What did you say?" She nodded as she explained the dream to him that she had while in captivity. "Energy drain… You might be onto something. Still I must help my people!" She nodded as they checked on everyone.

The group came to one of the Dragovians as he lay on the ground, barely able to keep his head up… "Are you… are you humans?" He asked of them as they all nodded. He scoffed, "Well, it doesn't matter. We're dying out anyways…"

Chen Mui cried out, "Tell me! What is going on? What in the world happened here!?"

The man seemed to perk up a bit as he responded, "Ah, Master Chen Mui. I see you have returned to us. You have my sympathies. You've arrived just in time to witness the end of the Dragovian race…"

Chen Mui looked worried, his skin lightening drastically as he processed everything he was being told, "The end of the Dragovians? Things are even worse than they appear then." He turned to the group, focusing on Draco and Airlia as he said, "We had better visit the other Elders. We must get to the bottom of this!"

Chen Mui growled as he indicated the hut at the top of the platform, "They should be in session as we speak. Let us go there and get to the bottom of this matter!" As they hurried up the makeshift stairs, Medea wasn't able to precede, so Trode decided to wait with her for now. They could, however, see and hear what was going on up there…

"Master Chen Mui! What a surprise! It has been many years… When did you return?" The man said, bowing to Chen Mui with respect.

He glared hard at the man as he demanded, "Save it! You need to tell me what has happened here! Forgive me… That's a matter I need to discuss with the Elders. Let us pass!"

He nodded as he said, "Most honored Chen Mui. You may pass, but I can't permit the humans to enter the chamber with you!"

Airlia glared at him as she demanded, "You stand on formalities here, in this crisis? Seriously? Move!"

She moved him aside as they went inside before she apologized to the elder. "I'm sorry Chen Mui; I can't stand it any further. I need to go up and face the dragon with the others…"

Chen Mui looked at her with an even more concerned expression… "Dragon!? By the heavens!" They ran inside as the council elders looked up at the group. They were delighted by Chen Mui as chatter grew more and more excited, but then hushed when they saw the group behind him.

Airlia shared a look with Draco as she frowned. "Ah yes,"

One of the elders started to say as he explained, "You left before the ritual was carried out. This is the result of that ritual…"

Another elder explained the situation, "Just after you left, Chen Mui, the Lord of the Dragovians came to a momentous decision. As of course you know, we Dragovians are both human and dragon. He decided the time had come for us to abandon our human forms once and for all…"

Chen Mui slammed his fists on the table as he demanded, "What!? Preposterous! Does such a ritual really exist!?" He couldn't believe they would push away half of their being. Chen Mui thought about what he knew from the travels that he had been on and instantly thought of the Moonshadow Clan and Ishmahri… a clan that hadn't existed prior to Chen Mui leaving the Dragovian Sanctuary.

The female elder explained next, "Our Lord ascended the Heavenly Dais, to test the ritual on himself first. Once it was completed, our Lord became a dragon once and for all… or so he thought."

The man who had greed Chen Mui first continued the tale, "In fact, the ritual failed. As you know, it consumes a great deal of energy for us to remain in our dragon forms. The ritual compensated for this by replenishing the energy from the ambient surroundings… Us. In other words, our Lord began to absorb the energy of his fellow Dragovians. We are slowly being consumed by his unending hunger for energy. Thus the Sanctuary has fallen into discord and disarray."

The next female elder picked up the tale, looking ashamed, "As soon as we realized the ritual had failed, we appeared before the Lord of the Dragovians to plead with him to reverse it. But the ritual has appeared to affect his mind as well. In his current state, he cannot be reasoned with. What now sits upon the Heavenly Dais, is not the Lord of the Dragovians, but a savage, uncontrollable monster. He attacked us, leaving us no choice but to withdraw."

The final elder finished the tale, "And soon the Sanctuary of the Dragovians will be no more. I can put it no more plainly than that."

Chen Mui stroked his beard thoughtfully as he said, "I see, I see. It appears terrible events have unfolded during my absence…"

The elder for who first started to explain the tale, dressed in blue with a long beard and full moustache with a brown leather cap on his head spoke next, "I meant to ask you this earlier, Chen Mui, but who are your companions? They appear to be humans, if my eyes do not deceive me. I mean no rebuke, just simply curious."

Chen Mui smiled as he turned to his companions, explaining, "Your eyes do not deceive you. Draco and these humans intend to confront the Lord of Darkness, Rhapthorne."

The man in green with a gray beard looked at them and noticed Airlia, "Indeed? Is Draco and that girl…?"

The woman with white hair – held in a bun by beaded sticks, dressed in a blue with a brown overdress spoke, "There will be time for that later. They plan to confront the Lord of Darkness, you say?" They started to talk to one another excitedly as they rebuked and rebutted the rebukes. Airlia and Draco had this feeling that they were both out of the loop on some mysterious secret, likely the one that Airlia had been on the thought of earlier on.

They looked around as Airlia spoke, "I am Airlia, and I've had visions of this Lord of the Dragovians pleading with me for help. Regardless if you want me to or not, know that I intend to save him. My friends will stand by me, regardless of what you have to say on the matter."

They nodded, "We were all in agreement that none of our own could survive this. And if you intend to take on Rhapthorne, then perhaps you might test your strength out and save our race. Please?"

The group nodded as Chen Mui watched their expressions. Marcello said, "I simply don't relish the idea of Airlia and the others fighting a dragon – but her dreams have yet to be wrong. So we must do what we can. Just promise us, you will support us in fighting this dragon." Chen Mui nodded as the group left the hut, agreeing to fight him after resting the night. They followed Chen Mui out of the hut, and back to the main level where he took them to a sizable abode.

Inside was a man bent over, examining something in a basket. Soon as he saw the group he got excited, "Master Chen Mui! You have returned! You've brought guests I see?"

Chen Mui nodded, "They will be taking on the Dragovian Lord tomorrow, so I want to see them comfortable tonight please. They are from the human world."

Somehow that triggered something in the man's brain as he said, "Guests from the human world!? Do you mean two of them could be Miss Xia's-?!" Chen Mui cut him off immediately there, but the name couldn't be unheard as Airlia's eyes took on a distant look. Marcello saw it and grabbed her hand to bring her back to the present before others could notice.

Giving him a grateful smile, she knew then and there that this woman... Xia… was important to her past. The man darted off to begin preparations for the banquet of cheese. While Chen Mui turned to the group saying, "Please… Make yourselves at home!" The Banquet had cheese of all kinds, spicy and mild, sweet and sour as they ate their fill. Soon, it was time to rest and Airlia saw the bed in the room… It had been _**hers**_… Xia's… She remembered the pregnant woman sobbing there for hours on end after finding out about Eltrio. The group spoke about the meal and about Chen Mui while Airlia tuned them out… She had a feeling she wasn't going to be sleeping much that night, and neither was Marcello by the worried glances he had given her. Airlia looked at Draco with a pleading gaze.

Draco nodded as he went to go find Chen Mui, and Airlia turned to leave with him, needing to find out more about Xia and how they were connected. However, the elder remained mum on the subject, leaving them to go back to the room for the night. Airlia sighed as she sat in the corner and tried to fall asleep while the other members of the group fell asleep in various places through the room. Airlia barely slept as every time she had tried, the dreams came at her even harder than before.

So she sat quietly in the corner, to try and not wake anyone as Marcello returned from the balcony. Seeing her awake, he frowned and came to sit by her… "Try to rest my friend. We have a long road ahead of us." She nodded as she leaned her head on his shoulder and slowly fell asleep as he held her close for the first time ever that she willingly let him hold her. It gave him some hope in his heart that she would someday see his feelings for her were true.

The pair fell asleep and awoke before anyone else was up. They got up to go find Chen Mui and saw him reading a book. "You two are up early. What is the matter?"

Airlia looked at him and said, "I've been having dreams of which I believe two people in them are your daughter and her beloved – Eltrio! Tell me, how am I connected to them?"

He looked at her, and smiled sadly, "Please, free the mind of the Lord of the Dragovians, and I will gladly tell you everything."

She glared at him and nodded, leaving him to his thoughts as Marcello growled at him, "These dreams have given her so little rest of late! How are you going to apologize to her when she learns everything? Because I suspect I already figured out everything and how it ties to those two."

Chen Mui shook his head, "I can only try to apologize when the truth is revealed…"

The dark haired man shook his head before he ran to find her. Chen Mui left to wake the others as Marcello tried to bring what comfort he could to the troubled woman, "Airlia, I suspect you're right in every suspicion you've had about this dream, about you and Draco, and when we prove you're right they will all owe you an apology." Airlia sniffled as she turned red rimmed eyes towards the man she loved and nodded.

They could hear Chen Mui speaking to the others as they came down the stairs to meet up with Airlia and Marcello. "We need to get to the top of the Heavenly Dais, but it's a labyrinth to get there. So please, we must take care reaching the top!" They nodded as the group left and went back to the Elders Hut.

Once they were inside, Chen Mui led them to the nearby steps leading downwards and down a tunnel that curved around to where a door being guarded lay. The man bowed to the group before speaking, "I have been instructed to allow you to proceed past here. The Heavenly Dais awaits you, please be careful for the Lord of the Dragovians is surely there – waiting for you."

As they went through the door, Chen Mui stopped. "I cannot continue. If the Lord of the Dragovians were to sense my presence, he will begin to drain my own strength away. So I will wait here, and fight alongside you in spirit. I know you can bring the Lord of the Dragovians back to his senses. I believe in you!"

They went through the door as Munchie rejoined them, Draco smiling as he put him in the pocket of his jacket, hanging just beneath his armor. Looking around, they could see there were three paths they could take. Airlia took out the holy water and splashed it everywhere, "So we don't have to worry so much about creatures here, insane by way of the Dragovian Lord."

They nodded as they proceeded to take the path on the very left, following it all the way around to a small cove as Airlia felt her heart constrict as she read the only stone that remained intact as she whispered, "Xia's grave…" Her heart didn't quiver the way it had before at Eltrio's grave… telling her something was off about this one. They returned the way they came, opting for the middle path. They followed its winding path all the way through a stone floating with a spiraling path inside to bring them out to a broken intersection. Choosing the only path they could there, they found themselves on the summit, with a path leading up.

Upon the dais, they saw strange, tiles illuminated winding upwards. Following the path, they found themselves with another section to go. Sighing resolutely they nodded as they proceeded to see three more choices of steps. She chose, once more, the middle steps as they nodded. Following her, they took the nearest stairs, going up, and seeing the top, they were able to trace a path to their location, so following steps down to another platform, and then back up through the giant dragon's skull, and around, they came to a door with the same emblem that they've seen many times before, including on Airlia's birthmark. It burned fiercely as they opened the doors and proceeded forth. Once they reached the platform, she saw the dragon was no longer golden in color, but red – truly the madness had gotten to him now and they had to fight to bring him back to his sense… they drew their preferred weapons as they prepared for battle.


	44. Chapter 43: The Lord of the Dragovians

Author's note: I do not own Dragon Quest VIII!

Memories

Chapter Forty Three: The Lord Of The Dragovians

He growled as he demanded, "Why do humans dare to appear before me?"

Airlia glared at him as she said, "Not all of us are truly full blooded humans, now are we?"

He roared as he lashed out at her, but a scrambling Marcello pushed her out of the way. The dragon growled out, "Perhaps to offer themselves as sacrifices! Very well. Your wish is granted!" Airlia rolled with Marcello holding onto her as they continued to move out of the way of his fiery path as Draco lashed out at the beast, knowing what Airlia said made perfect sense to him. He shot out quickly with his sword, making the dragon scream in agony! Airlia focused on it, looking for the look of sanity to seep into his vision before she could make her move. Alistair, Angelo and Marcello shot their arrows into the skies, to make the attack a perfect storm of arrow rain! Jessica lashed at him twice with her whip, a move she called twin dragon lash.

When it struck, she saw it! The light in his eyes! She called out to him, "Dragovian Lord! It's me, don't you remember? You came to me for help in my dreams because your own people couldn't strike back against you to bring you out of your insanity!" She called out to him again, pulling his attention as he roared loudly. He was on the verge of breaking through, but, as luck would have it, his tail thrashed near her, breaking some of the ground beneath her.

She grabbed wildly for some of the protruding rock as fear raced through her veins, turning her blood to ice as she cried out his name, "Marcello!" He looked over as his face drained of all color while he raced to grab her grasping hands. She managed to grab hold of a rock – but it was quickly slipping as the rock dug into her hand, making her bleed. As her grip slipped, she felt her heart freeze as a gloved hand grabbed her wrist. She looked up to see the dark haired man with determined sapphire blue eyes grip her tightly, his arm fully extended as he sought to save the woman he held deeply to his heart.

He felt tears start to prick his eyes as he gasped out, "Please… you must hold on Airlia!" He bellowed out into the air, to draw the attention of the others to the plight that Airlia was in, "Angelo, Alistair, I need you both to help me!" She grasped his wrist tightly, even as blood trickled down their arms from her hand when it hit her hard about how he felt for her… Even then as his eyes watered even more with the thought of almost losing her, a tear hit her cheek, startling her from her thoughts.

Looking up, she saw more tears running down his cheeks as he said, "I'm going to save you Airlia… Just hold onto me!" She nodded as she tried to climb, using his arm to keep her from falling further. Suddenly two other hands joined his, gripping her other free arm as they started to try and pull her up. Everything finished quite quickly when Yangus came over to Marcello's side, gripped her small arm in his meaty hand and pulled up quite easily. As she came rushing up, she found herself in the grateful embrace of Marcello as he pressed her tightly to him while he looked around at all of the friends he made, even if it were a bit late in life because of his stubborn attitude for most of the journey. He felt a debt of gratitude to everyone more so than he could ever hope to express or explain.

He frowned at the deep gash in her hand as he grabbed a cloth to wipe away any dirt or rocks there. Once it was cleaned, he grabbed some herbs and the small mortar and pestle that she always kept on hand. Making the paste, he used some of the remaining leaves and wiping it away with the leaves, he put it on her hand before wrapping a bandage around it. After it was done and her injury dealt with, he found himself not particularly caring about what proper etiquette was – he crushed her to him in a hug once more, relieved that she was otherwise okay. She blushed as she blinked – processing the hug and tears along with his urgent need to feel that she was right there before him.

However, before anything else could be said or done, the dragon let out a scream that slowly turned more human. As they watched him – he turned from that angry red to the gold dragon from before as he slowly become himself again, she saw the man from her dreams, his black robe, and his red over shirt with the same moniker that had been there throughout the path. He looked around as he said, "… What have I done? After the ritual, everything felt wrong… As though I were entangled in the threads of some enduring nightmare."

He stared at his hands, as if trying to ensure that he as now in his human form rather than in his dragon form that he had been ensnared in for too long. Looking up, he studied the group as he spoke, "Humans? What are humans doing here?"

He looked at Draco and then at Airlia – his hair being teased by the wind, but his circlet kept it away from his face as he continued, "… No, I remember now. You confronted me when I was out of control. Brave humans, you have my gratitude. Had you not put an end to my madness, it would have meant the end of the Dragovian race. I decided to abandon my human form, yet it was humans who rescued me. It appears my decision was a grave mistake." He closed his eyes in thought about what had been averted, and what it was that had started it to begin with. Opening his eyes, he continued, resolved with what he had to say and do.

He pointed at the pair as he said, as though it had only sunk into him who they were… "You two?! Draco and Airlia! How can this be!? You saved me Draco, Airlia… You saved all of us… What a strange hand fate has dealt us."

Yangus now had to wonder how just everyone there knew of the pair of humans… He growled low as Marcello stepped protectively in front of Airlia, determined to keep her safe as Yangus spoke, "'Ow come 'e knows who you two are, guv… guv'ness? And wot's all this about fate?"

The Dragovian Lord looked at them as he said while shaking his head reluctantly, "My name… it is Ishmahri. You may have met my other half who will rejoin with me shortly, now that I've returned to my senses and understand that I cannot cut myself off from my human heritage. It seems the two of you remain unaware of your origins, or your memories have yet to reawaken."

Airlia glared at him as she said, "You mean my dreams?! Where I have seen Xia and Eltrio die so many times over _without_ ever knowing their names _or_ my relation to them?! What on earth is going on here?! Why do I have such a bond to two people whom I've never met? Why do I cry every time I see them in pain or dying!?" Much to his own credit, the Dragovian Lord paled when he heard that she had been having visions of the two people dying.

Marcello held her close to him, unwilling to risk her falling to her death ever again as he tried to calm her. "My lady, please let him answer."

Ishmahri nodded as he said, "You two are the children of a human father and a Dragovian mother. The blood of both races runs through your veins. But I will not speak any further of that. Please consult your grandfather if you wish to know more… Chen Mui I sense your presence. Reveal yourself."

She studied the man before her further. His staff held her interest more, seeing as it was from the pictures she saw. However, she saw red when he called Chen Mui out to show himself. Munchie poked his head out of a pocket on Draco and climbed out… She watched critically as smoke billowed out and now in place of Munchie was the elder from before!

Upset at the elder for not being fully forthcoming and with the Dragovian Lord getting into trouble that nearly killed her, she had finally had enough! "So that's why I had the dreams! They were memories of the past! Those were my parents! How dare all of you try to drive them apart… That's why… that's why…"

She sobbed as Marcello turned her towards him, to comfort her as Draco picked up her thought, "That's why she felt that pull at that grave from before! She and I… we… we don't have any family left… But now at least we both know that we have each other now! We have a grandfather now… But obviously something else happened, and I am determined to get the whole story out of you all! Don't you dare think that you can get out from under that with the utter _**hell**_ the both of you put my sister through!"

He had happily accepted the girl was his sister, that it was the reason it felt like coming home when they first met… He knew he could never blame her for any of the pain they both had gone through without knowing one another… Chen Mui nodded as he said, "I should have known that my Lord's penetrating gaze would see through my disguise, please forgive me – all of you. I will explain to them about Xia and Eltrio."

He faced the siblings as he spoke, "I am your grandfather, Draco and Airlia. Obviously you both have already realized that you're siblings just now. However, I disguised myself as Munchie so that I could travel alongside what I had hoped would be both of you. Regrettably you two got separated when you were both sent down to the human world and with it only being me, I couldn't be with you both. I understand that you both must be angry and hurt. Anyone would be really…" He saw their expressions were astonished, except for Draco and Airlia who were upset while angry tears rolled down the brunette's cheeks.

Marcello was keeping a tight lid on his emotions as he held her close to him, he stroke her hair tenderly to try and bring her an ounce of comfort. Chen Mui looked properly chastised as he continued, "And now I will fulfill my promise to unravel the mystery of your birth for you both." However, before anything else could happen, they saw a portal open, much like the doorway to the Moonshadow Realm and Ishmahri walked out of it, smiling at his other half as he held his hand to the Dragovian Lord who took it smiling in relief as they both turned to Airlia.

Jessica felt shock melt into molten anger as she glared down at the pair of Lords as they both began to glow – one had a golden glow while the other had a sapphire blue glow to him. "Airlia, do not despair. We were blinded by pain of the loss of one of our own and lashed out at two children who were innocent to it all. For that, I'm truly sorry. Please know that we don't intend to do any more harm to the either of you." As he became one, she saw the man from the paintings, for the Dragovian Lord looked the same, except his hair was now dark, as it once was in the markings… She took off the necklace and went to hand it back to him.

He held up his hands and shook his head, "My lady that is your heritage. It belonged to your mother, and I knew it should be back with you – where she would have wanted it."

She nodded as she placed it in a pocket on her skirt as Marcello came up to him, "So you left her to think she has no family, and wiped her mind from ever trying to recall these things?"

He nodded, "I cannot apologize enough about any of that my friends. Usually I would offer the right to undertake the Dragovian Trials; however, you both have been through so much that I consider it enough to say to all that you both have completed all of the trials."


	45. Chapter 44: The Truth Comes Out

Author's note: I do not own Dragon Quest VIII!

Memories

Chapter Forty Four: The Truth Comes Out

He slammed his staff into the ground and their bag felt heavier, "I've given you all of the Dragovian equipment, so you now have a full set for Draco. Airlia, for you, I have placed a special dress that belonged to your mother, it was her favorite dress that she wore when she met your father. I've fixed your alchemy pot so it will instantly give you each item as it's made. I've awaken powers in you both that will hopefully help in the fight against Rhapthorne. Now I will transport you to Chen Mui's house so he can explain everything to you both. Again, I can't express deeply enough about how sorry I am."

When they arrived back at Chen Mui's place the stress of all that she had been through, all that she had just found out was simply too much for her… She collapsed as Marcello and Alistair quickly grabbed an arm each. Chen Mui looked at her pale face as he said, "Lay her here, on the bed. Once she awakes, I will tell everyone everything. It hurts me to have to talk about this and I don't want to reopen the wounds more than necessary." Draco nodded as he left his grandfather to check on his sister.

Sitting on the edge of the bed near her head, he gazed at her and felt the pain in his heart that echoed likely in Airlia's heart as her expression darkened. Marcello noticed it as well as he gripped her hand gently, "I'm right here Airlia. We all are. You're safe!"

Her expression relaxed slowly until she opened her eyes. He smiled as he traced a finger along her cheek tenderly, seeing her blush lightly which only made him smile more. "Welcome back my dear, are you feeling better?" She nodded as she tried to sit up, while both Alistair and Jessica came to check on her. Jessica handed her a glass of water she had gotten from the kitchen while the woman slept.

Drinking the water in one gulp, she looked expectantly at Chen Mui, as he nodded. "So Airlia, Draco. I have a few items in here to explain your heritage." He opened the chest in the corner as she sighed heavily. She had simply wanted – no deserved answers… She and Draco both deserved these answers!

He pulled out several pictures, depicting a woman and man that Airlia had seen so many times over. Setting those aside, he pulled out a peculiar red ring that Airlia recognized instantly as an argon heart ring. Chen Mui smiled as he gave the ring to Draco, "This is a keepsake of your mother, Xia. It was given to her as a present by your father. Judging by Airlia's expression, the ring is familiar to her at the least. Your father obtained that ring twenty years ago during his initiation as the Crowned Prince of Argonia." Chen Mui turned to the drawings that he had set aside earlier. Holding them up, he showed two people so obviously in love. A long dark haired woman in a red and white dress. The overdress was white, with red threading along the sleeves. The underdress was red, with a red belt around it. Eltrio had been wearing the same uniform that King Clavius had been wearing, except he didn't have the stiff ruff around his neck. His dark hair was much like her own, as she noticed her mother wearing a circlet much like the Lord of the Dragovians wore. Her brow furrowed as she remained silent. The look hadn't passed Chen Mui, but he let it go for the moment as well, determined to get the pain out once and for all. He began his tale…

* * *

_Long ago, some twenty years previous, a curious Dragovian girl by the name of Xia decided to visit the world of the humans. There she chanced to meet a young prince named Eltrio. It was love at first sight! But her father Chen Mui, none other than yours truly, objected._

* * *

He then showed another picture of the pair that he tore in half, where the lovers' hands clasped each other.

* * *

_He took Xia back home to the Dragovian Sanctuary so that the couple could never meet again. He thought it was the right thing to do. He believed there would never be any way for a Dragovian and a human to build a happy life together. But he was wrong… His foolish decision caused no end of sadness and tragedy for his beloved daughter Xia._

* * *

He moved onto the next picture that caused Airlia to start crying as Marcello sat on her left, holding her helplessly, unknowing of why she was sobbing so hard. Jessica, who was also at a loss sat on the other side as she tried to bring the woman comfort. Alistair and Angelo both glared at the man, angry for upsetting their friend so. Chen Mui nodded sadly as he continued on with the sad tale of a man stained in blood with is broken sword at his side, obviously dead…

* * *

_Shortly after Chen Mui forced his daughter back to the Sanctuary, a human body was found just outside. It was Eltrio. He had fought desperately to find Xia again, but died just before reaching the gates of the Sanctuary. His sword was broken and his uniform was stained with blood._

* * *

He went to the next picture, as Airlia continued to sob helplessly as Chen Mui nodded, "She knows this tale all too well. I know sure this is the dream she had been having for some time now. I was the reason Draco came to check on her and heard about the dream. It was reinforced when she spoke of it on the ship. It was what told me I had finally found my other grandchild." Marcello continued to feel grief for how he treated her, and anger at those who hid her heritage from her willingly for so long. He saw a dark haired woman sitting on the bed, weeping at her loss.

* * *

_The death of her true love wounded Xia to her very soul. She plunged into an inconsolable sorrow. Her life ebbed away from her day by day. One day, even while absorbed in her grief, Xia realized that she was pregnant with Eltrio's child. At the time she only thought it was one child, but none the less, every single one of the Dragovians objected, but she stood firm and decided to keep the baby. We only found out it was twins when she delivered two babies, a healthy baby boy and a healthy baby girl. Looking at the children, they could see Eltrio in both, but the girl somehow also depicted her mother as well. However, in her weakened state, Xia never recovered from the strain of childbirth and passed away soon after. You saw she was buried in the Heavenly Dais while her love was buried outside of the Dragovian Sanctuary._

* * *

He showed the next picture of a grave, with flowers laid freshly on the stone. Airlia glared at the picture as anger rushed through her veins, "That's a lie! She's not there, I know it! I know she is buried with Eltrio!" Chen Mui looked at her with surprise clearly in his visage as he blinked and resumed the story. In the picture, Airlia could just make out the two children, one in each arm. The next page, he showed the elders talking, with two baskets on the table, a child in each one. Both seemed to be happy for the moment with Chen Mui looking upset.

* * *

_The Council of Elders convened a discussion to decide what should be done about Draco and Airlia, the half-human, half-Dragovian children. It took several years, but finally the Council of Elders announced their final decision. The children's memories would be sealed away, and they would be banished from the Sanctuary forever. Needless to say, Chen Mui had changed his mind about the children. He argued against the cruel and closed-minded decision at great length._

* * *

At this point, the next picture was revealed and they saw Chen Mui, usually calm and easygoing suddenly alive with righteous anger at everyone, as he held the circlet he had saved for his granddaughter that had belonged to the former Dragovian woman. The children had wormed their way into his heart with their tiny hands and tiny smiles. Marcello interrupted Chen Mui, "How is that possible when she was an infant when the Abbot Francisco found her?"

Chen Mui nodded as he explained, "Up here, my people age much slower than down in the world of the humans. So a few years here, they would have barely aged. But years down there, they would grow at the rate of a normal human, especially so far away from their homeland." Marcello turned away from Chen Mui to gaze at his love knowing he had to tell her how he felt, but it wouldn't be wise until after the fight with Rhapthorne, less he distract her with worry over his safety. Chen Mui continued the sad tale slowly coming to an end.

* * *

_But the Council of Elders refused to reverse it. Chen Mui cursed himself for his powerlessness. Shortly thereafter, the Lord of the Dragovians used is power to seal away their memories and the two children were expelled from the Sanctuary. Chen Mui had realized the two infants were his only remaining connections to his only daughter. He knew he could never truly abandon them. So Chen Mui begged the Lord of the Dragovians for permission to follow his grandchildren into the human world._

* * *

He removed the angry picture to show a picture of the Lord of the Dragovians, Ishmahri, holding a hand over one child, leaving the others to assume he had already done whatever magical procedure to one of them already. Chen Mui nodded, "Airlia was the first one, sent away after being sealed with her brother right after him. They were fated to never even know they were related… So I tucked away a sword into her blanket to ensure she would somehow know of her heritage, the Lord of the Dragovians never knew I did it. The curse on the two of you has been lifted, by knowing who you are to each other, and by seeing me now after the fight with the Dragovian Lord…" He then moved to the next picture, Munchie was shown running through the gates.

* * *

_The Lord of the Dragovians told Chen Mui that he would only allow it if Chen Mui disguised his true appearance as a mouse… A dragon, my other form, would have been too scary for either child. I was also forbidden from speaking directly to them. Considering the hardship his grandchildren would be facing as exiled and orphans in a totally new and unknown world… It took Chen Mui no time to make up his mind. He transformed himself into the likeness of a mouse and chased after Draco, and hopefully Airlia as well as quickly as he could hope that both children were there together…_

* * *

"As you all know, she didn't wind up where Draco ended up, however, thankfully the blade I had placed with her did. It had kept her safe as I hoped it would until we met up. I wasn't sure at first when I saw her, but she looked so much like my Xia, that I somehow knew but never wanted to get my hopes up. The dreams and the sword merely confirmed my suspicions. I'm just sorry that I never found you until then Airlia, so many years later…" She put a hand to her head, not sure what to make of things. Chen Mui placed the pictures back into the chest. He turned to the pair and said, "Now you know the whole story… both of you. My apologies for keeping it from you both until now. Please, try to forgive this doddering old man." Airlia closed her eyes painfully as she stood up and left the room to think on her own. She found herself outside of the house, going towards the edge of the Sanctuary as other Dragovians approached her. Turning, she fished into her bag and pulled out a bottle of holy water.

She splashed it on herself as she went outside – much to the dismay of the approaching Dragovians. Running, she found herself at their grave. She knew now, why her heart was so weighed down… it wasn't just her father's grave… "Father… Mother… I've returned home, but I find no home here for me. My heart doesn't belong here… Grandfather is here, sure… but why spend my life here with people who casted the two of us away. The tried to fate us to never know of each other even if our path had crossed in any other manner. What am I to do mother? I'm tired of being used by everyone as a pawn, and while thankfully some have broken free of the bonds still others use me so…" She fell to her knees, sobbing – knowing now she would likely never see the Dragovians again because of the pain seeded deeply within her heart.

She heard steps coming towards her, telling her that someone had followed her. She turned her head slightly to see Marcello there, understanding on his face. "By the Goddess! Airlia truly we were far too alike for our own well-beings. Here I had been tossed from my father's home, my mother dying only a few years after. Still, I knew who my father and mother were and that I even had a brother! However, not only were you tossed from your home, but never having met your parents _and_ your memories were sealed so you would never know your own brother if you saw him! Airlia… when this is all over, I would like to take you up on your offer to talk… just the two of us like we promised on Neos."

She nodded – looking in his eyes, and saw only love there for her, like Draco's gaze when it came to Medea, both in horse and in human form. She smiled as she said, "I would be more than glad to. But could we do it after Trodain is freed of its curse? I also want to show my uncle… his brother's grave first. He deserves to be able to have some closure that he has been denied over twenty years."

Marcello nodded in agreement. "Truly, I would be glad to. I just hope that what I have to say will not come across as it ever did in the past."

Airlia shook her head with a gentle smile on her face, "Considering all you have seen on our short journey thus far together, I don't think it will come across as it ever has if it's indeed what I suspect." He smiled at her gently as the others came out to join them.

Draco looked at Airlia still clearly coming to terms that he now has a family, "Considering that… creature… is after you, I want you to stay with our… Uncle Clavius sis. Going there, we'll be going into the belly of the beast – who knows what kind of troubles we will walk into… If we lose, I want you to have a running head start sis." Airlia looked downwards as she considered everything.

She knew it was best for all of them as she looked up with a nod. "I will, but first, I want to do something for you Draco. May I see your sword that Lord Ishmahri gave you?"

He nodded as he turned the sword over, "And could I see your other sword that I gave you?" He nodded as he handed over the liquid metal sword. She turned to the alchemy pot and opened it. She placed them in the alchemy pot as it brewed and chimed immediately.

Opening it, she found a new sword and smiled as she took it to Draco, "Use this brother, please, to protect yourself. I can't do much more than I already have."

Chen Mui came up to them, "I know you were collecting these medals. Take them; it should be able to help you now." She took the remaining medals as they flew off to Princess Minnie's castle.

When they arrived, they hurried off to find Princess Minnie at her throne. She smiled as she welcomed the group back once more to her throne room. "Welcome back to one's castle. Please, did you bring us those teenie tiny medals?"

Airlia nodded as Yangus approached with the final three medals. "Oh … oh my! You've completed my requests. Take this flail of destruction. We pray it will serve you well!"

Yangus blushed as he took the flail and tucked Red's flail away for safe keeping. He didn't mind using it, but he would rather keep it safe to return to her when the fight was over. The group nodded as Airlia tried to think of any reason to delay the inevitable. She didn't want to leave them alone to fight that creature. Sadly when nothing came to mind to prevent the inevitable Draco spoke seriously, "Right then, time for us to go."


	46. Chapter 45: Closure for the Hurt King

Author's note: I do not own Dragon Quest VIII!

Memories

Chapter Forty Five: Closure for the Hurt King

She spelled them to the Kingdom of Argonia where she went inside with the others. Once they saw her safely in the hands of her father, she watched them getting ready to leave. Her heart yearned to go with them as she watched the familiar golden glow of the Godbird soulstone taking them to the skies. She watched them with a heavy heart as her father placed his hand on her shoulder. "I know how you feel daughter, because I felt the same way about it when you left."

She nodded as she turned to her father to give him a hug. "I know now why you and Calchas could never find my family." He looked at her in shock, "Did you find them Airlia?"

She nodded as tears slipped down her cheeks.

"I did father, but I have something I need to show his majesty and his son. You're welcome to come with me if you wish." He nodded as the pair went to the castle. He had long suspected why he couldn't find her parents, but never gave up hope that he was wrong. The pair went up to the castle, as the guards allowed them entrance. She gave a small, weak smile to Elsie who was merely happy that the girl was safe. They went up the stairs to find King Clavius and his son, Prince Charmles in the throne room. She had always been in awe of the room, but now dreaded it with every fiber in her being. She suspected he always held hope his brother was alive, and now she would deliver the message that he wasn't alive any longer so many years later.

"Ah, it's wonderful to see you again Airlia!" Clavius smiled slightly when he saw her.

She now realized the recognition was because of familial ties of blood that he had always suspected on some level. "As always Your Majesty, it's wonderful to see you again as well. I've some unfortunate news regarding your brother, Prince Eltrio…" She felt her words catch in her throat as she blinked rapidly to push the tears back from her eyes.

He stood up suddenly as he looked at her, studying her for some sort of lie, but yet somehow knew it was the truth. If she was this pained, then… "Where is my brother?"

Charmles spoke up, his whiny voice catching their attentions, "You lie! How could you _**possibly**_ know where he is? Speak up!"

She stared at the king as he nodded to her, "Give me a moment child. Charmles, mind your manners around her. I've warned you several times now about that." He left to find his chancellor. She looked at her father as he nodded to her gently.

"Prince Charmles, she has no reason to lie, can you not see how hard this is for her too? For all of us?" Her father spoke softly, but sternly to catch the spoilt prince's attention.

Suddenly the pair of men came rushing back to the throne room before he could respond. "Child, do you truly know where he is?"

She nodded as a lone tear slipped past her eyes, confirming the fears that were always there within King Clavius's heart. "Can you please take my son and me to this location?"

Airlia nodded as Francisco stood, "May I join all of you since she is my daughter?"

The king nodded after a moment, "Of course Francisco, I suspect you may be needed to comfort her if I'm correct."

He turned to the chancellor, Michael, and said, "Can you keep an eye on matters for a few hours? I suspect it won't take too long to see this to the end."

Michael nodded as he said, "Of course, Your Majesty. Take whatever time you need to see what she has to show you."

King Clavius smiled as he looked at her, "Please, lead me to him."

She nodded as the four left the castle and went just outside the vicinity of the kingdom so she could use her magic to take them to the Dragovian Sanctuary. When they arrived, they were just outside of the gates as Clavius and Charmles looked around at their location. "Where… where are we?"

"This is… was the home of a young Dragovian woman named Xia… She was my mother."

Francisco knew this was going to be hard if she could barely talk now as he suggested, "Why don't you lead us there before you explain everything?"

Charmles, however, merely stamped his foot in a tantrum as he demanded, "How could Uncle Eltrio be here? This place is _nothing_ like Argonia!"

Airlia pinned him with a look of anger, echoed by her uncle before she spoke to Francisco again. "It's okay father, I am up to explaining this part before we move on."

Clavius nodded as he said, "Ignore my son's outbursts Airlia, please continue."

She nodded to Clavius as she spoke again, "My mother lived here, but had apparently an adventurous spirit and left to see the human world. There, she found it to be so beautiful, far more than this place is, as you can clearly see. She met Eltrio by chance there. They fell in love when her father, Chen Mui, separated the pair. Eltrio had acquired an Argon Heart, and had a ring made from it. With that in his pocket, his sword on his back, he left to find her. He almost made it to the gates when he died of his wounds…"

She stopped for a moment as the tears came again, hot and fresh as her eyes stung from the tears already shed. King Clavius took a handkerchief out of his pocket and offered it to her. "Thank you, Your Majesty."

Charmles glared at the girl, not liking where this was going… "So what if your mother was Xia and Eltrio came to see her here. Why should you care to tell us any of this?"

Francisco glared at the boy as Clavius rounded squarely on his son, "You will be silent Charmles. She felt obligated because she had heard me talk about his disappearance. Leave her be and let her finish her tale." She smiled weakly at the pair, knowing how hard this was going to be to explain all of this.

"Father, do you still carry your ring that Calchas gave you long ago?" He nodded as she saw the goddess etched into the ring and smiled. "Everyone, come with me now. Father's ring will keep us safe. I will finish the tale when we get to his grave." She wanted to cry, but held the tears back until they reached the gravesite.

King Clavius looked at it as he knelt before it. "At last I've found you now my brother. I can only hope you're resting in peace."

Airlia's eyes filled with tears as she pressed two fingers to her lips and then to the grave. "My mother is buried here too. She died in childbirth, having passed on after giving birth to twins. They were hers… and Eltrio's children. After being separated, she begged her father to let her go back to him, because she loved him. He had refused of course. So when she saw he had fought to get back to her, only to die before reaching the gates her heart broke into tiny, inconsolable pieces. Her only light was the children within her. After giving birth, being so weak and yearning so much to be with her love, she passed on."

King Clavius looked at her having caught the single important fact, "Twins?!"

She nodded, "I was one of the twins… my brother… is Draco."

Francisco encircled his arms around his daughter, to find out she had a brother, but that her parents had passed hurt her and he knew it.

Charmles spat in his rage, livid that she would say all of this, "You lie!"

She looked at him, flabbergasted as she wiped away the spit with the handkerchief, "I do not! I don't want the kingdom, and neither does Draco, for your information you pompous brat! You're my cousin, and I would gladly show you respect, but you need to give even as small as an ounce of respect in return. So far, you have yet to do that!"

He spun on his heel walking away from the group, and the safety of the ring as she grabbed his collar. "Don't leave the protective circle of my father's ring; the ring protects us from the creatures guarding the path!" She indicated the circle with a finger, as he tried to snarl away from her hands.

King Clavius rounded once more on the pompous child, "Charmles, she is correct! You will show her respect! Airlia already said she didn't want the kingdom. She wanted to put my spirit to rest. She knew the only way to do it was to know where he is now. She wanted to do the same for you, because you are her cousin. Now behave yourself."

The fat prince glared at her in contempt as she spoke. "My mother rests here too, Charmles. Please, I'm asking you as my cousin to be respectful of the dead."

He finally nodded and the four before the grave took a moment of silence before King Clavius could put a special trinket – a carving of two roses, on the grave. "Rest well my brother. May you be happy in the next life since you couldn't be happy in this life."

He turned to Airlia, "May we go back to my kingdom?" She nodded as she quickly spelled them back to Argonia. When they went back inside the safety of the kingdom's walls, they looked up and saw the evil castle that was looming over the world was starting to break apart.

"They beat whatever was in the castle, but the worst is to come yet I fear. My subjects come into the castle until the threat is done once and for all please! Worry not for your belongings, but for your lives!" King Clavius spoke as he urged his people into his castle.

Airlia didn't move, waiting to see her friends once again. Clavius turned to her, a pleading expression on his face, "Airlia, please come inside!"

She shook her head, "They beat part of the evil, and they promised to see me regardless if the evil was fully dealt with. So I will wait for them before I come in…"

Clavius nodded, "Please, knock three times when you're ready to come in. Francisco, would you care to join me in the throne room?"

Francisco looked up at Clavius and nodded, "It would be my pleasure, King Clavius. It seems we have someone in common now, after all." The pair went in, pained smiles on both of their faces as they worried for her fate.

Shortly after the castle doors were locked, the familiar golden glow told her that they came back to her! She got up and ran to them, happy to see all of them there, a little bruised, but still alive! "Brother, you brought everyone back to me!"

He nodded with a smile as Yangus held his blood encrusted flail of destruction. "Yea, we got 'im good!"

Jessica shook her head, "But it's not over yet! He's still up there, waiting to fight us. Empyrea said we needed the orbs of the sages to fight him, to get past his barrier. She gave us a flute but… none of us are sure where to begin…"

Airlia smiled, "The answer is simple. Where he 'killed' each sage is where we'll find the orb. Let's go to Farebury to find Master Rylus's orb. However, let us go somewhere before that, so Draco can see Medea one more time before this all out brawl."

The group nodded as she whisked them off to the Mystical Spring. Airlia unhitched Medea's tether to the wagon. Walking over with her to Draco, they helped her to drink the water as she began to change.

The princess embraced Airlia, "I'm so sorry about both of your parents…"

Airlia gave her a sad smile, "So am I, but it's okay. We have each other as brother and sister, so at least we have that in our corner."

Medea nodded as she turned to Draco, "I have so much I want to say, like I don't want to marry Charmles, but I don't have much of a choice. However, I want you to fight with everything in you; the fate of the world depends on us, not just Trodain anymore."

Draco nodded, "I know my Princess, but have faith. With everyone fighting alongside me and my sister hidden safely from Rhapthorne, everything will be alright." Medea smiled as she slowly turned back to a horse which left everyone feeling angry, but more determined than anything to fix the situation.

Airlia pinned Trode with a look, "I want you to fix this marriage thing, and Uncle Clavius might be more understanding now that he knows who we are."

He nodded, "I certainly hope so, but let's go now to Farebury everyone!"


	47. Chapter 46: Final Preparations

Author's note: I do not own Dragon Quest VIII!

Memories

Chapter Forty Six: Final Preparations

The group gathered together just outside of the spring as she spelled them to Farebury. While the group went inside the town, Trode with his fear of the people going after him again remained outside. Airlia took out the flute of echo and played it. Hearing the echo come from the left, they went to his house where she saw it, glittering against the ashes of the house that had long since burned itself out. Going over to it carefully, she retrieved the purple orb. Placing it amongst the group's items, she said, "Next, we're going to the Tower of Alexandria."

Draco wanted to cast the spell as she shook her head, "No, all of you must save your energy for the coming fight. Allow me to do the spell casting for the time being." She sent them to Alexandria as they walked over to the tower from there in only a few hours' time. Going up to the top floor of the tower – monster free as they were all in hiding of the terrible Rhapthorne, Airlia and Alistair both shared a shiver as he found the blue orb that had been of his bloodline and added it to the group. Marcello looked at the pair and said, "Was this where it happened? Where you saw him murdered?"

Airlia nodded, remembering that fateful day – so long ago, but yet it felt like mere days ago. He shivered as they all quickly left the tower and spoke, "Shall we go to Maella Abbey next? Since that's where Abbot – I mean, Francisco, was…"

She knew why he couldn't let it be said, because then it brought back all of the pain and anger from that time. "Yes Marcello, that's where we're going next," He smiled weakly at her as she spelled the group there – growing weaker with each casting, but knew she could rest shortly for a few hours. She had to be ready for what was to come, either way. When they arrived, Angelo spared everyone having to go inside there, reliving the memories of what happened that fateful night to retrieve the gold orb waiting there for them. He found it on the floor, where he knew without a doubt Francisco had been struck down. Shivering, he grabbed it and quickly left there wordlessly, as all of the Templars were still in their drunken haze, thinking that Marcello was the Lord High Priest.

When they regrouped, Jessica said, "Our next stop is Baccarat, where Golding was murdered…"

They nodded as she went to use her magic, but Yangus flung a chimaera wing in the air, saying, "Baccarat." And they were instantly transported to Baccarat, where people were partying in the Baccarat Casino, gambling and drinking away their troubles, their worries of the world ending. When they went into the mansion, they saw the guards who had been present at the trials who were also at the Dark Ruins when they went against Dhoulmagus. With a small wave to their friends, the group went to the second floor where they were told before that Golding was murdered. Marcello went to obtain the yellow orb, wishing with all of his heart that he could have saved her all of these heartaches, that he had only listened before. He would prove to her, though, that he was listening now and that he truly respects her.

Orb in hand, they hurried out with a wave to Cash and Carrie as they left to visit Marta and Marek. Yangus threw a chimaera wing in the air, saying, "Orkutsk." And like a shot, they were off to the frozen lands of the north. Marcello was instantly worried for Airlia as he felt the cold of the wind flowing from the north. She smiled at him, and seeing him slowly turning blue from the cold, she knew instantly what was wrong.

She fished into her pouch and pulled out a small vial of Nook Grass, which was leftover from when they had helped Marta and Marek. Airlia winced as Marcello's face turned from pale – almost fully blue – to fire red. Just as Marek had back in the grotto when he took some of the herb. He shoved handfuls of snow down his mouth to calm the fire. "What … was… in that Airlia?"

She gave him a small smile of apology, "It's called Nook Grass. It burns now, but it will fade in a moment. You will never feel cold up here in the north again with that being in your system. We found that out the hard way when we were caught in an avalanche. We were lucky Boris the dog was able to pull us out and to Marta's cottage." He nodded, feeling worse still for not helping her as much as he truly could have. They made the long trek to Marta's cottage to find the whole village there! They were helping to rebuild it, much to the group's amazement. Airlia smiled as she ran to Marta to give an embrace to the elderly woman.

Marta smiled as she returned the hug before speaking to everyone, "My Marek now wants to learn the old ways that I had been taught, so that the traditions are passed down along with the new ways! But, what is wrong everyone?"

Angelo cleared his throat as he said, "We're here to pick up something that can only be found here. It can help us to take down Rhapthorne, the one who had you killed for that short time."

Marta nodded, "By all means, whatever it is you need it, take it." Jessica ran to the back of the house, where Marta had been impaled and found the orb there, glistening in the snow as the others had been – this one though, was red. When she returned, she put it with the other orbs in the communal item bag.

Airlia sighed heavily, "Next is David…"

Marcello looked at her – worried about what would happen to her if… "_**No**__! I __**won't**_ _let that happen!"_ Marcello swore under his breath as he pulled out the next wing to take them to David's home, "Arcadia… Marcello, if you could be so kind."

He smiled at her as he nodded, "Arcadia…" He tossed the wing in the air as they were transported to the town. Draco led the way to Dominico's Mansion as he had everyone sheltered there, including David.

She smiled as Dominico came out to them, no longer dressed garishly, but rather in a simple green robe with runes etched into it in black thread. "You're going after him aren't you all?"

Alistair nodded, "Yes, but we need these orbs we've been collecting. They're from the broken seals. David's is right over there."

He pointed to the glistening green orb. "Let me replenish your strength and weariness please!"

He said a quick chant as the light enveloped everyone, "It will make you feel like you're not hungry for now, which is likely best as you're about to fight a huge battle. If you were stuffed before the battle, you might get sick."

Alistair nodded as Airlia said, "Thank you so much Mister Dominico. You've done us a world of good. Now, onto the last area before I go into hiding…"

Grabbing one of the last wings, for there were two more, she shivered as she whispered, "Lord High Priest's home!" And felt them whisked off to where Calchas had lived.

The place was bustling with the Templars and the soon to be Lord High Priest, Rolo, moving about. Marcello went forward and was stopped at sword point until Rolo came forward, "He's not a threat to anyone – stand down please!"

Airlia came up to Rolo, "High Priest Rolo, we need something that was left when the last seal broke. It could be possibly where the Lord High Priest's funeral was…"

He nodded, "Follow me then, I'll get you there – quickly as possible." He led the way, back to where the Lord High Priest's room was. They went from the first floor to the second by way of the passageway in the middle of the first floor along the wall. When they went inside the room, the first thing either saw was the casket.

The pair walked to the casket as Marcello bowed before the fallen Calchas. Airlia closed her eyes as she touched his hand gently, "Thank you godfather for doing what you could to protect me. A little more and I'll be permanently safe." She bowed before she turned around to see the silver orb glittering in the light. Marcello quickly went and grabbed the orb before the pair left the room, hurrying back to their friends as Rolo followed them. When the group had been reunited, Airlia smiled at the High Priest.

"Thank you for understanding Rolo. They're going to defeat this evil, and we will all be free for once and for all."

The bald man smiled as he nodded, "I appreciate all of this Airlia, Draco, everyone! May the Goddess protect you all! I will not be revealed as the new Lord High Priest until after that demon is dealt with… Everyone has had enough upset in this lifetime."

And with that, one more wing was used, "Trodain!" When they arrived, they saw the dilapidated castle looming before them, furthering the resolve to end the curse!

Airlia went inside the courtyard and said, "I will wait here. If I see things looking bad, I'll simply hurry deeper into the castle. However I want to be here when you all come back to me as saviors of the world!"

Draco nodded, "If it looks like he's heading here, go to Arcadia, the magic there will hopefully keep you safe!"

She nodded as Marcello ran to her quickly, only to embrace tightly, "Come back to _me_!"

She whispered fiercely into the embrace as he whispered back, "I will! And I will bring everyone back with me!"

With the group away to Empycchu, she could only wait in hope and fear of what would happen in the battle. Settling on a nearby fallen rock, she waited as she watched the skies to see the mythical bird – glowing in hues of purple and blue – taking them to the final battle.


	48. Chapter 47: A Choice to be Made

Author's note: I do not own Dragon Quest VIII!

Memories

Chapter Forty Seven: A Choice to be Made

Airlia looked solely at the sky above her – waiting for the battle to end when she suddenly was struck with a terrible vision! Grasping her head, she screamed into the silence and stillness of the air.

* * *

_Rhapthorne smiled sadistically as he looked on the fallen group… He raised his staff and unleashed the ball at the top, striking everyone mercilessly. She willed the vision to show her friends and immediately felt sick to her stomach. Alistair was unconscious, with likely a broken leg given the odd angle it was at. Marcello had a broken arm and likely several broken ribs by the way he held his chest, the blood leaking from his mouth made her feel fear instantly. Jessica was down to her knees, her eyes struggling to stay awake as she tried to cast another spell. Yangus, poor stout Yangus had his fighting arm broken and was struggling to use the flail with his other hand, blood pouring from a wound on his head. Draco was the worst of them all, with a vicious looking cut along his abdomen, one eye swollen shut, and blood from his mouth indicated that he also had broken ribs like Marcello. However, like Yangus, he was sporting a nasty head wound as the creature chuckled._

"_My victory is all but assured! The girl is mine!" He chortled sadistically as Marcello summoned the heavenly gates to try and banish him. Airlia saw that Rhapthorne wasn't without his own wounds, sporting cuts, bruises and broken ribs too. But the group was too weak to move. She had to help them, but had no way to get up there!_

* * *

She blinked and the vision with the pain that came hand in hand was gone. Fearful of it coming true, all she could do was pray as she heard a familiar voice speak to her…

**You've always had the power to help them Airlia. However, this spell will kill you, can you live with that?**

"What kind of question is that? I would give anything to save their lives! The world is depending on them!" She bellowed out into the sky.

**Then use this power of Kamikaze. Unlike the normal abilities that it gives, you sacrifice your energy to heal their wounds, leaving you with no energy, and thus, you will die.**

Airlia nodded as she felt the powers unseal from her. Calling on it, she screamed out, "Everyone, I offer my energy to heal your wounds. Kamikaze!" She felt her energy leave her slowly. She also felt it slowly reaching those that needed the energy, healing them completely. She thought about it as she felt her life force leaving her as she sent a prayer to the Goddess…

**Goddess, I don't know if you can hear me… Please, allow me to live just enough to see the end of Rhapthorne. I know it's not far!**

She felt the tickle of her life's rope being pulled taut as the voice responded…

**Very well child. But not one minute more than that!**

She nodded with a smile as she sat down on the stone, watching the skies for a change in the battle. Suddenly the dark skies exploded, turning bright blue. One thought in her mind as she fell backwards to the ground…

**Thank you Goddess, for helping me to save at least some of the sage descendants…**

* * *

_She blacked out, only to find herself feeling weightless. Opening her eyes, she saw a bright light heading towards her, forming into the Goddess! She kneeled before her somewhat, seeing as she was a ghost…_

"_Thank you Goddess for allowing me that one condition." _

_The Goddess smiled gently as she said, "I understood why you asked for it. You needed to know everyone would be okay… However – I have two people who desperately want to see you now." Airlia nodded as she saw Eltrio and Xia coming to her, embracing her tightly as they looked at her, and then at the Goddess._

"_Why Goddess? You could have let her live! She spent half her journey hiding her weaknesses, to die now, like this?!" Xia demanded as Eltrio spoke next…_

"_She was innocent, they all were, and now they're going to find her dead!" He was worried how his son would react. Medea could help him he suspected, but if she was forced to marry that brat, then he would have no one but a jaded grandfather. _

_Xia, on the other hand, was worried for Marcello, "That boy won't last the day if he sees her dead!"_

* * *

Trode found himself at the gates of Trodain, still looking dilapidated, but otherwise no worse for wear. He hurried inside with Medea to see Airlia, unconscious. "Oh no! Airlia!" The horse seemed to cry as he checked for a pulse and he let out a blood curdling scream. Mourning the girl would be hard for all of them Trode realized as he thought about how his own retainer would react, let alone her knight and the two brothers. "She was home free! Why did she have to die after doing so much good?!" He took the wagon off Medea to grab the blanket and spread it over the girl to hide her from the group. Empyrea however, knew it already – having felt the surge of energy when they needed it most as she quickly soared to the castle. She landed on the ground as she looked for the girl, only to see the blanket and bowed her head to hide her own tears. Too many tears were about to be shed, hers shouldn't be the first ones.

* * *

_Airlia whirled around as she heard Marcello and the others calling for her. "By the heavens, Goddess, they need me still. And I need them equally!" _

_The Goddess shook her head as she said, "I'm sorry; I just can't allow it Airlia. I can't just abjectly revive anyone!" _

_Eltrio took her defense however, "Goddess, Airlia has done all that you have ever asked of her, trying to avert terrible murders, reviving people, using her own life energy to do so. Let her live as a normal being now, half-Dragovian, half-human. Please!"_

_She seemed to consider it as she heard the plaintive cries from the churches, _"_**We have all felt the passing of the evil being, but then we felt the passing of someone pure of heart, but don't know who it was. Goddess, too many have died – please return this soul to its rightful body!" **_

_The brunette heard the voice of her father among the living, _"_**Dearest Goddess. I have long served you and helped many who came to my door. I know it was my daughter who passed, but you had better return her to us now! She gave up much to save this world, let her live on in happiness…" **_

_Airlia turned to the Goddess, _"_**Please, Goddess, listen to them. Hear how many need me to live!" **__The Goddess turned away from her, to think._

* * *

Marcello looked around, as did the others, for Airlia who should have been there to greet everyone. However, he saw the blue blanket over something… no more like some_one_ – no longer lying on Medea's back told him instantly who it was from the growing pit of fear in his abdomen… _That energy from before that saved us_… "Oh… Goddess… No! Not her! _**Airlia!**_" He screamed as he ran to her, tears in his eyes.

Trode sighed softly as he placed a small green hand on Marcello's hand, "She was already gone when I came to her Marcello. I'm so sorry…"

Marcello refused to believe it as he began to press his hands over the heart area rapidly, trying to get it to beat again… hot tears trailing down his cheeks and onto her lips. "Airlia, don't leave us! _Don't leave me!"_ He cried as his voice quickly became horse, which softened in volume to a whisper as the others gathered around them, tears in all of their eyes.

Empyrea didn't like what she was seeing as she sent a mental message to the Goddess…

* * *

_**You return that girl now Goddess! It wasn't her time!**_ _Empyrea's voice rang through clear, true… and threatening._

_**I can't, you know that Empyrea, otherwise I would have returned your child to you!**_ _The Goddess's voice rang back as Empyrea bristled, not about to lose this fight. It was the one thing she could make right for the brave humans who fought Rhapthorne against all odds._

_**You will return her. I reconciled with the fact that because my child's body was completely destroyed in the dark world that he couldn't be revived. I understand that as much as it hurt me. However, this girl is different… Do it now or I will rip her from the dead and place her back to her body myself!**_ _The Goddess balked, not liking the idea of the bird coming to the world of the dead spirits to bring one spirit back to the living. Bad things could come of that… _

_Grudgingly she made her choice. __**Very well I will return her.**_

_A blinding light enveloped the girl who barely had time to blink as she heard the Goddess's voice in her head once more. __**You have truly found many powerful champions it seems. I am returning you to your world with the powers I unsealed now sealed once more, please use this new found life wisely child.**_

* * *

Airlia smiled and nodded with a wave as she felt herself become weighted, with someone crushing her to them, kissing her soundly with tears mingling in that kiss… She was so tired that she didn't want to open her eyes, as she felt the lips slowly leaving hers as she heard voices – urging her to wake up. She could hear Jessica's weeping along with Yangus choking back his own tears. Draco's hand gripping hers was enough to tell her he didn't want to be alone again. Marcello pulled back completely from the kiss, passing her to Draco, unable to bear looking at his lost love as he contemplated joining her in death as his own heart felt heavy… and cold as he let a pained cry pierce the air. Empyrea came over to the girl, allowing one of her tears to hit her forehead, refilling her with energy to open her eyes.

Marcello turned back to see her once more and saw the barest movement of her fingers. "It can't be… I must be seeing things…" No matter the disbelief though, he took her from Draco once more, trying to see if he was seeing things. He tried to tell himself it was just a figment of his imagination. Yet hope continued to fill his heart until it was overflowing. Draco relinquished her to Marcello before getting up, as he turned to Medea for comfort he heard Marcello gasp.

A soft groan, almost inaudible to the ear was heard by Marcello only because he was holding her so closely. Her eyes slowly fluttered open as Marcello gasped in relief. "Airlia!" He cried as he held her closer still to him, enjoying the feeling of her tightening grip along his own form. Trode looked up as did the others only to see chocolate eyes looking at them, the exhaustion slowly fading.

**It will take her some time, but she will recover. She has been through much, and should rest as much as possible. Now as far as the curse goes, my friends, Rhapthorne's defeat released the curse and time will make it fade away. For now, though, my time here is over. It is time to make your future what you want it to be. I can only wish all of you all of the happiness in the world. Truly, thank you all.**

Suddenly a glow emerged from Draco's pocket as the soulstone of her lost child raised and formed his golden spirit. Nodding to his mother, they lifted into the air. Trode looked at them as he said, "Safe travels Godbird Empyrea! Is it… um proper… to wish a Godbird safe travel?" She chuckled…

**I am not a Godbird at all; it's what your people have called me. We are merely returning to the land we are from. Where I am from… I am called Ramia. I wish you all the best!**

And with that, they vanished as Trodain began to glow brightly. When it was finished, the castle was once more the beautiful place she had seen in her dreams. Looking at Trode, no longer had green skin, he was human once more! Airlia sat up with Marcello's assistance. He whispered into her ear, "Empyrea… Ramia… said we need to take care of you my dear. I intend to make sure you take it easy." She turned to him, blushing brightly as she saw the playful grin on his face. She nodded as they stood and turned to see Medea, no longer a horse, gazing at her human form in shock, then ran to embrace her father with tears in her eyes.

Trode looked at Airlia, "I will make good on my promise my dear. I will stop that horrible wedding." She nodded as she saw Draco gazing at Medea with all of the love in the world for her.

Marcello whispered in her ear as the doors were thrown open to the castle as people poured out of it to celebrate the sunshine with tables and food. "I understand now… What you meant so long ago. I would like to start over with our … relationship. Would that be okay? May I formally request to court you?"

She smiled with a gentle nod in acquiescence. "Perhaps we might be able to keep it short, since you've shown me how you've truly changed." He smiled, the first smile of hope that she had seen in what felt like a long time.

Airlia smiled as she felt better than she had in a long time as she sought out the princess, Medea. "Is there somewhere I can get changed out of this battle gear? I have a feeling we won't need this gear for a long time to come!"

Medea smiled and nodded, "Come with me Airlia. Jessica, would you like to get changed too?"

Jessica looked down at her battle gear before looking up with a smile and a nod, "Please!"

The three women went into the castle as she escorted them to the third floor, to her room. When they arrived, Medea smiled, "Take your time ladies and get yourself changed into whatever you feel most comfortable in." Airlia smiled as she fished into the bag and found herself staring at her mother's favorite gown.

Sadness clung to her like a shroud; but she wanted to wear it, even if only once to feel her mother's embrace on her earthly form since she couldn't feel it during her time among the dead. Going behind the screen, she pulled off every piece of gear that she wore, setting it lovingly to the side as she got into the underdress first then adding the white overdress, she tied it off at the waist. She saw in the bag, below the dress was the circlet that her mother had worn and smiled as she put it on her head, with her hair undone from its braid. Shaking her hair out, she smiled as she came from behind the screen. Medea and Jessica both gasped as they saw her… "Airlia?" Jessica's voice held a note of disbelief as the girl came out. She smiled and nodded happily as she gave an experimental twist in her dress. Jessica squealed in delight as she took out the gold shimmering dress and went behind to get changed.

"Airlia, could you look at something for me? I don't dare look myself at it myself." Medea's voice came out, timid, afraid. Airlia nodded as she went to the princess who explained her plight, "While you were at the castle in Argonia and we went with Prince Charmless to the royal hunting grounds, he whipped me with his riding crop. I want to be sure there aren't any marks on me now."

Airlia nodded as she looked at the back of the princess's leg, along her upper thigh and saw a small blemish. She pulled out some herbs and set one on the princess's leg as it was absorbed into the skin, taking with it the blemishes from the crop. Satisfied there didn't seem to be any others, the princess dropped the skirt. "Use these, if you find any others tonight. Simply because I don't know if it went any further up…" She nodded and set them in her drawer as Jessica came out in her dress. The gold went so beautifully with her hair which was no longer in ponytails, which when left loose went down to her shoulder blades. With the girls satisfied with their looks, they left to return to the main grounds to enjoy the party once more.

When they returned outside, she immediately saw Marcello being hounded by women as she hid a giggle behind her hand. Medea looked at her, "What's so funny?"

Airlia pointed out to him as the princess shared in the giggle, "Seems like turnabout is fair play! Now he is being chased by every eligible lady." Jessica giggled for a moment, but it caught in her throat when she saw Angelo with a glass of wine, leaning over a very busty bunny girl from either Baccarat or Pickham.

She glared at him as she summoned a fireball. Airlia stilled her hand, "Let me deal with him Jessica. I've never personally caught him at this, to be able to put an end to it."

Jessica looked at Airlia with a hurt expression, "Please? I just feel such pain when I see it…" Airlia nodded understandingly as she went to Angelo and whacked the back of his head to get his attention.

"A-Airlia!? What on earth!?" Stuttered the man she had long since viewed as a brother.

Airlia gave him a look and the platinum blond had the sense in him to look chastised as she said, "Don't you think it's a bit much to be doing this after saving the world?"

He nodded with a smile, "I was hoping to catch someone's attention, but since she never seemed to get the hint… It's time I started looking at others. Pity was though I really fell hard for her."

He stared deeply at the goblet of wine in his hand as Airlia nodded, "You already had it, and she was ready to toast you with one of those fireballs of hers."

He looked at her and regarded her expression seriously, knowing she would never hurt him. "I'm glad. I'm going to go talk with her." She smiled at him as he left while the spurned girl glared at the brunette. Ignoring the bunny girl, Airlia walked away to find – well rescue more like, Marcello from the gaggle of girls chasing him.

Marcello sat down and slowly drank from a goblet of wine. He wished so many times over that he could redo the whole speech with him becoming the Lord High Priest, simply because the girls didn't get it. They thought he was still the man running the church, when honestly he wanted nothing more than to be merely a simple man now whom no longer of the church. He brushed off woman after woman as they came up to him. The brunette smiled as she touched his shoulder, "No thank you, for there is only one woman that I could ever love, so there will be another man for…" Marcello stumbled on his words as he looked up at the woman who had touched his shoulder. "Airlia?! Wo-wo-wow…" He stumbled over his words as he took her in.

Something about her being in that dress was just striking as she smiled at him. "Would you like to dance Marcello?"

He smiled at her as he nodded. "Would you… like me to change out of this garment so I'm not dancing in heavy gear?"

She bit her lip with a grin. "If it would be more comfortable for you Marcello…"

He grinned as he found Draco. "Can I find a place to change out of our battle gear?"

Draco nodded with a smile. "I was just about to change too… Follow me."

The pair left inside as Airlia sat down at the table to eat some of the roast that was on a platter on the table. Trode came over to her with a wide smile on his face, "So my dear, what are you going to do now that you're a free woman?"

Airlia shook her head, "I'm honestly not sure. Marcello wants to be just an average person now. However King Clavius, I'm sure, wants me to stay in the castle with him. I'd rather stay here though, so I could to be closer to my brother. We have so much to catch up on."

The short king smiled, "I'd like that. The both of you are welcome here if you want. To me, you're much too good to be just a peasant. You're so dear to the both Medea and myself, for helping to save not only my kingdom but the world as well… I hereby give you the title of Lady Airlia."

She smiled at Trode as she nodded her head, "Trode… you're truly magnanimous. I'll talk it over with Marcello and see what he thinks, because he has formally requested to court me."

Trode smiled as he patted her hand, "Had this been a few months ago, I would have kicked him out of my kingdom, simply because of how much he hurt you. You have become very dear to me, like a daughter. You never tried to be Medea; you merely helped this old man by making me think of her as she truly was, not lingering over her curse." Airlia smiled at Trode, nodding for him to continue, "But Marcello certainly _**has**_ changed… Now then, if you want to be able to court him, I am happy to agree to it since you are now a citizen of Trodain! I'm going to have to talk with your father about it too, but I don't see him disagreeing with it." Trode looked at her seriously, "What if other relatives of yours try to intervene now that you have an actual family?"

She shook her head, "My father, I don't mind. My uncle, I don't really see him trying to stop this if it makes me happy. My cousin has no say and my grandfather, I would hope only wants me to happy." He nodded as they saw her father walking into the courtyard, having used a chimaera wing to get there. She got up and ran to her father.

"Father?! You came!" She was overjoyed to see him as he embraced her tightly.

"I felt something happen, are you alright my daughter?"

She nodded as she explained, "Yes, I gave up my life energy to restore the group fighting Rhapthorne to full health and they quickly killed him after. My deceased parents fought with the Goddess to restore my life force. It took the Godbird, Empyrea, saying either she revives me or Empyrea would be coming there to retrieve me. So the goddess restored me. I was still really weak but Empyrea shed a tear on my forehead and fully replenished my energy."

He smiled as he embraced her, "The moment I felt something, I began praying for whatever happened to change and for you to come back my child. I couldn't live – knowing you died."

She nodded sadly as she embraced her father, "Marcello will want to speak with you father."

He nodded as he said, "I suspected that my daughter. I'm so glad you're okay though. Come on let's go to this huge party then." Airlia nodded as father and daughter went back into the gathering as Draco and Marcello were coming from the castle. Airlia looked at him, then and there, truly seeing him since he changed to try and repent for his actions. She saw the blue outfit he had worn during his time in the church.

Originally she hated it because of the painful memories that came with it, but now… now she smiled as she saw it hug his lithe frame, reminding her of how strong he had become to protect her in the end. She felt her knees buckling and smiled to herself knowing just how much he meant to her. He came towards them, stopping just before her father as he bowed. "Hello Francisco. I'm so glad you're looking well!"

He said with genuine happiness as Airlia's father nodded, "Marcello, thank you for protecting my daughter."

Marcello paled as he realized the daunting task ahead of him if he truly wanted to be with the woman he cared for. He would have to ask for her father's permission to court her first, and then to marry her before he could ask her that. Swallowing his fear, he stood up to her father, "Sir, I would like to formally ask for your permission to court your daughter."

Francisco appreciated how hard it had to be, as he smiled, "If she is okay with it, then I am okay with it. Much of this journey was taken from her hands; I would like her to have a say in it for once…"

Airlia smiled as she nodded in agreement. "I would like that Marcello, very much!"

Francisco smiled as he said, "Then I consent to it as well."

Airlia grinned as she said, "Oh by the way Trode has made me a noble woman here with the right to live here, and a room close to the Princess!"

Marcello blushed as he said, "Oh? Then I need to seek permission from your king then."

Trode popped up at that moment as he shook his head as Airlia heard Yangus cry at seeing the king pop up so suddenly, "Cor Blimey!"

Shaking their heads, Trode continued, "Young man, I saw how you treated her throughout the journey. If you hadn't changed, I would have kicked you out of my kingdom long ago. And yet I can see that you have truly changed so, I already gave her my consent, _**Sir **_Marcello."

Marcello paled as he realized he had been made a noble as well. "Truly?"

Trode nodded, "Draco told me of how you helped fighting Rhapthorne, taking a few of the hits meant for the others that could have killed them. It's the least I can do my boy!"

Marcello smiled as he turned to his lady and extended his hand to her, "I'm so grateful to have another chance to make this right Airlia."

She smiled as she nodded as she took his offered hand. He turned to both men and said, "Would it be alright if the two of us danced?"

Trode smiled widely as he nodded while her father did as well. "I might see about moving here. This place is truly magnificent, just like Airlia described from her dreams and nightmares!" Trode smiled as the two men spoke of Trodain while Airlia and Marcello were whisked off to dance to the music provided by the minstrels. They started to dance when the bunny girl who was still stewing over the fact that the girl ruined her chances with Angelo was now dancing with none other than Marcello. For the girl to ruin her chances with the platinum blonde, and yet hog the raven haired man all to her the bunny girl decided that the woman had to pay!

So the busty blonde waited while the pair was dancing so that she could pretend to bump into them. Once she did, she stuck out her leg, causing Airlia to go sprawling as Marcello reached out to catch her. Luckily he had caught her – however, unfortunately for the one who tried to hurt her, Airlia's fall trapped the would be assailant's leg. Once he helped her to stand, he looked at the bunny girl who tried to give him a look that screamed 'pity me.' Seeing that look, he sneered at her, "You really think you can match the caliber of a woman like _Lady_ Airlia? Go after some other man, because it won't be me."

The woman was thrown out by the castle guards as their eyes met once more. "I'm sorry Airlia; shall we try to dance now?" She nodded with a smile on her face as the pair reunited and began to dance once more.

She let him lead and found herself easily falling into step as she giggled. "Remember when we tried to dance long ago?"

At his nod, she continued, "I'm not stepping on your feet." He chuckled as they shared a smile. As they continued to dance, he smiled as he saw her lay her head against his chest. Setting his head on hers, they both merely smiled peacefully as they continued to sway to the music.

The night passed as everyone slowly crawled into bed, with a smiling Airlia relaxing for once that she was no longer in danger. She had someone who loved her that she found herself loving as well. With that mere thought in her head, she fell asleep into a dreamless slumber.


	49. Chapter 48: Happiness for Airlia

Author's note: I do not own Dragon Quest VIII!

Memories

Chapter Forty Eight: Happiness for Airlia and Marcello

Time had passed as everyone slowly went their own ways, except for Airlia who remained in Trodain with her brother and his love, Princess Medea. Yangus had gone into business with Red, having patched up their relationship. Marcello had remained with her, true to his word a changed man. She was hoping that he would be proposing to her soon, as she saw the love in his eyes ever present when he smiled at her. Trode had tried, unsuccessfully to break the marriage between the two kingdoms. However, other thoughts captured her mind as she sighed softly, losing herself to her memories. She giggled as she mentally filled in what she hadn't known at the time of the memories.

* * *

_Airlia thought with pride about how much Marcello had changed. No task had been too menial for him, as he did it without a second thought. Shaking from her reverie, Airlia had been sitting with Medea, as the two women began to sing a melody that was part of the kingdom's heritage for as long as Medea could recall. The pair had a rare moment that they were able to just relax together. The wedding between the two kingdoms were slowly approaching, still three months away. The girls had just finished singing as Airlia sighed softly. Medea gave a sneaky grin to the girl next to her. She knew what Airlia was waiting for and was delighted to keep the secret of knowing that he had already sought the approval of Francisco, King Clavius and of her own father. While Airlia's uncle, Medea had heard that while he was the hardest to convince. Marcello had been able to do it after he went through the royal hunting grounds for an argon heart. Airlia had been kept preoccupied by spending the day with her, and then with Francisco later on when Marcello wanted to approach King Trode._

_A knock came to the door, "My princess and my lady, may I enter?" _

_His smooth voice came rolling into the room. Medea looked at Airlia and when she nodded, Medea called out, "Of course Marcello." Marcello came in and tried hard to hide the gasp when he saw her in a ravishing gown that was sapphire blue with silver trim. It was off the shoulder, with sleeves that went just past her wrist. It tapered to her middle finger on both hands and looped about that finger. The skirt went down to the floor, while showing off every curve of her body with dignity. Over the skirt was a translucent silver sheath – glittering like stars. He came up to her as he smiled into her beautiful brown eyes._

"_My lady, may we talk somewhere?" Airlia smiled and nodded. She waved to Medea as the pair left her to go to Airlia's room. _

_Once they were safely ensconced in there, he looked at her tenderly. "Airlia, truly you look so beautiful. Now I have something to ask of you, my love." _

_Airlia smiled brightly as she looked at Marcello, "What is it Marcello, my love?" She thought about everything that they had gone through and just felt her heart fill so completely with joy. The fact that Angelo and Marcello had finally grown to appreciate what they had not what they thought should be theirs by right. When Marcello saw her sitting, he smiled as he fished into his pocket for the ring._

_Gripping it with reverence, he spoke, "Airlia, when we first met, it was because I tried to protect you from a goon trying to attack you and your father." _

_She smiled as she thought about it, "We had a lot of good times, and quite a few bad times. Now, I've been given the biggest wake up call I could ever receive. The moment I saw that creature try to take you, it awoke in me a desire to protect you. When the rope broke in the pit that we set to free everyone from, I could only fear for your safety. When the ground fell out from under you, all I could think about was not letting go of your hand. I questioned myself after that, 'why?' The response was simple, 'because without her, you are only a shell of a man.'" _

_His gaze was filled with love as he continued, "Then the next response came, 'With her around, you feel whole… complete.' When I thought you were dead… I felt my world die with me. When you came back, only then did I feel like I could continue existing in this world, trying to be the best I can be for myself. Would you give me the honor of being my wife?" He kneeled down before her, as he held the ring out, for her to see._

_The ring didn't matter to her as she nodded to him. "I will Marcello! I'd be honored to be your wife!" _

_She leapt off the bed and into his open arms as she hugged him tightly to her. He relished the feel of her body against him, having longed for it for years but then truly being with her by her own decision made it feel so much more… amazing, special. He slipped the ring onto her finger as she gazed at it before realizing the ring on her finger had a peculiar red stone to it… "Is this an argon heart?!" _

_He nodded with a smile, "I went to not only your father and to our king, but I went to your uncle. He forced me to go to the royal hunting grounds where I had to hunt for an argon heart if I wanted his permission to marry you. When I found the perfect one, I showed it to him and he merely smiled. He accepted me and had fashioned it into a ring fit for his niece." _

_She blushed as she nodded. "I have enough acceptances, but I'm hoping that Munchie… Chen Mui… might come to his normal form and allow me to ask him for the right as well."_

_She nodded as they got up and shared one single kiss, which made it worthwhile to him. He felt his heart swell with love as they sought out Draco with a smile. Airlia held her hands behind her back as Draco called Munchie out to be their grandfather for once. "My granddaughter and grandson back together again, it makes my heart soar." _

_Marcello bowed to the elder in the room, "Chen Mui, I would like the right to ask Airlia to be my wife. Do I have your blessing?" _

_Chen Mui looked at the man before him, "I saw everything Draco saw, which included how you drove such fear into her that she would wake up in tears." Marcello had the grace to bow his head, however, before he could say anything Chen Mui continued. "However, you have shown me how much you care for my granddaughter, by turning your attitude around and helping everyone out. When she fainted, you caught her and carried her with reverence to the bed. You never forced your feelings on her when she slept in the Sanctuary. You protected her brother from dying in battle during that fight with Rhapthorne. I give you my blessing Marcello." _

_Marcello smiled brighter as Draco held his hand out, "Welcome to the family brother! I will not call you my in-law." Marcello clasped his hand happily as Chen Mui became a mouse once more and crawled into Draco's pocket._

_Marcello turned to Airlia, "My love, King Clavius said if we wish, because you are technically a princess of Argonia that he would like to provide the ceremony – especially since he knows we wish for a small ceremony." _

_Airlia frowned in thought, "I'm still going to talk to him about Medea, because technically Draco is a prince of Argonia. He just doesn't want the throne. He didn't listen to Trode, but he might listen to me…" _

_Marcello nodded, "I can only hope that he will listen, she deserves to be happy like we are my darling." Airlia nodded as they embraced tightly in joy of being with one another._

* * *

Airlia grinned excitedly when she looked around her room to see the beloved wedding dress as she recalled Elsie's visit. It had been a fun visit that day as the woman took her size and did a whole new sketch of the dress for her. She giggled as she thought about the suit for Marcello, and how close he had come to seeing her dress.

* * *

_Elsie had come in; with the picture of the dress that Airlia had helped her to sketch before. "Before I create the dress, I wanted to make sure if you needed any further alterations for the wedding." Airlia looked at it and smiled at Elsie._

_Airlia smiled as she said, "Can we do this over Elsie?" _

_The blonde haired woman looked up, studying her intently with blue eyes, "Let's do it! I love a good challenge!" The pair smiled as she began to sketch out a gown. Using the basic layout of the shimmering dress, she made it pure white with a two foot train. She added a silvery translucent overlay over the skirt, and along the train. The sleeves went to her wrists, tapering down to her middle finger on both hands. She added silvery beads along the bustier to reflect the light, and she changed the ruffle along the top of the dress that wrapped around her shoulders to a silvery silk._

_Elsie looked at the drawing it when she was finished, "It's beautiful Airlia!" _

_A knock on the door came, as she heard Marcello's voice on the other side. "Airlia, Elsie, would either of you like some lunch?" Elsie quickly squirreled away the sketch as both women responded that they would. He opened the door and came in with a tray holding two plates of stew with some bread on the side. _

_He set it down as he kissed Airlia's cheek. "I hope the planning is going well Air." _

_A brilliant smile from Airlia said much – even though she responded, "Yes. We just finished the sketching of my dress. Elsie is happy to make a suit for you of the same color scheme." _

_Marcello smiled softly as he nodded, "I would like that very much. However, I have a few minor details to see Trode and your uncle about you my dear. Forgive me?" Airlia nodded with a smile as he left her._

_Elsie gave her a mysterious smile as the pair set about his measurements. Airlia grinned, "I had one of his suits that fits him perfectly squirreled away over here to ensure that it would fit him perfectly." She got up from their sitting spot and went to her dresser. The bottom drawer held his blue uniform that Airlia knew he would never miss because he had another five of them in his room. _

_Airlia grinned as she brought it over to Elsie who took her measurements, noted it on a separate paper, and tucked that one away, before pulling out the bridal dress sketch again. She took the woman's measurements, and when she was satisfied she had every measurement she needed, she tucked away the dress schematics into the bag before pulling out Marcello's suit sheet and began to sketch it. "Shall we do a standard jacket, rather than a half jacket like he's always wearing?"_

_Airlia nodded as she said, "Yes and no tail please." _

_Elsie nodded with a giggle, "I fully agree. She made the suit silver with white lining, opposite to Airlia, but yet somehow complementary, setting off the white dress shirt beneath it." Elsie smiled as she drew out the suit for him to wear and when Airlia saw it, she nodded in agreement with a light blush gracing her cheeks. _

_Elsie couldn't help but gush, "I'm so happy Airlia that you're marrying for love. I was afraid that he would never see how to truly love." Airlia nodded in agreement and smiled._

* * *

Airlia blinked as she came back to the present on the ship, staring out at the ocean as she lost herself to her memories one more time.

* * *

_She had been sitting in her room, finishing up the last of her invitations as she heard a knock on her door. "Yes? Who is it?" _

_She responded as she heard a familiar deep voice. "It's your Uncle Clavius, may I come in?" _

_Airlia smiled as she responded with pure joy. "Of course Uncle Clavius, I'll be right there!" She got up from her small desk where the pile of invitations sat on the upper right corner of her desk._

_Smoothing her simple green dress out, she rushed to the doors to allow her uncle entry. However, he wasn't alone. Airlia smiled as she saw her brother with him. "Hey Air, I know you've been working on the invitations, have you finished them?" _

_She nodded as she said, "Just finished the last one just now. I've bundled the ones together who are going to the same region or town. I have one for both Raquel and Alistair, if you don't find them in Alexandria, then try Port Prospect." _

_He nodded as she quickly sifted for the ones to her uncle and cousin, before handing him the small bundle. He grinned as he said, "I'll be back in a few hours, gonna go zip these over to their respective recipients." _

_Airlia smiled back at her brother, "Thanks Draco. I'll save you the trouble of going to Argonia, as Uncle Clavius is right here."_

_Nodding, her brother ducked out as she turned to her Uncle and frowned. In the short time that she had known him, he seemed to have visibly age a decade before her eyes. "Uncle, what's the matter?" _

_She asked, concerned for his wellbeing. He nodded, "I worry my son will never be mature enough, and I don't want to burden you with my woes, especially not as your wedding is drawing so close." _

_She gave him a small smile, "Uncle, if there is ever anything I can help with, you just ask it of me okay?" _

_He nodded as she handed him the two envelopes. He frowned, "I will certainly be there, but Charmles will not. I appreciate you trying to do something nice for him when he hasn't been nice to you Airlia." _

_She nodded as he continued. "I am arranging for the Lord High Priest Rolo to preside over your ceremony, so you don't need to worry about that." _

_Airlia smiled as she nodded, "Thank you Uncle. I've been trying to get so much done. Elsie helped with the gown and the tux for everyone in the wedding party. Father's going to walk me down the aisle with Munchie in his pocket, my grandfather in the form he has to keep while on earth. Medea will be my Maid of Honor while Jessica is my bridesmaid. Draco was picked to be the groomsman while Angelo is the best man. I've asked in my invitation to Alistair and Raquel to be my ring bearer and flower woman. Normally the role is set for children but Alistair has helped me so much, and Raquel means so much to him." Clavius smiled as he nodded in agreement._

_The blond king decided to pull out his surprise for his niece early. "My dear, I've ordered two of my finest sea faring vessels to take everyone from the wedding party to Savella Cathedral. On the way there, the men will be on one ship while the women will be on the other. Your father will take care of Marcello, while I will be on the ship you are on. When the wedding is over, one ship will return everyone save you and your husband back to Trodain while the other will take it's time and give you a honeymoon where it is just the two of you, and a skeletal crew so you can enjoy time to just the two of you." Airlia looked at her uncle in amazement before she rushed to him to give him an embrace. After a moment, he returned the hug as he was unused to affection with his son being as distant and selfish as he was._

_With the transport set, the dresses and suits in production, invitations were out; Airlia felt quite accomplished that day. She could only hope that her wedding wouldn't be interrupted._

* * *

Airlia smiled as she returned to the present, feeling the ocean air caress her cheek as she gazed out at the water. The day had come all too fast as she spared a glance at King Clavius. She could see something troubling him, as she just wished she knew what it was. She went from her place by the rail to King Clavius, on the top part of the ship, where the first mate was controlling the ship. "A gold coin for your thoughts Uncle Clavius?"

He blinked before refocusing on his niece. "Airlia?"

She gave him a smile that reminded him of his brother as he sighed heavily. "Follow me. I don't want it as common word."

She nodded as they went to the Captain's quarters. "May we use your room for a moment Captain?" The man looked at the king before nodding and vacating the small room. He shut the door and made sure it wouldn't open easily. He sat down on the chair with a second heavy sigh.

"I've been thinking of what King Trode asked of me. My son, I know now will never be ready to marry a woman of Princess Medea's caliber. But I know that our parents had promised a match between our children. I just don't know what to do…"

Airlia smiled with a nod. "Uncle Clavius, my brother and I are technically royalty of Argonia as you yourself have admitted – but we don't want the throne. We don't want to upset your people."

He nodded, "I've been giving that a heavy amount of thought. I was going to talk to Trode while you ladies were getting ready for the ceremony about possibly arranging a wedding between Medea and Draco. But they wouldn't be able to rule over the Argonian throne. Do you think your brother would truly be okay with that?"

Airlia's smile brightened, "I got to know him from our travels, regardless of not knowing that he was my brother. With that knowledge I could say with complete certainty… He would actually be quite relieved of that. The people of Trodain know, love and respect him. Medea loves him and he loves her."

The reluctant king nodded, "I suspected that. I will call it off, and arrange for them to marry in the place of my son. Since the ceremony is already set and slated, it would be a short engagement…"

Airlia grinned, "I think they would like that uncle."

She gave him a gentle embrace as he sighed, "You somehow came out with a great head on your shoulders. If my son is ever unable to take the throne because of his immaturity, I may have to call on you my niece. Since of course Princess Medea and Draco will be ruling over Trodain."

She nodded with a smile, "I hope it never comes to that, but I understand uncle."

They heard a knock on the door, "My liege, we are nearing the coast of Savella Cathedral."

King Clavius turned to Airlia, "Please say nothing until I have spoken with Trode."

Airlia nodded to Clavius, "Of course Uncle, however, when Marcello and I are on our honeymoon, I must speak to him of the worry you have for your kingdom. Since it involves us both after all, not just me at that point – I hope you understand."

He nodded as he said, "I would expect no less my niece, just nothing of the other matter."

The pair left the quarters as they watched the horizon approach. Airlia stood next to Medea with a smile, "I'm so glad you're able to be in my wedding Princess Medea."

Medea turned to Airlia with a smile, "After all you did for us, and I'm honored to be asked." The remainder of the ride was silent as the girls were ushered into a tent off to the side to be changed into their dresses. Medea and Jessica were dressed in golden versions of the shimmering dress, without any embellishments.

When everyone was ready, Airlia sighed, agitated and excited to be getting married. Medea placed a calming hand on her shoulder as Jessica smiled. "We've gotten through so much together, and a short time from now, you're going to be Marcello's wife. I know you must be excited!"

Airlia grinned at Jessica with a nod, "Yes, I'm truly thrilled about all of it. I'm just so grateful that everything came out the way that it did. I used to be terrified of him but now; I'm just looking forward to being his wife."

A short time later, Francisco's voice called out, "So, are the ladies in the tent all ready for the ceremony?"

Airlia responded, excited. "Yes father. We're all dressed and ready father."

He came in, looking immaculate in his white tux, with Munchie in his right pocket. "Father of the bride wishes to have a moment with his daughter; you all are welcome to stay here."

She smiled as he embraced her. "I've set about adopting your brother since he is flesh and blood to you. Rolo took care of it in a matter of moments for us."

Airlia smiled as she embraced him tighter still. "Thank you father."

He looked at her and smiled as he set the golden tiara on her head first, then grabbed the veil and tucked it just behind her tiara, bringing it down to cover her face. "My daughter, your veil is to prevent you from looking on your future husband until after the vows are said." The remainder of the veil went behind her, along her hair that had been left untouched by anything more than a mere brush. Once she was set with her veil, the others came in for their bouquets. Medea was a mixture of baby's breath, forget-me-nots and yellow gardenias. Jessica held a bouquet of baby's breath, yellow hibiscus and lilacs. Airlia gathered her bouquet, of lilacs, thorn less red roses – half of which were in full bloom and others were still closed with baby's breath and ivy before leaving for the cathedral. Francisco aided his daughter with knowing where steps were since the veil left it hard to discern. She took a deep breath before the doors opened, revealing the people seated within. When Marcello saw her appear at the doorway, his breath caught in his throat as he stared in awe at her. As father and daughter walked down the aisle, Airlia couldn't make out much, just shadows through the thick veil. When she arrived at the altar, butterflies formed in her stomach as her father gently squeezed her elbow, signaling that she was on her own.

Rolo smiled at Airlia, because she had given up much to save the world and now she was having her dream wedding. He hadn't believed one could change so much, but Marcello had happily proved him wrong, much to Rolo's delight. So he wasn't about to let anyone wreck their wedding. Smiling with pride at the couple, he began the ceremony to unite them forevermore…

* * *

"Dearly beloved… we are gathered today to celebrate the wedding between Marcello Adon and Airlia Francis. These two have known each other for years. Even though they started out nicely, there were some… bumps in the road…" The group before him chuckled lightly at his words for a moment before he continued, "However, things have seemed to settle down and now they are going down the road to a union of happy matrimony. "

"Now, if anyone sees a reason these two should not be married, may they speak now, or forever hold their peace…"

* * *

Airlia and Marcello held their breaths as they waited for the inevitable man or woman to try and step in. After a minute of silence, Rolo continued, much to Airlia's relief.

* * *

"Marcello, do you promise to love, to hold, and to cherish Airlia with every fiber of your being?'

Marcello gave Airlia's hand a squeeze, "I do."

"Airlia, do you promise to love, to hold, and to cherish Marcello with every fiber of your being?"

Airlia gave Marcello's hand a squeeze in response. "I do."

"Now Marcello, you may say your vows…"

* * *

Marcello stared at what he hoped was Airlia's face, just below the crown of the veil as he began.

* * *

"Airlia, we have been through so much together, both good and bad. I am grateful to have a second chance with you. I, Marcello, promise to love you, in sickness and in health, in richness or in poor, until the end of time."

* * *

Airlia blushed lightly under the veil as she knew it was her turn to say her vows.

* * *

"Marcello, we have been through much, both good and bad. I, too, am grateful for the second chance at life, and with love. I, Airlia, promise to love you, in sickness and in health, in richness and in poor, until the end of time."

* * *

They had agreed to not say 'till death do us part…' since they felt their spirits would be together even beyond death.

* * *

"Then, by the power vested in me by the Holy Goddess, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride Marcello."

* * *

Marcello needed no further prompting as he lifted the veil, sitting it behind her head; he felt his breathing stop for a moment as he gazed at her. She had no embellishment on her face, or in her hair, leaving her so much more beautiful than he could have ever painted in his wildest dreams. She gazed at him as he tilted her head up and their lips met in the first kiss they shared as husband and wife.

With their kiss shared, the group before them cheered as Medea and Jessica came to Airlia to congratulate her, while the men were congratulating Marcello.

The rest of the night went by in a blur for Airlia as everyone ate and danced the night away. Airlia smiled as the time came for them to go away for a short time while preparations came for Medea's wedding. Airlia smiled as she found her maid of honor, "Don't fret Medea. You've both gone through too much, I'm sure it will work itself out. Never lose hope. Marcello and I will be there, I promise that."

Medea gave her a tearful smile. "Thanks Airlia, it means everything to me for the both of you to be there." Airlia smiled brightly as Marcello came to sweep her away for the night as the pair went on one ship, leaving the others to the second ship. The captain nodded with a smile as they sailed for their home back at Trodain.

Airlia turned to Marcello, still in her wedding finery as he just gazed at her. "Marcello, can we talk for a moment?"

He smiled and nodded, "My uncle spoke with me, promised me to secrecy with regards to Medea, Trode and Draco. However, I am free to speak with you about another matter after we were married and on our way to our honeymoon."

Marcello raised his eyebrows in surprise as he said, "What is it Airlia? Must be pretty serious."

Airlia nodded before pointing to the cabin. "Let us go inside and talk there my love." He nodded as they went into the cabin before he locked the door. After making sure it wouldn't open, he went to sit down at the table where Airlia was.

Debating about how to go about her uncle's concern – she decided to just launch into the matter. "My Uncle said if my cousin doesn't mature before long – then he wants us to consider taking the throne. He would prefer his own son to run the country, but not at the suffering of his people due to his lack of maturity."

Marcello drew his breath in sharply as he questioned, "Is Prince Charmles that bad?"

She nodded, "When Medea was cursed into a horse, and apparently he whipped her for not allowing his heavy weight on her back. He also called Trode a freak at that time too as I recall."

Marcello frowned, "A prince shouldn't be calling people freaks considering it could be something like what happened to Trode before, or even a birth defect… As for whipping a horse that wasn't his to begin with…"

Airlia nodded as she continued, "I told Uncle Clavius I had to discuss it with you, because I would never ask it of you without at least discussing it first."

He nodded as he looked at her thoughtfully, "If it comes to it, I will be happy to support you. I'm sure I'd be a prince consort to you as you are rightfully a princess."

Airlia's eyes turned misty, "That's why I think he is doing this. I took them to see Eltrio's grave and Charmles was being his usual bratty self, and utterly disrespectful to me, his own cousin in front of their grave."

Marcello looked angry, "He didn't hurt you did he?"

Airlia shook her head negatively, "No, just feelings – nothing that doesn't heal with time."

Marcello calmed himself down because she needed him now, and for him to be there for her it required that he had to remain level headed. "Then let us not speak of this any further. Any bridge we need to cross, we will do so when it is time. Would you like to get some rest beloved?"

Airlia nodded, "Yes, this day has been quite… amazing and it left me unfortunately exhausted." Airlia went to the divider to change into a nightgown, one of pure white silk, covering her modestly going down to just below her knees. She blushed as she saw it had no sleeves, meaning she would be snuggling with her husband for warmth as she giggled softly. "Marcello, are you changed?" She called softly to him, enjoying the idea of lying with him to stay warm.

She heard the bed covers shift as he said, "Yes my love. I don't want you getting cold sweetheart."

Taking a deep breath to steady her, she came from behind the screen as she looked at the bed to see Marcello there. Looking at him Airlia saw her husband was laying on his side, looking at her while he appeared to be barely breathing. "Marcello?" She asked him with worry in her voice.

He merely smiled as a blush tinted his cheeks deep red. Smiling the brunette got into bed and shivered at the thought of being so close to him like this. "Sorry Air… it's just that seeing you just like that has left me breathless simply because you're truly beautiful. We'll go at your pace my love for everything." Airlia smiled as she nuzzled into his embrace. As they slowly showed one another through simple touches and caresses that slowly turned into a romantic night for them both, consummating their marriage.

Night gave way to day as they arrived at Trodain and swept away to their room, which used to be Airlia's room as the townspeople converted it while the pair had been away.

Their honeymoon had lasted a week before the wedding of Medea came, drawing them away from their room. Airlia could only hope that Trode knew the truth, because as each day passed, Medea became more and more ill by the minute thinking of whom she would be marrying.


	50. Chapter 49: Happiness for Medea

Author's note: I do not own Dragon Quest VIII!

Memories

Chapter Forty Nine: Happily Ever After For The Cursed Princess

A week had passed, and the time had come for Princess Medea to marry. Airlia and Jessica were allowed to be the maid of honor to Medea, as Marcello was deemed best man along with Alistair by King Clavius, surprising many. Airlia had spent the week with her husband as they started trying to build their family together. When it was time for Medea's wedding, Airlia gazed at the princess to see if she knew yet about the new arrangement. And yet it seemed that she did not as her face was marred by a frown that did not belong on the brunette's face. Airlia set a hand on her shoulder comfortingly, "Medea, what on earth is the matter?"

Medea turned to Airlia as she sighed sadly. "It seems that while you get your happy ever after, I find myself destined to marry a pompous brat."

Airlia tilted her head to the side, "I don't know about that. Somehow, I think it may not come to pass. Do not lose heart princess." Medea nodded as a lone tear betrayed her inner anxiety. Offering the princess a handkerchief to wipe the tear away, Airlia excused herself to go find Trode. He was with the men who were readying for the wedding.

She pinned him with a look as he excused himself from the group. "Trode, did King Clavius talk to you… at all before or after my wedding?"

He sighed softly as he shook his head, "No dear child. Why?"

Airlia growled as she said, "Come with me, and you must keep this to yourself. I will inform Medea afterwards, because I will not have a bride weeping on what should be the happiest day of her life."

The formerly cursed king nodded as they went up to her room where she locked the door. "King Clavius will not be having Charmles marry Medea. He wouldn't hurt her after all she's been through. He has seen Charmles's immaturity first hand, when I showed him his brother's grave. That was the reason that Charmles wasn't at my ceremony. He will not allow Charmles to marry Medea…"

Trode blinked before he gasped, "Really? How do you know?"

Airlia frowned, "He discussed it with me on the boat ride to Savella Cathedral. There will be a single stipulation in order for the pair to marry. However if they agree to it, then it will be Draco waiting for her at the altar and not Charmless."

Trode looked bowled over and yet relieved. "The stipulation is that even though technically Draco should be the crowned prince of Argonia, they rule over Trodain to give Uncle Clavius time to fashion Charmles into a king… I hope."

Trode nodded but caught her half mumble at the end. Deciding to not say anything, he smiled at her. "I'm so glad Medea won't be forced to marry him. Does Draco know?"

Airlia shook her head, "I suspect not, however, I know he keeps the argon heart ring in his pocket all the time. The one from our father that is."

Trode smiled at her as he placed his hand over hers. "Thank you my dear. Now you must tell Medea at once! I will not let one word slip out to anyone. I'm so grateful that the two kids can be together. I pray daily that you conceive from your union. I also pray that it may grow to be strong, healthy, and brave like you are." Airlia smiled as she nodded to Trode.

The pair left as Airlia went to see Medea. "Medea, I'm not supposed to say anything, but I can't take the pain you're in anymore. Can you keep this the utmost secret?"

She nodded, "King Clavius will not be having you marry Charmles, but rather marry my brother, Draco."

Medea gasped as she sank into the bed behind her. "Are you serious?"

Airlia nodded as she said, "Draco doesn't know it yet, but that's why he wasn't made the best man."

Medea smiled as she reached to Airlia's hand, "Thank you sister. We may not be related yet, but we will be and I'm grateful for it. I wish I could express how happy I truly am."

Airlia returned the smile as she clutched Medea's hand, "You must not say anything about this. The only ones who are supposed to know this are Uncle Clavius and I. I only just told your father and promised him to secrecy after informing him I would tell you." Medea nodded, hope in her eyes once more for her future happiness.

As the groups left for the ships, the ladies were once again separated from the men. However, Marcello and King Clavius were allowed to be on the ship with the ladies as Airlia was now married to the dark haired man. King Clavius tapped her on the shoulder lightly, "Can we go talk, you, Marcello, and I… please?"

Airlia nodded as she sought out her husband, "Clavius needs us in the Captain's room my husband."

He smiled at her affectionate use of his title. With a nod, the trio went into the quarters as they all sat down. "Have you told him of my worries for my kingdom?"

Marcello nodded, "She has sire. If we are able to help, we would like to."

King Clavius nodded as he spoke seriously, "I tried to tell my son the wedding was off between him and Medea and his response echoed to me that he will never be ready for the position as king. He is on the ship, to keep up pretenses with the people of Argonia. I however have this feeling that it will be an easy transition for you two to ascend to the throne. Because you are not royalty Marcello, you can only be her prince consort."

Marcello nodded, "I understand and accepted that when she explained this to me before our honeymoon began a week ago when we were on the ship going back to Trodain."

King Clavius smiled, "By the way Marcello I wanted to thank you for undergoing the trial to get the argon heart. I wanted to test how determined you were to be with her after your transformation. Most just balk at the thought of going through there, but you were eager."

Marcello returned the smile as he said, "For the chance to be with one's soul mate, you would find yourself willing to go to the ends of the earth and beyond for them."

Clavius nodded, understanding the sentiment there as word came to them of the sighting of Savella Cathedral as he spoke to his niece. "Send Draco and Trode to me when you have Princess Medea situated in her tent. I will explain everything to them."

Airlia nodded as she smiled at him. The trio left the quarters and Marcello just watched her at the railing – the radiant smile on her face and the inner glow that she seemed to exude, he had to wonder if somehow they already conceived a child during their honeymoon. Could it perhaps have been on their wedding night? Everyone knew it was truly the most incredible of blessing that any couple could receive. He knew though, it would be another month or so before he would know.

When they were docked Airlia walked Medea and Jessica to their quarters, while her own were in a separate building with Marcello. Once they were situated, Airlia placed a hand on Medea's shoulder, "Don't you worry. _He_ is only here because of pretenses for Argonia, but he will not be there at the altar."

Medea smiled tenderly in thanks as Airlia left to find Trode. She found him and Draco outside of the men's quarters as they both looked at her in surprise. "King Clavius wants you two to see him. And remember Trode, everything will be okay. You'll see." He nodded as the pair went off to Clavius's tent where Charmles was. Airlia went back to her lodge to find Marcello's arms encircling her waist, pulling her gently to him.

"My love, when I was studying you on the boat, I saw that you so incredibly radiant. I couldn't help but wonder somehow if you were pregnant already…"

He whispered into her ear as she blushed at the thought, but smiled warmly. "I'm happy because my brother is going to be with his love. That they get a chance at happiness like we have now." They heard a scream in the distance as the pair nodded to one another and hurried off to the sound.

Arriving at King Clavius's tent, she was utterly shocked to find Charmles was being restrained. The spoilt prince was sputtering, "No, that's… impossible… Medea was to be my wife, not his! He's just a… a… commoner!"

Clavius glared at him as he noticed Airlia, "Want me to deal with this uncle?"

He nodded, "Please. I'm tired of his whining at this point."

Airlia nodded as she stood firmly in front of Charmles. "You will listen to me now Charmles. He is my brother, and were it not for father's unfortunate passing he could have very likely been the crowned prince of Argonia. However, that is neither here nor there at the moment. Neither of us wanted to take over the kingdom of Argonia."

She took a breath as she calmed her ire down a little. "However your father saw you treating Princess Medea as an object to be possessed, like that of a hunting trophy. Seeing how Marcello once upon a time acted with me, he didn't want that for any other woman because it can only lead to tragedy."

The overweight prince stuck his tongue out at the brunette. "Well it doesn't matter! Medea is to be my wife!"

Airlia shook her head as she spoke, "Poor deluded young man. Your stubbornness and selfishness has costed you a great deal indeed."

He sputtered, "What on earth are you talking about?!"

Airlia ignored him as she turned to King Clavius, "Does he know uncle?"

The man nodded with a frown marring his face, "Yes he does, but you know how little it changes things with a stubborn sabercat."

Airlia sent him a knowing smile before turning back to her selfish cousin, "Then you know that the kingdom will no longer be yours to have as Medea is no longer going to be your wife."

Charmles sputtered for a moment before he retorted, "No, father's just holding onto it for me until I get a little older."

King Clavius shook his head, "You know very well that all of your running around gambling over at Baccarat would get you into trouble someday. Only its come all too quick for you."

Charmles glared daggers at the girl as he spat, "That was different! I promised to not go there anymore…"

He stopped for a moment as he considered his words before continuing, "You are commoner of no importance! You merely claim to be Eltrio's daughter which I doubt that you are!" King Clavius tolerated much to an extent from his son, however besmirching his niece was something he didn't tolerate.

He turned to Marcello and upon seeing the anger simmering there he said, "Don't worry for your lady wife's honor. I will contend with that statement."

Coming up to his love from behind, he whispered in Airlia's ear, "Was that the attitude he gave you at Eltrio's grave?"

Airlia gave a faint nod of agreement and it was far more than he could tolerate. "You will show my wife the respect she deserves as your cousin." Charmles broke free of his restraints and went to punch at Airlia's stomach which was as high as he could reach.

Thankfully, however, Marcello and Draco were quick to react. They prevented any harm from coming to her as King Clavius spoke sternly as he pinned his son with a deadly glare, "Charmles. You are hereby stripped of your title of 'Prince of Argonia' as of now. I am hereby declaring the future ruler of Argonia to be Princess Airlia, whom will earn the title of Queen when she succeeds me to the throne."

Charmles glared at her as he spat, "I refuse. You can't do that father! She has no knowledge of how to rule a kingdom!"

Trode sniffled as he said, "That is quite easy to fix Charmles. She will be sitting in with the royalty of Trodain as she learns how to govern that size kingdom, a stepping stone to be sure, but it will more than prepare her for what lies ahead."

Clavius's glare darkened considerably as he pulled out a red jewel the size of his fist. "Do you recall this Charmles?"

Charmles paled as he said, "But… but… Medea is to be my wife and Argonia is **my **kingdom!"

Clavius shook his head, "Neither of those is yours anymore. Your foolishness has already removed you of any chance at the kingdom and the marriage that was promised."

Charmles glared at the girl as he continued to argue when Marcello stepped in front of his wife, to protect her from any future attacks, "He overrode you as your father and king. Your Majesty, when would you like us to come to Argonia?"

King Clavius smiled at Marcello's level headedness, "Once you have a child born to the two of you. I suspect that she may be pregnant – even if it is too soon to tell. I suspect the two of you think that too."

Marcello paled as he said, "But it's only been a week."

King Clavius smiled wider, "A wife in love with her husband will produce an heir quicker than one who hates her husband. It is also said that they know when they've got a child to protect, something in them just changes ever so slightly." Marcello replayed the scene in his head and saw what King Clavius may have been alluding to…

Bowing Marcello smiled. "Thank you Your Majesty. We will come once she gives birth."

King Clavius then turned to Trode, "Understandably, the promise is broken and yet it is not. I merely request that Draco marry her in place of Charmles. And that he keeps her happy. This will allow our grandparents wish to come to fruition since he is of Argonia."

Draco smiled as he nodded. "I intend to Your Majesty."

Airlia smiled as the group split apart to get ready for the ceremony. Airlia and Marcello went to their tent to get ready as she curled her hair, and pulling it into a bun that let the tendrils loose below. She got into her golden shimmering dress as she turned to her husband. He was in a suit that was much like the suit from their wedding day. However, the suit was gold which matched hers, and complimenting his sapphire blue eyes as she ran a finger along his hair drawing a smile from him. "My love, you will make it too hard to wait until night for me to show you how beautiful you are."

Airlia blushed lightly as she smiled. "Well you are making it a bit hard to wait too my love. But Medea and Draco deserve this moment." He nodded in agreement as the pair left to go to the chapel, with Airlia holding her bouquet of baby's breath, honeysuckle, lilac and myrtle.

Arriving at the chapel, they took their places, side by side, leading just before the bride was to be escorted down the aisle. Airlia smiled as she saw the bride in her white gown, with lace trim along the bodice, truly befitting the bride. Airlia smiled as the veil hid her from seeing Draco fully, but realized that Medea could gather by the shadow that he casted, that it was not Charmles. Her heart felt lighter as she walked with a lighter step to her soon to be husband. Airlia listened to the ceremony with a smile on her face, as she saw her brother married off to the love of his life. Her hands over her stomach, she couldn't help but wonder about what both her uncle and Marcello had said. _Was she truly pregnant already?_ When the pair shared their vows before the world, Airlia couldn't help but cheer internally for her brother and his love, but also for herself with the prospect of being pregnant.

When they were released from the ceremony, Airlia immediately went to the couple as Draco smiled proudly. "Congratulations Draco, Medea. I told you both it would work out just fine. Thank you both, and may you have a wonderful life together!"

The pair smiled as Marcello joined them and shook Draco's hand. "Congratulations Draco. All I can say is keep her happy. Airlia did a lot of fighting to get King Clavius to break the marriage. I don't want to see the two of you unhappy… ever."

Draco nodded with a smile. Medea went to Airlia, "Thank you for everything Airlia. You kept my father's spirits up, and mine too. You've helped to break what would have been the unhappiest marriage I could have ever found myself in and into the one that makes me so incredibly happy."

Airlia smiled as the pair shared a hug. "You're welcome, sister." Medea smiled as Draco swept her away into their first dance as Marcello held his hand out, "Would you like to dance with me?"

Airlia smiled as she accepted his hand, letting herself be led out into the courtyard where celebrations were being held at Savella Cathedral and into a dance. Marcello recognized the smile on her face as being one that said she was figuring out a mystery. "What's on your mind Airlia?"

She shook her head, "I don't want to say it yet. I don't want to ruin it if it's not as I hope it to be." He nodded as she laid her head on his chest, making him smile at the sweetness in his wife. Tears came to his eyes when he realized how close he had come to truly losing her forever.

Airlia looked up, and saw the tears. "Marcello?"

He shook his head, "I'm keeping myself humble my love. Reminding myself how close I came to truly losing you a couple of times during that journey. I was so stupid!"

She hushed him with two fingers over his lips. "But you didn't my love. We're both here, together. That's what matters now. Let's do as Ramia said and make a new life, a new path for our world now that the Lord of Darkness is gone forever." He nodded in agreement, kissing her softly as they continued to dance well into the night…


	51. Epilogue: Crowning of a Queen

Author's note: I do not own Dragon Quest VIII!

Memories

Epilogue: Crowning Of a Queen

Nine months later…

A scream tore through the castle of Trodain as Airlia gripped her bed sheets tightly beneath her fingers. She had been told to push one last time, the biggest push she could give her swollen belly. While she did not curse her husband aloud, she did damn him once or twice mentally for her pain filled state. She heard a tiny wail as she collapsed back to the bed. "Congratulations My Lady, it is a healthy baby girl." Airlia smiled weakly as she felt another contraction rip through her, forcing another scream from her mouth. She tried to breathe as she had been instructed well over thirty times since she started to give birth to her first daughter.

The second maiden in the room took the small girl from the doctor as the woman rushed to Airlia's side to examine the pregnant woman to find out the cause of it. As a second head started crowning the doctor had realized her grave error. "My Lady, you have a second child in you! I need you to push as you have before! Find the strength for your baby! I know you can do it!"

Sweat dampening her brow from the previous contractions and pushing to birth her first daughter, she dug deep. _It seems Xia has a sibling; I mustn't delay in bringing him or her to the world…_ She found the strength as the nurse allowed Marcello inside to give his wife comfort.

"Airlia what's the matter? I was told there was some sort of complication…" He asked, fear in his eyes as he saw how exhausted she was.

The lady who had allowed him inside smiled and simply explained, "She's having a second baby My Lord. Please help give her strength to bear this child."

He nodded as he took her hand and whispered to her, "You've been so tough through this entire journey that you went on. You're almost there! Push my love!"

She pushed hard as she felt him mop her brow, her long flowing hair spread out over the pillow. She screamed as she gave the final push, getting the beautiful child out and into the world. With the airway cleared for the second baby, another wail pierced the air as Airlia relaxed against the bed, her energy drained from the ordeal of birthing two children.

She looked at the woman, "What gender is this one?"

The woman smiled as she wiped her own brow, her blonde hair sticking to her forehead. "This one is male."

Airlia smiled as she nodded. "My daughter shall be named Xia, for my mother. But we hadn't decided on a male name… Marcello, what do you think we should do?"

He smiled, "You could name him Eltrio if you wish, after your father my love."

She nodded and smiled. "Eltrio will be his name."

The doctor, Elaine, nodded as she said, "The middle names can be thought of later. For now, rest My Lady. You've been through much. Marcello, you can take her back to your room if you wish. I feel she may recover quicker there. I will have nursemaids take to the children for today's feedings. They will be brought to you when you come down in the morning." He smiled at them as he nodded before scooping his wife up.

She trembled in his arms as she held tightly to him, making him look at her in love and worry. "Airlia?"

She shook her head, "I'm just so exhausted my love. Forgive me."

They arrived at their bedroom before long as he laid her in bed before drawing the blanket around her. He kissed her brow, "You did wonderfully my love. Just rest now. The nursemaids will help take care of our babies until you're strong enough to do it on your own." She nodded as she fell asleep instantly into a dreamless sleep, unaware of Marcello getting into bed lying next to her, holding her tightly to him.

Morning came quickly as Airlia awoke to being held against Marcello's chest, the comfortable rise and fall of it soothing her as she slowly got up. Turning to look at him, she saw sapphire orbs gazing at her tenderly. "Sleep well my love?"

She nodded as she said, "I want to see my babies."

He grinned at her as he nodded. "Then change and we will." She went over to the wardrobe and pulled on a golden shimmering gown, relieved that it would allow her to feed her children when the need arose.

Turning to him Airlia saw he chose a simple blue uniform as he came over to her and embraced her once more, "My love I was worried when they said complications had occurred, but I'm glad you're safe. You're alive, and we have two beautiful children waiting for us."

She nodded as a knock came on the door. It was the nursemaids looking at Airlia, "My Lady, are you sure you're okay to be up and about?"

She nodded with a grin, "Yes my dears. I have to be. Uncle Clavius will be hearing about the births before long and I have to be ready to ascend to the throne of Argonia. When I do, Charmles will be formally rejected as the heir."

They nodded, "We would like to come with you, in case you should need us."

She smiled at the two women and nodded. "Be sure to check with King Trode and the others first, but it's okay with me." The pair nodded before running off. She gazed at her children with love and adoration as Marcello embraced her from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder to look at his children.

"This is truly perfect my love. Xia has your hair and my eyes, and Eltrio has my hair and your eyes. Truly beautiful just like her mother." He turned to kiss her cheek as a knock came to the door. "Come in."

Airlia called out as Angelo walked in with Jessica, both of whom were smiling. "Oh my! Is that them Airlia? I only just heard you had twins."

Angelo came over to the babies and smiled at them. Jessica came over, "We'd like to formally invite you to our wedding. If you happen to be on the throne of Argonia at that point, we'll simply have the wedding there so you can be there!"

Airlia nodded as another knock came to the door. "Come in." Marcello spoke as he took Eltrio from Airlia as he gazed at his child with love.

Yangus and Red walked in with Alistair and Raquel right behind them. "We met up wiv them in the yard." Red smiled as she looked at the children. Since having gone into business with them, she's let her hair flow down her back, and took to wearing a tunic and red skirt. Yangus wore a light armor with his pants as he grinned jovially at them.

Red looked at Xia and smiled, "She's beautiful."

Airlia grinned, "Unlike Cash and Carrie, I'm going to put my foot down and say they were born the same time." Alistair grinned, remembering that trip to the Graveyard. Marcello chuckled, knowing the exact story from Airlia of her adventures while they were separated on her journey.

There was one more knock on the door as Marcello held the door open, Draco was there with Medea and Trode. They eagerly came in to look at the babies. The two families had made a pact of when they had children; the first family to bear children would use the names of Airlia and Draco's parents, either Xia or Eltrio depending on if it was a girl or boy. Draco smiled at Airlia, "Twins!? Wow, I can hardly believe that I'm already an uncle twice over!" Airlia grinned at him as he came to give her a hug.

Looking around, she knew the only ones who weren't overly familiar with the family situation were Raquel and Red. Yangus grinned at her. "I told Red all about the family 'istory. I know who else needs to be 'ere." Airlia grinned at Yangus.

She turned to Raquel, "The family history that Yangus mentioned is that Draco and I are part of another culture that was long since thought to be nonexistent."

She smiled as she nodded, "Alistair touched on it some when he was telling me of his adventures." Airlia grinned as she motioned to have the door shut.

Turning to Munchie… Airlia spoke, "Time for you to be able to see your great grandkids Munchie." He hopped out of the pocket and transformed into his normal form. He looked at them as he smiled. "They are beautiful, what did you name them Airlia?"

She turned to Draco and smiled. "I named my daughter Xia and my son is named Eltrio." He looked properly chastised as he nodded, "Your mother would have been proud of them Airlia." She nodded as tears came to her eyes that she rapidly blinked away.

Draco grinned to Medea, "Since she named them Xia and Eltrio, it means we get to name ours as we want."

Airlia chuckled as she said, "You can still use the names if you wish Draco, I honestly hadn't expected my second child." He nodded with a smile.

They relaxed for the day, celebrating the birth of Airlia and Marcello's children. Airlia sighed, knowing the day had come to take to the throne with her husband at her side. Swallowing her fear, she turned to King Trode. "Is the butterflies in my stomach what you went through when you ascended to the throne?"

He nodded. "Yes, but with my wife at my side, I knew everything would be fine." Airlia smoothed out her coronation dress, specially designed last minute by Elsie so she could feed her children if the need arose. It was an off the shoulder gown in green, the color of Argonia, with an argon heart red ribbon running the length of the dress along the edges that came to the ground. She would wear the tiara symbolizing the queen of Argonia, set with an argon heart in the center of the crown. Marcello wore the uniform that her father had worn however since the ruff that had been around King Clavius's neck had been part of the symbol of his status, it was missing from her husband's neck.

She gave him a small smile. "We will do this. The others are coming to Argonia to see the coronation." Marcello whispered as he hugged her around her shoulder to boost her confidence.

She smiled as she held their daughter while he held their son as they went outside to the main yard of the castle. The celebration lasted the whole day with King Clavius coming to see them. He smiled brightly as he saw their children. "They're so precious, reminds me of my little Charmles when he was a baby. What did you name them?"

Airlia smiled as she spoke, "I've named our daughter Xia, after my mother. My son is named Eltrio after my father." He smiled, happy with her choices.

He turned to Marcello, "Are you taking good care of Princess Airlia?"

Marcello smiled as he nodded, "Yes King Clavius, I've made sure the last few months of her pregnancy; she remained off her feet, much to her chagrin."

King Clavius chuckled as he nodded, "I suspect she wasn't happy about that but it was for the best. She has to keep after her health if she is to be queen of Argonia."

Marcello noticed Charmles wasn't around as he raised an eyebrow to King Clavius, "Your Majesty, is Charmles…"

He nodded. "I had him remain in the kingdom, but he is not allowed to interact with Airlia at all unless he needs something as a citizen. You will have to keep her safe from the former prince's intentions. I'm sure he won't do anything harmful, but he is still seething over my taking not only his title away, but his future wife."

Marcello nodded as he watched Airlia with their babies and smiled. "I will do everything I can to protect her. I _will _keep my family safe."

King Clavius nodded, "No one but my chancellor knows of what I have done to Charmles. A few guards have been instructed to keep him locked away until after the coronation is over."

Airlia nodded as she turned to her uncle, "Thank you Uncle Clavius. I do hope you'll stick around for the first few days to ensure a smooth transition? King Trode and Princess Medea have been kind enough to have me sit in on their disputation segments in the castle, to give me an idea of what lay ahead of me in that respect. They've been so good to me to teach me all that I need to learn, but I know there is so much more I must learn."

He nodded. "I'm glad they've been able to give you some tutelage and I will be happy to remain for a few days to help you Airlia. Besides, I want more time with my niece and nephew." He grinned at the two children.

The two nursemaids came up to Airlia, "My Lady, King Trode and Princess Medea have agreed for us to go with you to Argonia. They said that we may stay and serve the young children when you are unable to!"

Airlia smiled at them, "Thank you Sarah, Mary. I'm so glad!"

The two women giggled as Sarah asked, "My lady, when will we be leaving?"

Airlia looked at King Clavius with a smile, "We leave first thing tomorrow, be ready."

He smiled at them, "I'm glad we're doing this right away tomorrow. I want to introduce you first before I explain the situation with Charmles to the people. My son thinks he could keep the whispers from reaching my ears. I've long since known that people were concerned with him coming to the throne. They thought everything was secure with him getting over his fear of lizards, but the immaturity that he showed with the argon heart… Then at Eltrio's grave…"

Airlia nodded, recalling every detail as Marcello looked at her worriedly. She shook her head, "Memories that can't hurt me anymore Marcello." She brought her babies up to her shoulders to help release the air in their tiny stomachs before kissing the back of their heads. Marcello took Xia into his hands as Airlia cradled her son in her arms.

"The people will be happy to have a prince and princess already to ensure the throne remains within the family." Clavius smiled as he spoke.

Airlia nodded in agreement as she looked at her son's tiny face and even smaller hands as her father came up to her. "My daughter! I'm so glad you came through the birthing alright."

He embraced her gently aware of the child in her arms. "Yes father, my twin surprise sure made things a bit interesting."

He smiled as he looked at Eltrio. "He is precious! And is that your daughter?"

Airlia nodded, "That is Xia and this is Eltrio. And I've decided on Eltrio's full name. Eltrio Francisco Draco Adon. For Xia it will be Xia Alexandra Red Adon."

Francisco blinked as it registered with him before his smile grew wider. "My daughter…"

Tears came to his eyes as she smiled. "Father, you took me in and gave me a home. What would I have done without you?" He smiled at her as he nodded.

Airlia smiled as she looked out at the kingdom of Trodain. It had been her home for almost a full year and soon it would be time for her to go to her new home, Argonia. Lord High Priest Rolo had already promised to preside over the coronation as she turned to her husband. He smiled softly as he whispered to her, "It will be okay my love, we just need to believe in each other and we will be just fine."

She nodded as she turned to her father, "Will you be staying in Trodain?"

He nodded, "No, I believe I will come with you and live within Argonia to be close to my grandchildren."

She smiled brightly as King Clavius spoke, "You will have a room within the castle. I wouldn't dream of you staying anywhere else Francisco."

Airlia nodded in agreement. The festivities continued into the night, long after the young mother, with her two babies went off to bed. When she awoke, Marcello was in bed, holding her, his fingers lazily caressing her cheek. "I saw you go off to bed, but King Clavius wanted to speak with me, so I ended up talking with him until late."

She nodded as she got changed from her nightgown into her coronation gown. The material was light, and shimmered with movement in the light, but it was still off the shoulder, to allow her to feed her children when the need arose and the coronation was over. It was time as King Trode, Princess Medea and Prince Draco joined her. "The others are just outside. I had them remain rather than go home so we could all go to the coronation together. My minister will handle my affairs until we return tomorrow." Airlia smiled happily as they went out to the courtyard where everyone was waiting. Airlia held her children tight as Marcello grinned at her. When they were grouped together Draco spirited them there quickly with a zoom spell. When they landed, the people were staring out past the gates as they cheered for King Clavius's return.

He walked them to the island in the middle of the kingdom. With everyone standing around it, he smiled. "My people of Argonia. I have heard your whispers of worry about Prince Charmles ruling the kingdom when he comes of age. I've listened and watched for any reason as to why you worry, and I've found basis for it."

Wild whispers whipped around in frenzy for a moment before he raised a hand to garner silence. "I have searched long and hard, as you know, for my brother the former crowned prince of Argonia. However, my search has finally yielded fruit. It is with a heavy heart that I announce my brother has passed on into the afterlife. But there is some good news from this terrible tragedy. My brother's late wife has born two children. One of those children has married Princess Medea. The other child has married Marcello who is formerly known as the Lord High Priest. Airlia after much thought has agreed to take over for Prince Charmles. She will go through the coronation tomorrow making her Queen of Argonia."

The whispers picked up in speed once more as they sized her up. They didn't know that Prince Eltrio had passed, or that he had two children. One person shouted, "But she has no proof that she is the daughter of Prince Eltrio." Airlia gave the person a glare and the moment the man saw it… he froze. It was as if Eltrio was made female in flesh. Others who had been close to Eltrio smiled faintly at the one gesture, knowing they would be in good hands.

King Clavius smiled as he spoke while Airlia held both children for everyone to see, "And she has just given birth two days ago to two beautiful children whom have been named… We have Princess Xia Alexandra Red Adon and Prince Eltrio Francisco Draco Adon." The two descendants of Alexandra blushed as she grinned at them. They had figured it out! Yangus and Red looked bowled over that she had included Red within the name of her daughter. Draco's wide eyed stare finished off the startled group as the kingdom erupted into cheers as they woke the pair of babies who cried as Marcello took Prince Eltrio and began to rock him gently as Airlia rocked Princess Xia.

When they showed no sign of calming down, Princess Airlia waved over Mary and Sarah who each took a child and followed the chancellor into the castle to the infant's room so they could calm them. Meanwhile Airlia turned to Marcello as she gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "People of Argonia, I know this is jarring to you all, but King Clavius merely wants what is best for the kingdom, even if it isn't his own son."

Suddenly a tomato was hurled at her, hitting her from behind, sending her sprawling to the ground as Marcello looked around for the attacker. He looked up and growled. "Prince Charmles. How dare you assault Princess Airlia?!" He knew his love needed him more as he turned to her, and brought her back to her feet, helping to remove some of the fruit from her hair.

He turned to King Clavius to see the man had vanished into the castle. Looking up, Prince Charmles didn't have far to move as his father caught him and dragged him down to where Airlia was. King Clavius drew the former prince up to the Princess as he said, "She was going to leave you with your title you selfish boy."

Charmles looked at the brunette, and cowered at the angry look in her husband's eyes. "Be afraid of me Charmles. I was foolish enough to not protect her through much of her journey, but when I knew I had to make reparations to everyone I promised to protect her." Charmles saw the man was dead serious as he paled further while one of the guards took one of Charmles's arms and a second guard took his other arm as they dragged him away to stew in the jail for a time while King Clavius offered her a handkerchief to try and clean more of the mess.

Marcello took it with a whisper, "Thank you Your Majesty." He continued to try and clean the mess as King Clavius dismissed his people and took her into the room so she could try and save the gown.

Elsie came in after knocking on her door. She saw the gown and frowned as she muttered, "Some of my best work too…"

The blonde seamstress sighed as she gave Airlia a tender, but a somewhat sarcastic smirk. "You really think I wasn't prepared for that oaf? I had the guards install locks while I was working for not only my door, but the changing room and the wardrobe inside it."

Blue eyes shimmered in mirth as Elsie giggled with a wink. "I have three exactly like it if he did such a stunt."

She turned to one of the maids of the castle behind her and nodded; the petit red haired woman came in and brought with her another coronation gown. Airlia sagged in relief as Marcello smiled genuinely in thanks. A second maid approached with another coronation uniform for Marcello. "I wasn't sure if he was going to do something to Marcello as well, so I had others prepared for him."

The seamstress hung them both in the closet as the brown haired maid came over to see the babies. "They're so beautiful." Airlia smiled with her motherly pride blooming in her chest. With Charmles in jail for the night while he stewed over his attack on the future Queen, Marcello knew his love would be safe as the babies were set down for a nap.

The future queen smiled as she said to the nursemaids, "We're going to stay here with them, so why not go ahead get something to eat."

The women nodded before leaving the room as Airlia held her hand out to Marcello, "Care to dance?" He chuckled as he nodded and they began to dance to music that was only heard by both of their hearts.

When the nursemaids came back, they allowed the parents to go to eat their meals. Marcello smiled as he informed them of the babies activities, "They've been up for an hour; please make sure they're up until we get back. Airlia already fed them so they may not need anything for a bit." The women nodded as the pair left to join everyone for supper in the main dining room.

Dinner was a quiet affair as Medea's womb kept getting in her way of sitting comfortably at the table. Once dinner was over and Medea was seated comfortably on the sofa, King Clavius approached the group. "The coronation will be quite simple, since most of my people love Airlia already. She will come down the aisle alone, dressed in her coronation gown. Marcello will be waiting at the end of the aisle to the side with King Trode, Princess Medea and Prince Draco. Everyone else will be sitting in the pews to watch. She will swear fealty to the kingdom and its people. Then she will be crowned Queen of Argonia."

Airlia nodded as she smiled at her uncle. "I'm glad I can do something to help this kingdom. You've always looked after me, and now I can help look after your people." He nodded with a smile as they went to bed shortly after to get ready for the big day.

Airlia could only sigh happily as she laid her head on her husband's shoulder. He responded simply by bringing an arm around her, holding her tightly to him. The couple fell asleep that way stayed as such into the morning.

When they awoke, he kissed her forehead, "My love it's time."

She smiled as she traced a finger along his chest tenderly as she whispered, "I know, I just wanted to enjoy a few moments to us before this begins." He nodded as they got up and dressed for the day. When she was dressed, she turned to her husband as he smiled. The pair heard a knock as the dark haired man allowed them in.

It was a petit auburn haired woman who smiled excitedly as she spoke, "We're here to do the future queen's hair!"

Airlia saw a dark haired woman behind the auburn haired female as they sat her down. The two women curled her hair tenderly and half pinned her hair up in a cascade of curls that came out of a half bun that sat like a crown on the top of her head. When the pair of women were done Airlia twirled around in her dress as Marcello sucked in his breath. He smiled at her as he nodded in approval of her dressing for the coronation as they walked down to the throne room to meet King Clavius and the others. Medea came over to Airlia, her hand rubbing her lower back. Airlia sent her a knowing smile. "Soak cloths in hot water and then place them on your lower back only after shielding it with a blanket. This will help loosen the tension markedly. Let Draco know that you're still having pain though, and I'm sure he will help fix it." Medea grinned happily as she nodded.

They went outside as everyone gathered before the chapel. King Clavius looked at his niece and smiled, "Airlia, wait until we're all inside, then you will be given the signal to come in and take your rightful place as Queen." She nodded as they went inside, Marcello taking both children in with him. When it was time the church bell rang signaling her to come inside. Taking a deep, calming breath she began up the stairs and into the church. Everyone from the town was there, as she looked around without moving her head.

Keeping her pace, she made her way to the altar where she kneeled before the Lord High Priest, Rolo who spoke to her. "Rise Airlia of Argonia." She rose as she smiled; keeping herself at inner peace even though she wanted nothing more than to run. He held out a silver goblet that was inlaid with several argon heart gems. She took it with both hands as she kept her nerves steady.

"We are all here today to witness the crowning of the new Queen of Argonia, Airlia, daughter of Eltrio, do you promise to lead us into prosperity? To put the good of the kingdom before your own needs?"

Airlia nodded, "I promise, I will always put Argonia before myself, and I will continue to lead into prosperity as King Clavius has done." He laid a red cord over her arms.

"Do you promise to always rule fairly, no matter who it may involve?"

Airlia responded with seriousness, "I promise. No matter who is before me, I will always rule fairly and with an impartial hand." He laid a green cord over her.

"Do you promise to never start a war, or to be involved in one, unless the need arises where the world's safety is at stake?"

She tightened her expression to hide any worries she felt, "I promise. I will never start a war, and I will only get involved in one if the world's safety is at stake." He laid a black and white twined cord over her arms.

He smiled as he tied them loosely around her arms. "Let it be known she will do all that has been asked of her." He instructed her to drink of the goblet. "This water is to purify you, so you may go with a light heart into ruling for the people of Argonia."

She nodded as she drank from the goblet, and when it was done, he took it and put it behind him before removing the cords as he whispered to her, "Turn around as I speak the next line, My Queen."

She waited for him to start, "I present to you good people of Argonia, Queen Airlia, and her husband the prince consort Marcello!" Airlia smiled as she waved to the people of Argonia while Marcello came up with their children. She spoke to everyone, noting which ones were happy about her ascension to the throne and which ones were unhappy. She was determined to find out why.

Celebrations lasted well through the night, leading onto morning as Airlia turned to Marcello to take Princess Xia into her arms, "And now we have peace in the world, we have each other, and together we will take care of the people of Argonia as father took care of me. Just like how King Clavius took care of them for so long." She held her daughter to her tightly while Marcello held tightly to their son.

And so the peace did last, and while there is no such thing as a happily ever after, they did at least all live happily.

_**THE END?**_


End file.
